


Loving You Is The Easiest Thing To Do

by Kikoro



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, It's mainly Hollstein but there are pairings from other shows I also like, NaNoWriMo
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 61,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoro/pseuds/Kikoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis ist eine unbedeutende junge Frau, die in einem Diner als Kellner arbeitet, um sich ihr Studium zu finanzieren. Doch als plötzlich die rüde und unhöfliche Carmilla Karnstein in das Diner und damit auch in ihr Leben tritt, ändert sich alles. Denn gegen ihren Willen verliebt sie sich immer mehr in die kühle Schönheit und das, obwohl sie doch schon liiert ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step I - Changing Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo alle zusammen und willkommen zu meiner dritten Carmilla-Fic, die ich im Zeichen des National Novel Writing Month, kurz NaNoWriMo schreibe. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch, denn mir liegt sie sehr am Herzen.  
> Es ist auf eine Art ein Crossover. Ein paar Charaktere aus Glee und The 100 kommen vor, besonders die Pairings Brittana, Clexa und Finchel, aber im Großen und Ganzen dreht sie die FanFic um das Carmilla-Universum. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte entschuldigt Tippfehler, vergessene Wörter und dergleichen. Ich habe das erste Kapitel am Stück geschrieben und ich hatte danach ehrlich gesagt keinen Nerv mehr, all das noch einmal zu lesen. Da ich Tippfehler in meinen Texten allerdings hasse, werden sie irgendwann definitiv ausgemerzt.

“The sweetest of all sounds is

that of the voice of the woman we love.”

Jean de la Bruyere

 

Loving You Is The Easiest Thing To Do

 **Na** tional **No** vel **Wri** ting **Mo** nth

by Melanie Lange

 

 

 **Step I** \- _Changing Leaves_

 

Würde ich mich mit einem Wort beschreiben müssen, dann würde ich mich wohl für gewöhnlich entscheiden. Noch nie in meinem Leben bin ich sonderlich aufgefallen - zumindest nicht in einer positiven Art und Weise oder weil ich etwas besonders gut kann. Wenn man mal von meinem Geplappere absieht. Gebt mir ein Thema und ich kann stundenlang darüber reden. Das ist wohl eine der Eigenschaften, die man automatisch übernimmt, wenn man Journalismus studiert. Und gerade für einen Journalisten ist es gut, wenn er reden kann. Niemals kleinbeigeben. Immer am Ball bleiben. Die Leute ausquetschen wie eine Zitrone und jeden Tropfen Information zu dir nehmen, der nur geht. Mag sein, dass ich anderen tierisch auf den Wecker gehen kann, habe ich mich erst einmal in Rage geredet, aber es ist nun einmal einer der Charakterzüge, der mich ausmacht und ich bin stolz darauf. War es schon immer und werde es immer sein. Weil man sich nie für einen Menschen verbiegen sollte. Und das habe ich mir auch vorgenommen. Sollte ich irgendwann tatsächlich die große Liebe finden, müsste sie mich so akzeptieren, wie ich bin.

Tief in Gedanken versunken wischte ich über einen der Tische in der hintersten Ecke des Diners. Zu dieser Uhrzeit war hier nicht allzu viel los, was mir gerade recht kam, da es mir genügend Freiraum verschaffte, um mir über meine aufgegebenen Hausaufgaben Gedanken zu machen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde, sich selbst zu beschreiben? Man besaß von der eigenen Person anscheinend ein völlig anderes Bild als Außenstehende es von einem besaßen. Laut Kirsch, meinem Mitbewohner, war ich “aufgeschlossen, nerdtastisch und so heiß wie eine frisch gekochte Kartoffel”. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich seine Meinung nicht verschriftlicht, denn so sehr mir seine Worte schmeichelten, ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass mein Professor so ähnlich empfindet. Und diese Hausaufgabe war wichtig. Ich nahm mein Studium viel zu ernst, als dass ich mir meine Noten durch eine nicht ganz ernstgenommene Hausaufgabe zerstören wollen würde. Also steckte ich all meine verbleibende Energie dorthin, wo ich sie wirklich benötigte, nämlich in meinen Kopf, und schrubbte die letzten Fettflecken auf dem Tisch beinahe anteilnahmslos weg. (Würde Perry, meine Chefin, das sehen, bekäme sie sicher einen mittelschweren Herzinfarkt, aber hey, diese Tische waren älter als sie und manche der Flecken in dem dunklen Holz gingen nun einmal nicht weg.)

Ich vernahm das Aufgehen der Tür nur am Rande. Nach all den Wochen, die ich nun schon hier arbeitete, hatte ich mich an das Geräusch gewöhnt. Warum ich dennoch direkt aufsah, wusste ich nicht. Es war eher wie ein Instinkt. Eine Intuition. In der Regel gab ich den Gästen, die das Diner betraten, erst einmal kurz Zeit, sich umzusehen, das Gesamtbild auf sich wirken zu lassen. Viele der Besucher waren Touristen und kamen von weit her und auch wenn es Diner heutzutage überall gab, war dieses doch etwas besonderes. Zwar mochte es sich einrichtungstechnisch nicht allzu sehr von anderen Etablissements dieser Art unterscheiden, aber man spürte einfach in jeder Ecke Perrys Liebe zum Detail und ihre Vorliebe für altmodischen Kram. Der Charme, den das Diner seinen Kunden ohne viel Aufwand gegenüberbrachte, war einer der Hauptgründe für meine Bewerbung. Und dass ich wirklich hier arbeiten durfte, bedeutete mir unglaublich viel. Ich arbeitete gerne hier und das zeigte ich auch den Gästen. Also wischte ich ein letztes Mal über den Tisch, warf mir den Lappen samt Handtuch, mit dem ich mir die Hände getrocknet hatte, über die Schulter und beeilte mich, den Gästen bei der Tischwahl zu helfen. Die drei jungen Frauen, die durch die Eingangstür getreten waren und sich nun neugierig umblickten, hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber eine von ihnen war mir sofort ins Auge gefallen, als sie das Diner betreten hatten.

Sie stand im Hintergrund, die Arme gelangweilt vor der Brust verschränkt und alles an ihr schrie geradezu heraus, dass sie nicht hier sein wollte. Ihre Körperhaltung, ihre Gestik und Mimik strotzten nur so vor Unlust, dass es mich fast schon wunderte, warum sie überhaupt hier war. Aber das war nichts, was mich etwas anging. Die andere Sache, die mir sofort aufgefallen war, ist ihre Schönheit. Sie war wirklich extrem attraktiv. Für gewöhnlich machte ich mir nichts aus dem Aussehen von Menschen, so klischeehaft das auch klingen mag, denn für mich war jeder Mensch auf seine Weise attraktiv, aber dieses Mädchen raubte mir wirklich den Atem und ich darf fürwahr behaupten, dass es nicht oft passierte, dass mir die Sprache wegblieb. Sie war erstaunlich blass, was ihrer Attraktivität allerdings keineswegs schadete - im Gegenteil, es untermalte sie nur noch - und ihr ebenholzschwarzes Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen bis knapp über die Schulter. Sie kam mit erstaunlich wenig Make-Up aus, zumindest konnte ich von meinem Standort am Tisch aus erkennen, dass sie lediglich ihre Augen mit etwas Farbe hervorgehoben hatte. Gekleidet war sie komplett in schwarz und weitesgehend in Leder und seltsamerweise passte diese Kombination perfekt zu ihr. Ich konnte mir sie kaum in anderen Farben vorstellen, geschweigedenn in hellen oder gar grellen Tönen. Ihre ganze Aura, wenn man denn an so etwas glaubte, wirkte dunkel und gleichermaßen strahlte sie Wärme und Kälte zur selben Zeit aus. Sie würdigte mich keines Blickes, schien generell nicht wirklich an ihrer momentanen Umgebung interessiert zu sein. Alles in mir schrie und verlangte danach, sie aus irgendeinem Grund kennenzulernen. Ihren Namen zu erfahren. Ich wollte wissen, wer sie war und wieso sie sich das Recht herausnahm, so unglaublich attraktiv zu sein.

Ich atmete innerlich tief durch und begann dann, mich in Richtung der wartenden Gäste zu bewegen. Schließlich hatte ich einen Job zu tun und konnte mich nicht von einem einzelnen Gast so ablenken lassen. Meine Chucks bahnten sich ihren gewohnten Weg über das Linoleum Richtung Eingang und ich setzte mein ehrlichstes und freundlichstes Lächeln auf, als ich die Drei erreichte. Die anderen beiden Mädchen konnten - sah man mal von ihrem feuerroten Haarschopf ab, mit dem sie Perry definitiv Konkurrenz machen konnten - nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Die junge Frau direkt vor mir war gut zwei Köpfe größer als ich und ein wahrer Riese. Sie trug das Haar offen und lächelte mich mit grünblauen Augen freundlich an. Gekleidet war sie in Jogginghose und einem weißen T-Shirt, über dem sie eine David Letterman-Jacke trug. Ihr ganzes Auftreten wirkte sportlich und ich musste zugeben, dass mich augenblicklich ein Gefühl großen Respekts durchflutete, was wohl in erster Linie daran lag, dass mir mein Vater von kleinauf beigebracht hatte, eine gesunde Portion Ehrfurcht gegenüber größeren Menschen zu entwickeln. In Wirklichkeit war er nur einer dieser viel zu übertrieben besorgten Eltern, die Angst um ihr einziges Kind hatten. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Seit dem Tod meiner Mutter war ich alles, was er besaß. Allein der Gedanke, mir könnte etwas passieren, ließ ihn verrückt werden. Er konnte manchmal wirklich anstrengend sein, aber ich liebte ihn über alles.

Mein Blick glitt weiter zu dem nächsten Rotschopf im Bunde, der so dicht neben ihrer Begleitung stand, dass mir der Blick auf die kühle Schönheit hinter ihnen gänzlich verwehrt wurde. Ich versuchte, meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen und lächelte der Kurzhaarigen zu. Sie war wesentlich kleiner und wirkte im Großen und Ganzen rundlicher, was gar nicht als Beleidigung gemeint war. Ganz im Gegenteil, es passte sogar gut zu ihr. Ebenso wie die Männerkleidung, die sie trug: schwarze weite Jeans und einen Hoodie der Silas-Universität. Sofort war mein Interesse geweckt. Konnte es sein, dass die Drei Studentinnen an der gleichen Universität wie ich waren?  Ein Grund, weshalb ich mich bei [ Olivia’s Diner ](http://www.airstream4u.de/grafik/artikel/521/g/....american_diner_desser_station_france_montpellier.jpg)um eine Teilzeit-Anstellung beworben hatte, war die Nähe zu meiner Universität und somit auch zur WG, in der ich wohnte. Es kamen oft Silas-Studenten in dieses Diner und manche von ihnen kannte ich sogar, wenn auch nur vom Sehen. Aber diese Drei waren mir völlig fremd.

“Können wir uns auch irgendwann mal hinsetzen oder wirst du uns bloß anstarren?” Augenblicklich richteten sich die Augen der beiden Rotschöpfe auf ihre Begleitung und auch ich sah leicht verwirrt zum Ursprung der Stimme. Ihre Stimme war genauso rauchig und dunkel wie erwartet, aber es gelang ihr, noch sinnlicher zu klingen als ich es zu glauben vermocht hatte. Es war lediglich ein Satz, der ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, aber mir war sofort klar, dass ich mein gesamtes Gehalt dafür hergeben würde, diese Stimme noch einmal zu hören. Sie könnte mir eine Bedienungsanleitung mit dieser Stimme vorlesen, ich würde sie sofort anziehend finden.

“Hey!” Die Größere der Rotschöpfe warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu. “Sei bitte einmal nett, bekommst du das hin?”, fragte sie tadelnd und seufzte, als ihre Bitte lediglich mit einem Augenrollen und unverständlichem Gemurmel quittiert wurde. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, aber es machte den Eindruck, als wären die beiden nicht unbedingt die besten Freundinnen. Um die Situation nicht ausarten zu lassen, beschloss ich, zu intervenieren. “Einen Tisch für 3?”, fragte ich, mein Lächeln immer noch aufrechterhaltend, und überging dabei den bissigen Kommentar in Form eines ‘Siehst du sonst noch wen?”. Ich machte eine ausladende Geste in Richtung eines freien Vierertisches in der hintersten Ecke und begleitete die Gruppe zu besagter Sitzmöglichkeit, ehe ich meinen Block - typisch Perry - zu Tage beförderte, um die Bestellungen entgegenzunehmen. “Kann ich euch was zu trinken anbieten?”, fragte ich in gewohnter Manier und gab mein Bestes, nicht zu auffällig auf die Dunkelhaarige zu starren, die sich auf die leere Sitzbank fallen ließ und so weit Richtung Fenster rutschte, wie es nur ging. Die beiden Rothaarigen nahmen ihr gegenüber Platz; sie wirkten peinlich berührt aufgrund des Verhaltens ihrer Begleiterin. Die Große schälte sich aus ihrer Jacke und warf sie über die Rückenlehne der Sitzbank. Dann blickte sie zu mir. “Eine Cola Zero für mich bitte.” Ihr Blick glitt zu ihrer Sitznachbarin. Sie hockte grübelnd über der Getränkekarte, die Augenbrauen fest zusammengekniffen. “Habt ihr Spezi?”, erkundigte sie sich und ich nickte bejahend und notierte mir die Getränke auf meinem Block. Fehlte ja nur noch… Mein Blick wanderte zu der Dunkelhaarigen, die sich nicht einmal dazu herabließ, mich anzusehen, als sie mir ihre Bestellung entgegenmurmelte, den Blick nicht vom Fenster ablassend. Ich erweiterte die Liste um eine Tasse Kaffee und nickte dann.

“In Ordnung. Die Getränke kommen sofort. In der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr euch ja schon mal de Menükarten ansehen.” Und mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich und wanderte in Richtung Küche, um die Getränke zuzubereiten. “Oh mann.”, entkam es meinen Lippen, als ich die Küche betrat und mein Blick fiel auf Brittany, ebenfalls Kellnerin im Diner. Sie war der Inbegriff eines Engels: groß, blond, schön. Ich war neidisch auf ihr Haar, denn wenn sie es nicht wie heute in einem straffen Pferdeschwanz trug, wirkte es stets unglaublich fluffig und seidig. Sie gab dem Koch gerade eine Essensbestellung durch, als ihr Blick auf mich fiel. “Hey, Laura. Alles in Ordnung?”, erkundigte sie sich besorgt. Anscheinend war mir meine Angespanntheit deutlich anzusehen. “Hey, Britt. Ja, alles okay.” Ich beförderte zwei Gläser und eine Tasse ans Tageslicht und holte dann die Getränke aus dem Kühlschrank. “Nur ein schwieriger Gast.” Routinemäßig befüllte ich die Gläser und gab dann Eiswürfel hinzu. Die Tasse stellte ich unter den Kaffeeautomaten, ehe ich ihn bediente und mich dann mit dem Rücken gegen den Tresen lehnte. Brittany schien mir meine Antwort nicht ganz abzukaufen und stemmte mit gerunzelter Stirn eine Hand in die Hüfte, während mit der anderen nach einem Teller mit frisch zubereiteten Mac’nCheese griff. “Sicher? Du weißt, ich kann den Tisch übernehmen, wenn du willst.”, bot sie an und beschäftigte ihre andere Hand nun ebenfalls mit der Aufnahme eines Tellers. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte dankbar. “Nein, danke, das ist sehr freundlich, aber ich komm schon mit ihr klar.” Ich stieß mich vom Tresen ab und griff zu der Tasse, die nun mit der schwarzen Köstlichkeit befüllt war. Brittany zwinkerte mir zu. “In Ordnung, aber wenn was ist, gib mir Bescheid, Hollis!” Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Küche in Richtung Besucherraum, ihr Pferdeschwanz rhythmisch hinter ihr herwippend.

Ich seufzte nur und lud die Getränke auf ein Tablett, ehe ich mich ebenfalls auf dem Weg zurück zum Tisch begab. Als ich ankam und die Getränke verteilte, schien sich die Stimmung bei den drei jungen Damen geändert zu haben. Sie wirkten wesentlich lockerer und selbst Miss bissiger Kommentar schien sich etwas wohler zu fühlen. Sie sah sogar zu mir hinauf, als ich an den Tisch trat und ich konnte erkennen, dass ihre Augen in einem atemberaubenden Braunton erstrahlten. Es erinnerte mich an eine Mischung aus Bernstein gemischt mit Erde. Ein kaum wahrzunehmender Ring aus Gold umrandete ihre Pupille. Ich merkte erst, dass ich starrte, als ihre Stimme mich aus meinem tranceähnlichen Zustand riss. “Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Cupcake?”, fragte sie gespielt aufreizend, die Lippen zu einem süffisanten Lächeln verzogen. Ich blickte sie fassungslos an, nicht ganz sicher ob es wegen dem Kosenamen war, den sie mir gegeben hatte oder es schlicht und ergreifend an dem Fakt lag, dass sie mich beim Starren erwischt hatte.

Ich versuchte meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, aber es gelang nicht gänzlich. Am liebsten wäre ich im Erdboden versunken. “Carmilla!”, zischte ihr die Kurzhaarige über den Tisch hinzu und dem darauffolgenden dumpfen Geräusch nach zu urteilen. trat sie der anderen unterm Tisch gegen das Bein. “Entschuldige bitte das Verhalten unserer Freundin”, sagte sie zu mir gewandt und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Carmilla, wie sie wohl zu heißen schien, erneut die Augen verdrehte. Carmilla… Wie alles an ihr passte der Name zu ihr. Er war außergewöhnlich. Mysteriös. Ich blickte wieder zu der jungen Frau mit den kurzen Haaren, die ich heimlich Tomboy getauft hatte. “Am besten ignorierst du sie einfach, sie ist momentan etwas…” Sie schien nach dem passenden Wort zu suchen. “Rollig.”, beendete sie ihre Ausführung und grinste selbstzufrieden über den Vergleich. Rollig? Wie es eine Katze war? Oooookay… Ich beschloss, das Statement einfach so hinzunehmen. “Haha, wirklich lustig, LaF”, grummelte Carmilla ihrer Freundin entgegen und rutschte wieder etwas mehr in Richtung Fenster.

Irgendwie war mir die ganze Situation unangenehm, also beschloss ich, die Essensbestellung schnell hinter mich zu bringen. “Darf ich euch denn etwas zu Essen bringen?” Meine Augen wanderten zur Größten der Runde, deren Name ich nicht kannte. Während sich Carmilla und LaF - was auch immer das für ein Name war - gegenseitig niederstarrten, schien sie so etwas wie der Ruhepol der seltsamen Truppe zu sein. Allerdings wirkte ihr Verhältnis zu Carmilla recht kalt und ich wunderte mich, ob jeder, den Carmilla kannte, so empfand. Als sie meinen Blick bemerkte, lächelte sie mir freundlich entgegen und ihr Lächeln wirkte so aufrichtig und ansteckend, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als es zu erwidern. Es interessierte mich wirklich, ob die Drei an die Silas gingen, aber ich empfand als unangebracht, einfach so zu fragen. “Ich hätte gerne ein Toast Hawaii” Sie blickte auffordernd zu LaF, dann zu Carmilla, ihr Blick tadelnd. “Schön”, grummelte Carmilla unter ihrem Atem und griff zur Karte, ließ kurz den Blick drüber schweifen und warf sie dann gelangweilt zurück auf den Tisch. “Spareribs mit French Fries.” Kurz musterte sie mich und es schien mir, als würde für einen Moment der Schalk in ihren Augen aufblitzen. Doch ehe ich das Funkeln in ihren Augen zuordnen konnte, war ihr Blick schon wieder gen Fenster gerichtet.

Ich notierte ihre Bestellung und nahm auch die von LaF auf, ehe ich, glücklich darüber, das hinter mir zu haben, zurück in Richtung Küche lief. Auf dem Weg dahin lief ich an Brittany vorbei, die mir grinsend ein Daumen hoch zeigte. Ich kicherte und stieß die Schwungtür zur Küche auf, um die Bestellung an Mrs Rose, die Köchin weiterzugeben. Die dickliche Frau hatte zwar definitiv ein paar Kilos zu viel auf den Hüften - wofür sie sich im Übrigen kein bisschen schämte und was ich sehr bewundernswert an ihr fand - aber das machte sie mit ihrer freundlichen Art und ihrem grandiosen Essen wieder wett. Als sie die steile Falte zwischen meinen Augenbrauen bemerkte, sah sie mich mit ihren grünen Augen besorgt an. “Ein harter Abend, hmm?”, fragte sie und nahm den Zettel entgegen, den ich ihr entgegenhielt. Ich nickte nur und ihr Gesicht nahm einen verständnisvollen Ausdruck an. “Marley hat auch gerade eine schwierige Phase.”, erwiderte sie und begann damit, das Toast vorzubereiten. “Prüfungen, Nebenjob, der Schulchor. Und dann hat sie neuerdings auch eine Beziehung mit einem hinreißenden Jungen namens Ryder. Das alles unter einem Hut zu bekommen, ist schwer.” Wie recht sie doch hatte… “Da sagen Sie was.”, erwiderte ich seufzend und streckte mich einmal kurz, bevor ich nach dem Haargummi, das ich in der Hosentasche mit mir führte, griff, es mir ums Handgelenk wickelte und mir schließlich die Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz band. Dann krempelte ich die Ärmel meines Uniformoberteils bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch und seufzte zufrieden über den neugewonnenen Komfort. Mrs Rose und ich redeten noch ein paar Minuten, während sie das Essen zubereitete, als es wieder hieß, zurück in die Höhle des Löwen.

Ich war mehr als unvorbereitet. Normalerweise fiel mir der Kontakt mit Gästen nicht so schwer, was mitunter daran lag, dass ich nicht allzu viel mit ihnen zu tun hatte in der kurzen Zeit, in der ich sie bediente. Jetzt aus diesem sicheren Rahmen gerissen zu werden, machte mich unsicher. Während ich mich zwei Tabletts beladen die Küche verließ, atmete ich tief durch und versuchte, mich irgendwie abzulenken. Bald war es vorbei. Ich musste nur noch diese Mahlzeiten austeilen und dann war ich fürs Erste befreit von dem eigenartigen Gefühl, das diese Carmilla in mir auslöste. Es war eine Mischung aus Unbehagen und dem Drang, ihr ihre Spareribs in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht zu pfeffern. Sie irritierte mich, ohne groß was machen zu müssen und das brachte mich in Rage. Zugegeben, ich war noch nie die mit dem allergrößten Selbstbewusstsein gewesen, aber ich hatte es immer geschafft, meine Frau zu stehen. Die Schwarzhaarige machte diese Tatsache jedoch mit einem bloßen Lächeln zunichte.

Mein Spurt zum Tisch war zielgerichtet. Ich würde das Essen austeilen und mich abwenden, so wie bei jedem anderen Kunden auch der Fall war. “Eure Bestellungen.” Ich lächelte der Rothaarigen mit der Letterman-Jacke zu und stellte ihr ihren Teller vor ihr auf den Tisch. “Toast Hawaii” Ich wechselte zu LaF und schenkte ihr ebenfalls ein Lächeln. “Die Kinderüberraschung. Chicken McNuggets mit Hakuna Matata-Salat.” Ein leises Grunzen aus Carmillas Richtung erklang; augenblicklich flogen die Augen aller am Tisch Anwesenden zu ihr und straften sie mit bösen Blicken. Sie rollte die Augen - dass diese nicht schon längst in dieser Position erstarrt waren, war ein reines Wunder - und verstummte. “Und Spareribs mit French Fries.” Ich beugte mich etwas vor, um ihren Platz in der hintersten Ecke der Sitzbank zu erreichen und wollte mich gerade wieder in eine aufrechte Position bringen, als ich plötzlich ihre langen Finger spürte, die sie um mein Handgelenk legten. Wider Erwarten waren ihre Hände warm und ausgesprochen weich. Irritiert blickte ich zu ihr hinunter.

“Du gehst auf die Silas?”, fragte sie und musterte das Armband, das ich trug. Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr nervte: das schiere Fehlen von Interesse in ihrer Stimme oder der Fakt, dass sie nur anhand eines Armbands, das ich im Unishop gekauft hatte, wusste, welche Uni ich besuchte. Ich zog meinen Arm zurück, als ich feststellte, dass mir ihre Berührung weniger unangenehm war als sie hätte sein sollen. Nun schien auch LaFs Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. “Du gehst auch auf die Silas U? Cool!” LaF deutete auf ihren Hoodie und grinste breit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. “Wir ebenfalls.” Sie zeigte auf ihre beiden Begleiterinnen. “Was studierst du?”, fragte mich die Größte im Bunde und ich überlegte kurz, ob ich wirklich antworten sollte. Einerseits wollte ich nicht unbedingt länger an diesem Tisch verweilen, anderseits schienen zumindest LaF und ihre Freundin ganz nett und ein wenig Smalltalk schadete schließlich niemandem. Ich strich mir eine entflüchtigte Strähne hinters Ohr. “Journalismus und Englische Literatur.” Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen der Rothaarigen. “Super. Dann bin ich ab nächste Woche deine Dozentin. Ich bin die Technische Assistentin von Professor Niehaus. Danny Lawrence.” Sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und ich zögerte. Uh, das lief ganz anders als erwartet. Dennoch, wenn ich ehrlich war, gefiel mir der Gedanke, neue Leute kennenzulernen. “Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Laura Hollis.”, stellte ich mir vor und schüttelte erst Danny die Hand, dann LaF, die mir daraufhin verkündete, das ihr vollständiger Name Susan LaFontaine wäre, sie sich aber selbst weder als Frau noch als Mann sähe und deshalb bevorzugt mit LaF oder LaFontaine angesprochen werden will. Ich muss zugeben, ich fand das sehr irritierend und es würde wohl seine Zeit brauchen, mich daran zu gewöhnen, aber wenn es LaFontaines Wunsch war, würde ich ihn beherzigen.

Carmilla machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich vorzustellen und ich hatte ehrlich gesagt mit nichts anderem gerechnet und ihr erst gar nicht meine Hand entgegengehalten. Man sah ihr klar an, dass sie genervt von der Gesamtsituation war, also beschloss ich, die Drei nicht länger zu stören. Sollte Carmilla ein schlechtes Wort über meinen Service verlieren, würde mir Perry die Hölle heißmachen. Also entschuldigte ich mich bis auf Weiteres und half Brittany dabei, den Tisch für eine Geburtstagsfeier, die in einer Stunde stattfinden sollte, herzurichten. Zwischendurch rief mich Danny an den Tisch, um nach meiner Handynummer zu fragen. Carmilla lachte mich aufgrund meines ‘Steinzeit-Mobiltelefons’ aus und erntete einen weiteren Tritt seitens Laf. Ich muss gestehen, langsam fing ich an, LaF und Danny zu mögen. Anders als Carmilla waren sie super freundlich und anders als Theo, Kirsch und Will, meine Mitbewohner, waren sie weiblich. Ich mochte die drei Chaoten, ohne Frage, aber manchmal war es einfach anstrengend, nur von Männern umgeben zu sein. Es war meine eigene Schuld. Ich hatte mich selbst dazu entschieden, mir eine WG mit meinem Kindheitsfreund und seinen beiden besten Freunden zu teilen und es war mir nur recht. Seit ich vor einigen Jahren herausgefunden hatte, dass ich lesbisch bin, fiel mir der Gedanke schwer, mit einer Frau zusammenzuleben, die nicht meine Freundin war. Mochte sein, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht etwas altmodisch war, aber so konnte ich sicherstellen, dass ich mich nicht unglücklich verliebte. Das war mir schon einmal passiert und ich trage bis heute die Narben auf meinem Herzen davon. Unerwiderte Liebe war das Schrecklichste, das überhaupt existierte. Also gab ich mir selbst erst gar nicht die Chance, mich zu verlieben.

Gut eine Stunde später beschlossen die Drei, dass es an der Zeit war, zu gehen. LaF verabschiedete sich mit einem breiten Grinsen und drückte mir ein ordentliches Trinkgeld in die Hand mit dem Ratschlag, mich morgen besser nicht in der Nähe der Biolabore rumzutreiben. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, worauf LaF hinauswollte, nahm den Rat allerdings zu Herzen. Danny zog mich sogar in eine Umarmung, was sicher nicht nur selten dämlich aussah bei meinen anderthalb und ihren gut und gerne zwei Metern Körpergröße, sondern drückte mir ein sogar noch höheres Trinkgeld in die Hand als das von LaF. Ich beteuerte, dass das viel zu viel sei, aber sie zwinkerte nur und verließ hinter LaFontaine das Diner. Ich sah ihr hinterher; die Stellen, an denen ihre Arme meine Schultern und meinen Rücken berührt hatten, kribbelten angenehm.

Carmilla gab mir natürlich kein Trinkgeld. Überhaupt würdigte sie mich kaum eines Blickes, als sie mir vorbeilief, ein kesses “Man sieht sich, Cupcake” in meine Richtung raunend. Wieder erschauderte ich, aber anders als bei der Berührung mit Danny konnte ich das Gefühl nicht klar beschreiben. Eine feine Gänsehaut zog sich meine Arme entlang, aber ob das nun ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war, konnte ich nicht beurteilen.

Sobald die Tür zufiel und von den Dreien nichts mehr zu sehen war, gesellte sich Brittany zu mir, die mir spielerisch in die Seite boxte. “Die große Rothaarige”, setzte sie an und blickte sich schnell um, um zu überprüfen, ob auch niemand zuhörte. “Ich glaube, sie hat was für dich übrig.” Ich starrte auf die 50 Dollar-Note in meiner Hand und zuckte mit Schultern. “Kann sein, dass du recht hast.”, seufzte ich. Neben mir konnte ich praktisch hören, wie mir Britt einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf. “Na, DAS nenne ich mal ein Trinkgeld”, erwiderte sie anerkennend und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Ich nickte bekräftigend und wedelte mit dem Schein vor ihrer Nase herum. “Jupp. Und er wandert direkt ins Sammelglas.” Brittany warf mir einen erstaunten Blick zu, grinste dann aber breit. “Weißt du, ich mag dich, Laura.”

 

~~°~~

 

Als ich in unserem Apartment ankam, war es weit nach 2 Uhr und die Jungs waren schon am Schlafen, was nicht wirklich verwundernswert war. Will und Kirsch hatten am nächsten Tag ein wichtiges Fußballspiel, bei dem sie ausgeschlafen sein mussten und Theo arbeitete vermutlich die ganze Nacht durch an seinem Astronomie-Projekt, das er in weniger als eine Woche einem bekannten Astrophysiker aus Schweden vorstellen durfte. Das Projekt bedeutete ihm alles und er arbeitete wirklich hart daran. Ich streifte mir meine olivfarbene Jacke von den Schultern und hing sie an den Kleiderständer, schälte mich aus meinen Schuhen und machte mich dann auf Socken auf den Weg in die Küche, wo ich zuerst eine Tasse Instant-Kaffee für Theo zubereitete, bevor ich mir aus dem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Wasser holte. Mit der Tasse Kaffee schlenderte ich den Flur entlang und stolperte dabei fast über eine von Wills Unterhosen. Was auch immer die im Flur machte. Leicht angewidert von diesem schockierenden Anblick setzte ich meinen Weg fort bis ich vor Theos Tür stand. Kein Geräusch war von der anderen Seite her zu hören und kurz fragte ich mich, ob er nicht vielleicht doch schon schlief.

Ganz leise drückte ich die Klinke hinunter und steckte meinen Kopf ins Zimmer. Theo saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien hochkonzentriert mit einem Schraubenzieher komplex aussehende Metallscheiben zusammenzuschrauben. Ich verstehe von seinem Studium und die damit verbundene Arbeit, die er tut, zugegebenermaßen nicht allzu viel, aber ich unterstützte ihn, wo es nur ging. Langsam betrat ich den Raum, der bis auf die blau leuchtende Halogenlampe, die die Umgebung schwach erleuchtete, dunkel war. Nur so konnten die abertausenden Leuchtsterne, die ich eigens mit Theo an jeden freien Flecken Wand in diesem Zimmer angebracht hatte, in ihrer ganzen Pracht erstrahlen. Als er meine Anwesenheit bemerkte, legte Theo seine Arbeit nieder und drehte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zu mir um. Er wirkte müde. “Laura. Du bist zu Hause.” Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Wann immer ich später nach Hause kam, machten sich die Jungs, aber vor allem er, Sorgen. Irgendwie war das ja niedlich, obwohl es mir langsam auch gegen den Zeiger ging, dass jeder glaubte, ich wäre zu schwach, um mich in einer Notsituation selbst zu verteidigen. Anders als bei meinem Vater konnte ich meinen Jungs aber nicht böse sein. Ich nickte bestätigend und reichte ihm die Tasse, die er dankend annahm. “Du weißt, dass du mich jederzeit anrufen kannst, wenn du dich auf deinem Heimweg fürchtest oder das Gefühl hast, dich verfolgt jemand, ja?” Seine linke Augenbraue wanderte fragend in die Höhe, während er an dem Wachmacher nippte und wohlig seufzte, als die braune Flüssigkeit seinen Mundraum füllte. Ich grinste breit und ging geradewegs auf ihn zu, um ihn beherzt durch die kurzen Strubbelharare zu wuscheln. (Ich mochte das mehr als ich eigentlich sollte.)

“Ich weiß” Er grinste und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu, warf flüchtig einen Blick auf seinen Laptop. “Immer noch keine Nachricht von Mel?”, fragte ich besorgt und ließ mich im Schneidersitz auf Theos Star Wars-Bettwäsche nieder. Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein. Ich schätze, sie ist noch sauer.” Er senkte den Blick gen Tischplatte und mein Herz zog sich bei seinem Anblick ein wenig zusammen. Mel war Theos feste Freundin und sie hatten kürzlich einen heftigen Streit, da er aufgrund seines Projektes neuerdings nicht mehr so viel Zeit hatte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis zur Einreichung des Projekts und Mel übereagierte klar, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich sie irgendwo auch verstehen konnte. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie schwer es sein musste, wenn die Person, die man liebte, plötzlich kaum noch Zeit für einen hatte. Gedankenverloren spielte ich mit Theos Spock-Plüschie. “Das wird schon wieder, glaub mir.”, versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern. “Mel hat es momentan auch nicht leicht. Aber sie liebt dich wirklich, das sieht man. Ich bin mir sicher, sobald das alles vorbei ist, wird sie dir ohne Weiteres verzeihen.”

Theo hob seinen Kopf und blickte mich mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an. “Danke, Krümel.”, entgegnete er aufrichtig und er schien um einiges erleichterter. Ich blies aufgrund des Kosenamens beleidigt die Backen auf und warf ihm Spock an den Kopf. Er lachte und fischte das Stofftier - durfte man in dem Fall den Term Tier überhaupt benutzen? - vom Boden, um es nun selbst in den Händen haltend zu betrachten. Sein Griff war so fest, als hätte er Angst, seinen letzten Hoffnungsschimmer zu verlieren, sollte er loslassen. Kurz musterte er die schwarzen Knopfaugen, dann wandte er sich mir zu. “Und? Wie war die Arbeit heute? Irgendwelche scharfen Weiber aufgerissen?”, witzelte er und warf Spock zurück ins Bett. Ich verdrehte die Augen. “Haha.” Theo lachte und fuhr sich müde durch das Gesicht. Er sollte wirklich schlafen. Aber ich kannte das Gefühl, die Nacht durchmachen zu müssen. “Spaß beiseite. Du siehst aus, als wäre dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen. Ist irgendwas vorgefallen?” Er fixierte mich mit seinen Augen und ich seufzte ergeben, weil er genauso gut wie ich wusste, dass er mich mit diesem Blick immer zum Reden bringen konnte. Also erzählte ich ihm von Carmilla, die im Grunde eine ganz schön große Laus war, und ihren Freundinnen. Ich erwähnte keine Namen, einfach weil ich es für unwichtig hielt.

Theo hörte mir zu und nickte hin und wieder, um mir zu zeigen, dass er mit mir fühlte. “Scheint als würde dich die Amazone echt gerne haben.”, grinste er und beschäftigte seine Hände mit dem Schraubenzieher. Ich hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Sowas Ähnliches hatte Brittany auch schon gesagt. War das etwa so offensichtlich gewesen und ich war die Einzige, die nichts bemerkt hatte? So viel zum journalistischen Riecher, Hollis! Am liebsten hätte ich mein Gesicht in einem Kissen vergraben. War das möglich? Dass ein Mädchen mich mochte? Nach unzähligen einseitigen Crushs hatte ich es irgendwann aufgegeben, daran zu glauben, irgendwann die Richtige zu finden. Ich hatte mich schon lange damit abgefunden, dass die meisten Menschen in meinem Umfeld hetero waren. Zu glauben, dass Danny, die zwar nicht unbedingt mein Typ, aber definitiv nicht unattraktiv war, sich für mich interessiere konnte, war beinahe unwirklich. Theo lachte leise und gähnte lauthals, was mich sofort dazu bewegte, es ihm gleichzumachen. Er lächelte warm und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. “Du solltest ins Bett gehen, Krümel. Es ist schon spät.” Er hatte recht. Oh, wie ich es hasste, dass er Recht hatte.

Ich grummelte etwas unverständliches und er lachte. “Na komm. Morgen ist Wills und Kirschs wichtiges Spiel und wir haben versprochen, beide da zu sein. Du hast im Gegensatz zu mir aber noch Vorlesungen am Vormittag, also tu dir den Gefallen und ruh dich aus.” Seine Stimme war sanft, aber fordernd. “In Ordnung, Captain!”, murmelte ich und salutierte, ehe ich mich von der Matratze erhob und in Richtung Tür schlenderte. “Gute Nacht, Theo”, wisperte ich, bevor ich den Raum verließ und er schenkte mir ein breites Lächeln. “Gute Nacht, Krümel.”

 

~~°~~

 

Der nächste Tag startete … unelegant. Und zwar damit, dass ich aus dem Bett fiel, weil ich träumte, dass mich die Daleks verfolgten. Erst der unsanfte Aufprall mit dem Boden beförderte mich zurück in die Realität. Keine Daleks, keine TARDIS - wenn man mal von meiner Bettwäsche absah - und kein Timelord. Fast schon war ich etwas enttäuscht, hatte sich doch alles so real angefühlt. Aber vermutlich war es besser, kein echter Zeitreisender zu sein. Quälend langsam zog ich mich auf die Beine und blickte zum Wecker. Ich war ganze dreißig Minuten vorm Klingeln aufgewacht, na super. Wieso sollte mir nach letzter Nacht auch eine wohlverdiente Portion Schlaf gegönnt sein. Leise fluchend huschte ich ins Badezimmer, um mich für die Uni fertigzumachen. Gut eine halbe Stunde später verließ ich das Bad wieder, gekleidet in mein Lieblings-Flanellshirt und blauer Jeans. Ich fühlte mich trotz heißer Dusche immer noch wie gerädert und zog sogar kurz in Erwägung, meine Vorlesungen ausfallen zu lassen. Allerdings war ich Laura Hollis und die würde selbst während einer Zombie-Apokalypse zur Uni gehen. Also packte ich meine Umhängetasche für den Tag und verließ mein Zimmer, um mir in der Küche ein vernünftiges Frühstück zu gönnen.

Als ich den von der Sonne durchfluteten Raum betrat, fiel mir als erstes Kirsch ins Auge, der an Küchentisch saß und in einem Sportmagazin las. Als er meine Schritte vernahm, blickte er auf. “Guten Morgen.”, begrüßte er mich und ich erwiderte seine Begrüßung, die in einem halben Gähner endete. Er lachte und piekste mich in die Seite, als ich an ihm vorbei zum Kühlschrank ging. Ich schlug nach seiner Hand und er lachte erneut. “Wo ist Will?”, erkundigte ich mich und versuchte, mein Schmollen zu überspielen. Vergeblich. Kirsch legte seine Zeitung zusammen und griff nach einem der belegten Brötchen, die auf einem Teller in der Mitte des Tisches lagen. Er biss herzhaft hinein und - typisch Kirsch - antworte mit vollem Mund. “Im Coffeeshop. Finn hat angerufen und gefragt, ob er die Frühschicht übernehmen kann, da Puck augefallen ist.”, erklärte er und schluckte. Ich nickte verstehend. Ich wusste zwar nicht genau, wer Finn und Puck - war das ein Name oder ein Sportgerät? - waren, aber ich wusste, dass sie Wills Arbeitkollegen waren und sich die Drei gut verstanden. Will konnte nun einmal schlecht nein sagen. Das hatten wir beide gemeinsam.

Ich griff nach einem Tetrapack Orangensaft, als mir ein Teller auf dem mittleren Kühlschrankfach auffiel. Auf ihm befanden befanden sich ein großer Stapel Pancakes und Kekse und eine Nachricht mit der Aufschrift ‘Finger weg, Kirsch oder ich schwöre bei Gott, ich setzte deine Schildkröte im Teich hinter den Astronomielaboren aus! - Theo.’ Ich grinste breit und holte den Teller heraus. Als Kirsch mich meiner Beute entdeckte, begann er augenblicklich zu schmollen. Anscheinend hatte er die Nachricht schon gelesen. Unglaublich wie ein Kerl wie er so an einer Zwergschildkröte hängen konnte. Ich nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. “Theo hat Frühstück gemacht.”, erklärte er das Offensichtliche. Daher also die Brötchen. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn Kirsch so gute Brötchenhälften hinbekommen hatte. Nachdem ihn Theo einmal dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er eine ganze Tüte unschuldiger Brötchen massakriert hatte, hatte Kirsch Brötchen aufschneide-Verbot. Zurecht wie ich fand.

Ich zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu, als er sehnsüchtig auf meinen Teller hinunterstarrte, und stopfte mir einen Keks in den Mund. Himmel, waren diese Kekse gut. Kurz schien er in seinem Kopf abzuwägen, wie groß wohl das Risiko wäre, seine Hand nach einem der Kekse auszustrecken, aber wir beide wussten, wer diesen Kampf verlieren würde. Laura Hollis wusste ihre Kekse zu verteidigen. Das hatte auch mein bester Freund schon einige Male miterleben müssen. Also schmollte er nur und sah auf sein Käsebrötchen hinab. Verdammt. Er wusste, was diese traurigen Welpenaugen bei mir anstellen würden. Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst trennte ich mich von einem meiner heißgeliebten Kekse und schob ihn in seine Richtung. Augenblicklich strahlte sein Gesicht heller als ein Feuerwerk zu Neujahr. Einen Welpen glücklich gemacht: check. Freudig schob er sich seine Beute in den Bund und kaute so lange darauf herum, als wäre es seine Henkersmahlzeit. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen und kicherte. “Bist du aufgeregt?”, fragte ich und goss mir etwas Saft in ein Glas und befüllte seines ebenfalls, als er über den Tisch in meine Richtung schob. Er schluckte und nickte dann. “Darauf kannst du deine Doctor Who-DVD-Sammlung verwetten!”, gluckste er euphorisch. Uh, lieber nicht. Der Doctor und ich waren unzertrennlich und es würde niemals jemanden geben, den ich David Tennant bevorzugen würde. Ich kopierte sein Lächeln, denn ich war ehrlich glücklich für meinen besten Freund. Wir kannten uns seit Kindesbeinen an und er hatte es oftmals nicht leicht gehabt, mit seiner doch sehr aktiven Art dazuzugehören, aber im Fußball blühte er total auf. Und seit er sich das Ziel gesteckt hatte, ein berühmter Profifußballer zu werden, fiel ihm auch das Lernen viel einfacher und seine Noten hatten sich in jedem Fach verbessert. Ich platzte beinahe vor Stolz und wünschte ihm allen Erfolg dieser Welt.

“Dann streng dich an.” Ich nahm einen Schluck Saft und wischte mir den Mund mit dem Handrücken trocken. “Ich will dich und Will mindestens zwei Tore erzielen sehen. Wenn euch das gelingt.” Ich griff nach einem Keks und hielt ihn auffordernd in die Höhe. “Teile ich mit euch.” Na, wenn das kein Ansporn war! Schien auch Kirsch so zu empfinden, denn kurz darauf schlang er den Rest seines Frühstücks hinunter, leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug und sprang dann auf, um nach seiner Tasche zu greifen. “Wo willst du hin?”, fragte ich überrascht, denn seine erste Vorlesung begann erst in gut anderthalb Stunden und bis zur Uni war es ein Fußweg von knapp fünfzehn Minuten. Er kam auf mich zu, nahm mich zum Abschied kurz in Arm und ging dann zur Tür. Kurz vorher warf er mir noch einmal einen Blick über die Schulter zu und zwinkerte. “Trainieren.” Und mit diesen Worten verließ er aufgeregt das Apartment und ließ mich alleine zurück. Ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Diese Jungs…

Nachdem ich in Ruhe zuende gefrühstückt hatte - die Kekse hatte ich, so schwer es mir auch fiel, unberührt gelassen - entschied ich mich ebenfalls dazu, langsam aufzubrechen. Zwar hatte ich meine erste Vorlesung ebenfalls erst in wenigen Stunden, aber da ich nicht wusste, wie ich die Zeit im Apartment totschlagen sollte, entschloss ich mich dazu, schon einmal in die Uni zu gehen und eventuell noch bei Will um Coffeeshop vorbeizuschauen, um auch ihm viel Erfolg zu wünschen.

Ich griff zu meinem Laptop, klemmte ihn mir unter den Arm, schulterte meine Umhängetasche und verließ, nachdem ich mich davon überzeugt hatte, meinen Schlüssel dabei zu haben, das Apartment. Draußen war es ein angenehm milder und goldener Herbsttag. Bunter Blätter tänzelten vor meinen Füßen umher, als ich ich mich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Ich genoss die frische Luft und den warmen Sonnenschein auf der Haut. Beides ließ mich lebendig fühlen. Mein Weg führte mich vorbei an den Studentenwohnheimen, die ganz in der Nähe unserer WG lagen. Um diese Uhrzeit war schon einiges los und der Gehweg war gefüllt mit Studenten auf dem Weg zur Uni. Die meisten von ihnen kannte ich nicht, und wenn das höchstens mal vom Sehen her, lief ich hier doch nahezu täglich entlang. Eine kleine Gruppe Mädchen vor mir jedoch erweckte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Auch wenn ich nicht zugeben konnte, sehr viel mit ihr gesprochen zu habe, war Sarah-Jane eine jener Personen, die ich zumindest vom Sehen kannte. Kirsch hatte seit einiger Zeit ein Auge auf sie geworfen, SJ, wie sie jeder nannte, hatte jedoch kein Interesse an Kirsch. Sehr wohl Interesse schien sie dagegen an Will zu hegen, was dieser erwiderte. Es wäre dabei fast zu einem riesigen Streit unter besten Freunden bekommen, aber zum Glück war es mir irgendwie gelungen, die Situation zu entschärfen. (Ich hatte mir Will und SJ zur Seite genommen und sie gebeten, zumindest solange nichts miteinander anzufangen, bis auch Kirsch jemand kennenlernte. Das war fies, aber für den weiteren Frieden in der WG dringend erforderlich.)

Das Mädchen, das neben ihr herlief, Nathalie, war eigentlich ganz nett, versuchte für meinen Geschmack aber zu sehr, irgendwo dazuzugehören. Das machte sie zum genauen Gegenteil von mir. Vermutlich kam es deshalb nie zu einer ernsten Konversation zwischen uns. Mit Betty, der Dritten im Bunde, verstand ich mich eigentlich sehr gut und hätte es Kirsch und die Jungs nicht gegeben, wäre sie definitiv in die engere Wahl potenzieller Mitbewohner gefallen. Ich beobachtete die Gruppe noch eine Weile und kam nicht umhin, zu schmunzeln. Die Drei könnten nicht verschiedener sein: SJ, eine große Brünette mit endlos langen Beinen und für diese Jahreszeit definitiv zu kurzer Bekleidung, Nathalie, die eher klein und mollig war und als Asiatin wunderschönes glänzendes Haar besaß und Betty, die glatt einem Hochglanzmagazin entsprungen sein könnte, ihre Reize aber auch nicht zu offen zur Schau trug. Das zeigte mal wieder, dass Gegensätze sich doch anziehen konnten. Als eine der drei jungen Frau sich plötzlich umdrehte, mich entdeckte und mir zur Begrüßung zulächelte, erwiderte ich das Lächeln, hörte aber gleichzeitig auf, die drei weiterhin zu beobachten, da ich mir ein wenig wie eine Stalkerin vorkam.

Wenig später jedoch tat sich auch schon die Universität vor uns auf und unsere Wege trennten sich. Ein Glück für SJ, denn hätte ich sie ganz zufällig beim Coffeeshop erwischt, wo Will heute ganz zufällig Frühschicht hatte, hätte es Ärger gegeben. Ich bog um die Ecke, als besagter Coffeeshop in meinem Blickfeld erschien. Von außen betrachtet war er nichts besonderes. Lediglich ein kleines in Rot- und Grüntönen gestrichenes Gebäude, vor dem ein paar Tische und Stühle standen. Es hätte alles Mögliche sein können und genau deshalb war er bei manchen Studenten so beliebt. Aufgrunddessen, dass nicht jeder Student diesen Ort hier kannte, ging es hier viel ruhiger zu als in Cafés und Coffeeshops, die unmittelbar auf dem Kampus zu finden waren. Auch mich zog es, seit Will hier arbeitete, regelmäßig her. Die heiße Schokolade, die sie hier verkauften, war eine der besten auf dem ganzen Unigelände.

Voller Vorfreude auf die heiße und leckere Köstlichkeit betrat ich den Laden und hielt Ausschau nach Will. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war es hier um einiges leerer als in anderen sich in der Nähe befindlichen Geschäften dieser Art, wenngleich man sicherlich aber auch nicht behaupten konnte, dass es leer war. Ich bahnte mir eine Weg zu der Schlange, die sich bereits vor dem Ausgabetresen gebildet hatte, und stellte mich an. Während ich wartete, ließ ich meinen Blick umherschweifen, sah junge Menschen weit über Bücher gebeugt, einen grüblerischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, Professoren, die sich vor ihrer Vorlesung eine kleine Stärkung gönnten und … LaF. Als LaFontaine mich bemerkte, tauschten wir kurz ein paar Blicke und ein Lächeln zur Begrüßung. Was LaF wohl hier machte? Ich würde es gleich erfahren. Mein Blick wanderte zurück zur Schlange vor mir, die sich Gott sei Dank schon ein ganzes Stück gelichtet hatte, da nun auch Finn eine der Kassen bediente. Als ich drankam, schenkte mir Will sofort eines seiner makellos weißen Zahnpastalächeln. “Hey, Laura. Das Gleiche wie immer?”, erkundigte er sich und griff schon nach einem der Pappbecher - denn mal ehrlich, wir beide kannten die Antwort bereits.

Er zwinkerte mir zu und begann, meinen Namen auf den Becher zu schreiben, als mein Blick auf die Cupcakes und Keks in der Gebäckauslage fiel. Das erinnerte mich an meine Kekse und der Grund, weshalb ich außerdem noch hier war. “Hey.” Ich lehnte mich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tresen und sprach mit Wills Rücken, während dieser den Kaffeeautomaten bediente. “Ich wollte dir viel Erfolg nachher auf dem Spielfeld wünschen. Ich will, dass ihr den Gegner wegfetzt, verstanden?” Ich sah, wie sich Wills Schultern rhythmisch zum dunklen Lachen, das ihm entwich, auf und ab bewegten. Er schenkte mir über die Schulter hinweg ein Lächeln. “Außerdem hat Theo seine sagenumwobenen Kekse für mich gemacht. Wenn ihr gewinnt, sehe ich mich vielleicht dazu bereit, mit euch zu teilen.”, erklärte ich und ließ den Finger über die Marmor-Oberfläche des Tresens gleiten. Will griff nach dem gefüllten Becher und drehte sich nun vollends wieder zu mir um. “Wir werden gewinnen, versprochen.” Er stellte mir das dampfende Heißgetränk vor die Nase und ich griff freudig danach. “Geht auf’s Haus. Wie immer!”, gluckste er vergnügt, als er sah, wie ich in meiner Hosentasche nach Geld fischte. Ich warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. Er konnte mir nicht jedesmal meine Kakaosucht finanzieren. Doch ich wusste, dass Will einen Dickschädel besaß und sich von nichts abbringen ließ, wenn er sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Also dankte ich ihm und winkte ihm kurz zum Abschied zu. “Wir sehen uns dann beim Spiel!”, rief ich ihm zu, als ich schon ein paar Meter weg war und er gab mir ein Daumen hoch. Dieser Spinner. Ich sah noch ein letztes Mal in seine Richtung, dann steuerte ich den Tisch an, an dem ich kurz zuvor LaF ausgemacht hatte.

Der Rotschopf war alleine und ich fragte mich, ob Danny oder Carmilla irgendwo in der Nähe waren. “Morgen, LaF. Ist hier noch frei?”, fragte ich, als ich den Tisch erreichte. “Natürlich!”, grinste LaFontaine und ich erwiderte mein Lächeln, als ich mich setzte. “Bist du allein?” Mein Blick schweifte über die Umgebung, Ausschau haltend nach Carmilla oder Danny. Nicht, dass ich LaFontaines alleinige Anwesenheit nicht zu schätzen wusste, aber ich war mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, über was wir zu zweit reden konnten. Weder war ich gut in Biologie - zumindest nicht gut genug, um zu verstehen, wovon mein Gegenüber redete - noch verstand LaF etwas von Journalismus. Mit Danny und Carmilla an der Seite des Rotschopfes ließ es sich einfacher reden, weil Danny zumindest immer etwas einzuwerfen wusste, wenn sie merkte, dass uns der Gesprächsstoff ausging und Carmilla - gut, zugegeben, sie trug rein gar nichts zu irgendetwas bei, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich ihre Gesellschaft genossen. Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass sie schön anzusehen war und ich mir gerne schöne Frauen ansah, immerhin war daran nichts verwerflich. Doch jetzt, so ganz ohne Danny und Carmilla, fühlte ich mich unwohl.

“Danny bereitet sich auf ihre nächste Vorlesung vor und Carmilla…” LaF nahm einen Schluck ihres Cappuccinos und wischte sich grinsend den Schaumbart von der Oberlippe. “Die ist eh selten bei uns. Meistens hängt sie irgendwo alleine rum und treibt was auch immer. Sie ist nicht unbedingt der sozialste Mensch, wie dir sicher nicht entgangen ist.” LaF zwinkerte und ich nickte bei diesem Kommentar. Stimmt. Das war mir ganz und gar nicht entgangen… Wir redeten noch eine Weile und wider Erwarten war es gar nicht schwer oder gar komisch, Zeit mit LaFontaine zu verbringen. Wir redeten viel, lachten, LaF zeigte mir einen ‘Zaubertrick’ mit ihrem Cappuccino (ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt geklappt hatte, aber ich tat trotzdem, als seie ich begeistert) und die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Als es Zeit wurde, zu meiner Vorlesung aufzubrechen, verabschiedeten wir uns sogar mit einer Umarmung ich hatte das Gefühl, gerade einen neuen Menschen in meinem Freundeskreis willkommen heißen zu dürfen. LaF rief mir noch hinterher, ab 13 Uhr die Biolabore zu meiden und war dann verschwunden. Ich winkte Will noch kurz zum Abschied zu, als er zu mir hinübersah, und verließ das ebenfalls den Coffeeshop. Das Sprachinstitut, wo meine Vorlesung über Englische Literatur stattfand, war fünf Minuten zu Fuß entfernt und lag etwas abseits vom Kampus. Ich mochte den Weg dorthin, weil er von Bäumen gesäumt war und man eine wunderschönen Ausblick gen Himmel hatte, ohne dass einem alle 2 Meter ein Gebäude die Sicht verunstaltete.

Ich war fünfzehn Minuten vor Beginn da und setzte mich auf eine der freien Sitzgelegenheiten vor dem Hörsaal, machte mich nur noch ein paar Gedanken über die Selbstvorstellungshausaufgabe in Journalistik und wartete auf weitere Leute, die ich kannte, um die Zeit totzuschlagen. Fünf Minuten vor Beginn sah ich Lexa, die mir ein Lächeln schenkte und mich ansteuerte, als sie mich sah. Dieses Mädchen war pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk und ich beneidete sie. Sie hatte hervorragende Noten, arbeitete nebenbei im größten Kino der Stadt und jonglierte gleichzeitig noch eine Beziehung. Ich hatte Clarke, ihre Freundin - die ich irrtümlicherweise erst für einen Kerl gehalten hatte, aber hey, konnte man mir das verübeln? - einmal kurz kennengelernt, als sie Lexa abholte. Die beiden passten wunderbar zusammen und ich beneidete sie um diese tolle Beziehung. Gäbe es so etwas wie Real Life-OTPs, dann wären die beiden meines. Ich gab ihnen sogar heimlich den Namen Clexa. “Hey, Laura” Sie trat an meinen Tisch heran und ließ sich auf der freien Bank mir gegenüber nieder. Sie wirkte müde und ich überlegte, ob ich sie darauf ansprechen sollte, entschied mich aber dagegen. Ich wusste, dass ich manchmal viel zu neugierig sein konnte und meinen Mitmenschen damit gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Ich war mich sicher, dass Lexa mir es erzählen würde, wenn es etwas gab, das sie beschäftigte. Denn auch, wenn wir uns erst seit 3 Wochen kannten, war sie mir schon eine gute Freundin geworden.

Sie legte die Bücher, die sie im Arm mit sich trug, auf dem Tisch ab und fuhr sich dann fahrig durch die kastanienbraune Mähne. “Gib es zu, ich sehe furchtbar aus.” Sie lugte zwischen den Fingern ihrer Hand, mit der sie ihr Gesicht verdeckt hatte, zu mir. “Sieht man, dass ich nur drei Stunden geschlafen habe?”, wollte sie wissen und ich warf ihr ein schiefes Grinsen zu. “Um ehrlich zu sein, ja…” Ein frustrierendes Grummeln erklang und jetzt, da sie sie das Thema selbst angesprochen hatte, wurde ich etwas mutiger. “Alles in Ordnung?” Meine Stimme klang zaghaft und Lexa schien das nicht zu entgehen. Sie widmete mir ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit und nickte. “Ja, soweit schon. Es ist gerade alles etwas viel und naja… Ich schätze, ich bin noch nicht ganz aus den Ferien zurück.” Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Ich wusste _genau_ , was sie meinte.

Die Tür zum Hörsaal flog just in diesem Moment auf und ein Schwall an Studenten strömte heraus, gefolgt von einem griesgrämig dreinschauenden Professor. Als der Saal komplett leer war, gingen Lexa und ich hinein und suchten uns einen Platz in der ersten Reihe. Ich weiß, dass ich dadurch total streberhaft wirkte, aber so bekam ich nun einmal am meisten mit und mein Studium war mir wirklich wichtig.

Während immer mehr Studenten den Saal füllten, kramte ich in meiner Tasche nach meinen Sachen. Als wieder aufblickte, sah ich Danny vorne stehen, Professor Niehaus neben ihr stehend und uns durch seine kauzige Nickelbrille beobachtend. Allmählich wurde es stiller im Saal und Professor Niehaus räusperte sich. “Wie ich bereits während der letzten Sitzung angekündigt hatte, wird mir ab dieser Woche einer unserer technischen Assistenten behilflich sein. Das ist Danny Lawrence.” Er zeigte auf Danny und diese trat einen Schritt hervor und nickte den Studenten freundlich zu. “Sollten Sie also in Zukunft Fragen zu der Vorlesung haben, können Sie diese nun auch an Miss Lawrence richten. Wenn es also keine weitere Fragen gibt, lassen Sie uns beginnen.” Mit diesen Worten schritt er Professor an sein Rednerpult und startete den Laptop. Danny folgte ihm und zwinkerte mir zu, als sie mich entdeckte. Ich grinste bis über beide Ohren, auch wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, warum. Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass Danny mir erzählt hatte, dass sie technische Assistentin sei und dass es ausgerechnet sie war, die Professor Niehaus letzte Woche angekündigt hatte, war ein grandioser Zufall. Neben mir schien Lexa meine Freude nicht entgangen zu sein. “Kennst du sie?”, fragte sie und nahm Danny genauer unter die Lupe. Ich nickte. Vielleicht wurde diese Vorlesung jetzt wenigstens etwas interessanter.

 

~~°~~

 

90 Minuten später endete die Vorlesung endlich. Ich war müde und fühlte mich völlig erschlagen von all den Informationen, die ich in dieser Zeitspanne aufgenommen hatte. Ich wusste, dass Englische Literatur nicht gerade eines der einfachen Fächer an der Silas war, aber es machte mir dennoch Spaß und für gewöhnlich mochte ich Herausforderungen. Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und wollte gerade mit Lexa den Saal verlassen, als Danny auf mich zukam. “Kein Thema. Ich wollte mich eh mit Clarke treffen.”, erwiderte Lexa auf meinen entschuldigenden Blick und nahm mich zum Abschied kurz in den Arm. Ich winkte ihr hinterher und wandte mich dann an Danny. “Hey du.”, begrüßte ich sie und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, das sie erwiderte. “Kirsch hat gesagt, du schaust dir das Spiel an?”, fragte sie beiläufig, als wir zusammen in Richtung Ausgang schritten.

Ich warf ihr einen verdutzten Seitenblick zu. “Du kennst Kirsch?”, fragte ich überrascht, denn das hörte ich heute wirklich zum allerersten Mal. Danny verzog eine Miene. “Ernsthaft? Dieser Trottel. Ich bin Coach Lincolns Aushilfstrainerin. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Wilson nie ein Wort über mich verloren hat…” Wir verließen gemeinsam den Saal und machten uns auf dem Weg zum Spielfeld, da das Turnier bald beginnen würde. Ohhhh. Die heiße Amazone. Kirsch hatte sie erwähnt und das nicht gerade selten. Allerdings hatte er sie dabei nie beim Namen genannt. Danny hatte Recht: Dieser Trottel. “Uh, naja, er erzählt so viel an einem Tag, dass ich nicht immer zuhöre.”, versuchte ich die Situation etwas zu entschärfen und erntete einen theatralischen Seufzer seitens Danny. “Stimmt ja, Ihr seid Mitbewohner, richtig? Mein Beileid.” Ich lachte, denn diesen Satz hatte ich schon öfters gehört. “Kirsch ist gar nicht so übel.”, verteidigte ich meinen besten Freund, der sich nach dem Spiel erst einmal etwas anhören durfte. “Er ist total liebenswert und charmant und sehr großzügig. Und er liebt Tiere. Kennst du seine Zwergschildkröte Toadie? Er hat sie aus einem Abflussrohr gerettet. Keine Ahnung, wie sie da reingelangt ist, aber Kirsch hat alles Menschenmögliche getan, um sie daraus zu holen. Und er ist wahnsinnig-” Danny unterbrach mich, indem sie ihre Hände hob. “Woha, Laura, hol Luft!” Verdammt. Ich hatte schon wieder geplappert. Ich holte tief Luft und blickte sie peinlich berührt an. “Sorry, das passiert mir manchmal einfach so. Aber was ich sagen wollte. Kirsch ist echt in Ordnung, auch wen er manchmal ein wahrer Trottel ist.”

Das brachte Danny zum Lachen. Sie band sich ihr feuerrotes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz und band sich anschließend ihre Jacke um die Hüfte. Anders als beim erstes Treffen trug sie diesmal eine Brille und ich musste zugeben, dass Danny wirklich attraktiv war. Auf eine andere Weise als Carmilla, aber dennoch attraktiv. “Kann es sein, dass du auf ihn stehst?” Ich sah verblüfft zu ihr. “Du meinst Kirsch? Eww, nein. Wir sind Kindheitsfreunde. Ich kenne ihn quasi seit der Junior High.”, erklärte ich. Inzwischen waren wir am Spielfeld angelangt. Die Tribünen waren schon ziemlich voll, aber wir fanden dennoch gute Plätze in einer der vordersten Reihe. Wir nahmen auf einer komplett freien Sitzbank Platz und sofort entspannte ich mich. Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich steif von den unbequemen Sitzen im Hörsaal. Diese Sitzbänke aus Holz waren zwar nicht unbedingt besser, aber ich fühlte mich nicht so eingeengt. Danny ließ ihre Tasche neben sich sinken und richtete die Augen sofort aufs Spielfeld, wo sich die Spieler bereits aufwärmten. “So? Ich finde, ihr würdet ein super süßes Pärchen abgeben.” Huch, wieso lief das Gespräch plötzlich in so eine Richtung? Ich winkte ab. “Nah. Kirsch ist so gar nicht mein Typ.” Danny gluckste vergnügt. “Das kann man überspielen.”, entgegnete sie und ihre Stimme klang erschreckend ernst, so als hätte sie damit schon Erfahrungen gemacht. Ein Seufzen verließ in meine Kehle. “Ich meine wie in ‘Er ist kein Mädchen.” Jetzt richtete Danny ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Sie riss ihren Kopf beinahe in meine Richtung. “Oh.” Die Bedeutung meiner Worte schien langsam in ihr Gehirn zu sickern. “Ooooh.” Sie nickte verstehend und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich war verwirrt.

“Das erklärt natürlich einiges.”, gluckste sie und ich wollte gerade nachfragen, was sie meinte, als plötzlich LaF neben uns stand, in der Hand einen Papphalter mit Getränken haltend. “Hier seid ihr.” Laf nah neben mir Platz und reichte uns beiden einen Becher. Ich war überrascht. Es war selten, dass jemand so nett zu mir war. Aus Gewohnheit wühlte ich in meiner Hosentasche nach Kleingeld, aber LaF griff nach meinem Handgelenk und hielt mich ab. Verwirrung machte sich in meinem Gesicht breit. “Ist ein Geschenk.” Woha, das mir jemand etwas ausgab, war noch seltener. Wenn man mal von Will absah. Ich bedankte mich bei LaF und nahm einen Schluck des Getränks, das sich als superleckerer Saft herausstellte. Ehrlich, ich könnte in dem Zeug baden und als ich meinen Gedanken aus Versehen laut aussprach, lachten meine beiden Begleiterinnen. Von meiner eigenen Dämlichkeit peinlich berührt, sah ich in Richtung Spielfeld. Genau in dem Moment erhaschte Kirsch meinen Blick und winkte mir grinsend zu. Ich erwiderte seine Geste und ließ meinen Blick weiter wandern. Die meisten der Gesichter kamen mir nicht bekannt vor und viele der Anwesenden waren, dem Alter nach zu urteilen, Angehörige der Spieler. An einer Person, ein paar Reihen entfernt von der unseren, blieb mein Blick besonders lange hängen. Carmilla.

Sie saß ganz alleine auf einer der Bänke und starrte beinahe gelangweilt aufs Spielfeld hinunter. Ich fragte mich, warum sie allein war, aber ich vermutete, es war einfach ihre Art. Es fiel mir schwer, den Blick von ihr zu lösen, denn wieder sah sie phänomenal aus. Sie trug ein graues Shirt und eine schwarze Lederhose zu dunkelgrünen Chucks. Es war nichts besonderes und trotzdem passte es zu Carmilla wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt. Ich schluckte, war ich doch überwältigter von ihrem Anblick, als ich eigentlich sein sollte. Danny schien meinen tranceähnlichen Zustand zu bemerken und folgte meinem Blick. “Oh.”, hörte ich sie leise flüstern und sah zu ihr hinauf. “Warum ist sie hier?” Danny schien mit dieser Frage gerechnet zu haben. Sie wandte den Blick von Carmilla ab und fokussierte stattdessen wieder das Spielfeld. Ein besorgter Ausdruck war in ihren Zügen zu erkennen.

“Vermutlich wegen Will.”, erklärte sie und nickte zögerlich in Richtung Spielfeld. Ich fiel fast aus allen Wolken. “Etwa mein Will?”, fragte ich verblüfft und spürte die Wut in mir aufkochen. Was gab es denn noch für bahnbrechende Neuigkeiten über die Jungs, die ich nicht wusste? Ich fing an, mich etwas hintergangen zu fühlen. Danny intervenierte sofort und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Nimm es ihm nicht übel. Er verliert üblicherweise kein Wort über Carmilla.” Ich verstand nichts mehr. Mein verwirrter Blick glitt zu LaF, in der Hoffnung, dass ich endlich klarere Infos bekommen würde. “Will und Carmilla sind Stiefgeschwister. Nachdem ihr Vater abgehauen ist, hat Carmillas Mutter neu geheiratet und ihr neuer Lebensgefährte brachte Will mit in die Familie. Mehr möchte ich dazu aber auch nicht sagen, entschuldige, Laura.” Ich nickte und versuchte diese Information erst einmal zu verarbeiten. Will hatte nie etwas von einer Stiefschwester erzählt, aber wenn es um seine Familie ging, hatte er sich schon immer sehr bedeckt gehalten und ich hatte mich nie gewagt, weiter nachzubohren. Will würde seine Gründe haben und das akzeptiere ich. Dennoch. Der Umstand, dass er ausgerechnet Carmilla kannte, löste ein Gefühl in mir aus, das ich nicht zuordnen konnte.

Erneut sah ich zu ihr und diesmal erkannte ich es. Sie sah nicht gelangweilt aus, sondern irgendwie … betrübt. Irgendwas an diesem Anblick zog an meinem Herzen. Ich konnte generell nicht mitansehen, wenn Menschen um mich herum traurig waren, aber Carmilla wirkte nicht nur traurig, sie wirkte zerbrochen. Plötzlich trafen sich unsere Blicke. Es war, als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen. Ihre Augen bohrten sich tief in die meinen, auch über diese Distanz. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und irgendetwas schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ihre Augen wirkten ausdruckslos und stumpf und gleichzeitig schienen sie, so banal es auch klingen mochte, zu erstrahlen. Der Blickkontakt hielt nur kurz an, denn nach wenigen Sekunden wanderten ihre Augen zurück aufs Spielfeld. Ich atmete tief durch, ließ meinen Blick noch ein paar Sekunden auf ihr verweilen und wandte mich dann zurück an Danny und LaF. “Wieso ist sie hier, wenn sie und Will kein gutes Verhältnis zueinander haben?” Ich drehte meinen Becher mit Saft zwischen meinen Händen, während ich mein Augenmerk auf Will legte, der gerade zusammen mit Kirsch irgendwelchen dämlichen Aufwärmrituale durchführte. Ich hatte nie weiter nachgefragt, als ich eines Morgens aufwachte und die beiden in der Küche antraf, Will im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf Kirsch rumhüpfend. Ich hatte schon lange aufgegeben, die Jungs und das, was sie taten, zu verstehen. Ich akzeptierte sie so, wie sie waren und sie taten das Gleiche. Dafür war ich ihnen dankbar. Und dennoch… Die Verbindung zu Carmilla ließ mir keine Ruhe.

Danny zuckte bloß mit einer Schulter und blickte erneut besorgt zu der Schwarzhaarigen hinunter. “Ich schätze, sie mag Will irgendwie und hofft, doch irgendwie mit ihm in Kontakt kommen zu können. Sie ist öfters bei seinen Spielen zugegen. Ich glaube, sie feuert ihn heimlich an.” Ich seufzte. Carmilla tat mir leid. Ich war schon immer ein Einzelkind gewesen, aber ich hatte mir immer Geschwister gewünscht. Erst recht nach dem Tod meiner Mutter. Die Einsamkeit konnte einen zerfressen. Ich glaube, wenn ich einen Stiefbruder oder eine Stiefschwester irgendwo da draußen hätte, würde ich auch versuchen, ihn oder sie kennenzulernen. Plötzlich kam ein buntes Herbstblatt vom Himmel geflogen und landete direkt vor meinen Füßen, als wäre es von meinem Seufzen angezogen worden. Ich blickte auf das mit bunten Flecken übersäte Blatt und seufzte erneut. Carmilla war wie ein Blatt. S _tändig im Wechsel._

 


	2. Step II - Just Me and You

**Step II** \- Just Me and You

 

Laura war hier. Zuerst hatte ich sie nicht bemerkt, hatte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit doch meinem Bruder gegolten, der sich gerade mit seinem besten Freund, diesen überdimensionalen Riesenwelpen, aufwärmte. Will hatte mich gesehen - er sah mich jedes Mal - gab aber vor, mich nicht zu erkennen. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er litt genauso unter der Verlobung unserer Eltern wie ich. Und dennoch… Nachdem mein Vater einfach das Weite gesucht hatte und es bevorzugte, sich irgendwo in Skandinavien ein neues Leben aufzubauen, war meine ganze Welt zusammengebrochen. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, Will könnte die Lücke in meinem Herzen flicken, aber ich hatte mich gewaltig geirrt. Ein lauter Seufzer entwich mir. Ich konnte Lauras Blicke noch immer spüren und es nervte mich. Sie nervte mich. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, woran es lag. An ihrer Art, die gleichzeitig so bezaubernd und so nervig war, dass es mich beinahe um den Verstand brachte oder etwa an ihrem Körper, der definitiv nicht von schlechten Eltern war, auch wenn sie versuchte, ihn unter Flanell zu verstecken. Ich hatte ein Gespür für sowas.

Ich blickte kurz hoch zurück zur Tribüne, auf der Laura zusammen mit LaF und der Amazone saß und wollte nur kurz die Lage überprüfen, als sich ihre Augen regelrecht in meine bohrten. Und verdammt, diese Augen. Diese rehbraunen Augen. Wie konnte man nur so unschuldig dreinschauen wie sie? Sie nervte mich wirklich. Wo war sie auf einmal hergekommen? Gestern morgen noch hätte ich die Welt am liebsten niedergebrannt mit all ihren Bewohnern und heute… heute war ich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit mit halbwegs erträglicher Laune aufgewacht. Ich weigerte mich, Laura als Grund dafür zu sehen, denn mal im Ernst: ich kannte sie erst seit wenigen Stunden und hatte, wenn es hochkam, ganze zwei Sätze mit ihr gewechselt. Nein, an Laura konnte es nicht liegen. Woran also dann? Ich schob mit meinem Schuh gedankenverloren ein Blatt über der Boden der Tribüne und beschloss, mir nicht weiter Gedanken über Laura oder den Effekt, den sie nicht auf mich ausübte, zu machen. Das Spiel würde gleich beginnen und ich wollte Will ernsthaft zur Seite stehen. Also schob ich den Dreikäsehoch von Journalistin in die hinterste Ecke meines Verstandes und zwang mich, die Augen aufs Spielfeld zu richten, auf dem sich die beiden Mannschaften gerade die Hand reichten. Will sah gut aus in seinem dunkelgrünen Trikot. Er schien zumindest gesund zu sein und das war momentan alles, was für mich zählte.

Die Spieler stellten sich auf und der Startpfiff erklang. Für einige Zeit lang gelang es mir tatsächlich, Laura aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen und mich stattdessen auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, dessen Spielregeln ich nur Will zu liebe kannte. Das gegnerische Team war zweifelsohne kein einfacher Gegner und schien noch nach der ersten Viertelstunde Spielzeit das Feld zu dominieren. Auf den Tribünen war es totenstill geworden; jeder verfolgte gespannt das Spiel. Es sah schlecht aus für die Jungs der Silas U, aber noch war nicht viel Zeit vergangen und das Blatt konnte sich noch wenden. Es konnte alles passieren. Meine Augen ruhten ununterbrochen auf Will und nur ab und an erlaubte ich mir einen Blick in Lauras Richtung. Sie schien irgendeinen der Spieler anzufeuern, doch aus der Entfernung konnte ich nicht hören, um wen es ging. Ob ihr fester Freund da unten auf dem Feld um den Titel kämpfte? Um wen auch immer es ging, er konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Lauras Hingabe war hinreißend. Wenn sie bei allem mit solchem Feuereifer bei der Sache war… Ein Pfiff erklang und augenblicklich richtete ich meine Augen zurück auf das Geschehen vor mir. Einer der Silas U-Jungs hatte ein übles Foul begangen. Es kam zum Elfmeter. Nach nur 20 Minuten. “Verdammt!”, fluchte ich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Was machten diese Trottel da unten denn? Ich biss die Zähne fest zusammen und verfolgte das Spektakel.

Es kam natürlich, wie es kommen musste und nach gut einem Viertel der Spielzeit stand es schon 3:0 für das gegnerische Team. Wenn unsere Jungs jetzt nicht Gas gaben, sah es schlecht aus für den Heimsieg. Am liebsten hätte ich Will lauthals angefeuert. Ihm Feuer unter Hintern gemacht. Verdammt, wir wussten doch beide, dass er es draufhatte. Was also hinderte ihn? Meine Muskeln verkrampften sich merklich mit jeder Sekunde, die verging. Bis zur ersten Halbzeit war das Spiel eine reine Katastrophe. Ich lehnte mich seufzend zurück, als die Jungs das Spielfeld verließen und hoffte bloß inständig, Coach Lincoln würde ein ernstes Wort mit den Jungs reden. Während ich Will dabei beobachtete, wie er, ziemlich geknickt wirkend, mit dem Riesenwelpen in Richtung Kabinen verschwand, ließ ich meinen Blick wieder zu Laura schweifen. Trotz der bisherigen Niederlage schien sie Spaß zu haben. Sie lachte mit LaF zusammen wer weiß worüber, aber verdammt, wie konnte ein Lachen so ansteckend sein? Ich merkte, wie sich meine Mundwinkel unweigerlich ein Stückchen nach oben zogen. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel Lebensfreude so ein kleiner Körper ausstrahlen konnte. Als würde ihr alles, was sie im Leben tat, mit Freude erfüllen. Ich rutschte etwas auf der Bank hin und her, um einen besseren Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Irgendetwas störte mich an dem Anblick, dass sie dort oben zusammen mit Xena und LaF saß und sich so amüsierte. Und die Art, wie Danny sie ansah, gefiel mir noch weniger. Danny schien irgendwie meine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn just in diesem Moment sah sie zu mir hinunter und schenkte mir ein süffisantes Lächeln, ehe sie eine Hand auf Lauras Schulter legte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was den Cupcake nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Damn it… Ich konnte mich gerade noch so davon abhalten, aufzuspringen, und Xena mit ihrer dämlichen Jacke zu erwürgen. Was war ihr Problem? War sie etwa immer noch sauer wegen der Betty-Sache? Ich erdolchte sie mit meinen Blicken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn sie glaubte, ich würde kleingeben, hatte sie sich geschnitten. Zwei konnten dieses Spiel spielen.

Plötzlich wurde es lauter auf den Tribünen, als die Spieler erneut das Feld betraten. Unweigerlich wandte ich nun doch den Blick von Xena ab und richtete ihn stattdessen zurück aufs Spielfeld. Ich weiß nicht genau, was Coach Lincoln mit ihnen angestellt hatte, aber plötzlich erstrahlten die Jungs nur so in Ehrgeiz. Ich hatte Will erst selten während eines Spiels so ernst und siegessicher dreinblicken sehen. Nervös fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durchs Haar. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, Will anzusprechen, sollten sie dieses Spiel gewinnen. Ihm wenigstens zu gratulieren. Ich atmete tief durch und konzentrierte mich wieder aufs Spielgeschehen. Der Anpfiff folgte bald und man merkte augenblicklich den Energieumschwung auf dem Feld. Die Silas U machte es dem gegnerischen Team in dieser Halbzeit alles andere als leicht. Ballwechsel um Ballwechsel geschah und ich fieberte praktisch mit, drückte jedes Mal die Daumen und biss mir auf die Lippe, sobald Will am Ball war. Kirsch war im Ballbesitz, dribbelte ihn zu einem Mitspieler, der passte zurück zu Kitsch, Kirsch gab an Will weiter und - Tor.

Das Publikum jubelte. Die Menschen neben mir schossen in die Höhe und feierten ihr Team und auch wenn ich mir etwas blöd dabei vorkam, tat ich es ihnen gleich. Ich glaubte, Lauras Stimme zu vernehmen, die besonders laut jubelte und ich hätte schwören können, dass ich sie Wills Namen habe rufen hören, aber wahrscheinlich war das nur ein Streich, den mir meine Einbildung spielte. Oder hasste mich das Schicksal etwa so sehr, dass es dafür sorgte, dass das Mädchen, das ich mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen mehr beschäftigte als es sollte, in den Jungen verliebt war, dessen Aufmerksamkeit ich schon seit 2 Jahren wollte? Ich blickte in die Richtung, in der Laura saß, aber die Masse an Menschen versperrte mir die Sicht auf sie. Seufzend setzte ich mich wieder, als das Spiel weiterging. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich mich jetzt nur noch halb so sehr für Will freuen. Diese Sache mit ihm und Laura ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich versuchte, mich aufs Spiel zu konzentrieren, aber es gelang mir nur mäßig. Die nächste halbe Stunde verging nahezu ereignislos und es stand immer noch 3:1 für den Gegner. Ich seufzte. Das sah nicht gut aus für die Jungs. Wieder war Will am Ball, kam gefährlich nah an den Torraum. Er zog den Ball hoch und schoss. Ich hielt die Luft an, entließ sie aber wieder in einem Seufzer, als der Ball am Pfosten abprallte. Doch plötzlich war da der Riesenwelpe, der wie ein Blitz in den Torraum grätschte und den Ball traf. Tor. Erneutes Jubeln und wieder war es Lauras Stimme, die alles andere übertönte. Und ich fragte mich, ob sie vielleicht gar nichts von Will wollte, sondern einfach nur ein riesiger Fußballfan war, Ich meine, sie hatte sich sogar während der Halbzeit von Xena die Farben der Mannschaft auf die Wange kritzeln lassen und das Team-Cap, das sie trug, sah niedlich an ihr aus. 3:2, aber nur noch 10 Minuten Spielzeit.

Es wurde spannend. Die Jungs mussten noch ganze 2 Tore erzielen, um zu gewinnen und der Druck war groß. Die Frau neben mir schrie sich praktisch die Kehle raus, um ihren Sohn Artie anzufeuern. Wenn ihr Geschreie wenigstens Wunder bewirken würde. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich fragte mich, ob die Jungs jetzt vom Drang zu gewinnen beflügelt waren und tatsächlich sah es so aus, als hätten sie Blut geleckt. Der Riesenwelpe nahm gerade den Ball mit seiner Brust an und trickste einen Spieler vom gegnerischen Team aus, um zu Will zu passen. Dieser, als schnellster Läufer des Silas U-Teams, preschte voran wie ein Blitz und wieder hielt ich die Luft an, als er sich dem Torraum näherte. Von seiner Position aus hatte er freie Bahn zu Tor. Der Ball würde definitiv reingehen. Doch wider Erwarten gab Will den Ball ab an einen viel schmächtigeren Jungen. Der Junge schoss, der Ball ging rein und die Frau neben mir brüllte, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr. Ugh. Das war dann anscheinend Artie. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder zum Spielfeld. Will war ein echter Teamplayer. Anstatt den Ruhm für sich einzuheimsen, hatte er einem seiner Teamkameraden die Chance gegeben, groß rauszukommen. Ich beneidete ihn dafür sehr. Will war so freundlich und ich merkte immer mehr, dass es ein riesiger Fehler gewesen war, ihn mit seinem Vater zu vergleichen. Es hatte alles kaputt gemacht.

Ein Pfiff ertönte, eine Verlängerungszeit von 5 Minuten wurde gespielt, in der keines der beiden Teams einen Punkt erzielen konnte. Das gesamte Publikum und die Spieler wussten, was das bedeutete: Elfmeterschießen. Ich grinste zufrieden, denn ich wusste, dass das Wills Stärke war. Der Torwart des gegnerischen Teams mochte zwar ein Hüne sein, aber Wills Cleverness würde er nicht gewachsen sein. Die Spieler gingen in Position, das ganze Stadion hielt den Atem an. Will, der Riesenwelpe und irgendsoein asiatischer Junge wurden als Torschützen ausgewählt. Ich nickte zufrieden mit der Entscheidung. Als erstes Schoss Will. Er täuschte rechts an, lupfte den Ball aber links hinein. Der Torwart hatte gar keine Chance gehabt, so schnell zu reagieren. Der Ball des gegnerischen Teams ging ebenfalls rein. Dann war der Hundwelpe an der Reihe. Er sah so siegessicher aus wie ich ihn noch nie bei einem Spiel gesehen hatte. Der Ball donnerte mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit ins Netz, nur ganz knapp vorbei an der Hand des Torwarts. Jubel war zu hören und er grinste bis über beide Ohren und zog sich das T-Shirt aus, um wie es ein Lasso über seinen Kopf zu rotieren. Ich schaute zu Laura, die sich die Hand vors Gesicht schlug und so aussah, als würde sie vorgeben, ihn nicht zu kennen. Ich musste grinsen und wandte mich schnell ab, ehe das einer der Drei noch sah. Also kannte sie den Welpen. Vielleicht doch ihr Freund?

Ich versuchte, mich wieder aufs Spiel zu konzentrieren, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Bisher war es noch immer Gleichstand und nun war der Asiate an der Reihe. Er versenkte den Ball so zielgerichtet, dass ihn der Torwart verblüfft ansah. _Jupp, die Asiaten konnten nun mal alles gut_. Weiter ging es und wie auch schon zuvor änderte sich nichts am Ergebnis. Es stand 3:3 beim Elfmeterschießen. Langsam fing ich an zu glauben, dass dieses Spiel gar keinen Ausgang nehmen würde. Ich seufzte gelangweilt. Will war wieder an der Reihe. Meine Augen hefteten sich an ihn. Wieder konzentrierte er seine Augen in eine Richtung und der Torwart, sicher, Will würde wieder antäuschen, sprang nach links. Der Ball ging rechts ins Netz und Will ließ sich feiern. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich langsam keine Lust mehr hatte. Außerdem konnte ich was zu Essen vertragen. Vielleicht fragte ich Elsie später, ob sie vorbeikommen wolltel. Der nächste Totschütze war an der Reihe und er sah so aus, als würde er das Ding versemmeln. Allerdings schien es irgendeine höhere Macht heute mit ihm gut zu meinen. Der Ball fand sein Ziel und es ging wie gewohnt weiter. Langsam machte sich erkennbare Anspannung im Publikum breit. Der Welpe war dran. Sein Blick war dieses Mal weniger siegessicher; er wirkte erschöpft und müde. Ich hoffte bloß, seine Konzentration ließ nicht nach. Er fixierte den Ball, schoss und landete einen Treffer. Inzwischen waren die Jubelrufe aus de Publikum weniger geworden. Alle wollten einfach nur ein Ende bei diesem Spiel. Wieder war der Gegner an der Reihe und mir tat der Kerl leid. Der ganze Druck lastete auf ihm. Und anscheinend brach ihm genau das das Genick. Der Ball landete sicher in den Händen des Torwarts und der Jubel brach aus. Silas U hatte gewonnen. Die Jungs fielen sich in die Arme und das Publikum feierte ihre Sieger.

Ich grinste breit und nickte zufrieden in Richtung Spielfeld. Ich sah Leute auf das Spielfeld rennen und ihre Liebsten beglückwünschen. Auch Laura schoss plötzlich an mir vorbei und irgendwas in meinem Magen drehte sich um, als ich sah, wie sie sich Will in die Arme stürzte. Auch den Hundewelpen umarmte sie stürmisch. Er drückte sie fest an sich und hob sie an und Laura lachte vergnügt.Das Bild war irgendwie niedlich, wenngleich man auch  bedachte, dass das da unten erwachsene Menschen waren. Etwas irritiert über die Szene schritt ich zu der Bank, auf den Xena und LaF saßen und ließ mich neben LaF nieder. Der Rotschopf schenkte mir ein zaghaftes Lächeln und ich nickte hinunter in Richtung Spielfeld. “Wieso kennt die kleine Kellnerin Will und den Hundewelpen?”, verlangte ich zu wissen, denn mich kotzte die Vertrautheit der Drei ungemein an. Xena warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu. “Ihr Name ist Laura.”, verbesserte sie mich und ich verdrehte die Augen. Als wüsste ich das nicht. “Und sie wohnt mit Will und Kirsch zusammen in einer WG.” Ich nickte geistesabwesend und realisierte erst langsam, was Xena da erzählt hatte. Ich fuhr hoch. “Moment, was?!” Meine Stimme triefte nur so vor Unglauben. “Laura lebt mit zwei Kerlen in einer WG?” Das klang noch dämlicher, wenn ich es laut sagte. “Es sind sogar Drei”, korrigierte LaF und deutete auf einen Jungen zwei Reihen hinter ihnen, der mit einem breiten Grinsen zum Spielfeld blickte und Kirsch und Will zuwinkte.

Ich konnte meinen Ohren nicht trauen. LaF wollte mir weißmachen, dass Laura sich ein Apartment mit 3 Männern teilte? War sie nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen oder hatte es sie es so nötig? Wenn ich ehrlich war, nervte es mich. Ich versuchte schon so lange, mich mit Will in Kontakt zu setzen, und Laura, ein Mädchen, das ich nicht mal 24 Stunden kannte, entpuppte sich plötzlich als seine Mitbewohnerin. Was war das doch für eine verkehrte Welt? Ich tastete mich langsam immer weiter ran, wollte ich doch mehr Informationen aus LaF herausquetschen. “Also ist sie mit einem von ihnen zusammen?”, fragte ich vorsichtig. Oder gar mit allen Dreien? Man konnte ja nie wissen. “Nope!”, erwiderte LaF und grinste wissend. Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, aber dieses wissende Grinsen gefiel mir gar nicht. “Was weißt du noch?” ich piektse LaF in die Seite. “Sorry, das ist privat. Da musst du Laura schon selbst fragen.” Hmmpf. Großartig. Ich rollte die Augen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte mich zurück.

Plötzlich kam Laura zurück, die beiden Jungs im Schlepptau. Der Junge ein paar Reihen hinter uns sprang auf und lief auf die beiden zu, umarmte sie und gab ihnen einen High Five. Laura kam breit grinsend zurück. Als sie mich sah, verebbte das Grinsen. “Oh. Hi, Carmilla”, begrüßte sie mich schüchtern und wäre sie nicht so liebenswert, hätte ich ihr bestimmt einen sarkastischen Kommentar aufgedrückt. Aber bei Laura ging das nicht. Außerdem machte mich Wills Anwesenheit nervös. Das schien Laura, ganz die Journalistin, auch zu bemerken und sah nervös zwischen mir und Will hin und her. Dieser trat plötzlich an sie heran. “Hey, Laura, wolltest du mich nicht deinen Freundinnen vor- Oh.” Er hielt bei meinem Anblick inne und musterte Laura fragend. “Was macht sie hier?”, fragte er harscher als gewollt und Laura biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte zu intervenieren. “Hör zu” Sie drehte sich zu Will. “Ich habe Carmilla gestern kennengelernt und wusste nicht, dass ihr euch kennt, okay? Ich meine, ist ja nicht so, als hättest du auch nur ein Wort über deine Familie erzählt.” Laura war sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation. “Da gibt es auch nichts zu erzählen.”, blaffte der Angesprochene und wollte sich abwenden, als Kirsch ihn davon abhielt. “Uncool, Bro!”, erklärte er und griff Will bei den Schultern, um ihn zurückzudrehen. Der Dunkelhaarige wandte sich in dem Griff des Größeren. “Kirsch, lass mich los, oder ich werde-” Doch Kirsch ließ sich nicht beirren. “Nope.” Er schob Will in Richtung der Sitzbänke und drückte ihn an der Schulter hinunter, bis er direkt neben mir saß. Sofort verkrampfte sich Will und erdolchte seinen besten Freund mit eisigen Blicken. Ich saß nur da und warf ihm einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu.

“Was soll der Scheiß? Lasst mich in Ruhe!”, schnaubte Will verärgert und war im Begriff, wieder aufzustehen, als Laura vortrat und das Wort ergriff. “Will, ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn du dich weiter so aufführst wie ein trotziges Kleinkind, kannst du deine Wäsche demnächst selbst waschen.” Ihr Gesicht war toternst und ihre Stimme felsenfest. Will sah feindselig zu ihr hinüber, konnte ihr anscheinend aber nicht wirklich was entgegensetzen. Er grummelte genervt irgendetwas unverständliches und Laura rollte die Augen. “Ernsthaft. Ich weiß nicht, was da zwischen euch vorgefallen ist und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen, aber könnt ihr beiden euch zumindest heute wie normale erwachsene Menschen benehmen?” Sie griff nach ihrer Umhängetasche, warf sie sich um und hakte sich bei dem anderen Kerl, den ich nicht kannte, unter. “Wir wollen euren Sieg feiern und gehen deshalb jetzt in eine Bar. Ihr könnt also hierbleiben und euch weiter anfeinden oder ihr springt über euren Schatten und kommt mit.” Ich sah zu Laura auf. Ich weiß nicht, woher diese plötzliche Drang kam, aber am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen und hätte sie umarmt. Sie hatte das Unmögliche geschafft. Will saß neben mir, wenn auch unfreiwillig. Aber mir bedeutete es unglaublich viel und selbst, wenn ich den Abend nicht mit ihm verbringen konnte, war ich ihm jetzt gerade in diesem Moment näher als in den letzten 2 Jahren. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und nickte zögerlich. An mir sollte es nicht scheitern. Ich spürte, wie sich Wills Körperhaltung neben mir etwas auflockerte. Er blickte zu seinen Freunden und warf mir dann einen verstohlenen Blick zu, ehe er seine Schultern ergeben senken ließ. “Schön. Ich komme mit.” Er lächelte Laura leicht zu. Anscheinend konnte er Laura nicht lange böse sein und ich konnte ihn da gut verstehen. “Aber-” Sein Blick wanderte zu mir und nahm wieder einen feindseligen Ausdruck an. “Glaub ja nicht, das macht irgendwas wieder gut, Carmilla.”, knirschte er mir entgegen und ich rollte mit den Augen, weil so sehr ich auch mochte, manchmal war er ein echter Arsch. “Schon klar”, presste ich hervor und erhob mich als erste von der Bank, um auf Laura und die beiden Jungs, die um sie herumwuselten wie herrenlose Hundwelpen, zuzugehen. Laura lächelte mir zu und ich antwortete bloß mit einem ‘Tze’.

Die nächsten 5 Minuten verbrachten wir damit, uns einander vorzustellen. Oder eigentlich war es Laura, die die ganze Arbeit übernahm und versuchte, den bunt zusammengewürfelten Haufen irgendwie miteinander bekannt zu machen. Nach einer kurzen demokratischen Abstimmung ging es schließlich ins ‘Ladie’s Domicil’, das zwar zugegeben einen selten bescheuerten Namen trug, aber echt gute Cocktails im Angebot hatte. Ich war schon ein paar Mal mit Frauenbesuch dort gewesen. Die Jungs, die 4 zu 3 überstimmt wurden, grummelten noch eine Weile herum, da sie fanden, dass das nicht nach einer Bar für echte Männer klang, ließen sich aber dennoch mitschleifen, als Laura versprach, sie zu belohnen, wenn sie brav waren. Sie meinte es vermutlich harmlos, aber bei mir löste der Gedanken sofort ein Kopfkino aus, das es in sich hatte. Und es beinhaltete eine nackte Laura und Schlagsahne. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und trabte abseits der Gruppe hinterher. Die sechs schienen sich blendend zu verstehen und ich fühlte mich irgendwie fehl am Platz. Was machte ich überhaupt hier? Ich könnte auch zurück in mein Apartment gehen, mir Pizza bestellen und Elsie anrufen. Aber irgendetwas zog mich einfach mit. Wie eine unsichtbare Kraft, die von Laura ausging und die mich unweigerlich in ihrem Griff hatte. Ich gab auf und versuchte erst gar nicht, mich dem zu widersetzen; es war ohnehin zwecklos. Und hey, ein paar Cocktails schadeten sicher nicht.

Ich machte mir keine Mühe, meinen Schritt zu beschleunigen, als die Gruppe immer weiter von mir abdriftete. Solange ich sie noch sah, war alles in Ordnung. Laura schien jedoch anders zu denken, denn als sie zurückblickte und mich soweit zurückgefallen sah, verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt und schloss zu mir auf. Sie lächelte mir schüchtern zu und überlegte, ob sie was sagen wollte oder ob ich sie dann auffressen würde. Also hob ich fragend eine Augenbraue. “Was ist, Cupcake?” Erwischt zuckte die Kleinere zusammen und nestelte nervös am Saum ihrer Jeansjacke. “Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob das mit dir und Will heute gut geht. Als ich sah, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, weil er sich dir gegenüber ja so kalt zeigt. Ich hatte Angst, dass das ausartet. Das soll nicht heißen, dass deine Anwesenheit unwillkommen war, nur-” Ich musste lauthals lachen und brachte sie damit völlig aus dem Konzept. “Cupcake, du plapperst wieder.” Sie wurde rot und biss sich auf die Lippe und ich fand, es gab nichts hinreißenderes als diesen Anblick. “Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde keinen Ärger machen und Will meiden. Ich bin eh nur wegen des Alkohols mitgekommen.”, beruhigte ich sie und zwinkerte ihr zu, was sie kein Stück zu beruhigen schien. Sie lief noch eine Weile stumm neben mir her und musterte den Boden und ich fragte mich, was in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen wohl vor sich ging. “Darf ich dich was fragen?” Ihre Stimme klang klein und leise. “Du kannst es versuchen, Cupcake.”, raunte ich ihr zu und lächelte süffisant. Sie wurde wieder rot und wandte den Kopf zur Seite. “Wieso nennst du mich andauernd Cupcake?” Ihre Frage überraschte mich, weil mir erst jetzt bewusst wurde, dass sie recht hatte. Ich überlegte kurz und sah dann zu ihr. “Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Weil du süß bist.” Sie starrte mich an wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, ihr Mund klappte auf und zu, aber sie bekam kein Wort heraus. War sie etwas sprachlos? Ich wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen, als Xenas Stimme zu uns rüberhallte und Lauras Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Sie sah mich noch einmal kurz an und eilte dann zu Danny. Orrrr, ich würde diese Riesin mit ihrem Haar erdrosseln. Ich seufzte und beschleunigte nun doch etwas meinen Schritt, denn je eher wir bei der Bar ankamen, desto besser.

 

~~°~~

 

Das ‘Ladie’s Domicil’ war eine kleine Klitsche etwas außerhalb des Silas-Kampus und konnte mit anderen Cocktailbars und Nachtclubs bei Weitem nicht mithalten. Das Ambiente jedoch war angenehm und es war nicht so voll und laut wie in anderen Clubs. Als wir ankamen, war der Laden schon gut besucht, aber wir bekamen dennoch Plätze direkt an der der Bar. Ich setzte mich als erstes auf einen der Barhocker und bestellte mir zum Aufwärmen einen Sex on the Beach, während der Rest sich erst einmal sonst wo rumtummelte. LaF verschwand auf Toilette, die Jungs bestellten sich ein Bier und was Danny trieb, war mir ohnehin egal. Ich nahm mein Getränk entgegen, schnippte den kitschigen Papierschirm raus und nahm einen großen Zug. Die Musik war ganz angenehm, eine Mischung aus den aktuellen Charts und alten Klassikern. Nicht andauernd diese laute fetzende Hip Hop-Musik, die sonst so in den Clubs gespielt wurde und einem das Trommelfell zerstöre. Der Cocktail war ganz gut und zudem recht preiswert. Ganz anders als in dem Nachtclub, in dem ich ab und am sang und zwischendurch sogar mal aushalf. Was ich eigentlich viel öfter tun könnte, denn ich verdiente in einer Nacht dort mehr als Laura es im Diner vermutlich in einer Woche tat. Allerdings mied ich den Besuch im ‘Heaven’s Gate’ die meiste Zeit aus persönlichen Gründen. Ich leerte meinen Cocktail und bestellte mir noch einen. Will und Kirsch schwangen inzwischen mit Danny und Laura das Tanzbein, während LaF angestrengt mit Theo redete. Wissenschaftsfreaks unter sich. Ich rollte mit den Augen und versuchte stattdessen mit der Barista zu flirten, denn irgendwie musste ich die Zeit ja totschlagen. Inzwischen bereute ich es schon wieder, mitgegangen zu sein, denn mal ehrlich: mir war stinklangweilig und ich könnte stattdessen Sex haben. Und Sex war immer gut. Warum also gleich war ich nochmal hier?

Die Barista ging auf meinen Flirtversuch ein und ich lächelte selbstgefällig. Ich hatte es also doch noch drauf. Ich wollte gerade zum nächsten Schritt ausholen, als plötzlich jemand auf den gerade neben mir freigewordenen Barhocker kletterte. “Uff.” Laura strich sich die Haare zurück und blickte zu mir. “Du solltest auch tanzen. Es macht echt Spaß.” Kam vor derjenigen, die die Tanzfläche verlassen hatte. Ich winkte ab. “Nein, danke. Ich überlass das Tanzen lieber anderen, dann können die sich zum Affen machen.” Laura schmunzelte über diesen Kommentar und bestellte sich ebenfalls einen Drink. Eine alkoholfreie Zuckerbombe. Warum hatte ich auch etwas anderes erwartet? “Hast du denn trotzdem etwas Spaß?”, fragte sie schuldbewusst, während sie auf ihr Getränk wartete. Ich lächelte verschmitzt hinter dem Rand meines Glases, denn irgendwie war es ja niedlich, dass sie fragte. “Ich habe schon schlimmere Abende erlebt”, antwortete ich. Lüge. Oder zumindest eine halbe Lüge, wenn man die Zeit nach der Trennung nicht mitzählte. Aber hey, Trennungen waren immer schmerzvoll. In den ersten zwei Wochen danach war jede Nacht die schlimmste. Laura schien mir die Antwort nicht ganz abzukaufen, bohrte aber nicht weiter nach. Sie trank ihren Drink und fuhr mit dem Finger über den Rand des Glases. “Ich hatte auch mal eine Zeit, in der jeder Tag furchtbar war”, flüsterte sie und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Glas.

Ich sah überrascht zu ihr. Öffnete sie sich etwa gerade mir gegenüber? “Nachdem meine Mutter starb. Ich konnte wochenlang nicht anständig schlafen, habe nichts gegessen. Mein Vater war so besorgt um mich. Ich glaube, das war der Auslöser für seinen starken Schutzinstinkt.” Sie sich sich traurig lächelnd eine Haarsträhne hinter’s Ohr. “Seitdem schickt er mir jede Woche Bärenspray, hat mich ein Jahr lang zum Krav Maga gebracht und wieder abgeholt und ruft bestimmt täglich einmal an.” In ihrer Stimme schwang Traurigkeit mit und ich wusste nicht, was ich erwidern sollte. Ich war kein Mensch, der sich anderen gegenüber einfach so öffnete, vor allem, wenn ich diesen Menschen erst seit einen Tag kannte. “Tut mir leid”, antwortete ich ehrlich. “Ich meine das nicht aus Mitleid, sondern einfach, weil ich das Gefühl kenne. Es ist furchtbar…” Sie nickte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Ihr Anblick löste etwas in mir aus. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich es in Schuld war, dass sie so da saß und ich wollte es wieder gut machen. Also leerte ich den Rest meines Glases, sprang vom Barhocker und blickte auffordernd zu ihr. “Vielleicht sollte ich euch doch einmal zeigen, wie man richtig tanzt. Bevor Xena und Beefcake noch irgendwem umreißen.” Ich ging voraus in Richtung Tanzfläche, warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um sicherzugehen, dass Laura mir folgte. Als wir zusammen bei den anderen angelangten, warfen mir Danny und LaF erstaunte Blicke zu. Sie hatten schon oft versucht, mich zum Tanzen zu bewegen, aber ich hatte meine Zeit stets lieber damit zugebracht, mich volllaufen zu lassen und Frauen abzuschleppen. Heute war mir weder nach dem einen noch nach dem anderen zumute. Die anderen ignorierend begann ich, meine Hüften langsam zum Rhythmus der Musik kreisen zu lassen. Das letzte Mal, dass ich getanzt hatte, war etwas her, es konnte also gut sein, dass ich schon ein wenig eingerostet war, aber ich hatte es schlimmer erwartet. Schon nach kurzer Zeit stimmten die anderen mit ein und sogar die Jungs und LaF gesellten sich dazu und versuchten, sich gegenseitig mit ihren Tanzmoves zu übertrumpfen. Ich rollte mit den Augen, kam aber nicht umhin, zu lächeln, als ich sah, dass Laura Spaß hatte. Als die Musik in etwas ruhigeres umschwang, nahmen wir uns eine Auszeit und bestellten noch eine Runde Drinks. Will hatte es konsequent geschafft, mich den kompletten Abend zu ignorieren, aber allein schon zu wissen, dass er da war und Spaß hatte, genügte mir schon. Irgendwann begannen er und Beefcake mit Armdrücken. Der Gewinner stand schnell fest, denn auch wenn Will eher schwächlich wirkte, hatte er ungeheure Kraft, was man auch auf dem Spielfeld sah. Kirsch hatte keine Chance und war dazu verdonnert, die nächste Runde auszugeben. Alle lachten, als er zu schmollen begann und für einen kurzen Moment waren alle Spannungen vergessen. Es wirkte wie ein ganz normaler Abend mit Freunden. Und irgendwie war Laura an jeder Interaktion involviert. Sie war wie ein Tau, das alle miteinander verband und uns zumindest ein wenig näherbrachte. Will schaute sogar einmal kurz in meine Richtung und nickte mir zu und ich verzeichnete das als einen enormen Fortschritt.

Der restliche Abend verlief enigermaßen ruhig. Zumindest so lange, bis irgendwer Shots vorschlug. Normalerweise war ich voll für so etwas, insbesondere, wenn es um Bodyshots ging, aber bei dem Haufen Chaoten war ich mir nicht sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee war. LaF wurde ohnehin schnell betrunken, Danny war zwar groß, trank aber generell nicht viel und Theo sah aus wie ein Minderjähriger und kippte sicher gleich aus den Latschen. Und Laura… Ich blickte in ihre Richtung, um einzuschätzen, ob und wieviel Alkohol sie wohl vertrug. Sie war klein und wirkte unschuldig, aber das musste nichts bedeuten. An Runde 1 beteiligte sich noch jeder und nachdem wir uns gegenseitig zugeprostet hatte (wobei bestimmt die Hälfte des Alkohols übergeschwappt und auf dem Tisch gelandet war), tranken wir unsere Tequila-Shots auf Ex. Wie erwartet verzog Theo danach das Gesucht und verkündete, dass es für ihn vorbei seie. Der Rest blieb noch am Tisch und die nächste Runde startete. Als nächsten stiegen Danny und LaF aus und letzten Endes war ich mit Laura, Will und Kirsch alleine. Siegessicher sah ich in die Runde, denn ich wusste, dass ich alle 3 locker unter den Tisch trinken konnte. Ich sorgte mich eher um Laura. Aber solange zumindest Theo noch halbwegs nüchtern und bei Sinnen war, würde sie sicher zu Hause ankommen. Also ließ ich ihr den Spaß und schluckte den nächsten Pin, als wäre der dort drin befindliche Alkohol Wasser.

Nach Runde 5 war nun auch Kirsch ausgestiegen. Will und ich lieferten uns gegenseitig Starrkämpfe und keiner von uns beiden wollte nachgeben. Nach Runde 6 testete ich, ob Laura noch zurechnungsfähig war, indem ich mit Fragen über Orange Is the New Black löcherte, die sie allesamt richtig beantwortete. Trotzdem machte ich mir nach Shot Nummer 7 doch ein wenig Gedanken und überredete sie dazu, aufzuhören. “Nur, wenn du auch aufhörst, Carm!”, lallte sie und klammerte sich an meinem Arm. Ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue und wusste nicht, was meinen ohnehin vom Alkohol schon glühenden Körper noch mehr in Wallungen brachte: Lauras Hand an meinem Arm oder den Spitznamen, den sie mir gab. Ich entschied mich, dass es definitiv genug war. “Gut, ich kapituliere”, verkündete ich und erntete einen ungläubigen Blick seitens LaF und Danny. Sie wussten beide, dass ich normalerweise niemals so leicht aufgab. Zumindest nicht solange ich noch eine Chance besaß, zu gewinnen. Nur war mir in diesem Moment Lauras Wohlergehen wichtiger und allein schon der Fakt, dass mir das Wohlergehen eines fremden Menschen so wichtig war, zeigte mir, dass ich wohlmöglich auch schon mehr Alkohol intus hatte, als es gut für mich war. Will grinste über seinen Sieg - der zweite an diesem glorreichen Tag (Zitat Will) - während ich nur die Augen verdrehte und Laura zurück zu unserem Tisch brachte, wo sie ein Glas Wasser und mich böse Blicke von Danny erwarteten.

Ich blickte böse zurück, denn mal ehrlich, was konnte ich dafür, wenn der Cupcake über die Strenge schlug? Sie war alt genug, um zu wissen, wie viel sie vertrug. Doch auch mir entging nicht, dass sie definitiv etwas zu viel Alkohol konsumiert hatte. Theo kam mir entgegen und half mir, die inzwischen leicht schwankende Laura zu stützen. “Woha, vielleicht sollten wir sie nach Hause bringen.” Er sah zu Kirsch und Will, die zustimmend nickten. Als Laura ihn hörte, riss sie die Augen weit auf. “Nein!”, entgegnete sie in einem felsenfesten Ton und umklammerte meinen Arm fester. “Ich will bei Carm blieben.” Na toll. Jetzt durfte ich auch noch Kindergärtnerin spielen. Hilfesuchend blickte ich zu den Anderen, die genauso ratlos wirkten wie ich. Theo ging einige Schritte auf Laura zu, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. “Hey, Laura, Wir sollten wirklich nach Hause. Du hast morgen Uni und wir wissen beide, dass du jedesmal einen höllischen Kater bekommst, wenn du trinkst. Du willst es doch nicht noch schlimmer machen, oder?” Laura lockerte den Griff um meinem Arm - ich seufzte erleichtert - nur um ihn im nächsten Moment noch fester zu drücken - ich seufzte frustriert. Theo schien mit seinem Latein am Ende, denn egal was er auch versuchte, er konnte Laura nicht zum Gehen bewegen. Auch Danny probierte es mit gutem Zureden und LaF appellierte an ihre Vernunft, aber es brachte alles nichts. Anscheinend musste es unbedingt ich sein, die sie nach Hause brachte. “In Ordnung.”, erwiderte ich ergebend und schälte Laura von mir herunter. “Geht ihr schon einmal vor. Ich werde mit Laura noch etwas bleiben und sie dann nach Hause bringen.” Die Anderen sahen mich skeptisch an, wussten insgeheim aber, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Im angetrunkenen Zustand war Laura der größte Dickkopf, den ich kannte. “Ich werde sie schon nicht umbringen.”, versicherte ich den Anderen, auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt für nichts garantieren konnte. Wirklich zu beruhigen schien das niemanden, dennoch beschlossen alle, dass es wohl das Beste sei, kleinbei zu geben und Laura ihren Willen zu lassen. Also verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander - Danny warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu und verschwand nur widerwillig -  und ich blieb allein mit Laura zurück.

 

~~°~~

 

“Caaaaaarm”, lallte Laura und ich blickte fragend zu ihr, mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Sie konnte schon im nüchternden Zustand anstrengend sein, aber jetzt war sie einfach nur unerträglich. Und unglaublich anhängig. Nicht, dass ich da unbedingt etwas gegen hatte, denn Laura war einer der wenigen Menschen, dessen Anwesenheit ich nicht abgrundtief hasste, aber ich war müde und hungrig und sehnte mich nach meinem Bett. Kurz nachdem die Anderen verschwunden waren, hatte ich mir Laura gepackt und sie in Richtung Tresen gezerrt, wo ich sie zwang, mindestens 3 weitere Gläser Wasser zu trinken, damit ihr Kopf am nächsten Morgen nicht explodierte. Sie weigerte sich erst, gab unter meinem strengen Blick aber nach und stürzte das kühle Nass in einem Rutsch runter. Unglaublich, dass so ein kleiner Mensch so einen Zug draufhaben konnte.

 Nachdem sie das letzte Glas Wasser und kurz darauf ihre Blase geleert hatte, entschied ich, dass es an der Zeit war, zu gehen. Ich bezahlte die Drinks und verließ dann zusammen mit Laura die Bar. Inzwischen war es kurz vor Mitternacht und als ich die Straßen entlangschaute, fiel mir auf, dass ich gar nicht wusste, wo Laura und die Jungs wohnten. Denn auch, wenn mir Will sehr wichtig war, war ich kein Stalker, also gab ich mir nie die Mühe, seine derzeitige Adresse herauszufinden. Schließlich gingen wir beide zur selben Universität, also gab es genug Möglichkeiten, dort mit ihm zu reden. Zugegeben, die Uni war vielleicht nicht der privateste Ort, aber ich verlangte auch keine tiefsinnigen Familiengespräche, sondern einfach ein freundschaftliches Miteinander. “Caaaaarm.” Laura krallte sich an mir fest und stolperte vorwärts; ich konnte gerade eben noch verhindern, dass sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Asphalt küsste. “Woha, Cupcake, pass auf, wo du hintrittst!”, ermahnte ich sie und griff Laura an ihrem Ellenbogen zurück. Sie gluckste nur und ging weiter, mich im Schlepptau. Ich seufzte, denn ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Laura nicht so trinkfest war, wie sie sich gegeben hatte. Vermutlich wollte sie einfach nur mithalten und ich konnte das verstehen. Wenn ihr Vater wirklich so übertrieben besorgt war wie sie erzählt hatte, hatte sie es bestimmt nicht leicht im Leben und stand unter ständiger Kontrolle. Ich konnte voll und ganz nachvollziehen, dass sie sich da beweisen wollte. Blöd nur, dass das etwas daneben gegangen war und sie klar über die Strenge geschlagen hatte - aber hey, das musste außer uns beiden ja niemand wissen.

“Laura”, appellierte ich an den übriggebliebenen Teil ihrer Vernunft und brachte sie dazu, mich anzusehen. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen tanzten im Licht der Straßenlaternen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch lag ganz bei mir. “Wo geht es zur WG? Du musst mir den Weg zeigen.”, erklärte ich ihr, als wäre sie eine Grundschülerin und sie grinste bloß und nickte. Herrje, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr der Alkohol mit jeder Minute mehr zu Kopf stieg. Sie griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich mit sich und ich war kurz davor, mich aus ihrem Griff zu lösen, denn ich war Carmilla Karnstein und für gewöhnlich hielt ich mich niemandem Händchen, egal in was für einer Situation. Aber normalerweise war ich auch nicht so nett zu Leuten, vor allem wenn ich diese noch nicht lange kannte. Laura brachte mich dazu, viele Dinge zu tun, die ich sonst nicht tat. Und ihre kleine Hand war erstaunlich warm und es war kühl, also übersprang ich meinen inneren Schweinehund und ließ sie. Sie zog mich quer über den halben Kampus und ich war ehrlich darüber verwundert, wie sie mit so kurzen Beinen und in diesem Zustand so schnell laufen konnte. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob sie mich auch wirklich zu ihrem Apartment führte, denn ich hätte schwören können, an diesem verdammten Baum schon das dritte Mal vorbeigelaufen zu sein, aber letztes Endes kamen wir tatsächlich irgendwie an. Gut so. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, sie mit zu mir nehmen zu müssen, was sicherlich tausende Fragen von Xena und LaF nach sich gezogen hätte. Und bei Will hätte ich es mir vermutlich auch noch mehr verscherzt, sofern das überhaupt möglich war.

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Jeanstaschen und ihre Handtasche nach einem Schlüssel zu durchsuchen, als wir vor der Tür standen, Laura beinahe im Stehen an meiner Seite einschlafend. Ich seufzte erleichtert, als ich das verfluchte Ding endlich fand, und schloss die Tür auf. Vorsichtig trat ich mit Laura ein und schaffte es sogar irgendwie, sie sicher in den Flur zu manövrieren, wo ich mich dem nächsten Problem gegenübersah: ich wusste nicht, welches Zimmer Laura gehörte und ich konnte sie ja schlecht einfach hier im Flur stehen lassen. Und einen der Jungs, wohlmöglich sogar Will, zu wecken, wollte ich nicht riskieren. Hätte ich wenigstens Beefcakes Nummer. Während mein Kopf rotierte, öffnete sich zu meiner Erleichterung eine Tür zu meiner Rechten und … Thomas? … Theo streckte den Kopf hinaus und blickte auf die völlig betrunkene Laura. Er schüttelte bei diesem Anblick nur lächelnd den Kopf und kam schließlich aus seinem Zimmer hinaus, direkt auf mich zu. “Danke, dass du dich um sie gekümmert hast.”, wandte er sich an mich und griff dann nach Lauras Arm, um ihn über seine Schulter zu legen. Oder eher, er versuchte es. Es dauerte sage und schreibe zehn Minuten, um Laura von mir zu lösen. Sie schmollte, ließ sich aber letzten Endes von Theo stützen. “Ich werde die ins Bett bringen. Kann ich dir noch was anbieten? Einen Tee oder Kaffee?”, fragte er in meine Richtung und hob eine Augenbraue. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub meine Hände in den Taschen meiner Hose. “Nein, danke. Es ist schon spät. Ich sollte mich beeilen, nach Hause zu kommen” Er nickte verständnisvoll und griff dann hinter sich. Im nächsten Moment flog ein Knirps in meine Richtung, den ich überrascht mit einer Hand auffing. “Es wurde für die Nacht Regen angesagt.”, erklärte und klang dabei etwas entschuldigend. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Na super… “Ich könnte dich allerdings auch nach Hause fahren.”, bot er an, aber wieder verneinte ich. “Geht schon. Ich hab es nicht so weit. Kümmere dich lieber um Laura.” Und mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um verließ die Wohnung. Hinter mir war ein schläfriges “Bye bye, Carm. Schlaf gut” zu vernehmen und ohne es kontrollieren zu können, zog sich ein feines Lächeln über meine Lippen.

 

~~°~~

 

Es fing natürlich an zu regnen. Und das, kurz nachdem ich Lauras Apartment verlassen hatte. Genervt von diesem Umstand und der Tatsache, dass der Schirm bei diesen Windböen auch nicht viel Schutz bot, gab ich irgendwann auf und stapfte im Regen nach Hause. Laura musste wirklich etwas besonderes sein, wenn ich sie dafür nicht umbrachte. Als ich endlich an meinem Apartment ankam, atmete ich tief durch, ehe ich den Schlüssel aus meiner Hosentasche friemelte und damit die Tür zu meinem Reich aufschloss. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war es stockdunkel. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen? Ich wohnte alleine, also gab es niemanden, der auf mich wartete. So sehr ich es auch genoss, meine Ruhe zu haben, manchmal war es einfach nur einsam. Ich schälte mich aus meiner nassen Lederjacke und meinen Stiefeln und legte beides zum Trocknen im Badezimmer aus. Kurz fuhr ich mir durch das Haar, versuchte die nassen Strähnen mit den Fingern wenigstens etwas zu entwirren. Als meine Haare wieder einigermaßen saßen, zwängte ich mich auch aus den restlichen klitschnassen Klamotten, die widerlich an meinem Körper klebten, und schlüpfte stattdessen in ein trockenes Tanktop und meine Lieblingspyjamahose.

Trocken und aufgewärmt verließ ich das Bad wieder und setzte meinen Weg fort, bis mich meine Füße zum Kühlschrank trugen. Laura war wirklich etwas Besonderes, ging es mir durch den Kopf, als ich nach einem Energydrink griff und die Dose unter lautem Zischen öffnete. Ich konnte noch nicht ganz sagen, was an ihr besonders war und ich konnte sie generell noch nirgends zuordnen, aber irgendetwas an ihr fesselte mich. Ich nahm einen langen Schlick des kühlen Wachmachers und stellte die Dose zurück, während ich abwägte, ob ich mich direkt schlafen legen oder noch ein wenig aufbleiben und lernen sollte. Ich selbst hatte nicht gerade wenig getrunken und das machte sich jetzt, vor allem in Verbindung mit dem Energydrink (was dachte ich mir dabei nur, ugh) bemerkbar. Aber ich war auch nicht wirklich müde… Ich beschloss daher, als erstes meine Mails zu checken, um zu schauen, ob es vielleicht endlich mal angemessene Interessenten für das freie Zimmer, das ich zu vermieten hatte, gab. Ich war zwar nicht unbedingt scharf auf einen Mitbewohner, aber jemand, der die Hälfte der Miete übernahm und vielleicht sogar noch kochen konnte (oder zumindest ein wenig Hausarbeit erledigte), klang eigentlich ganz attraktiv. Bloß war die Auswahl … beschränkt. Ich schlenderte ins Schlafzimmer und warf mich auf das für mich allein viel zu große Bett, ehe ich nach dem Laptop griff, der neben mir ruhte, und mich in meinen Mailaccount einloggte. Doch bis auf ein paar Newsletter und Rechnungsbestätigungen war nichts interessantes gekommen. Ich seufzte und klappte den Laptop wieder zu, griff stattdessen nach meinem Handy, das mir blinkend verkündete, dass ich eine neue Nachricht bekommen hatte. Ich entsperrte das Display und starrte hinauf. Die Nummer kam mir nicht bekannt vor. Skeptisch öffnete ich die Textnachricht und las sie.   
‘ _Hey. Larua hier. Sorry für den Überfall. Ich hab Danny nach deiner Nummer gefragt. Ich wollte dir danken für heute Abend. Es war suuuuuper lustig. Vielleicht können wir das ja mal wiederholen. Gute Nacht! Und träum was Süßes ;)'_

Ich musste breit grinsen. Wie konnte jemand nur so liebreizend sein? Ich schmunzelte über die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Namen falsch geschrieben hatte und tippte eine schnelle Antwort: “Creampuff… Solltest du dich nicht lieber ausruhen? Du wirst morgen einen Mordskater haben, glaub mir. Sag also nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Aber ja, es war ganz amüsant. Vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich mal wiederholen. Aber dann ohne deinen Anhang. Und jetzt schlaf! - Carmilla” Und absenden. Ich starrte auf das Display und hob eine Augenbraue. Ewww. Was zur Hölle war los mit mir? Ich lehnte mich in mein Kissen zurück und starrte auf den Display, in Erwartung auf eine Antwort. Als nach zehn Minuten und zwei Duellen Trivial Pursuit online  immer noch keine kam, gab ich es auf, stellte mir meinen Wecker und legte das Handy auf meinen Nachttisch. Dann quälte ich mich auf die Beine, um zu duschen und mir die Zähne zu putzen, ehe ich gut eine halbe Stunde später zufrieden in die Kissen sank und in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

 

~~°~~

 

Punkt Sieben klingelte der Wecker und am liebsten hätte ich den Störenfried mit einem beherzten Wurf gegen die Wand zum Schweigen gebracht, Nur mühsam gelang es mir, die Augen zu öffnen und sofort erkannte ich, dass es ein Fehler war, als mir das gleißende Licht des Tages in die Augen stach. Ich schnaubte. Es wurde an der Zeit, dass es Winter wurde und länger dunkel blieb. Ich hatte die Nacht schon immer bevorzugt und Morgen wie diese erinnerten mich auch wieder daran, wieso. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich meine Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse und ich setzte mich langsam auf und stützte mich auf meinen Händen ab, während ich herzhaft gähnte und zur leeren Bettseite starrte. Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass ich Frauenbesuch hatte (3 Tage!) und ich beschloss, das baldigst zu ändern. Seltsamerweise hatte ich momentan nur absolut nicht das Bedürfnis dazu. Seit ich Laura kannte, behagte mir der Gedanke, sie könnte schlecht über mich denken, nicht. Klar, ich war sicherlich nicht die netteste Person und das würde ich in absehbarer Zeit nicht ändern. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ich wollte, dass Leute von mir dachten, ich würde alles bespringen, was nicht bei 3 auf den Bäumen war. Denn dem war ganz sicher nicht so, auch wenn es vermutlich hin nach außen nicht so wirkte. Ich massierte mir die Schläfen, um das schwache Pochen in meinem Kopf verschwinden zu lassen und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, mehr oder eher weniger bereit, mich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Meine erste Vorlesung begann um 8 und auch wenn meine Anwesenheit nicht zwingend erforderlich war, so wollte ich gehen. Wer wusste schon, was der Tag bringen würde? (Oder wen?)

Gähnend schlurfte ich ins Bad, putzte mir die Zähne und warf mir anschließend eine Handvoll eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um richtig wach zu werden. Ich musterte mein Spiegelbild. Dieselben Augen, dieselbe Nase, derselbe Mund wie immer. Und doch fühlte es sich an als hätte sich was verändert. Als hätte ich mich verändert. Innerhalb weniger Stunden hatte ich so viele für mich untypische Dinge getan und die meisten davon für ein Mädchen, das normalerweise nicht einmal die Art Mensch war, mit der ich Zeit zu verbringen pflegte. Was also hatte sich verändert? Was war der Auslöser? Ich fuhr mit dem Finger die Konturen meines Antlitzes im Spiegel nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Ich war immer noch Carmilla Karnstein und das war gut so. Ich wandte mich vom Spiegel ab und trat aus dem Bad uns in die Küche. Sollte ich mir Frühstück machen oder mir was zu Essen an der Uni besorgen? Ich entschied mich für Letzteres, denn ich war zu faul, um jetzt noch großartig etwas auf die Beine zu stellen, und ich stand dazu. Also steuerte ich wieder das Schlafzimmer an, um mich für den Tag fertigzumachen. Ich entschied mich für meine allseits geliebte Lederhose und eine olivgrüne Bluse, zu der ich passend Make-Up auftrug. Dann griff holte ich meine inzwischen getrocknete Jacke aus dem Bad, schlüpfte in meine Chucks, da meine Boots leider noch etwas klamm waren, und rundete das Outfit mit Schal und grauem Beanie ab. Ein letzter Griff zu meinem Rucksack und ich war startklar für den Tag. Zumindest so startklar wie eine Carmilla Karnstein an so einem Morgen sein konnte. Mein erster Weg würde mich definitiv zu einer heißen Tasse Kaffee führen.

Draußen angelangt war der Asphalt feucht vom nächtlichen Regenschauer. Schillernde Pfützen säumten den Gehweg, spiegelten die leuchtenden Farben der letzten noch an den Bäumen verbliebenden Herbstblätter wider. Meine Schuhe machten schmatzende Geräusche auf dem Erdboden, als mich mein Weg langsam in Richtung meines Wagens führte. Ich fuhr nicht oft mit dem Auto, da ich es in der Regel bevorzugte, die halbe Stunde bis zur Uni zu Fuß zu laufen, aber heute war mir nicht danach. Vor allem nicht bei diesem Wetter. Ich fischte meinen Autoschlüssel aus meiner Tasche und schloss den Wagen auf. Drinnen schlug mir sofort der altbekannte Geruch unzähliger Fahrten entgegen. Man sah es dem Fahrzeug vielleicht nicht an, aber es hatte schon viel durchgemacht und ich hatte unglaublich viele schöne Momente in und mit diesem Auto verbracht. Versonnen blickte ich hinunter zum Amaturenbrett und die Fotos, die ich an den Deckel des Handschuhfachs geklebt hatte. Die meisten Menschen, die mich kannten, würden mich niemals für den sentimentalen Typ halten, aber ich hatte durchaus meine schwachen Momente. Ich wusste sie bloß zu verstecken. Andächtig fuhr ich mit den Fingerspitzen meiner rechten Hand über die Fotografie, ehe ich leise seufzte und den Motor anließ. Mit dem Auto dauerte die Fahrt zur Uni keine 10 Minuten und ich hatte bis zu meiner Vorlesung noch gut 20 Minuten Zeit, weshalb ich den ersten Coffeeshop ansteuerte, den ich sah. Da ich mit dem Auto gefahren war, war mein Weg zur Philosophie-Fakultät ein anderer als sonst.

Ich parkte mein Auto auf einem der freien Parkplätze auf dem Südparkplatz und stieg aus, um mich umzusehen. In der Ecke des Kampus war ich noch nie gewesen, aber hier waren die einzigen freien Parkplätze vorhanden und zur Fakultät sollte ich eigentlich auch von hier aus ohne weitere Probleme finden. Ein frischer Wind zog an mir vorbei, als ich ausstieg, und mein Verlangen nach Kaffee wuchs noch weiter an. Ich hoffte, irgendwo auf dem Weg ein Café oder dergleichen zu finden und setzte mich in Bewegung. Und tatsächlich: nach zehn Minuten hatte ich mich zwar heillos verlaufen, stand aber tatsächlich vor einem kleinen Coffeeshop mit dem Namen Nightingale. Interessanter Name. Ich war hier zuvor noch nie gewesen, also war ich ehrlich gespannt, wie der Kaffee hier schmeckte. Die braune Suppe, die sie an der Uni unter dem Namen Kaffee verkauften, war meist ungenießbar, weshalb ich zum kleinen Kaffeeautomaten im Eingangsbereich der Universitätsbibliothek gewechselt war. Erstaunlicherweise schmeckte der Kaffee dort ganz gut und war sogar recht preisgünstig. Dennoch sehnte ich mich mal wieder nach einem dieser Kaffees, bei denen man mit Sahne Kunstwerke auf die Oberfläche zauberte. Also betrat ich den Laden und wurde gleich von seltsamer Musik beschallt. War das Deutsch? Ich verzog das Gesicht und steuerte die Schlange an, die sich vor dem Tresen auftat. Es war, im Vergleich zu den Coffeeshops auf dem Kampus, verhältnismäßig leer und damit für meinen Geschmack äußerst angenehm.

Wartend wippte ich mit dem Fuß auf und ab, beobachtete die zwei jungen Männer hinter dem Tresen. Der eine war riesig und erinnerte mich ein wenig wie Kirsch an einen Welpen. Sein braunes kurzes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und sein Gesicht zierte ein treudoofes Grinsen. Sein Kollege war das genaue Gegenteil. Kleiner, aber kräftiger, die Haare zu einem Irokesen aufgestellt. Die beiden schienen sich zu kennen, den hin und wieder warfen sie sich Blicke zu. Die Schlange nahm langsam ab und ich ließ meinen Blick zur Tafel mit dem Angebot gleiten. Die Auswahl war überschaubar, aber konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen. Ich würde einen Karamell-Macchiato versuchen. Wer wusste, vielleicht war der Laden hier gar nicht so schlecht. Die Preise zumindest waren human und damit ein definitiver Pluspunkt. Endlich war ich an der Reihe und gab meine Bestellung bei dem Typen mit dem Irokesen ab. Er lächelte mir verführerisch zu. “Wie heißt du Schönheit denn?”, wollte er wissen und zückte einen Stift. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen, denn Geflirte konnte ich jetzt definitiv nicht gebrauchen, vor allem nicht von (so) einem Kerl. “Mircalla”, log ich und er hob aufgrund des eigenartigen Namen eine Augenbraue, hakte aber nicht weiter nach. Dann ging er zu dem Automaten hinter sich und befüllte den Becher. Ich musste gestehen, das Ambiente hier gefiel mir. Die Musik war nicht zu aufdringlich, es roch herrlich nach Kaffee - und nur nach Kaffee - und man konnte ein paar Meter gehen, ohne mit jemandem zusammenzustoßen. Der Kerl mit dem Iro, der laut Namensschild Puck hieß, reichte mir mit einem Zwinkern meinen Becher und ich warf ihm eine Fünf Dollar-Note hin und murmelte, er könne den Rest behalten. Hauptsache weg von ihm. Ich steuerte die Tür an, als ich plötzlich jemanden aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte. Jemanden mit honigblondem Haar und vor Konzentration zerknautschtem Gesicht. Na sowas. Augenblicklich breitete sich ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus und ich hielt inne.

“Cupcake”, grüßte ich sie, als ich auf ihren Tisch zuging. Sie sah überrascht auf. “Oh, hey, Carmilla. Was machst du denn hier?” Ihr Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an und ich hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. “Darf ich?”, fragte ich, als ich auf den leeren Stuhl ihr gegenüber deutete. Laura nickte hastig. “Bitte!” Ich nahm Platz und stellte meinen Becher vor mir. “Ich bin mit dem Auto gekommen und habe mich dann irgendwie … verlaufen.”, beantwortete ich ihre Frage und lächelte verlegen. Dafuq. Warum lächelte ich denn? Sie erwiderte das Lächeln, der besorgte Ausdruck noch immer in ihren hübschen Zügen zu erkennen. Ich war verwirrt, ließ mir aber nichts anmerken. Ich wechselte das Thema. “Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, dein Kater ist allzu schlimm?” Ich musste mir ein leichtes Grinsen hinter meinem Kaffeebecher verkneifen. Laura verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und grummelte etwas, das vage nach etwas wie ’Oh bitte, sprich das Thema nicht an’ anhörte, ehe sie ihren Kopf sanft auf dem Tisch aufschlagen ließ. So fies es auch war, ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und nahm dafür auch Lauras finsteren Blick in Kauf. “So schlimm?”, fragte ich und tätschelte über den Tisch hinweg ihren Arm, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Sie brachte sich langsam wieder in eine aufrechte Position, stützte das Gesicht auf ihrer Handfläche auf und sah zu mir. “Ich fühle mich, als wäre in meinem Kopf etwas explodiert. Ich werde nie wieder so viel trinken. Das war eine dumme Idee.” Sie massierte sich mit den Fingern der anderen Hand die Schläfe und ich ließ seufzend den Kaffeebecher sinken. “Warum hast du es überhaupt getan?” Die Frage verließ ungewollt meine Lippen. Im Grunde ging es mich nichts an und wollte Laura gewiss nicht in eine unangenehme Situation bringen. Jedoch schien sie kein Stück genervt über diese doch recht private Frage.

Sie starrte mich einfach nur mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an, so als suche die Antwort in den meinen. Ihr Blick war intensiv und ruhte lange auf mir. Irgendwann lehnte sie sich zurück, blies sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn und ließ den Kopf zurückfallen. “Ganz ehrlich? So genau kann ich dir das auch nicht sagen. Ich schätze, ich wollte mir selbst etwas beweisen, mir selbst zeigen, dass die Sorgen meines Vaters unbegründet sind und ich mein Leben selbst auf die Reihe bekomme. Dass ich meine Grenzen austesten und sogar überschreiten kann, ohne dass es fatale Konsequenzen haben wird. Nun, hat ja wunderbar geklappt. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, was gestern Nacht passiert ist.” Sie ließ sich wieder nach vorne kippen und sah mich mit einem fragenden Blick an. “Was ist denn genau passiert?” Ich musterte sie und überlegte mir eine Antwort. Ein selbstgefälliges Lippen zeichnete sich auf meinen Lippen ab, ehe mich lasziv nach vorne beugte und ihr über den Tisch hinweg zuwisperte: “Wir hatten wilden Sex, Creampuff.” Vor Schreck ließ Laura beinahe ihre Tasse heiße Schokolade fallen, die sie sich gerade zu den Lippen führen wollte. Panisch riss sie Mund und Augen auf und musterte mich schockiert. Ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, denn so eine Reaktion hatte ich noch nie bei einer Frau in meiner Gegenwart erlebt. Laura war so liebreizend, dass es schon fast wehtat. Ich beruhigte mich langsam wieder und schüttelte langsam den Kopf; der Schalk tanzte noch immer in meinen Augen. “Beruhige dich. Es ist NICHTS passiert. Du hast dich abgeschossen, ich habe dich nach Hause gebracht. Ende der Geschichte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger ist passiert.” Natürlich ließ ich einige Details aus, denn ich wollte sie nicht an Pranger stellen und außerdem waren es unwesentliche Details. Ich sah, wie sich Lauras Körper wieder entspannte und sie erleichtert seufzte. Ich versuchte, mich nicht allzu angegriffen von dieser Geste zu fühlen. Nervös spielte sie mit ihren Händen. “Oh mann. Da habe ich wohl nicht nur mich, sondern auch den Vogel abgeschossen. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir solche Umstände bereitet habe. Ich würde das gerne wieder gutmachen, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit dazu ergibt.”

Sie musterte mich fragend und ich konnte nicht anders, als mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. “Reintheoretisch haben wir uns schon verabredet, wenn du also irgendwas wieder gutmachen willst, lad mich auf einen Drink oder so ein.” Ich leerte meinen Becher Kaffee und visierte einen der Mülleimer in der Nähe der Eingangstür an. Dass ich tatsächlich traf, überraschte mich selbst. Anscheinend hatte ich mehr versteckte Talente als gedacht. Ich konnte quasi hören, wie es in Lauras Gehirn ratterte, während sie versuchte, die Puzzleteile, die ihr meine Aussage gegeben hatten, zusammenzusetzen. Ich rollte amüsiert die Augen. “Dein Handy. Check deine Textachrichten”, war meine knappe Antwort und plötzlich schien Laura zu begreifen. Mit einem leicht besorgten Ausdruck griff sie zu ihrem Steinzeit-Aufklapptelefon und warf einen Blick in ihren Posteingang. Plötzlich schienen sich alle Puzzleteile zusammenzusetzen und es machte Klick bei ihr. Sie legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund. “Oh mein Gott. Ich weiß davon gar nichts mehr.”, beteuerte sie und las die Nachricht ein zweites Mal, so als wollte sie sich von ihrer Echtheit überzeugen. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, wie hinreißend sie sein konnte? “Uhm. Ähm…” Sie stammelte. Laura Hollis, einer der gesprächigsten Menschen, den ich in meinen 22 Jahren kennengelernt hatte, stammelte. Was fast sprachlos bedeutete. Zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Stunden.Sie spielte nervös mit ihrem Becher herum. “Also ja, jetzt, wo wir schon was ausgemacht haben - magst du denn? Ich meine, abgesehen von jetzt gerade. Oder zählt das? Weil es wäre okay, wenn es zählt. Allerdings hast du schon bezahlt und ich weiß nicht, ob du noch was willst und…”

Als sie merkte, dass wie wieder plapperte, hielt sie inne und sah peinlich berührt gen Tischplatte. Ich trat sanft mit meinem Fuß unter dem Tisch gegen den ihren, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. “Cupcake, bleib ruhig. Du musst mir nichts ausgeben und wir müssen nirgendwo hingehen, wenn du nicht magst. Du warst angetrunken und ich werde dir daraus sicher keinen Strick drehen, okay? Tu nur das, was du auch möchtest.” Sie sah zu mir auf, ein Funkeln in den Augen. “Ich möchte aber was mit dir unternehmen! Wenn du auch willst. Wir könnten uns auch im Diner treffen, wenn du magst. Nur ich und du.” Laura gestikulierte aufgeregt mit den Händen und man hätte fast meinen können, sie seie auf Drogen oder hatte zu viel Zucker intus. Es war dennoch so typisch Laura und passte zu ihr, dass es mir ein Lächeln bescherte. Wie konnte es sein, dass ich, seit ich Laura Hollis kannte, so viel lächelte? Vermutlich hatte ich in den letzten 2 Tagen mehr gelächelt als in den letzten 10 Jahren. Ich nickte - denn mal ehrlich: wer hätte dieses Angebot ablehnen können? - und sie kopierte mein Lächeln. Nur ich und du.


	3. Step III - Just Go Away

**Step III** \- _Just Go Away_

 

Ich blickte mit gemischten Gefüglen zu Carmilla hinüber, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich nicht träumte, denn das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. SIE konnte nicht real sein. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie das bewerkstelligte, aber wann immer ich sie sah, sah sie einfach umwerfend aus. Ihr Gesicht wirkte wie aus Marmor gehauen, glatt und hell, ihre Haut war makellos. Und diese Augen. Ich musste nur einmal kurz hineinsehen und war wie verzaubert. Wenn es möglich war, in Augen zu ertrinken, so war dies bei Carmillas Augen definitiv der Fall. Egal wie kitschig es sein mochte, sie war das, was ich mir unter einem Engel vorstellte. Und ich, Laura Hollis, gewöhnliche Journalismus-Studentin und wirklich niemand besonderes, hatte es geschafft, dass sie mit mir ausgehen wollte. Ich würde es nicht unbedingt Date nennen - ich wusste nicht mal, ob Carmilla überhaupt auf Frauen stand - aber jede Möglichkeit, ein wenig Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, war mir recht. So schlimm es auch war, so unrealistisch und naiv, aber ich hatte einen Crush. Ich hatte mich in einen Menschen verguckt, den ich nicht mal 48 Stunden kannte und es war mir egal. Egal, dass irgendein Teil in mir sie und ihre rüde Art trotzdem nicht ausstehen konnte. Egal, dass sie vermutlich der unfreundlichste Mensch war, der mir bisher unter die Augen getreten war. Es bedeutete nichts, denn es änderte kein bisschen an den Gefühlen, die ich in Carmillas Nähe empfand. Diese Wärme und das angenehme Prickeln, das mich durchströmte, wenn sie mich unbewusst berührte. Mich nervten bloß die Umstände, denn gestern Nacht hatte ich mich wahrlich nicht von meiner besten Seite gezeigt und Carmilla hatte allen Grund, mich als seltsam zu empfinden oder mich aufzuziehen. Ich konnte nicht mal sagen, ob sie es ernst meinte, als sie sagte, sie wolle Zeit mit mir verbringen. Ich war gänzlich verwirrt. Wenn es um Carmilla ging, fühlte ich mich plötzlich entblößt. Als wäre ich ein offenes Buch, das nur sie zu lesen vermochte. Ich fühlte mich schutzlos.

Ihr Fuß berührte den meinen und ich zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und sah hoch, direkt in diese braunen Iriden. Ihre Lippen waren zu ihrem typisch selbstfälligen Lächeln geformt und ich konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dieses Lächeln hasste. Und gleichzeitig wünschte ich mir, es für den Rest meines Lebens sehen zu können. Noch nie hatte ich so ambivalent gedacht wie in Carmillas Gesellschaft. Ich erwiderte ihr Blick fragend. “Erde an Cupcake. Bist du wieder in unserem Universum?” Huh? Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Carmilla mich angesprochen hatte. Entschuldigend blickte ich sie an. Kopfschüttelnd sah Carmilla zu mir und lachte. “Ich habe gefragt, wann du dich treffen willst. Irgendwelche bevorzugten Zeiten?” Ich überlegte, denn für Carmilla hätte ich immer Zeit. Aber das konnte ich ich so aber natürlich nicht sagen. Ich lehnte mich etwas zurück und starrte nachdenklich gen Decke. “Ich hab Donnerstags Freistunden und... uhm, sonst geht das Wochenende eigentlich immer gut bei mir. Aber ich vermute mal, dass du am Wochenende eher Zeit mit deinem Freund verbringen willst.” Sie hob eine Augenbraue und ich schluckte. “Freundin?”, fragte ich und ich war mir sicher, meine Stimme klang etwas zu aufgeregt. Ihre Augenbraue wanderte noch höher, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Verdammt. Warum war ich so nervös? Das war doch bloß eine ganz normale Frage. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen addierte sich zu dem Schalk in ihren Augen. Sie beugte sich etwas vor - und verdammt, ihre Bluse betonte alles an den richtigen Stellen. Ich musste erneut schluckten und suchte ihren Blick.

“Ich bin Single.” Sie betonte das Wort, so als wolle sie sichergehen, dass ich mir der Bedeutung auch klar wurde. “Wochenenden passen mir also gut. Wie wäre es mit diesem? Ich meine… Ich hatte zwar Frauenbesuch geplant, aber den kann ich absagen.” Bei dem Wort Frauenbesuch wandte ich den Blick ab und starrte zur Seite. Jetzt, da ich die Bestätigung hatte, dass sie wirklich Frauen mochte, fühlte ich mich unsicher. Chancenlos. Carmilla konnte jede haben, warum also sollte sie sich für mich interessieren? In der Art und Weise in der ich mich für sie interessierte? Wäre sie hetero gewesen, wäre sie unerreichbar gewesen. Es hätte wehgetan, aber ich wäre drüber hinweggekommen. Jetzt, da sie tatsächlich erreichbar schien, fühlte es sich noch schlimmer an, denn ich wusste, meine Gefühle waren einseitig. Carmilla war umwerfend, aber ich war ganz sicher nicht der einzige Mensch, der so empfand. Sie konnte etwas so viel besseres haben als mich und vermutlich verabredete sie sich nur aus Mitleid mit mir. Oder um über mich näher an Will zu kommen. Ich wollte ihr nichts vorwerfen, schließlich kannte ich sie noch nicht lange, aber so, wie ich sie bisher einschätzte, traute ich ihr so etwas wirklich zu. Angewidert von meinen eigenen Gedanken erhob ich mich. Ich zwang mich zu einem falschen Lächeln, als ich zu ihr hinuntersah.

“Uhm. Wegen diesem Wochenende müsste ich schauen, aber nächstes kann ich definitiv.” Ich sah fragend zu ihr, ein wenig hoffte ich ja, dass sie nicht konnte. Ihr Nicken machte mich nervös. Gleichzeitig freute ich mich, aber ich hatte auch Angst. Ich fürchtete mich vor dem, was passieren würde. Was passieren könnte. “In Ordnung, Creampuff. Nächstes Wochenende soll es sein. Wir könnten einen Happen im Diner essen und dann bringe ich dich zu einem besonderen Ort, wie klingt das?” Besonderer Ort? Wieso klang das aus Carmillas Mund so anrüchig? Kurz haderte ich mit meiner Entscheidung, aber anderseits war das eine Möglichkeit, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen und vielleicht mochte es masochistisch sein, aber ich wollte es. Ich wollte Zeit mit ihr verbringen, auch wenn es nur wenige Momente waren. Ich musste sie auskosten, denn wer wusste, wann sich mal wieder so eine Gelegenheit ergeben würde. Und momentan lief es einigermaßen gut zwischen uns.

“Okay.” Noch immer war mein Lächeln nur gespielt und ich hoffte sehr, sie würde es nicht bemerken. Ich wollte die Gelegenheit am Schopfe packen und mehr über Carmilla erfahren, solange es noch möglich war. Carmilla erwiderte mein Lächeln. “Okay.” Dann glitt ihr Blick zur Uhr über dem Ausgabetresen. Sie fluchte und erhob sich. “Verdammt, ich bin spät dran. Ich melde mich bei dir per SMS. Mach’s gut, Creampuff!” Und bevor ich noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie den Coffeeshop verlassen und ich starrte ihr verwirrt hinterher. Ich grummelte und verbarg mein Gesicht hinter den Händen. Worst. Crush. Ever.

 

~~°~~

 

In der ersten Stunde hatte ich Englische Literatur und ich war ehrlich aufgeregt, denn es bedeutete, dass ich Danny wiedertreffen würde und ihr beim Unterrichten zusehen konnte - und darin war sie wirklich gut. Man hörte ihr gerne zu. Ich fühlte ich noch angenehm aufgewärmt von meiner heißen Schokolade, die in Carmillas Gegenwart sogar noch besser als sonst geschmeckt hatte, und war eigenartig glücklich. Ich nahm mit Lexa in einer der vordersten Reihe Platz, während sie mir Geschichten über ihren letzten Urlaub mit Clarke erzählte. Für gewöhnlich fand ich ihre Erzählungen super interessant und hörte ihr gerne zu, aber heute war ich etwas neben der Spur. Die Begegnung mit Carmilla hatte mich mehr aus der Bahn gebracht, als mir lieb war. Normalerweise schwärmte ich nicht so schnell für einen Menschen, aber bei Carmilla war es nicht anders möglich gewesen. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, hatte ich schon in dem Moment, in dem sie das Diner mit LaF und Danny betreten hatte, ein Auge auf sie geworfen und dieser Fakt verunsicherte mich selbst zutiefst. Normalerweise brauchte es meist mehr, bis ich für jemanden schwärmte. Und meist waren die Mädchen hübsch und nett. Auf Carmilla traf bisher nur das eine zu, dafür  war sie mindestens doppelt so hübsch wie die sonstigen Mädchen - und vermutlich doppelt so hübsch wie es für sie und ihr Ego gut war -  in die ich mich unheilbar verknallte. Nur war mir immer viel wichtiger gewesen, wie ein Mensch charakterlich war und so umwerfend gut Carmilla auch aussah, bisher hatte sie charakterlich nicht unbedingt den besten Eindruck hinterlassen. Wobei ich ihr hoch anrechnete, was sie letzte Nacht für mich getan hatte. Sie hätte mich auch einfach in der Bar alleine lassen können, aber sie hatte mich bis nach Hause gebracht und sich nahezu vorbildlich verhalten. Theo hatte mir alles erzählt und ich war ernsthaft überrascht, denn ich hätte Carmilla nicht für die Art Mensch gehalten, die jemandem wie mir einfach so half. Aber vermutlich wusste ich weniger über sie, als mir lieb war. Die Stunden, die wir miteinander verbracht hatten, konnte ich an zwei Händen abzählen. Aber sie waren unbezahlbar gewesen.

Lexa schien zu merken, dass ich nicht ganz bei der Sache bin und berührte mich sanft an der Schulter. “Laura?” Ihre Stimme klang etwas besorgt und ich schätzte sie dafür umso mehr. “Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du weißt, du kannst mit mir reden, wenn dich etwas bedrückt?” Ich nickte und spielte mit meinem Stift herum, während ich nervös zu Danny blickte. Sie war - wie auch immer das geschehen ist - auf eine verkorkste Art und Weise mit Carmilla befreundet und Danny hatte mir sogar erzählt, dass Carmilla hin und wieder nett sein konnte. Richtig überzeugt schien sie jedoch nicht. Aber aufgrund dieser Tatsache hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Danny mir anmerken könnte, was ich für Carmilla empfand - wobei es vielleicht übertrieben war, zu sagen, ich empfand etwas für sie, denn momentan war es nur ein kaum merkbares und völlig unbegründetes Flattern in meinem Magen. Und im Gegensatz zu Carmilla war Danny unglaublich fürsorglich und nett und seit 3 Monaten von ihrer Freundin getrennt. Eigentlich wäre Danny die perfekte Wahl: sie war zuvorkommend, unglaublich attraktiv, wahnsinnig hilfsbereit und sie hatte tolle Freunde. Jeder mochte sie, egal ob es sich um ihre Studenten, ihre Kommilitonen oder ihre Dozenten handelte. Danny war außergewöhnlich und ich hatte das Glück, sie kennenlernen zu dürfen. Ich wandte mich zu Lexa und schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, alles in Ordnung. Es gibt ein paar verwirrende Sachen in meinem Leben momentan, aber ich muss selbst herausfinden, was ich tun soll. Aber danke.” Ich schenkte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln und sie erwiderte es und holte ihre Sachen heraus, um sich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten. Mir entging jedoch nicht der Blick, den sie erst mir und dann Danny zuwarf und ich hoffte inständig, sie kam nicht auf falsche Gedanken.

Doch bevor ich das herausfinden konnte, ging der Unterricht auch schon los. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Unterrichtsgeschehen, was schwerer war als erwartet, denn ich musste die ganze Zeit auf Danny starren und schenkte ihrer PowerPoint-Präsentation keinerlei Beachtung. Nervös biss ich mir auf die Lippe. Der Grund, weshalb ich mein Treffen mit Carmilla auf das nächste Wochenende verschoben hatte, war der, dass ich an diesem mit Danny verabredet war. Ganz freundschaftlich natürlich. Glaubte ich zumindest. Wir wollten was zusammen essen gehen und dann ins Kino, weil sie die Einzige war, die meine Vorliebe zu Marvel teilte. Ich freute mich schon darauf, endlich mal wieder was mit einer Freundin zu unternehmen und es wäre fies gewesen, ihr abzusagen, um nicht mit Carmilla zu treffen. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich es überhaupt erwähnen sollte, aber ich wollte diese Freundschaft auch nicht auf Lügen und Geheimniskrämerei aufbauen, also würde ich ganz ehrlich zu Danny sein. Vielleicht konnte sie mir sogar helfen. Sie kannte Carmilla immerhin länger als mich und wusste, ob ich überhaupt eine Chance bei ihr hatte. Ich musste es nur so verpacken, dass es nicht rüberkam, als wäre es der einzige Grund für meine Verabredung mit Danny, denn dem war nicht so. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich freute mich auf das Treffen mit ihr, auf den Film und einfach darauf, den Tag nicht alleine zu Hause zu verbringen und meine Lieblingsfolgen von Doctor Who und Orphan Black rewatchen zu müssen. Wobei nichts gegen das Gucken von Serien sprach - ich liebte es viel zu sehr - sondern eher der Fakt, dass ich alleine war. Es war einfach ein ganz anderes Gefühl, das, was man am meisten mochte, mit jemanden an seiner Seite zusammen genießen zu können. Der Herbst war nicht umsonst meine Lieblingsjahreszeit, denn das Wetter war perfekt, um sich mit seiner (nicht vorhandenen) Freundin aufs Sofa zu kuscheln, eine Tasse heißen Kakao in Griffnähe, während David Tennant oder Buffy einem den Abend versüßten. Aber meine letzte Beziehung war schon etwas länger her und solche Momente der Zweisamkeit lagen weit in der Vergangenheit zurück. Ich war nun schon länger Single, allerdings aus Überzeugung, denn nach der letzten gescheiterten Beziehung war mir klar, dass ich erst einmal für mich selbst herausfinden musste, was ich wollte. Jetzt wusste ich es zwar, aber dafür wusste ich nicht, wie ich ich es bekommen sollte.

Ich musterte Dannys Körper von oben bis unten. Sie trug eine schwarze Bluse und einen Bleistiftrock derselben Farbe, das rote Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schulter und statt Kontaktlinsen trug sie heute eine Brille. Sie sah aus wie eine richtige Dozentin, aber auch weiblicher als sonst und es raubte mir ein wenig den Atem. Als ich wieder zu ihr hochsah, trafen sich unsere Blicke und verdammt, sie hatte mich beim Starren erwischt. Peinlich berührt stierte ich nach unten auf meinen Collegeblock und mied ihren Blick für mindestens 10 Minuten. Als ich wieder aufsah, lächelte sie mich wissend an und ich wäre am liebsten im Erdboden verschwunden. Verdammt. So konnte ich mich den Rest der Stunde kaum noch konzentrieren und als Konsequenz musste ich mir Lexas Unterlagen ausleihen, da meine nach 3 Sätzen keinen Sinn mehr ergaben. Zum Glück zog mich Lexa nicht auf, hatte sie das Szenario doch mitbekommen. Das schätzte ich so an ihr. Als der Unterricht zuende war, blickte sie auf ihre Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. “Mist, wir haben überzogen. Ich muss mich beeilen, Clarke wartet. man sieht sich.” Sie umarmte mich kurz und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt, allerdings nicht, ohne mir noch ein Grinsen über die Schulter zuzuwerfen, gefolgt von einem “‘Schnapp sie dir, Hollis!” Dann verschwand Lexa als eine der Letzten aus dem Hörsaal und ließ mich mit Danny allein zurück. Sie kam grinsend auf mich zu und piekste mich in die Seite. “Was war das denn gerade?”, wollte sie wissen und ich wünschte mir innerlich, sie würde das Thema nicht ansprechen. “Was meinst du?”, fragte ich so unschuldig wie nur möglich, denn ich hatte gerade echt nicht den Nerv für diese Art von Konversation. “Du hast gestarrt.” Ich atmete tief durch. “Habe ich nicht” Ich versuchte, überzeugend zu klingen, scheiterte aber kläglich. Ich hörte Danny neben mir kichern, ehe sie sich an das Lehrerpult lehnte.

“Schon gut, Laura. Ich wollte dich nicht aufziehen.” Ich konnte in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie es ernst meinte. “Steht das mit Samstag noch?”, fragte sie zögerlich, als sie meinen Gesichtausdruck bemerkte und ich beeilte mich, heftig zu nicken. “Natürlich. Ich freue mich schon darauf. Keiner wollte mit mir in den neuen Cap-Film und ich hatte schon Angst, allein gehen zu müssen.”, erwiderte ich und gestikulierte aufgeregt mit den Händen. Danny gluckste und ging mit mir zusammen aus dem Hörsaal. “Laura” Sie sah mich von der Seite her an. “Ich gehe auch mit dir in Filme, die ich nicht mag, falls du mal eine Begleitung brauchst.” Sie öffnete mir die Tür und wow, Danny war wirklich eine Gentlewoman. “Wow, das ist…” Ich ging durch die Tür, die mir offengehalten wurde und schenkte Danny ein warmes und dankbares Lächeln. “Großartig. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal ein ziemlicher Nerd sein und mein Umfeld damit nerven kann, aber ich kann Buffy & Co. einfach nicht widerstehen.” Es war mir ohnehin ein Rätsel, wie man das überhaupt konnte.

Wir bogen nach links um die Ecke und ich realisierte es langsam, dass Danny mich tatsächlich zu meiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde begleitete. Sie war zu nett, um wahr zu sein. Sie kaufte mir sogar eine heiße Schokolade und gestand mir ihre Game of Thrones-Sucht. Und mit jedem Wort, das wir wechselten, rückten Carmilla und unser bevorstehendes Treffen ein wenig in den Hintergrund. Danny war nicht dumm. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass - und vor alle wie - ich sie angestarrt hatte und der Fakt, dass sie jetzt so nett zu mir war, ließ in mir das Gefühl aufkeimen, dass sie tatsächlich Interesse an mir hegen könnte. Und ich musste gestehen, ich war nicht unbedingt abgeneigt. Ich war schon so lange Single und irgendwann hatte ich es satt. Wieso also nicht die Gelegenheit am Schopfe packen? Ich mochte beide - Carmilla und Danny. Aber momentan schien nur eine von ihnen in erreichbarer Entfernung und das war Danny. Und ich fand, ich hatte es verdient, glücklich zu sein. Mit wem, würde sich noch zeigen, aber momentan war Danny ein heißer Kandidat. Im Gegensatz zur unerreichbar scheinenden wunderhübschen Carmilla. Verdammt, warum war sie nur so hübsch? …

 

~~°~~

 

Die Tage vergingen und Carmilla meldete sich nur ein einziges Mal per SMS bei mir, um eine Uhrzeit für unser Treffen auszumachen. Ich war ehrlich enttäuscht, denn ich hatte gehofft, dass Carmilla und ich zumindest so etwas wie Freundinnen waren, aber anscheinend schien sie kein Interesse daran zu hegen, mehr als nötig mit mir zu reden. Mit jedem Tag, der ohne Nachricht von ihr verging, fragte ich mich, warum sie sich überhaupt auf ein Treffen eingelassen hatte und irgendwas in mir hatte Angst, dass sie vielleicht nur mit spielte. Danny, die mir im Übrigen jeden Tag schrieb, hatte mir von Carmillas Frauengeschichten erzählt und auch, wenn ich als Journalistin nicht alles, was man mir erzählte, als bare Münze nahm, konnte ich es mir bei Carmilla vorstellen. Nicht in einer bösen Art. Aber Carmilla zu widerstehen und nicht mit ihr zu flirten, war sicher schwer, wenn nicht sogar ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Aber sollten Dannys Ausführungen der Wahrheit entsprechen, wäre die Sachlage für mich klar. Ich würde mich sicherlich nicht von Carmilla als kleines Abenteuer für zwischendurch ausnutzen lassen.

Da konnte sie noch so heiß oder unwiderstehlich sein. Ich hatte meine Prinzipien und daran würde sich in Zukunft auch nichts ändern. Ich würde mich nicht einfach so für einen Menschen ändern, wenn ich keinen Sinn oder Grund darin sah. Und ein One Night Stand oder ein kleines Abenteuer zwischendurch war in so vielen Punkten wider meiner Natur. Ich war noch nie draufgängerisch gewesen. Und auch, wenn es für meinen zukünftigen Traumberuf nicht unbedingt die optimalste Voraussetzung war, war ich absolut kein Risikofreund. Ich ging gerne auf Nummer sicher und das in jeglicher Hinsicht.

Irgendwann fiel es mir leichter, nicht mehr an Carmilla zu denken. Ich hatte es erstaunlich oft getan, ohne dass ich es wirklich realisiert hatte. Zumindest am Anfang. Sie war mir ständig im Kopf rumgegeistert. Bei jeder Tätigkeit, die ich tat und ganz besonders in der Nacht. Das war bei mir oft so, wenn ich einen Crush hatte, aber es war noch nie so intensiv gewesen. Doch jetzt, wo Carmilla anscheinend keinerlei Interesse an mir zu hegen schien - ich fragte mich hin und wieder sogar, ob sie das mit dem Treffennicht vielleicht sogar vergessen hatte - fiel es mir immer leichter, sie Stück für Stück aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben und mich stattdessen mehr auf Danny zu konzentrieren. Denn Danny war nett. Danny interessierte sich für mich und mein Leben und sie akzeptierte mich so wie ich war. In der kurzen Zeit war sie zu einer meiner engsten Freundinnen geworden, wenn nicht sogar zu meiner besten Freundin. Und ich brauchte eine beste Freundin, den auch wenn Kirsch super Arbeit leistete und ebenfalls immer für mich da war, gab es nun einmal Dinge, über die ich mit ihm nicht reden konnte oder wollte. Jedoch konnte ich auch nicht leugnen, dass sich das, was ich in Dannys Gegenwart empfand, anders anfühlte als das, was Carmilla in mir auslöste. Nur konnte ich weder sagen, was der Unterschied war noch konnte ich weder das eine noch das andere Gefühl irgendwie einordnen. Ich mochte beide sehr und ich hatte für beide definitiv Gefühle, die von meiner Seite aus über eine Freundschaft hinausgingen und das belastete mich. Einen Crush zu händeln, war schon schwierig, aber zwei? Meine Gefühle für Carmilla trafen mich wie eine Abrisskugel - umbarmherzig und hart. Sie hatte es es geschafft, innerhalb weniger Augenblicke meine Wände einzureißen und hatte mich dazu gebracht, einen kleinen Teil meiner Prinzipien über Bord zu werden. Ich hatte nur wegen ihr so viel getrunken, weil ich ihr etwas beweisen wollte. Die Macht, die sie schon jetzt auf mich ausübte, war mir nicht geheuer. Auf der anderen Seite waren die Gefühle, die ich für Danny entwickelt hatte, sanft und kribblig. Ich war gerne in ihrer Nähe, aber manchmal fehlte irgendetwas und es war, als würden sich ihr und Carmillas Charakter gegenseitig ergänzen. Carmilla fehlte die freundliche und hilfsbereite Seite, die Danny wie selbstverständlich an den Tag legte, dafür fehlte Danny dieser mysteriöse Hauch, dieses Unbeschwete und Draufgängerische, das auch mir fehlte. Aber ich sehnte mich danach. Nach Abenteuern. Nicht nach Abenteuern im Bett, sondern nach wirklichen Abenteuern. Ich wollte was von der Welt sehen, etwas erleben. Ich brauchte jemanden, der mich aus meiner sicheren Schale zog, mir zeigte, dass es auch mal wert war, Risiken einzugehen. Jemanden, bei dem ich das Bedürfnis verspürte, meine Prinzipien zu brechen.

Ich ließ seufzend mein Handy sinken und starrte gen Decke. Übermorgen war mein Treffen mit Danny und ich hatte gehofft, dass es Carmilla zumindest etwas stören würde und sie damit einen Grund hatte, sich bei mir zu melden. Aber vermutlich würde sie selbst Frauenbesuch haben und nicht einen Gedanken an mich verschwenden. Frauenbesuch. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an. Ich weiß, dass es mich eigentlich nicht zu beschäftigen hatte, denn Carmilla führte ihr Leben schon lange so, wie sie es wollte, aber mich störte die Vorstellung, dass sie mit mehreren Frauen in der Woche Sex hatte, mehr als es mir lieb war. Wobei ich nicht sagen konnte, ob mich mehr der Fakt störte, dass sie so viele Mädchen hatte, mit denen sie schlief, als der Fakt, dass sie überhaupt mit jemandem schlief. Ich wusste nur, dass es mich tierisch nervte und mir Magenschmerzen bereitete. So wie jetzt gerade auch. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand über meinen Bauch und versuchte, mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, in der Hoffnung, dass es die Schmerzen eventuell linderte.

Aber es brachte nichts, also entschloss ich, dass es vermutlich das Beste war, für heute zu Bett zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass mich Carmilla nicht auch in meinen Träumen verfolgte. Eine traumlose Nacht wäre mal eine willkommende Abwechslung. Mir reichte auch schon ein Traum, der nicht Carmilla oder Danny betraf. Wo waren nur meine Doctor Who-Träume hin, in denen ich an der Seite von David Tennant die schrägsten Sachen erlebte? Das war etwas, wovon ich träumen wollte. Ob es vielleicht half, noch etwas fernzusehen, bevor ich schlafen ging? Meine Hand glitt blind über das weiche Laken meines Bettes bis meine Fingerspitzen die Fernbedienung ertasteten. Ich griff danach und schaltete durch das Programm bis ich einen Sender fand, der etwas nach meinem Geschmack ausstrahlte. Meine Wahl fiel letzten Endes auf Netflix, denn dort lief eigentlich immer etwas, das mit gefiel. Also schaute ich The 100 und rieb mir in kreisförmigenBewegungen über den Bauch bis ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sich der Tumult in meinem Inneren gelegt hatte und mich endlich schliefen ließ. Zu meinem Glück schien meine Bitte erhört zu werden und ich fiel in eine nahezu traumlose Nacht. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, waren die Schmerzen verschwunden und wohlig seufzend über diesen Fakt setzte ich mich im Bett auf und rieb mir mit den Handballen den Schlaf aus den Augen. Es war kurz nach zehn, was bedeutete, dass ich noch gut 4 Stunden Zeit hatte, ehe meine erste und einzige Vorlesung für diesen Tag begann.

Dankbar für diese Tatsache schwang ich mich langsam aus dem Bett, bereit, anständig in den Tag zu starten. Ich duschte lange und ausgiebig, versuchte die Gedanken, die mich seit gestern so beschäftigen, zusammen mit dem Schmutz der letzten zwei Tage im Abfluss zu ertränken. Ich konnte diese unliebsamen Gedanken zu meinem Bedauern nicht komplett verdrängen, aber es fiel mir nach der Dusche wesentlich leichter, mich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Beispielsweise auf die Zubereitung meines Frühstücks. Perry hatte mir vor drei Tagen ihr sagenumwobenes Pancakes-Rezept verraten und nun brannte ich darauf, es auszuprobieren. Ich suchte die Zutaten zusammen, wühlte in den Küchenschränken nach einer Schüssel - ich war mir nicht mal mehr ganz sicher, ob wir überhaupt noch welche hatten, seit Will und Kirsch auf die Idee kamen, sie als Helme zu benutzen - und fand nach bestimmt fünfzehnminütiger Suche tatsächlich eine. Deren Zustand ließ jedoch auch zu wünschen übrig. Die Jungs konnten froh sein, dass sie außer Haus waren… Ich grummelte vor mich hin und begann, Mehl, Zucker und Eier miteinander zu vermengen bis ein cremiger und gut duftender Teig entstand. Abgerundet wurde das ganze mit Perrys absolut geheimer Geheimzutat, ehe eine große Kelle des Teigs in der vorgeheizten Bratpfanne landete. Natürlich gelang mir das nicht, ohne mich vollzukleckern. Ich seufzte. Gut, dass ich dieses mal daran gedacht hatte, mir eine Schürze umzubinden, denn ich konnte gerne auf eine Wiederholung des Vorfalls, über denen und die Jungs nie wieder reden durften, verzichten. Seitdem hatten gewisse Leute, unter anderem auch ich, Kochverbot, aber da keiner der Jungs da war und ich nicht mit leeren Magen zur Uni wollte, musste ich es wohl oder über brechen. Und wider Erwarten gelangen mir die Pancakes ganz ohne Zwischenfall und ich machte mir innerlich eine Notiz, meiner Chefin für dieses grandiose Rezept zu danken.

Ich setzte mich mit meinem Teller an den Tisch und begann zu essen. Meine Augen fuhren indes über die Schlagzeilen der Tageszeitung, die Kirsch jeden Tag las und natürlich nicht wegräumte. Furchtbare und traurige Nachrichten aus aller Welt schmückten die Titelseite und ich seufzte und schob mir eine weitere Gabel Frühstück in den Mund. Journalistin zu werden war schon immer mein absoluter Traumberuf gewesen und dass ich nun die Möglichkeit hatte, diesen Wunsch in die Realität umsetzen zu können, erschien mir an manchen Tagen immer noch wie ein Traum, der zu schön war, um wahr zu sein. Aber manchmal, wenn ich sah, wie schlimm es in manchen Ländern dieser Erde zu sich ging, fragte ich mich, ob ich das wirklich wollte. Von Amokläufen, Kriegen, Naturkatastrophen und Anschlägen berichten. All diese Sachen trafen mich ja schon beim Lesen so sehr. Was würde erst mit mir passieren, wenn ich die Artikel dazu selbst verfasste, mich einschlägig mit dem Thema befassen musste? Ich wusste es nicht und das machte mir etwas Angst. Ich glaubte stets an das Gute in einem Menschen, aber gerade ich hatte mir einen Beruf ausgewählt, wo ich jeden Tag auf die Probe gestellt werden würde, wenn es darum ging, an dieser Meinung festzuhalten.

Ich kaute gedankenverloren auf meinem Frühstück herum und schob die Zeitung zusammen mit meinen tristen Gedanken aus meinem Blickfeld. Sowas konnte ich gerade echt nicht gebrauchen, denn wegen der ganze Sache mit Danny und Carmilla war meine Gefühlswelt ohnehin schon total durcheinander. Also versuchte ich, mich für den Rest meines Frühstücks gedanklich mit andern Dingen zu beschäftigen. Meiner Selbstbeschreibung zum Beispiel oder dem Essay, das nächste Woche fällig war. Nachdem ich fertig war, spülte ich ab und beschloss dann, noch etwas zu lesen, denn ich wollte heute ohnehin in die Bibliothek und vielleicht schaffte ich es bis dahin, das Buch, das ich mir von dort ausgeliehen hatte, durchzulesen. Also machte ich es mir eine halbe Stunde - dank dem Abwaschverhalten der Jungs - später auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Toady musterte mich von seinem oder ihrem - Kirsch hatte sich nie nach dem Geschlecht der Schildkröte erkundet und irgendwie musste ich unweigerlich an LaF denken. Die beiden gäben sicher gute Freunde ab - Platz im Terrarium aus, die kleinen Kulleraugen auf mich gerichtet, so als würde die Schildkröte wirklich verstehen, was ich da tat. Ich lächelte zu ihr hinüber und schlug das Buch auf. Gut eine Stunde und anderthalb Pakete Kekse später, hatte ich es tatsächlich geschafft. Freudig über diesen Erfolg packte ich das Buch sofort in meine Umhängetasche, denn ich kannte meine Schusseligkeit nur zu gut. Danach überprüfte ich mein Handy stellte fest, dass ich - welch Überraschung - nicht eine einzige SMS von Carmilla, dafür aber gefühlt 50 von Danny hatte. Ich verzog das Gesicht, denn so sehr ich mich auch auf mein Treffen mit Danny morgen freute, hatte ich gerade überhaupt nicht den Nerv dazu, mich wieder mit meinen verwirrenden Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen. Allerdings war ich Laura Hollis und ich konnte eine Nachricht nicht einfach ignorieren. Es konnte ja immer etwas wichtiges sein. Ebenfalls so eine doofe Angewohnheit, die mit meinem Studiengang zusammenhing. Doch wie erwartet erzählte mir Danny in genau 12 SMSen, wie sehr sie sich freute und dass ich aufpassen sollte, wenn ich von der Uni zurück nach Hause lief oder ob sie mich nicht vielleicht nach Hause begleiten sollte. Nachdem ich die letzte SMS gelesen hatte, entfloh mir ein leiser Seufzer, denn ich schätzte das Angebot sehr, aber es stieß mir bitter auf, dass sie es anbot, weil sie um meine Sicherheit besorgt war und nicht etwa, weil sie meine Gesellschaft genoss. Ich hatte Danny im Gegensatz zu Carmilla noch nicht viel über meinen Vater erzählt, also konnte sie es nicht wissen, aber dennoch nervte es mich, dass die Leute glaubten, ich seie schutzlos. Ich mochte klein sein, ja, aber ich wusste mich zu verteidigen. Und Unfälle passierten jedem, davor konnte ich mich sowieso niemand beschürten.

Ich kramte in meinem Kopf nach einer passenden Antwort, die nicht zu spitz klang, und schrieb letzten Endes, dass ich mich ebenfalls sehr freuen würde, es aber nicht nötig seie, dass sie mich nach Hause begleitete. Sie wohnte ohnehin in der genau entgegengesetzten Richtung und hatte über das Wochenende eine Menge Arbeit zu tun und eine Menge Klausuren zu korrigieren hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie unnötig Zeit für mich vergeudete, denn noch waren wir bloß Freundinnen und die Universität ging immer vor. Ich steckte mein Handy weg und blickte zur Uhr. Ich hatte zwar noch ein wenig Zeit, aber ich beschloss, mich trotzdem schon einmal auf den Weg zu machen. So konnte ich mir noch in aller Ruhe eine heiße Schokolade im Nightingale holen und Perry simsen und sie, ob ich die heutige Schicht etwas früher beenden konnte, damit ich beim Treffen mit Danny nicht aussah wie ein Zombie auf Entzug. Also griff ich nach meinem Fahrradhelm und meiner Tasche und verließ das Apartment. Weil es heute einer der letzten schönen und warmen Herbsttage werden sollte, beschloss ich, mit dem Fahrrad zu fahren, denn ich liebte mein Gefährt und würde am liebsten das ganze Jahr damit fahren. Aber ich sah ein, dass das im Winter bei Kälte und Glätte nicht unbedingt die beste Idee war und wenn selbst Kirsch der Gedanke nicht gefiel, hieß das schon etwas.

Ich entfernte das Schloss von meinem Rad und setzte mich dann auf, das angenehme Gefühl des Sattels unter mir spürend. Wann immer ich auf meinem Fahrrad saß, fühlte ich mich sicher. Ich war schnell, tat gleichzeitig etwas für meine Gesundheit und es machte Spaß. Was also gab es besseres? Mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter fuhr ich los. Die goldgelben Blätter der Eichen, die die Straße, in der wir wohnten, säumten, bedeckten den Gehweg. Es sah atemberaubend aus. Alles leuchtete golden und ein milder Wind blies mir ins Gesicht. Ich winkte ein paar unserer Nachbarn zu, als ich an ihnen vorbeifuhr und stieg kurz ab, um einer älteren Dame bei ihren Einkäufen zu helfen, war nach aber einen guten halbe Stunde an der Uni. Ich war gerade dabei, mein Fahrrad in die dafür vorgesehenen Ständer vor dem Coffeeshop zu schieben, als ich spürte, wie mir jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Fragend drehte ich mich um und blickte in das hübsche Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens. “Du bist doch Laura, oder?”, fragte sie und ich nickte, als ich sie erkannte: Clarke, Lexas feste Freundin. “Super! Gut, dass ich dich hier treffe.” Clarke lächelte breit und öffnete dann ihren Rucksack, um darin nach etwas zu wühlen. Wenige Augenblicke später hielt sie mir einen mintgrünen Briefumschlag entgegen. Irritiert sah ich erst zu dem Kuvert, dann zu ihr. “Ich habe bald Geburtstag und gebe eine Party und Lexa bat mich, dich einzuladen.” Sie drückte mir den Umschlag in die Hand und ich starrte erneut darauf. In wunderschöner kursiver Schrift war mein Name darauf geschrieben. “Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, wir kennen uns kaum und-” Clarke unterbrach mich mit einem Lachen und nickte. “Kein Problem, glaub mir. Lexas Freunde sind auch meine Freunde, also mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. Du kannst auch gerne ein paar deiner Freunde mitbringen, damit du dich nicht so alleine auf der Party fühlst. Es gibt genug Platz für alle, glaub mir. Also, wirst du kommen?” Ich war etwas erstaunt, denn das war ein super großzügiges Angebot und ich fühlte mich geehrt, dass ich eingeladen wurde. Und vermutlich tat mir so eine Party zwischendurch ganz gut, um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Also nickte ich und lächelte. “Gerne.” Clarkes Gesicht nahm einen aufgeregten Ausdruck an. “Super! Lexa wird sich riesig freuen! Ich werde sie gleich anrufen und ihr erzählen, dass du kommst. Also, man sieht sich.” Sie zog mich unerwartet in eine kurze Umarmung und war dann plötzlich so schnell verschwunden wie sie gekommen sah. Ich sah ihr perplex hinterher, bis von ihrem goldblondem Haar nichts mehr zu sehen war. Also sowas war mir auch noch nicht passiert, aber ich beschwerte mich keineswegs. Es war toll, wenn Menschen an einen dachte. Ich lächelte auf den Umschlag herab und steckte ihn dann in meine Tasche, ehe ich mich zum Nightingale umdrehte, um es zu bereten.

Wie immer drang mir sofort der herrliche Duft frisch gebrühten Kaffees in die Nase, als ich eintrat. Ich liebte diesen Geruch, denn er erinnerte mich an zu Hause. Dort roch es fast immer nach Kaffee, da Will und Theo ihn tranken, als wäre er das einzige Getränk auf dieser Welt. Mir machte es nichts aus. Ich mochte Kaffee, bevorzugte in der Regel aber Tee oder heiße Schokolade. Es war angenehm warm, was an den Heizstrahlern lag, die in der Ecke standen und so Wärme spendeten. Es gab sogar einen Kamin, aber auf meine Nachfrage hin hatte Will mir erzählt, dass dieser erst im Winter, wenn es richtig kalt wurde, in Betrieb genommen wurde. Ich freute mich schon darauf, denn wenn im Kamin erstmal Flammen loderten, würde das Ambiente des Nightingale perfekt sein, um dort im Winter unliebsame Freistunden zu verbringen.

Will war nicht da, er hatte heute Nachmittagsschicht. Dafüraber Finn und ein Junge, den ich nicht kannte. Finn begrüßte mich, denn seit Will hier arbeitete, war ich schon beinahe so etwas wie ein Stammkunde und er kannte mich und wusste, was ich für gewöhnlich bestellte. Sein Grinsen war breit und als er die Bestellung zubereitete, bewegte er sich zum Rhythmus zu der Musik, die durch die Lautsprecher dröhnte. Er war immer so lebensmunter und das bewunderte ich. Will hatte mir mal erzählt, dass er und Finn und ihrer Pause oftmals Musik machten, denn Finn konnte gut singen und Schlagzeug spielen und angeblich schaffte er es sogar, einem Haufen Tupperware Töne zu entlocken, die sogar nach richtiger Musik klangen. Will brachte manchmal seine Gitarre mit und so füllten die beiden ihre freie Zeit bis sie weiterarbeiten mussten. Ich hätte ihnen gerne einmal zugehört, den ich wusste, dass Will schon länger davon träumte, eine eigenen Band zu gründen. Ich fand die Idee gut, denn Will hatte definitiv Talent. Nur fehlte ihm die Möglichkeit, dies unter Beweis zu stellen und das war schade. Ich bedauerte es immer, wenn Menschen, die ich kannte, ihre Träume nicht verwirklichen konnten.

Finn händigte mir meine heiße Schokolade aus, doch er hob abwehrend eine Hand. “Will hat gesagt-”, setzte er an, doch ich unterbrach ihn, indem ich nach seiner Hand griff und ihm einen Geldschein hineinlegte, ehe ich seine Finger darum schloss. “Ich weiß, was er gesagt hat. Aber er ist nicht hier, also nehmt das Geld und teilt es zwischen euch auf oder so.” Finn blickte hinunter auf den Zehner in seiner Hand und schien kurz mit sich zu debattieren, ob er das Geld annehmen sollte. Schließlich nickte er jedoch und schenkte mir ein bübisches Grinsen. “Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß. Danke, Laura!” Eben! Ich zwinkerte ihm zu, nahm meinen Becher und begab mich nach draußen, denn auch wenn ich gerne im Nightingale verkehrte, ich hatte Dinge zu erledigen. (Zum Beispiel an den Biolaboren vorbeizulaufen, weil LaF mich ausdrücklich per SMS gewarnt hatte, dort auch heute nicht lang zu laufen. Aber ich war Laura Hollis, angehende Journalistin und damit extrem neugierig.)

Mit einem letzten Blick zu der Neonreklame des Coffeeshops, ging ich zurück zu meinem Fahrrad, lehnte mich an den Ständer und trank mein Getränk, während bunte Blätter um mich herumwirbelten.

 

~~°~~

 

Allgemeines Gemurmel und einige vereinzelte Lautsprecherdurchsagen erfüllten die Bibliothek, als ich durch die Drehtüren eintrat. Im Eingangsbereich war es immer drückend voll, was unter anderem am kleinen Gastronomie-Bereich und den Geld- und Snackautomaten lag, die das unterste Geschoss der Einrichtung dominierten. Studenten aller Jahrgänge tummelten sich hier, saßen auf den Sofas neben den Ausleihtresen, kauften sich einen Snack aus dem Automaten oder versorgten sich im Gastronomiebereich mich Kuchen und anderem Gebäck. Ich hatte mich bei meinem ersten Mal sehr gewundert und geglaubt, ich hatte mich verlaufen, denn normalerweise war ich von Bibliotheken etwas anderes gewohnt. Mehr Bücher zum Beispiel. Aber ich hatte mich schnell daran gewöhnt und empfand es inzwischen als äußerst praktisch.

Ohne große Umwege steuerte ich die Treppe in die höheren Stockwerke - dort, wo es wirklich Bücher gab - an und hielt Ausschau nach der Sektion für Englische Literatur, um das Buch, das ich mir ausgeliehen hatte, zurückzugeben. An der Ausgabe saß Mel und ich grüßte sie, als ich eintrat. Als sie meine Stimme vernahm, hob sie fragend den Kopf und rückte ihre Brille etwas zurecht, was sie umso mehr wie eine Bibliothekarin wirken ließ. Ihre Lippen waren fest zusammengedrückt und bildeten lediglich eine schmale Linie in ihrem Gesicht und ich fragte mich, ob sie mich immer noch nicht mochte. Ich hatte ihr nie etwas getan, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie etwas gegen mich zu haben. Sie erwiderte die Begrüßung nicht und ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Bitte, wie alt waren wir? 5? Ich reichte ihr das Buch und meinen Büchereiausweis und sie nahm beides und scannte das Buch ein. Ich stand unschlüssig da und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich hätte ihr am liebsten gesagt, dass Theo sie vermisste, aber erstens war das nicht meine Aufgabe und zweitens bezweifelte ich, dass es Mel schätzen würde, käme so etwas von mir. Also verblieb ich stumm und tippte mit meinem Fuß auf dem Boden, während ich wartete. “Okay, alles fertig. Stell das Buch bitte zurück.” Sie reichte es mir und ich nickte, bereit, zu gehen. Doch ehe ich auf dem Absatz kehrt machen konnte, hielt mich ihre Stimme zurück. Ich sah fragend über die Schulter hinweg zu ihr. “Wie … geht es Theo?” Sie blickte auf die Tischplatte und ich seufzte und verzog das Gesicht, denn ich fand, sie sollte das ihn fragen und nicht mich als ihr Sprachrohr benutzen.

Ich drehte mich wieder gänzlich zu ihr um und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ganz okay, denke ich. Zumindest so okay wie man sein kann, wenn sich die Freundin seit Tagen nicht bei einem meldet.” Mein Ton war spitzer als beabsichtigt, aber ich bereute es nicht. Es war Mel, die sich aufführte wie ein trotziges Kleinkind. Sie seufzte und nahm ihre Brille ab, um sie putzen. Mittlerweise trug sie ihre Brille nur noch, wenn sie nicht in Theos Nähe war, weil sie glaubte, Theo fände sie ohne attraktiver. Was völliger Unfug war und das wusste sie. Theo liebte sie so wie sie war. “Du hast Recht.”, seufzte sie und setzte die Brille wieder auf. “Das ist nicht fair von mir. Ich werde mich heute Abend bei ihm melden.” Gut. Zumindest das wäre geklärt. Ich nickte und machte mich dann auf, das Buch einzusortieren. Ich lief vorbei an unzähligen Regalen, ließ meine Fingerspitzen andächtig über die Buchrücken gleiten. Ich mochte es, hier zu sein. All dieses Wissen, in hunderten von Büchern verborgen, hatte mich schon immer in seinen Bann gezogen. Die Geschichte der ganzen Welt steckte in diesem Gebäude und brannte darauf, entdeckt zu werden. Titel um Titel, Buch um Buch. Ich fand die leerstehende Stelle, an der mein Buch gehörte und wollte es gerade an seinen Platz stellen, als ich durch den Spalt einen bekannten Hinterkopf erblickte. Zumindest glaubte ich, ihn zu erkennen. Ich schloss eines meiner Augen und konzentrierte das andere auf die Person, die ich soeben erspäht hatte: Carmilla. Ich kam mir ein wenig blöd dabei vor, sie durch eine Lücke in einem Bücherregal zu beobachten, aber immerhin war sie es, die sich nicht mehr meldete und ich fand, dass ich zumindest einen Grund verdient hatte. Besagter Grund wurde auch schnell ersichtlich, als sich Carmilla plötzlich vom Regal, hinter dem ich stand und sie beobachtete, wegbewegte.

Sie setzte sich auf eine Couch, direkt neben ein hübsches blondes Mädchen. Die beiden lachten und schienen sich blendend zu verstehen und irgendwas an dem Fakt ärgerte mich. Und sie waren sich körperlich so unglaublich nah. Während ich wie ein Naivchen auf eine Nachricht von ihr wartete, vergnügte sie sich hier mit einer Frau. Wahrscheinlich war das ganze Treffen mit ihr nur ein dämlicher Witz gewesen oder ich war für sie wirklich nur so etwas wie ein potentielles One Night-Stand, aber da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne mich gemacht. Vor Wut kochend über so eine Unverfrorenheit knallte ich das Buch unwirsch in die Lücke und ging dann um das Regal herum, geradeaus auf Carmilla und ihre Begleitung zu. Als mich die Dunkelhaarige erblickte, hob sie überrascht die Augenbraue und ernsthaftes Erstaunen machte sich in ihren Zügen breit. Ich setzte ein übertrieben breites Lächeln auf und begrüßte die beiden. “Hey, Carmilla. Hey,...” Thusnelda. Bitch. Blöde Kuh. Carmilla biss sich auf die Lippe und blickte zu mir hoch, als sie darauf warte, dass ich fortfuhr. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu beurteilen schien sich ganz und gar nicht glücklich über die Situation, aber das war mir egal. Blamierte ich sie halt vor ihrer Freundin. “Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass aus unserem Treffen nichts wird. Es kam etwas dazwischen. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht was, aber alles ist besser, als Zeit mit dir zu verbringen.”

Carmilla fiel die Kinnlade hinunter, als sie mich fassungslos anstarrte und die Blondine neben ihr gluckste. “Woha, was ist der denn über die Leber gelaufen? Hast du sie etwa sitzen lassen?” Carmilla warf ich einen so eisigen Blick zu, dass es sogar mir fröstelte. Die Blondine verstummte augenblicklich und brachte etwas Platz zwischen sich und Carmilla, hatte sie doch bis gerade eben doch noch regelrecht an der Dunkelhaarigen geklebt, als wären sie siamesische Zwillinge. Zum Glück war ich nicht gerade in eine hitzige Make Out-Session geraten. “Kannst du vielleicht einfach mal still sein, Elsie?!”, fuhr Carmilla sie angenervt an und wandte sich dann wieder zu mir. “Cupcake, was ist den plötzlich-” Ich unterbrach sie wirsch. “Nichts. Ich habe einfach keine Lust auf DAS.” Ich deutete auf sie und Elsie und Verwirrung breitete sich in Carmillas wunderschönem Gesicht aus. “Lassen wir es einfach gut sein. Das war eine dumme Idee. Du brauchst dich auch nicht bei mir zu melden. Ach halt, das tust ja eh nicht. Man sieht sich. Und hör auf, mir unkreative Spitznamen zu geben.” Und mit diesen Worten drehte mich um und ging davon, denn ich konnte Carmillas Anblick gerade absolut nicht ertragen. Ich war so erbärmlich, so naiv, zu glauben, sie seie wirklich nett zu mir, weil sie es sein wollte und nicht etwa, um mich rumzukriegen. Hinter ihr hörte ich sie meinen Namen rufen, aber ich ignorierte sie und schritt, an einer ebenso verdutzt dreinschauenden Mel, vornbei und hinaus aus der Bibliothek. Ich wollte einfach nur noch raus. So hatte ich mir den Tag vor meiner Verabredung mit Danny sicher nicht vorgestellt. Vor Wut kochend griff ich nach dem Lenker meines Fahrrads, schwang mich auf den Sattel und trat so schnell in die Pedale, dass ich keine 5 Minuten später in der WG war. Kirsch schaute verwundert, als ich an ihm vorbeischnellte und in mein Zimmer verschwand, die Tür laut zuknallend. Aber er fragte auch nicht und dafür war ich ihm dankbar, denn in dieser Situation hätte ich nicht mal für ihn nette Worte übrig gehabt und das hatte er nicht verdient. Ich ließ mich schnaubend mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz der Tür fallen und versuchte, mich zu konzentrieren. Carmilla war es nicht wert, dass ich mich ihretwegen so aufregte. Nachdem es mir einige Minuten später tatsächlich gelungen war, mich zu beruhigen, stieß ich mich von der Tür ab und rauschte ins Bad, um mich für meine Schicht im Diner fertigzumachen.

 

~~°~~

 

Brittany blickte ich mich vorwurfsvoll an. Ich blickte vorwurfsvoll zurück. “Laura”, begann sie und ignorierte mein Schmollen gekonnt. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden, aber ich war wirklich naiv, wenn ich glaubte, Brittany würde so einfach locker lassen. Diese Frau konnte starrsinniger als ein Stier sein und wenn sie erst einmal etwas von einem wollte, konnte man irgendwann nicht anders, als ihr ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Auch bei mir hatte sie diesen Effekt und ich ließ ergebend die Schultern hängen. “Na schön, ich erzähl es dir.” Wir saßen im Pausenraum des Diners, Perry war am Spülen und Brittany und ich hatten uns in eine Ecke verkrochen. Brittany konnte schon vorwurfsvoll sein, aber wenn Perry mitbekam, worum es ging, durfte ich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Standpauke anhören und das brauchte ich an diesem Tag wirklich nicht mehr. Ich erzählte Brittany also von der Begegnung mit Carmilla in der Bibliothek und ihr eigenartiges Verhalten nach der Siegesfeier in der Bar. Ich erzählte auch, dass ich mich sowohl mit ihr als auch mit Danny verabredet hatte, ließ aber den gesamten Teil mit den Gefühlen weg, denn ich wusste selbst noch nicht mal, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und ehe ich das nicht herausfand, würde ich auch niemandem davon erzählen.

Brittany hörte mir die ganze Zeit zu, nickte hin und wieder, aber ihr Ausdruck war unlesbar und es nervte mich. Wieso konnten manche Leute mich wie ein offenes Buch lesen, während ich selbst nicht dazu in der Lage war? Wer war hier denn die Journalistin… Als ich geendigt hatte, griff sie über dem Tisch hinweg nach meiner Hand und drückte sie leicht, so als wolle sie mir damit irgendwie Beistand leisten. Meine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe und sie lächelte warm. “Klingt nach einem schweren Fall von Eifersucht.”, gestand sie und glaubte, mich fast verhört zu haben. “Auf wen? Carmillas Tussi?!”, fragte ich schrill und war selbst über meine Tonlage erschrocken. Brittany sah mich an, als hätte ich mir die Antwort gerade selbst gegeben und ich seufzte und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. “Britt, ich kenne Carmilla erst seit wenigen Tagen. Ich weiß praktisch nichts über sie und sie nichts über mich.” Obwohl das bei genauerer Überlegung nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Carmilla wusste Dinge über mich, die ich nicht einmal Brittany erzählt hatte. “Seit wann ist das Grund, der einen davon abhält, sich zu verlieben?”, fragte sie in einem Ton, als hätte ich gerade die Existenz des Mondes angezweifelt. Ich brauchte ihr von meinem Gefühlschaos nichts erzählen; sie wusste schon davon. Offensichtlich war ich in der Hinsicht wirklich ein offenes Buch. “Gefühle haben sich um sowas noch nie geschert. Sie kommen einfach. Das ist ja das heikle daran. Noch nie von Liebe auf den ersten Blick gehört?” Sie gestikulierte wild mit den Händen und ich legte den Kopf schief. Doch, natürlich hatte ich das. Aber in der Regel brauchte es mehr als gutes Aussehen und eine nette Tat, ehe ich mich in wen verliebte. Dass ich einen Crush hatte, wenn es um Carmilla ging, hatte ich mir ja eingestanden, aber ernsthaft verliebt sein? Das klang einfach zu unglaubwürdig, wenn ich mir vorstellte, wie sich Carmilla bei unserem ersten Treffen verhalten hatte. Und dann war da ja auch noch Danny, die ich gleichermaßen mochte. Irgendwie.

“Du machst dir das Leben einfach viel zu schwer, Laura. Die Antwort liegt quasi vor deiner Nase.”, beendete sie ihre Ausführungen und reagierte mit einem Lachen auf mein Schmollen. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich tun sollte und die ganze Diskission hatte nicht wirklich zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis geführt. Ich lehnte mich etwas m Stuhl zurück und zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich eine Hand neben mir vorbeischoss und etwas auf den Tisch stellte, das sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als eine Tasse heiße Schokolade entpuppte. Fragend sah ich über die Schulter und erblickte Perry und anhand ihres Gesichtsausdrucks wusste ich, dass meine Chefin doch mehr von der Konversation gehört hatte, als mir lieb war. Ich bereitete mich innerlich schon auf eine Predigt vor, aber anders als erwartet, kam keine. Stattdessen reichte sie auch Brittany eine Tasse und machte es sich dann mit ihrer eigenen neben mir bequem. Es kam selten vor, dass wir drei uns im selben Raum befanden, denn meist war Perry außer Haus und hatte wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Aber heute war eine Ausnahme und ich versuchte, es trotz meinem Gefühlschaos zu genießen, denn für gewöhnlich verbrachte ich gerne Zeit mit der rothaarigen Schönheit. Sie war zwar nur wenige Jahre älter als ich, aber sie hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für meine Probleme und ihre Ratschläge waren Gold wert. Für mich war sie wie eine große Schwester, die ich nie hatte. Sie musterte mich ihren blauen Augen eindringlich und ich bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut, denn der Blick hieß für gewöhnlich, dass das Thema noch nicht vollständig gegessen war. Mist… Und wie zu erwarten war, lehnte sie sich im nächsten Augenblick ein wenig vor. “Laura.” Ihre Stimme klang wie die einer Mutter, die mit ihrem Kind Tacheless sprach. Ich schluckte hörbar und fühlte mich plötzlich wie bei einer Vernehmung.

“Ich bin nicht über alles im Bilde, was diese Carmilla und Danny angeht, aber was ich weiß, ist, dass du für beide Gefühle hast. Und ich kann dir nicht sagen, was richtig ist, aber du solltest es herausfinden. Dir klar darüber werden, was du für wen empfindest und vor allem, ob deine Gefühle erwidert werden. Bei Danny scheint das ja der Fall zu sein, bei Carmilla hingegen … du solltest es definitiv herausfinden. Vielleicht läuft deine Verabredung mit Danny morgen ja auch super und die Frage klärt sich von alleine. Aber bitte mach nicht so ein frustriertes Gesicht. Du weißt, dass ich es nicht ausstehen kann, meine Mitarbeiterinnen so traurig zu sehen.” Sie lehnte sich zurück und nahm einen Schluck ihres Kaffees und ich wusste, dass sie gesagt hatte, was sie sagen wollte. Und wie immer war ihr Ratschlag genau das, was ich brauchte. Sie hatte Recht und ich fühlte mich schon gleich viel besser. Ich griff nach meiner Tasse und verbarg mein Grinsen dahinter, als ich sagte: “Vielen Dank, Perry.” Perry erwiderte meine Geste und nickte nur, ehe sie fragend eine Augenbraue hob. “Übrigens müsst ihr heute wieder die Fritöse reinigen.” Brittany und ich stöhnten simultan auf, denn das war mit Abstand die unliebsamste Aufgabe, die es im Diner zu erledigen gab. Vor allem wenn man Laura Hollis hieß und nur anderthalb Meter maß. Da bediente ich lieber einen ganzen Tisch voller Carmillas. (Okay, DAS ist dann vielleicht doch etwas übertrieben.) Ich blickte zu Brittany und wir beide wussten, was das bedeutete: Schere, Stein, Papier. Zu meinem Bedauern nicht in der The Big Bang Theory-Version, aber ich war in dem Spiel ohnehin schlecht, egal in welcher Variante. Während Britt und und ich unsere Fäuste im Takt von “Schere, Stein, Papier” schüttelten, verdrehte unsere Chefin die Augen und lachte bloß. Und hah! Ich verlor haushoch. Verdammter Mist. Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück und genoss meine restliche Schokolade. Da ich heute früher gehen durfte, war es nur fair gegenüber Brittany, dass ich die Fritöse reinigen musste. Doofes Karma. Die Pause endete gut zehn Minuten später und wir gingen zurück an die Arbeit. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, aber mein Blick flog gefühlt alle 5 Minuten in Richtung Wanduhr. Ich wollte diesen Tag, dieses Ereignis in der Bibliothek einfach nur noch hinter mich bringen und sehnte mich nach meinem Bett und einem hoffentlich tiefen Schlaf. Und dann würde ich morgen Perrys Rat befolgen und Spaß haben. Und gucken, wie sich diese ganze Sache mit mir und Danny entwickeln würde.

Es war zehn Minuten vor Ende meiner Schicht, als die Tür zum Diner plötzlich erneut aufflog und wie vor wenigen Tagen auch konnte ich einfach nicht anders, als in die Richtung zu schauen. Ich verzog das Gesicht, als ich sah, wer da im Eingang stand. Carmilla - zwar ohne Begleitung, aber definitiv der letzte Mensch, den ich heute sehen wollte. Und das kurz vor Feierabend. Ich beschloss, Brittany die Bedienung des Tisches zu überlassen und wollte gerade in Richtung Küche fliehen, als mir einfiel, dass ich Essen zu servieren hatte. Grummelnd schlenderte ich, beladen mit 2 Tellern von Perrys berühmtberüchtigtem Blumenkohlauflauf, auf den Tisch zu und beeilte mich, so schnell wie möglich wegzukommen. Natürlich bemerkte Carmilla mich und dreist - oder lebensmüde, wie man es nimmt - setzte sie sich an einen der Tische, an dem ich auf dem Weg zur Küche wohl oder übel vorbei musste. Da ich hier vor allen Leuten keine Szene machen wollte, versuchte ich, mich am Tisch vorbeizudrängen und Carmilla so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Was schwerer war als gedacht, denn man konnte gar nicht anders, als Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. Doch jetzt gerade war es mir egal. Ich starrte kurz zu ihr und richtete meinen Blick dann stur nach vorne. Sie ergriff mein Handgelenk und brachte mich dazu, stehenzubleiben. Ich funkelte sie böse an und schüttelte ihre Hand von der meinen. “Was willst du?”, zischte ich und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, ob wir irgendwie Aufmerksamkeit erregten. “Mit dir reden.” Carmillas Stimme war ernst und fest. “Und fragen, was plötzlich in dich gefahren ist?”

Für einen kurzen Moment war all mein Ärger verflogen und an dessen Stelle trat Ungläubigkeit. Das fragte sie wirklich?! “Ernsthaft?”, fragte ich und meine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Wut, die meinen Körper wieder übernahm. Heftiger als zuvor. Hätte ich ein Tablett in der Hand gehabt, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht gering gewesen, dass ich es ihr über den hübschen Kopf gezogen hätte. Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen. “Das fragst du wirklich?”, bellte ich sie an, nicht mehr länger fähig, meine Wut zu zügeln. Mir waren die Blicke der anderen Gäste egal. Mir war es sogar egal, wenn Perry mich deswegen feuern würde. Aber was zu viel war, war zu viel. “Erst bist du total der Arsch zu mir und einen Tag später bist du super nett. Du fragst mich, ob wir etwas zusammen unternehmen wollen und meldest dich die ganze verfluchte Woche nur ein einziges Mal und dann erwische ich dich in der Bibliothek mit diesem Mädchen, das aussah, als wollte es dich auffressen. Ich meine, ist das dein Ernst? Sieh mich an. Ich mag zwar naiv aussehen, aber hast du auch wirklich nur eine Sekunde daran geglaubt, ich wäre sowas wie ein kleines Abenteuer für zwischendurch? Mag sein, dass du mit dieser Art durchs Leben kommst. In dem Fall, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Carmilla. Das ist schön für dich. Mach ruhig weiter so. Aber ich glaube an Gefühle und all den Kram. Und meinetwegen finde das alles öde oder zum Kotzen. Mir egal. Es ist immerhin mein Leben. Und ich hatte wirklich angefangen, dich zu mögen und das war wirklich naiv. Also komm nicht hierher und frag so blöd, was los seie .”

Und wow, das war vielleicht mal ein Ausbruch. Ich war selbst von mir erschrocken. Ich hörte lautes Gemurmel und vermutlich sah gerade das gesamte Diner zu uns, aber es war mir verdammt nochmal egal. Carmilla sah mich unfassbar an. Sie wirkte verletzt und die Tatsache erzürnte mich nur noch mehr, denn ich war diejenige, die verletzt sein sollte. “Laura, ich… Hör mir zu, das ist-” Doch ich hörte ihr nicht zu. Stattdessen kippte ich ihr das Glas Wasser, das noch von einem der vorherigen Gäste auf dem Tisch stand, ins Gesicht. Carmilla sah erst mich fassungslos an und schaute dann hinunter auf ihre durchnässte Kleidung und der Anblick befriedigte mich. Ich hörte lautes Raunen und ein ‘Oh mein Gott’ und dann spürte ich Perrys Hand auf meiner Schulter und ihren festen Druck. “Laura, Liebes, du solltest besser gehen. Deine Schicht ist jetzt ohnehin vorbei.” Und an Carmilla gewandt: “Es tut mit unglaublich leid, ich werde Ihnen sofort ein Handtuch bringen lassen.” Perry navigierte mich in die Küche und ließ mich los, sobald wir drinnen waren. Sie sah mich schockiert an. “Laura, was ist denn in dich gefahren, herrje. So habe ich dich ja noch nie erlebt.” Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sich jetzt gerade Sorgen machte, anstatt mich anzubrüllen und zu feuern. Ich spürte, wie sich Tränen der Wut ihren Weg bahnte, doch es gelang mir, sie zurückhalten, indem ich kräftig schluckte.

“Es tut mir leid.”, flüsterte ich kaum hörbar, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Ich hörte Perry leise seufzen und spürte erneut ihre Hand auf der Schulter; dieses Mal war ihr Griff sanft. “Schon gut. Lass das nur nie wieder geschehen, in Ordnung?” Ich sah hoch und nickte. Ich konnte ihr kaum in die Augen blicken, so sehr schämte ich mich für meinen Ausbruch. “Ich hoffe nur, dass das keine Konsequenzen für das Diner mit sich ziehen wird.” Erneut seufzte sie und übte leichten Druck auf meiner Schulter aus. “Hey. Du solltest dich jetzt lieber umziehen und nach Hause gehen. Du bist ganz aus dem Häuschen. Wir regeln den Rest hier. Mach du Feierabend, ruhe dich aus und hab einen schönen Tag morgen. Versprichst du mir das?” Sie sah mich an und lächelte aufmunternd und ich war ihr so unendlich dankbar. Zögerlich nickte ich und ließ mich von ihr zu meinem Spind begleiten, wo ich mich meiner Uniformsjacke und der Mütze entledigte und stattdessen in meine Jeansjacke schlüpfte. Ich griff nach meiner Tasche und ließ mich von Perry hinausbegleiten, da dies zu meinem Missfallen der einzige Ausgang hinaus war. Ich mied die Blicke der noch anwesenden Gäste, die eigenartig stumm waren. Vermutlich erdolchte Perry sie mit ihren Blicken, denn auch wenn man es ihr vielleicht nicht ansehen mochte, konnte sie eiskalt sein, wenn es darauf ankam. Ich sah nicht, ob Carmilla noch an ihrem Platz saß, war mein Blick doch die ganze Zeit gen Boden gerichtet.

Erst als die kühle Abendluft meine Haut berührte, blickte ich auf. “Danke, Perry.”, flüsterte ich und ich hatte keine Worte dafür, wie sehr ich mich wegen meines Ausbruchs schämte. “Nicht der Rede wert.” Perry zog mich in eine Halbumarmung. “Mach es wieder gut, indem du mir am Montag erzählst, wie dein Date mit Danny lief, in Ordnung?” Sie zwinkerte und ich spürte, wie mir die Hitze in die Wangen schoss. “Das ist kein Date! Glaube ich.”, erwiderte und Perry lachte nur. “Ist ja auch egal. Hab einfach Spaß, Laura.” Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um verschwand wieder im Diner. Ich seufzte und stand noch ein paar Augenblicke einfach rum, unschlüssig, was ich tun sollte. Irgendwann setzte ich mich in Bewegung, denn ich war müde und wollte einfach nur noch nach Hause. Ich lief gerade ein paar Schritte, als ich plötzlich ein leises Knacken und näherkommende Schritte vernahm. Augenblicklich begab ich mich in eine Krav Maga-Kampfposition. Wenn heute Nacht noch unbedingt jemand sterben wollte - bitte. Doch als ich sah, dass es Carmilla war, die sich mir näherte, wäre ich fast aus allen Wolken gefallen. War sie lebensmüde? Oder einfach nur viel dümmer als ich angenommen hatte? Sofort versteifte sich mein Körper. Ich funkelte sie an, die Augen voller Hass. Sie blieb kurz vor mir stehen und erwiderte meinen Blick. Sie schien so verletzt und verwirrt, dass ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meine Wut vergaß und mich fragte, warum sie so verletzt aussah. Was hatte sie für einen Grund dazu? “Date?”, fragte sie leise und es war das einzige Geräusch in dieser nächtlichen Stille. Sie suchte meinen Blick und ich war sprachlos. Vor Wut und Fassungslosigkeit. “Was geht dich das an?”, blaffte ich und hastete an ihr vorbei. “ _Verschwinde einfach, Carmilla.”_


	4. Step IV - Absolutely

**Step IV** \- _Absolutely_

 

Lauras Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wider. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Was war plötzlich geschehen? Vor ein paar Tagen hatten wir uns noch so gut verstanden, dass ich selbst darüber verwundert war, denn für gewöhnlich gaben es die meisten Menschen nach kurzer Zeit auf, ihre Zeit weiterhin mit mir zu verschwenden, und jetzt schien plötzlich nichts mehr davon real. Ich musterte Laura in der Dunkelheit und musste unweigerlich schlucken, als ich den Hass in ihren Augen bemerkte. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht unbedingt vorbildlich gehandelt hatte und es hatte seinen Grund, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet hatte, aber genau deshalb war ich ja hergekommen. Doch Laura hatte mir nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gegeben, mich zu erklären und jetzt sie redete sie von einem Date, zu dem sie wohl morgen hinging, und ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Hatte ich mich so sehr in ihr geirrt?

“Was für ein Date?”, fragte ich leise, bestimmt. Ich weiß, es war dämlich, Laura war gerade auf 180 und wollte ihre Ruhe, aber die Frage ließ mich einfach nicht los. Sie hasste mich ohnehin schon, also was hatte ich noch zu verlieren? Ich sah, wie sich ihr Körper vor Wut anspannte und ich war auf alles gefasst, den vermutlich hatte ich es verdient. Ich hatte es immer verdient, denn egal, was in meinem Leben schiefging - ich war immer die Schuldige. Sie konnte mich meinetwegen schlagen bis es ihr besser ging, solange sie danach wieder lächeln konnte. Denn Lächeln stand ihr viel besser. Es war das, was mir als erstes an ihr aufgefallen war, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen. Sie war fast immer am Lächeln und das, obwohl ihr Leben genauso verquer und schwer war wie meines. Aber obwohl wir uns dieser Hinsicht so ähnlich waren, wusste ich keinen Weg, wie ich zu ihr durchdringen sollte. Sie war blind vor Wut und wahrscheinlich würde ich es nur noch schlimmer machen, egal was ich tat. Aber ich musste es versuchen, denn tat ich das nicht, würde sie mit Danny ausgehen. Und Danny hatte ganz klar ein Auge auf Laura geworfen, sonst hätte sie mir und LaF von dem Treffen erzählt. Und was, wenn Danny genau der die Art von Freundin war, die Laura brauchte? Die sie wollte? Ich wusste, dass es mir nicht zustand, einen Keil zwischen diese Beziehung zu treiben, wenn dem so wäre. Aber verdammt, ich hatte ja nicht mal eine Chance und wo war das fair? Noch immer sah ich Laura an, während mich der Schmerz, den ich gerade empfand, beinahe umbrachte. Wieso musste das so laufen? Wieso lief es jedesmal so, wenn ich wen mochte?

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, so fest, dass mich der physische Schmerz den Schmerz in meinem Inneren für kurze Zeit vergessen ließ. Ich war bar jeglicher Worte und mit jeder Sekunde, die ohne eine Antwort von Laura verstrich, wurde ich mutloser. War es schon zu spät, um noch etwas zu retten? Es zumindest zu versuchen? “Laura, bitte. Gib mir wenigstens die Chance, mich zu erklären.” Ich trat langsam einen Schritt vor und sie wich automatisch zwei zurück. “Komm nicht näher.”, wisperte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, so als wäre sie den Tränen nahe. Ich wagte wieder einen Schritt vor und wieder wich sie zurück. “Ich meine es ernst, ich rufe ich die Polizei.” Ihre Stimme betrog sie und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, hätte ich sie einfach am Kragen ihrer Jacke gepackt und sie solange geküsst, bis sie vergaß, weshalb sie sauer auf mich war. Und für gewöhnlich tat ich das auch, wenn ich ein Mädchen verärgerte. Aber Laura war nicht bloß irgendein Mädchen und das hier war nicht gewöhnlich. Das Spiel ging weiter. Ich trat vor, sie wich zurück, solange bis ihr Rücken gegen einen der Bäume stieß, die den Weg säumten. Verärgert über den Verlust einer Fluchtmöglichkeit begann sie nach mir zu schlagen und zu treten, als ich noch näher kam. Ich war noch nie gut mit Worten gewesen und versagte stets, wenn es darum ging, die richtigen zu finden. Also musste ich Taten sprechen lassen.

Ich griff nach ihren Handgelenken, um mich vor ihren Schlägen zu wehren. Ihr Fuß traf mich am Schienbein und als sie merkte, dass sie wirklich nach mir getreten hatte, hielt sie inne und sah schockiert zu mir hoch. Ich nutzte diesen Augenblick, um sie an den Handgelenken in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Es war verrückt, denn für gewöhnlich tat ich sowas nicht. Umarmen oder kuscheln. Aber bei Laura kannte ich einfach nicht anders. Ihr Körper war weich und die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, war bis durch ihre Jacke zu spüren. Sie verharrte reglos an meiner Brust und als ich merkte, wie sich ihr Körper langsam entspannte, atmete ich erleichtert aus und drückte sie näher an mich. Ich spürte Tränen in ihr aufsteigen und wenige Augenblicke später durchnässte sie mein dünnes Shirt dort, wo ihr Kopf ruhte. Aber es war mir egal. Alles war mir egal, wenn es hieß, dass ich Laura für immer so im Arm halten durfte.

“Laura”, flüsterte ich beruhigend in ihr Haar und sie hatte nicht mal die leiseste Ahnung, wie besonders sie war, denn es war selten, dass ich einen Namen behielt. Und noch seltener war es, dass ich Leuten irgendwelche Spitznamen gab, die nicht gemein waren. Laura bildete in beiden Angelegenheiten eine Ausnahme und ich hatte diesen Fakt erst viel zu spät bemerkt. Dabei war es der offensichtlichste Indikator dafür, dass Laura anders war als die anderen Mädchen, mit denen ich sonst meine Zeit verbracht hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir einfach dort standen, Laura in meinen Armen liegend, während sie nicht aufhören wollte zu weinen. Ich wollte sie beruhigen, ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken streicheln, aber ich wollte definitiv nicht noch eine Grenze überschreiten und die Situation verschlimmern. Irgendwann spürte ich, wie sie den Kopf von meiner Schulter nahm und sich ihre Hände, die sich so Halt suchend in den Saum meines Shirts gekrallt hatten, aus ihrem Griff lösten. Sie brachte etwas Abstand zwischen uns und mit ihr verschwand auch ein bisschen der Wärme. Ihre braunen Augen musterten mich fragend, ihre Unterlippe bebte, als sie erfolglos versuchte, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

“Warum…” Ihre Stimme verlor sich in einem Schluchzer. “Tust du das?” Ich antwortete nicht, denn ich wusste, dass noch etwas kommen würde. Sie löste sich gänzlich von mir und starrte gen Boden, ihre Stimme war klein und brüchig. “Warum verhältst du dich so? Fragst mich, ob wir was zusammen unternehmen, nur um mich dann wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen zu lassen?” Der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme war unerträglich für mich und am liebsten hätte ich sie erneut in meine Arme gezogen. Das Schlimme an der ganzen Situation war, dass ich ganz genau wusste, was ich ihr sagen wollte. Ich hatte meine Gründe und ich wollte sie davon wissen lassen, aber ich bekam einfach keine Antwort heraus. So verstrichen Momente der Stille, ohne das ich antwortete. Irgendwann nickte Laura, so als wäre die Sache für sie klar. Als würde sie etwas verstehen, wo es nichts zu verstehen gab. “Ich meinte, was ich sagte, Carmilla.” Noch immer war ihr Blick gen Boden gerichtet und ich wünschte mir mehr als alles, dass sie aufsehen würde. “Bitte geh einfach. Ich… Jetzt gerade ertrage ich deine Anwesenheit nicht.” Sie schritt an mir vorbei und blieb in einiger Entfernung nochmals stehen, den Rücken zu mir gewandt. Doch ihre Stimme drang trotzdem deutlich zu mir hinüber und war wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Unerwartet und erbarmungslos. “Und um auf deine Frage von vorher zurückzukommen: Ja, es ist ein Date.”

Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung, ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen davon. “Verdammt!”, fluchte ich leise, als ich noch immer an der Stelle stand, an der mich Laura abserviert hatte. Mein Inneres tobte vor Wut. Größtenteils Wut auf mich selbst, aber auch auf Laura, da sie mir nicht mal eine anständige Möglichkeit eingeräumt hatte, das alles zu erklären. Ohne dass ich wirklich die Kontrolle darüber hatte, ballte sich meine Hand zur Faust und schlug mit ganzer Kraft gegen den Baum, gegen den ich Laura noch vor wenigen Sekunden gedrängt hatte. Das Holz der Rinde splitterte ein bisschen unter der Wucht der Einschlags und meine Fingerknöchel dankten es mir mit einem stechenden Schmerz. Aber genau das brauchte ich gerade um meinen inneren Tumult für kurze Zeit zu betäuben. Ich fluchte ohne Unterlass, trat und schlug noch ein paar Male auf den Baum ein, bis der Schmerz irgendwann unerträglich wurde und ich mich kraftlos gegen den Stamm lehnte. Wann ist das alles nur so unglaublich kompliziert geworden und warum überhaupt beschäftigte es mich so? Für gewöhnlich war es mir egal, ob ein Mädchen mich mochte. In den meisten Fällen sah ich sie nach dem Sex eh nie wieder und bisher hatte keines von ihnen andersweitig irgendwie meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Bei Laura war es genau andersherum. Wir waren nie in irgendeiner Art intim geworden - und würden es jetzt vermutlich auch niemals werden - und dennoch fand ich sie interessant. Ich wollte tatsächlich mehr über sie wissen. Angefangen mit so trivialen Sachen wie der Frage, wie es ihr ging oder was sie gerade tat. Was ihr Lieblingsessen war. Welche Musik sie hörte. Wie sie ihre Freizeit am liebsten verbrachte. Ich konnte mir selbst nicht erklären, woher diese Fragen kamen, aber sie brannten mir schon seit Tagen auf der Zunge.

Ich starrte beinahe anteilnahmslos auf die Absplitterungen in der Rinde vor mir und fragte mich, was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Ich zog in Erwägung, ihr zu folgen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie in ihrem Zustand auch wirklich sicher zu Hause ankam, aber ich erinnerte mich an das, was sie mir über ihren Vater erzählt hatte und entschied mich dagegen. Außerdem war ich mir sicher, dass sie es momentan absolut nicht begrüßen wurde, wenn ich sie weiter belästigen würde. “Fuck.” Ich brauchte Alkohol. Irgendwas Starkes, das mich vergessen ließ. Und ich wusste genau den richtigen Ort dafür, um diesem Bedürfnis nachzukommen.

 

~~°~~

 

Mattie musste mich hochgezogener Augenbraue, als ich wutschnaubend die Tür zum Heaven’ Gate aufriss und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes reinbrauste. Sie saß auf einem der Barhocker in der Nähe des Eingangs, ein Klemmbrett in der einen und einen Martini in der anderen Hand haltend. Solche Ausbrüche meinerseits war sie von mir gewöhnt, aber diesmal war es anders und sie merkte es sofort, denn sie kannte mich vermutlich besser als ich mich selbst kannte. “Carmilla?” Sie glitt geschmeidig von ihrem Hocker und strich sich den Saum ihres enganliegenden Kleides glatt, als sie ihre braunen Augen auf mich richtete. Ich ignorierte sie und ging ohne Umwegen ins Bad, denn ich wollte gerade wirklich nicht mit ihr reden.

Ebenso wie ich es schon beim Eintreten tat, riss ich die Tür zum Badezimmer mit vollem Elan auf, stampfte hinein und schmiss sie wieder hinter mir zu. Ich warf der jungen Frau, die am Waschbecken stand und sich Lippenstift auftrug, böse Blicke zu, als sie mich fragend musterte. Sie zuckte zusammen und verließ das Bad, als sie merkte, dass mit mir nicht zu spaßen war. Wie ironisch, dachte ich. Für gewöhnlich hätte ich sie jetzt schamlos angeflirtet, denn sie war genau mein Typ. Aber seit ich Laura kannte, hatte ich mit niemanden mehr geflirtet und allein das war schon Anzeichen genug, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte. Ich ging energischen Schritte zu einem der Waschbecken und drehte den Wasserhahn auf, um mir die kühle Flüssigkeit wenige Sekunden später ins Gesucht werfen zu können. Vielleicht reichte das ja schon, um meine Gedanken an den heutigen Abend und das, was passiert war, zu betäuben.

Doch alles, was passierte, war, dass mein Mascara verschmierte und ich fluchte und griff nach einem der Frottee-Handtücher, die im Bad auslagen. Mir war es egal, ob ich es versaute, denn der Club gehörte meiner Familie, also konnte ich es mir leisten, Teile der Einrichtung zu beschädigen. Während ich mir energisch das Gesicht abtrocknete, hörte ich, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und im nächsten Moment war das Klackern von Absätzen auf den Fliesen zu vernehmen. Seufzend ließ ich das Handtuch sinken, denn ich wusste, zu wem die Schritte gehört und wie hatte ich nur glauben können, ich seie auf der Damentoilette sicher? “Carmilla…” Matties Stimme war ernst, aber wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man ein Hauch von Besorgnis in ihr ausmachen. Ich drehte mich halb zu ihr um und lehnte mich mit der Hüfte an das Waschbecken. “Hmmm?”, erwiderte ich nur und hoffte, sie würde den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehen. Ich wollte gerade absolut nicht reden. Das schloss auch sie mit ein.

Meine Adoptivschwester jedoch war einer der eigensinnigsten und sturköpfigsten Menschen, den ich kannte - das schien in der Familie zu liegen - und ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie nicht so einfach kleinbei gab. Sie seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte. “Carmilla, Darling. Ich weiß, du willst nicht darüber reden, aber ich werde trotzdem fragen: Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?!” Ich schnaubte als Antwort lediglich. Wenn sie wusste, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte, warum fragte sie mich überhaupt? Wollte sie mich quälen? Aber nicht mit mir. Ich konnte auch stur sein und das wusste Mattie nur zu gut. Allerdings war Mattie nicht unbedingt für ihre Geduld bekannt oder gar mit welcher gesegnet, also verdrehte sie schon nach kurzer Zeit die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Carmilla.” Ihre Stimme war eindringlich und ließ keinen Widerstand zu. Welche Wahl hatte ich also? Warum verdammt war ich nochmal hierhergekommen? Ach ja, gratis Alkohol. “Schön verdammt.” Ich stieß mich vom Waschbecken an und stellte mich ihr gegenüber. “Ich hab Ärger mit einem…” Ich wandte den Blick ab und flüsterte. “Mädchen.”

Meine Schwester blickte mich verwirrt an. “Du hast ständig Ärger mit deinen Eroberungen, Carmilla. Aber für gewöhnlich platzt du danach nicht hier rein, als wolltest du jemanden umbringen. Also schätze ich, dass es anders ist als sonst?” Das schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und sie hob verblüfft über diese Idee die Augenbrauen. “Sag bloß, du-” Ich schnitt Mattie das Wort ab, noch ehe sie ihre Frage beenden konnte. “Nein. Ich hab einfach einen Korb bekommen und heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag, also hör bitte auf, einfach irgendwelche Vermutungen anzustellen, ja? Gott, ich brauche Alkohol, sonst überlebe ich diesen Abend nicht.” Ich rauschte an ihr vorbei - oder versuchte es zumindest - doch Mattie griff im Gehen nach meinem Ellenbogen und hielt mich davon ab, das Weite zu suchen. Ich warf ihr einen frostigen Blick zu, den sie nicht minder intensiv erwiderte. Ein kaum merkliches Zucken umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, so als versuchte sie, ein Lächeln zurückzuhalten. Ich kannte diesen Blick. “Warte doch mal kurz.” Sie ließ von mir ab und musterte mich mit einer stummen Bitte in den Augen. “Lass uns bei ein paar Tequilas darüber reden, ja? Ich verspreche auch, dich dieses Mal nicht aufzuziehen und ganz die große Schwester zu sein. Was meinst du dazu?”

Ich überdachte ihr Angebot, denn eigentlich wollte ich meine Wut über Laura ja rauslassen. Also nickte ich zögerlich und Mattie stimmte zufrieden mit ein und führte mich hinaus und an die Bar. “Santana, zwei Tequila bitte”, wandte sie sich an die Barkeeperin, die ich nur zu gut kannte. Ebenso wie ich war Santana Lopez Sängerin und verdiente sich ihren Lebensunterhalt mit Auftritten in Clubs und Bars. Und sie war verdammt gut, ein ganzes Stückchen besser als ich und auch wenn ich es nie zugeben würde, war ich ein Fan ihrer Musik. Ihre Stimme und rau und kratzig und vor allem Soul-, Jazz- und R’n’B-Nummern schmetterte sie, als wäre sie Amy Winehouse höchstpersönlich. Sie inspirierte mich und gab mir Motivation, einmal genauso gut zu werden wie sie. Und zur Hölle, wäre sie mir in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht so ähnlich, hätte ich mich sowas von an sie rangemacht, - denn sie verdammt, also wirklich wirklich heiß - aber auch wenn man es nicht von mir erwartete, war mein Geschmack, was Frauen anging, ziemlich speziell.

Santana lächelte uns beiden bloß zu und machte sich an die Zubereitung der Getränke. Und für gewöhnlich lächelteich zurück, denn hey, ein wenig Flirten war trotzdem erlaubt, aber heute würdigte ich sie kaum ein Blickes, was auch Mattie aufzufallen schien. Die Besorgnis in ihrem Gesicht wurde größer und sie nahm mir gegenüber Platz und bedeutete mir, ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Also tat ich es ihr gleich und ließ mich auf einem der Barhocker nieder, meine Körperhaltung schlaff und müde. Ich wollte mich am liebsten einfach nur in die Bewusstlosigkeit trinken, aber ich wusste, dass ich dieser Konversation nicht entgehen konnte, denn hatte Mattie erst einmal wen in ihren Fängen, ließ sie ihre Beute nicht mehr los. Sie erinnerte mich manchmal an eine Schwarze Witwe und das keineswegs ihrer Hautfarbe wegen. Es hatte mich nie gestört, dass Mattie von meiner Mutter adoptiert wurde. Im Gegenteil. Ich liebte es, eine große Schwester zu haben und dementsprechend war unser Verhältnis zueinander sehr gut.

Zu Will jedoch konnte auch sie nie einen richtigen Draht finden und so war sie in der so ziemlich selben Position wie ich, wenn es um ihn ging. Allerdings hatte sie sich nach seinem überstürzten Auszug nie die Mühe gemacht, ihn zu finden, denn für sie war die Sache klar. Er wollte kein Teil ihrer Familie sein, also bemühte sich Mattie auch nicht sonderlich darum, etwas an dieser Tatsache zu ändern. ‘Wer nicht will, der hat schon’, sagte sie dann immer, aber ich wusste, dass sie ihn trotzdem liebte, auch wenn sie mit ihm genauso wenig blutsverwandt war wie mit mir. Aber wer sagte auch, dass man das sein musste, um richtige Geschwister zu sein? Mattie war auch so immer für mich da, in guten wie in schweren Tagen und auch ich hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für ihre Probleme, ihre Scheidung oder ihren Arsch von Ehemann. Ich vertraute ihr beinah alles an. “Aaaaalso.” Mattie zog das Wort lang, um mir die Gelegenheit zu geben, mich auf die folgende Konversation vorzubereiten. Indes kam Santana mit unseren Getränken zurück und Mattie schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln und führte das Glas an ihre Lippen. “Wie heißt sie?” Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, immer noch unschlüssig, ob ich was sagen sollte. Irgendwann seufzte ich ergeben, denn ich wusste, dass Mattie am längeren Hebel saß.

“Laura”, flüsterte ich und ich hörte, wie sich Mattie an ihrem Drink verschluckte. Ich riss den Kopf hoch und sie klopfte sich mit der Faust heftig gegen die Brust. “Holy shit. Du kennst ihren Namen.”, sagte sie in einem Ton, als hätte ich ihr gerade erzählt, dass ich Madonna flachgelegt hätte. Ich sah sie verwirrt an, denn … Was zur Hölle? Sie bemerkte meine Verwirrung. “Ich wollte dich nur testen, Darling. Für gewöhnlich vergisst du die Namen deiner Liebschaften auf der Stelle. Der letzte Name, an den ich mir erinnere, war die kleine Blonde. Ell.” Das letzte Wort flüsterte sie, so als seie sie nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, ihren Namen zu erwähnen. Und ihre Bedenken waren berechtigt. Kaum hatte sie Ell erwähnt, da spannte sich mein gesamter Körper an und der Griff um mein Glas verhärtete sich. Nicht jetzt. Ich wollte an diesem Abend nicht auch noch an Ell erinnert werden. Also versuchte ich so schnell wie möglich den Gedanken von ihr abzuwenden und mich stattdessen auf Laura zu konzentrieren, was zugegeben auch nicht die beste Idee war.

Ich leerte mein Glas mit einem Zug und bat Santana um ein weiteres. Augenblicklich setzte mir der Alkohol zu und Mattie hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue über mein Trinkverhalten. “Entschuldige. Also, diese Laura…”, setzte Mattie erneut an und versuchte, sich irgendwie aus der Misere herauszumanövrieren. “Wie und wo hast du sie kennengelernt? Nicht hier, nehme ich an. Ich habe dich seit mindestens zwei Wochen nicht mehr hier gesehen.” Ein tadelnder Unterton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und ich sah entschuldigend zu ihr, ehe ich meinen Blick auf das Glas in meinen Händen fokussierte und mit einem Finger über den Rand des Glases strich. “Nein. Ich war mit LaF und Danny in einem Diner in der Nähe der Uni, weil LaF unbedingt darauf bestanden hatte, dort essen zu gehen. Ich hatte mich breitschlagen lassen, aber ich war nicht wirklich gut drauf an dem Abend. Und nun… Zufällig arbeitete sie dort und ich war ganz ich selbst und ein totales Arschloch Laura gegenüber. Und trotzdem hat sie sich von meiner Art wenig beeindruckt gezeigt und hat mir die Stirn geboten. Und dann traf ich sie am nächsten Tag zufällig wieder und erfuhr, dass sie mit Will in einer WG lebt und-” Nun war es an Mattie, mich zu unterbrechen. “Warte, was? Doch nicht etwa unser Will?”, fragte sie verblüfft und schlug die Beine übereinander, um es sich auf ihrem Stuhl bequemer zu machen. Ich nickte und erzählte ihr von dem Fußball-Spiel und dem anschließenden Besuch in der Bar und Mattie hing quasi an meinen Lippen, hin und wieder nickend oder amüsiert lachend. Aber es tat gut, all die angestauten Gefühle rauszulassen. Bei Mattie konnte ich das immer und gerade das schätzte ich so an ihr. Sie war stets ehrlich und selbst wenn es für Außenstehende gemein erschien, so war es für mich genau das, was ich brauchte. Matties Ratschläge hatten mir bisher in jeder misslichen Lage geholfen, ganz egal, wie ausweglos es erschien. Und selbst wenn sie etwas missbilligte - und das war bei ihr nicht selten der Fall - versuchte sie ihr Bestes, um mir zu helfen. In ihrer unerbitterlich strengen und manchmal auch sarkastischen Art. In dieser Hinsicht war sie mir schon immer mehr eine Mutter gewesen als es Lilita Morgan je war.

“Okay. Soweit ist alles klar.”, erwiderte Matte, nachdem ich meine Ausführungen beendet hatte und tippte mit den Fingern auf der Oberfläche der Bar herum, während sie einen weiteren Schluck nahm. “Aber was genau hat diese Laura jetzt damit zu tun? Wie passt sie in das Gesamtbild?” Ich sah zu Mattie, denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ihre Frage ernst oder rhetorisch gemeint war. Nachdenklich biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und überlegte mir, wie ich es ihr am besten erklären konnte, ohne dass ich wie eine totale Idiotin rüberkam. Mattie fand noch nie gut, wie ich mit den Frauen um mich herum ‘spielte’, aber sie hatte es immer hingenommen. “Uhm.” Ich rutschte nervös auf dem Barhocker herum, aber ich fand einfach keine angenehme Position zum Sitzen. “Naja, das weiß ich ja auch nicht genau. Seit ich Laura kenne, tu ich ständig Dinge, die absolut untypisch für mich sind. Wie zum Beispiel, dass ich sie nach Hause gebracht habe, nachdem sie in der Bar einen über den Durst hinaus getrunken hatte. Diese Tatsache hat mich so irritiert, dass ich mich die ganze Woche über nicht bei ihr gemeldet habe, weil ich erstmal selbst verstehen wollte und musste, was mit mir los ist. Und das hat sie wütend gemacht. Und dann hat sie mich ausgerechnet in der Unibibliothek mit einem Mädchen erwischt, aber die ganze Situation völlig missverstanden. Jetzt ist sie sauer auf mich und verabredet sich morgen mit der rothaarigen Riesin und ich schwöre dir, Danny hat auch ein Auge auf sie geworfen und sie war sehr subtil dabei, mir genau das zu zeigen.” Ich holte tief Luft und … wow. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wann ich da letzte Mal so viel am Stück geredet hatte und ich kam mir vor wie Laura. Und selbst Mattie schien darüber etwas erstaunt, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefasst. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, begleitend von einem leisen Seufzen, und strich sich den Pony zurück. “Aber Carmilla…” Ihre dunklen Augen bohrten sich förmlich in die meinen und ich wusste, dass ihre nächsten Worte wichtig waren.

“Die Sache ist doch ganz einfach, nur bist es wieder du, die aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten macht. Sag es Laura einfach.” Ich sah Mattie verwirrt an. “Ihr was sagen?”, wollte ich wissen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tequila, denn ich merkte, wie die Erwähnung von Lauras Namen mir schon wieder zu schaffen machte. Mattie verdreht nur genervt die Augen über meine Unwissenheit. “Dass du dich in sie verliebt hast. Das ist doch keine große Sache.” Ich spuckte beinahe den Inhalt meines Mundes in Matties Schoß, doch ich schaffte es zum Glück noch, dies zu verhindern. Dafür verschluckte ich mich aber. Der Alkohol brannte unbarmherzig in meiner Kehle und ich fing an zu keuchen und klopfte mir auf die Brust. Bitte was? Ungläubig sah ich zu Mattie hinüber. “Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt. So ein Schwachsinn!”, dementierte ich, nachdem ich wieder Luft bekam und schüttelte zur Unterstreichung meiner Worte heftig den Kopf. Mattie sah mich an, als wäre es offensichtlich. “Nein, Mattie. Einfach… nein. Ich verliebe mich nicht. Schon lange nicht mehr. Das bringt nur Ärger.” Ein sarkastisches Lachen ertönte und zu meiner Überraschung kam es nicht von Mattie. Wir drehten uns um zu Santana, die die Diskission - zu meinem Leidwesen - wohl mitbekommen hatte. “Als könntest du dich der Liebe erwehren, Süße.” Sie polierte energisch ein Glas und sah dann zu mir auf. “Liebe passiert nun mal einfach und so wie du die ganze Situation beschreibst, hast du dich definitiv in diese Laura verschossen. Du kannst es noch so viel leugnen. Aber so läuft die Welt nun einfach mal.” Ich blies beleidigt die Backen über Santanas Worte auf, denn mal ehrlich, was ging sie das an? Wieso überhaupt schien jeder zu wissen, was mit mir los war, während ich nicht den Hauch einer verfluchten Ahnung hatte. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Mattie sich mit Santana verbündete und beide lächelten mich vielsagend an und ich fragte mich wirklich, wie ich auf die dumme Idee gekommen war, herzukommen. Das ist hier war ja schlimmer als jeder Spießrutenlauf.

Mattie lachte über meine Reaktion und beugte sich etwas vor, während sie meinem Knie einen kleinen Schubs gab und somit meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte. Ich rollte die Augen, denn Mattie schaffte das immer wieder. “Santana hat Recht. Es steht dir quasi auf der Stirn geschrieben, Liebes.” Es war hoffnungslos. Die beiden hatte sich ihre Meinung gebildet und es war nicht mehr möglich, sie zu überzeugen, dass sie Unrecht hatten. Wenn dem überhaupt so war. Ich wusste nicht, wie sie es machte, aber Mattie hatte immer diesen Effekt auf mich und brachte mich stets dazu, ihre Worte gründlich zu überdenken. Und meistens führte das in der Einsicht, dass sie recht hatte. Aber war das jetzt auch der Fall? Hatten sie und Santana wirklich recht und ich hatte mich in Laura verliebt? Nach all den Jahren und der Sache mit Ell? Es wirkte so unreal. In mir sträubte sich alles, denn wenn das stimmte, musste ich schnell etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ich konnte solche Gefühle wie ich sie einst für Ell gepflegt hatte, nicht noch einmal zulassen. Seit damals hatte ich dicke Schutzmauern um mich gezogen, die bisher niemand überwinden konnte und es hatte gut für mich funktioniert. Ich hatte seitdem keine Beziehung mehr, aber auch keinen Liebeskummer. Und eigentlich auch keine Eifersucht, aber wenn ich jetzt an Danny dachte, musste ich das wohl auch revidieren. Ich grummelte, denn mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich und darüber nachdachte, wurde es mir klar. Wieder einmal hatte Mattie echt behalten. “Verdammt.”, fluchte ich und stürzte den Rest meines Tequilas herunter. “Noch einen. Oder gib mir besser gleich das Stärkste, das wir führen.”

 

~~°~~

 

“Verdammt, Sweety, warum musst du jedesmal so über die Strenge schlagen?” Matties genervte Stimme klang weit weg. So als würde sie durch unzählige Schichten von Watte zu mir sprechen. Ich konnte nicht genau verstehen, was sie sagte, war ich doch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf meine Füße zu achten. Waren die schon immer … so groß gewesen? Kein Wunder, dass Laura mich nicht wollte. Ich war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Bifgoot. Und wer wollte schon Bifgoot zur Freundin? Ich kicherte über meinen eigenen Witz, als ich spürte, wie mir jemand eine Hand auf den Rücken legte und mich irgendwo hinschob. Vielleicht wurde ich ja gerade entführt. Mir war es nur recht. Sollte man mich sonstwo hinbringen, solange ich nicht bei Laura sein konnte, war mir eh egal, wo ich war. Ich blickte hinauf. “War der Mond schon immer so hell?”, dachte ich laut, kurz darüber verwundert, dass ich meine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Neben mir hörte ich nun auch Santanas Stimme. “Holy fuck. Sie ist mehr als dicht. Was machen wir jetzt?” Ich begann zu schmollen. Doofe Kuh. Wir würden jetzt Laura besuchen gehen, war doch klar. Ich musste ihr doch sagen, dass ich sie lie- dass ich sie mochte.

Mein Körper fühlte sich plötzlich so schwer an und ich überlegte, ob ich mich vielleicht einfach auf den wunderschönen Boden legen sollte, aber irgendetwas zog ununterbrochen an meinen Klamotten. Rude… “Ugh. Wir rufen ein Taxi.” Das war Matties Stimme. Ich würde sie unter hunderten wiedererkennen. Warum klang sie so weit weg? Sie sollte lieber zu mir kommen, dann konnten wir was zusammen trinken. “Okay.” Santana holte ihr iPhone hervor und schien irgendwen anzurufen, während das Ziehen an meinem Arm einfach nicht aufhören wollte. Santana beendete ihr Telefonat und blickte mich mit merkwürdiger Miene an. “Warum hast du sie überhaupt so viel trinken lassen?” Mattie schnaufte als Antwort nur. “Als hätte ich sie ernsthaft davon abhalten können. Im Heaven’s Gate kann ich wenigstens kontrollieren, was sie trinkt. Plus ich weiß, wo sie ist, um sie nach Hause bringen zu können.” Oh ja, Mattie war so schlau. So so schlau. Und das sagte ich ihr auch. Sie schmunzelte. “Danke, Sweety. Rumschleimen wird aber auch nichts an dem Kater ändern, den du morgen haben wirst.” Sofort sah ich mich um. Ein Kater? Wo?! Da war gar keiner. Hmmpf. Fies.

Santana und Mattie blieben stehen, ich in ihrer Mitte, als plötzlich ein Taxi herangefahren kam. Santana schien erleichtert, als sie Mattie dabei half, mich ins Taxi zu manövrieren. Ich weigerte mich, einzusteigen, denn ich wollte lieber noch etwas trinken, war ich doch noch nicht betrunken genug, um mein Umfeld um mich herum ausblenden zu können. Selbst in meinem jetzigen Zustand spukte Laura in jeder Ecke meines Bewusstseins herum und es nervte einfach. Irgendwie schaffte Mattie es dann, mich auf den Rücksitz zu drücken und ich ließ ergebend die Schultern sinken. Sie beugte sich zum Fahrer hinunter und gab ihn meine Adresse und ein paar Scheine im Voraus und ich seufzte und ließ mich ins Polster fallen, denn jetzt gab es ohnehin keinen Ausweg mehr. Mattie würde mich an diesem Abend ganz sicher nicht mehr in den Club lassen. “Ruf mich an, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist.” Mattie wandte sich nun an mich und beugte sich so weit runter, dass sie mir in die Augen sehen konnte. “Dann reden wir weiter über dein Laura-Problem. Und stell nichts Dummes an, Sweety.” Ich zeigte ihr den Mittelfinger, weil sie Laura erwähnen musste und verdammt, wie sollte ich sie vergessen, wenn man mich regelmäßig an sie erinnerte? Sie grinste bloß und gab dem Fahrer ein Zeichen, abzufahren.

Das Taxi setzte sich in Bewegung und ich sah über die Schulter durch die Rückscheibe zu den beiden jungen Frauen, die mit der Entfernung immer kleiner wurden, ehe ich mich noch tiefer ins Polster sinken ließ. Zum Glück war der Fahrer nicht von der gesprächigen Sorte, denn das konnte ich gerade absolut nicht gebrauchen, und so verging die Fahrt relativ schweigsam. Die Landschaft zog rauschend an mir vorbei, ein Meer aus Farbe und Lichtern. Mir war heiß und ich sehnte ich nach einer Dusche und meinem Bett. Die Stille war angenehm, gab mir jedoch auch Freiraum zum Nachdenken, was wiederum nicht so angenehm war, denn in meinem Kopf herrschte einfach nur das reinste Chaos und Laura war ein permanenter Teil davon. Ich holte mein Handy hervor, versuchte mich irgendwie mit Onlinespielen abzulenken, bis das Taxi plötzlich hielt und sich der Fahrer zu mir umwandte. “Wir wären da, junge Frau. Soll ich sie noch zur Haustür begleiten?” Er musterte mich, als hätte er Angst, dass ich direkt zusammenklappen würde, sobald ich das Taxi verließ. Und vielleicht hatte er sogar recht. Dennoch schüttelte ich den Kopf, denn so nett das Angebot auch war, ich wollte gerade einfach nur alleine sein. Der Fahrer nickte verstehend und wünschte mir noch eine gute Nacht, als ich die Wagentür öffnete und hinaustrat.

Es war ein wenig kühl geworden, also schlang ich die Arme um meinen Körper und lief die letzten Schritte bis zur Tür meines Apartments. Über mir bauschten sich die Wolken zusammen und es sah stark nach Regen aus. Um ehrlich zu sein bereitete mir der Gedanke Freude, denn wenn Lauras Date mit Danny morgen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Wasser fallen würde, wäre ich sicher die Letzte, die etwas dagegen hatte. Verdammt, ich dachte schon wieder an sie. Energisch suchte ich in meiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel und fand ihn bald auch. Ich rammte ihn beinahe ins Schloss und öffnete die Tür zum Treppenhaus. Die Stufen in den dritten Stock kamen mir endlos vor und vielleicht waren sie das auch. Ich schleppte mich Schritt für Schritt hoch, mein Körper schwer und ermattet. Als ich endlich in meiner Wohnung ankam, stülpte ich mir die Schuhe von den Füßen und ließ mich aufs Bett fallen. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, überhaupt noch irgendwas zu tun und nach Laura war Schlaf gerade das, was ich am meisten ersehnte. Laura… Was sie wohl gerade machte? Ich holte mein Handy hervor und starrte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf den Display - nein, ich hatte mein Hintergrundbild nicht zu Doctor Who geändert, weil Laura es so mochte und ich vorgeben wollte, es zu kennen - ehe ich meinen Posteingang öffnete und ein SMS verfasste. Ich überlegte lange, was ich Laura sagen sollte, denn das, was ich ihr sagen wollte, konnte ich ich ihr momentan nicht sagen. Mein Daumen schwebte über das Tastenfeld und ich seufzte. “Ach, fuck it.” Ich begann zu tippen und sendete die SMS ab, ehe ich mein Kopf auf das Kissen fallen ließ und die Augen schloss, meine Nachricht an Laura endlos in meinem Kopf widerhallend. ‘Bitte geh nicht.’

 

~~°~~

 

Das erste, das ich bemerkte, als ich am nächsten Tag die Augen öffnete, war, dass ich mich fühlte, als wäre eine Dampfwalze über mich gerollt. Natürlich. Ich hatte am Abend zuvor auch reichlich getrunken, aber ich bereute es nicht, denn zumindest konnte ich Laura so für eine Weile aus meinen Gedanken vertreiben. Ich griff nach meinem Handy, um die Uhrzeit zu überprüfen, als ich sah, dass ich eine SMS hatte. Von… Laura. Nanu? Ich hob hob fragend die Augenbraue. Ich konnte mich gar nicht daran erinnern, ihr eine SMS geschrieben zu haben. Ich öffnete meinen Postausgang und sah mir an, was ich geschrieben hatte. Meine Augen flogen über die 3 Worte und... fuck. Plötzlich saß ich kerzengerade im Bett. Was eine beschissene Entscheidung war, denn jetzt dröhnte mein Kopf unglaublich. Ich stöhnte vor Schmerz und hielt mir den Kopf, während ich mich seelisch darauf vorbereitete, Lauras Antwort zu lesen. Ich öffnete ihre Nachricht - und erstarrte. Fassungslos blickte ich auf das einzelne Wort, das so bedeutungsschwer war, dass es mir die Luft nahm. ‘Sorry…’

Sorry. Ich blickte auf die Nachricht und es fühlte sich an, als würde mir etwas die Kehle zuschnüren. Unglaublich, wie sehr ein einzelnes Wort einen mitnehmen konnte. Wie hypnotisiert ließ ich das Handy sinken und musterte die gegenüberliegende Wand. Es war vorbei. Das bedeutete das Ende. Wenn es Danny heute gelingen würde, Lauras Herz zu erobern, hätte ich den Kampf verloren, ohne überhaupt gekämpft zu haben. Denn mal ehrlich, wie sollte ich gegen Danny Lawrence eine Chance haben? Danny war freundlich zu allen, hilfsbereit, aufgeschlossen. Quasi das komplette Gegenteil von mir, die eher zurückgezogen war, keinen an sich heranließ und soziale Kontakte weitesgehend mied. Ich war oft nur nett, um zu bekommen, was ich wollte und von Bindungen und Beziehungen hielt ich in der Regel auch nicht viel. Vermutlich hatte ich mehr Frauen in einem Monat flachgelegt als Laura in ihrem bisherigen Leben. Ich war ein Player, ein Ladykiller, ein Womanizer. Ich verführte Frauen mit dem Ziel, Sex zu haben und dann vergaß ich sie, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Ich wollte Vergnügen und das auf dem einfachsten Weg. An die Konsequenzen dachte ich selten. Danny hingegen war vorausschauend, sie wog jede ihrer Entscheidungen ab und lag damit fast immer richtig. Im Grunde war sie genau das, was Laura verdient hatte.

Ich verstand nicht einmal, warum ich für Laura so empfand. Wie sie es schaffte, meine Welt in so kurzer Zeit in ihren Grundfesten zu erschüttern und wie sie mich andauernd Dinge tun ließ, die ich zuvor nie für jemanden getan hätte. Ein Seufzen entglitt meiner Kehle und ich überlegte, ob ich wieder schlafen gehen sollte oder aufstand und mich die ganze Zeit über wahnsinnig machte mit dem Gedanken, dass Laura und Danny gerade Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Mein Blick glitt zur Uhr. Es war schon kurz nach Nachmittag und ich verfluchte mich das erste Mal in meinem Leben dafür, dass ich so lange schlief. Ob sie wohl schon zusammen waren? Wann wollten sie ins Kino? Ich musste an die beiden beim Fußballspiel denken. Die Art wie Danny Laura angesehen hatte und … Ich bekam alleine schon einen Brechreiz, wenn ich nur daran dachte. Also entschied ich mich, den Tag einfach durchzuschlafen und zu hoffen, dass morgen alles besser sein würde. Doch anscheinend schien mir jemand das nicht zu gönnen, den kaum hatte ich meinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen fallen lassen, da verkündete mir mein Handy, dass ich eine Nachricht hatte. Schnell griff ich danach, in der Hoffnung, es könnte eine SMS von Laura sein, musste aber enttäuscht feststellen, dass es lediglich LaF war. Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Ich seufzte und sah nach, was der Rotschopf von mir wollte. ‘Brauche Hilfe. Bitte komm. Olivia’s Diner in 20 Minuten.’ Das Diner? War das Lafs Ernst? Wieso schleppte man mich nicht gleich ins Kino und setzte mich neben Laura und Danny? Ich grummelte und wollte absagen, aber ich konnte es nicht. LaF war stets für mich da, wenn ich wen zum Reden brauchte und ich musste den Gefallen erwidern. Wir waren immerhin Freunde, auch wenn das auf dem ersten Blick vermutlich niemals jemand denken würde. Also tippte ich eine kurze Nachricht, gefolgt von einem genervten Smiley und schickte sie ab. 20 Minuten?! Ugh.. Ich zwang mich aus dem Bett, schlurfte ins Bad und machte mich fertig für den Tag. Das kalte Wasser und der Schmerz durch mein viel zu energisches Zähneputzen ließen mich vergessen, weshalb ich in erster Linie nicht aufstehen wollte, aber es war nur vor kurzer Dauer. Ich warf mich in ein Shirt meiner Lieblingsband und in eine ausgewaschene schwarze Jeans und griff nach meinem Autoschlüssel und meinem Geldbeutel, ehe ich das Haus verließ. Ich hatte echt was gut bei LaF.

Wenige Minuten später kam ich am Diner an und allein der Anblick des Etablissement löste etwas in mir aus, das ich nicht beschreiben konnte. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ich musste schlucken. Ich wusste, dass Laura heute nicht arbeitete, aber genau das war es, das mich wurmte. Der konsequente Gedanke, dass sie nicht hier war, sondern woanders, mit Danny. Meine Hände umklammerten das Lenkrad. So fest, dass meine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Wieso? Wieso war nur alles so unglaublich verkorkst? Wieso konnte ich sie nicht einfach vergessen so wie ich es mit jedem Mädchen tat, das seit Ell meinen Weg kreuzte? Es war hoffnungslos. Egal, was ich tat, ich würde jede freie Sekunde, in der es mir mein Verstand erlaubte, an Laura denken müssen.

Ich parkte das Auto und wartete einige Momente darin, starrte mit Besorgnis auf die Fassade. Minute um Minute verging, während ich nur dasaß und mich sammelte. Ich war nervös, was dämlich war, aber so war es nunmal. Das Diner lag ruhig und friedlich vor mir. Nur die hell leuchtende Neon-Reklame und die Menschen, die an den Fensterplätzen saßen und aufgeregt miteinander redeten, erweckten das Etablissement zum Leben. Ein Seufzer, den ich schon viel zu lange zurückgehalten hatte, entwich mir und ich griff zur Türklinke und öffnete die Fahrertür. Der Asphalt unter meinen Füßen war brüchig und noch leicht feucht vom letzten Regenguss und ich schaute hinunter auf die feinen Risse und dachte ironischerweise, dass wohl so mein Inneres aussehen musste. Zersplittert in tausende kleiner Teile, die Laura auf wundersame Weise Stück für Stück zu flicken können schien.. Sollte ich wirklich aufgeben? Ich wünschte ihr alles Glück dieser Welt, ohne Frage. Gleichermaßen wollte ich aber, dass sie dieses Glück mit mir erfuhr. Vielleicht hatte LaF ja einen guten Rat für mich. Mit geduckten Kopf und eingezogenen Schultern betrat ich das Diner und entdeckte LaF sofort, denn der rote Haarschopf war kaum zu übersehen. Breit grinsend und mir heftig zuwinkend machte der Rotschopf auf sich aufmerksam. Ich schüttelte, ein wenig genervt von dem für Aufmerksamkeit erregenden Verhalten, den Kopf und navigierte den Tisch an, ehe ich auf die gegenüberliegende Bank rutschte.

Kaum saß ich, da kam schon eine Bedienung und - wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen? - war es die junge Frau, die mich neulich aus dem Diner geworfen hatte. Sie musterte ich misstrauisch und ich seufzte. “Hör zu. Das mit neulich tut mir ernsthaft leid. Es wird nie wieder passieren.” Das Misstrauen in ihren Augen verschwand nicht, aber sie warf mich auch nicht raus, also wertete ich das als gutes Zeichen. Stattdessen räusperte sie sich bloß und nahm unsere Bestellungen auf. Als sie verschwunden war, blickte ich zu LaF hinüber - und wow, der Rotschopf war wirklich deprimiert. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. “Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?”, fragte ich und lehnte meine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab, ehe ich mein Gesicht darauf stützte. LaF antworte nicht, blickte nur betrübt auf die Tischplatte, und ich wusste, dass es ernst war und ich jetzt sensibel sein musste. “Danny” Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber ich verstand sofort. Oh. Ich hatte über meinen ganzen Frust mit Laura vergessen, dass LaF etwas für die Amazone übrighatte. Es war im Übrigen der einzige Grund, weshalb ich Danny in meinem Leben bisher geduldet hatte. Ich würde nicht direkt sagen, dass ich versucht habe, die beiden zu verkuppeln, aber ich hatte LaF ermutigen wollen, Eigeniniative zu zeigen. Deshalb das Abendessen im Diner. Und jetzt waren die beiden Personen, die wir am meisten mochten, zusammen auf einem Date. Verkehrte Welt.

Ich seufzte und griff nach LaFontaines Hand, übte leichten Druck aus. “Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst…” LaF blickte zu mir auf und schenkte mir den Hauch eines Lächelns. “Also gibst du es zu, dass du Laura magst?" Ich zog meine Hand weg und verdrehte die Augen. “Sie nervt mich zumindest nicht die ganze Zeit über.” Das war mehr Geständnis, als LaF von mir erwarten konnte. Der Rotschopf kicherte. “Ich wusste es!” Pffft. Du bewegst du dich gerade auf dünnem Eis und glaub mir, wenn du einbrichst, kann dein Haar noch so feuerrot sein, dich wird niemand sehen und retten kommen. Ich lehnte mich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zurück und warf meinem Gegenüber einen mahnenden Blick zu. Ich wusste, wie gerne LaF auf so etwas rumritt. Aber anscheinend war das gar nicht Lafs Intention. Schnell wechselte ich das Thema, als die beklemmende Stille, ausgelöst von der Abwesenheit der Personen, de wir gerade am meisten in unserer Nähe wissen wollten, sich über uns legte. Ich spielte mit dem Etikett der Colaflasche, die ich mir bestellt hatte, rum und LaF verdrückte eine Käsestange nach der Anderen, während wir sinnlosen Smalltalk betrieben.

Erst als das Essen serviert wurde, hatten wir zumindest kurzweilig eine andere Beschäftigung. Es war seltsam. Wir saßen im gleichen Boot und niemand wusste so recht, wie er dem anderen helfen konnte oder sollte. Also aßen wir unser Essen stillschweigend, ehe LaF die Stille durchbrach und mit einer Gabel desinteressiert in ihrem Brokkoli rumstocherte. Ich wischte mir mit einer Serviette den Mund ab und schenkte dem Rotschopf meine Aufmerksamkeit, als ich den Klang der mir allzu bekannten Stimme vernahm. “Meinst, du beiden sind jetzt gerade… sie werden… Ach, verdammt. Ich kann kaum klar denken…” Ich empfand dasselbe. Was taten wir hier? Das alles war absolut lächerlich. Wir saßen hier und quälten uns, während Laura und Danny im schlimmsten Falle einen wundervollen Abend hatten. “Lass uns einfach hoffen.”, war meine überaus lahme Antwort und ich nahm einen Schluck Cola und wünschte mir augenblicklich, es seie hochprozentiger Alkohol. Ob dieses Diner wohl überhaupt alkoholische Getränke führte? Ich wollte mir diese Frage gerade selbst beantworten und zur Getränkekarte greifen, als ebendiese mir plötzlich vors Gesicht gehalten wurde. Ich sah zur Seite und erblickte … schon wieder einen Rotschopf. Und zwar genau jenen, der Laura, nachdem sie so eine Szene gemacht hatte, hinausgeführt hatte. Ich vermutete mal, sie war ihre Chefin. Und genau so sah sie aus. Akkurat, auf eine liebevolle Art streng und sehr ordentlich. Ich blickte sie fragend an. “Ihr seht aus, als könntet ihr ein paar Drinks vertragen.”, sagte sie und ihr Ton klang leicht anklagend, was mir bitter aufstieß. Was ging sie das an? “Darf ich?”

Ohne wirklich eine Antwort abzuwarten, nahm sie neben LaF Platz, legte die Karte zur Seite und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch zusammen, ehe sie uns tadelnd ansah. “Hört zu. Ich weiß, das geht mich nichts an und ich will mich eigentlich auch absolut nicht in diese Angelegenheit einmischen, aber…” Sie holte tief Luft. “Du…” Sie nickte in meine Richtung. “Aus irgendeinem Grund mag Laura dich. Oder mochte. Ich weiß es auch nicht mehr so genau. Aber Fakt ist, du hast es ganz schön vermasselt, Fräulein.” Fräulein? war ich etwa ein Kleinkind und sie meine Mutter? Gott, ich brauchte jetzt gerade wirklich niemanden, der mich bemutterte. Dennoch… Ihre Worte beschäftigten mich. Laura mochte mich? Warum tat sie mir das dann an? Lauras Chefin schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können. Sie schürzte die Lippen und sah mich nachdenklich an. “Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was sie an dir findet. Noch nicht. Aber du solltest deinen Hintern hochbekommen, wenn du ihre Gefühle erwiderst. Sie wird dir nicht einfach hinterherlaufen, so viel steht fest. Laura mag naiv sein, aber sie ist nicht so naiv.”

Der Blick, mit dem mich die Ältere besah, gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht, aber leider Gottes hatte sie recht. Es lag an mir, das gerade zu biegen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund war ich es, die Laura verärgert hatte. Auch wenn ich noch nicht genau wusste, womit. “Und selbiges gilt für dich!” Nun wandte sie sich an LaF, den gleichen strengen Ton in der Stimme. “Es ist nicht zu übersehen, wie du deine große Freundin anlechzt. Zeig etwas mehr Eigeniniative. Sie kommt sicher nicht von selbst an, wenn sie nicht einmal deine Gefühle kennt. Es ist nie leicht und vielleicht bekommt ihr Abfuhren und das ist grausam, ich weiß und kenne das. Aber trotzdem müsst ihr kämpfen für das, was ihr wollt. Es fällt euch im Leben nichts in den Schoß. Weder Liebe, noch Geld, noch Freunde.” Wow, diese Frau hatte es in sich. Mir gefiel ihre Art und das war schon einmal ein großer Pluspunkt. Mattie würde sie sicher auch mögen. Neben ihr zuckte LaF aufgrund ihres harschen Tons zusammen. “Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen?”, fragte der Rotschopf kleinlaut. “Laura und Danny sind gerade auf einem Date und im schlimmsten Fall kommen sie sich näher und…” Der Rest des Satzes endete in Leere. Ich hörte LaF schlucken. Lauras Chefin grinste nur breit. “Ich habe da eine Idee. Laura hat mir da was erzählt.” Sie bedeutete uns, näherzukommen und wir steckten die Köpfe zusammen, während sie uns bei unseren Eroberungsplänen half.

 

~~°~~

 

Als ich bei Clarkes Haus ankam, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Ich wusste, dass ihre Eltern, eine berühmte Ärztin und ein angesehener Ingenieur, gut verdienten, aber dass sie in einer halben Villa wohnten, hätte ich niemals gedacht. Erstaunt blickte ich die Fassade des mehrstöckigen Gebäudes hoch und ja… Das nenne ich mal Luxus. Ich war nervös. Und das war absolut unsinnig, denn ich kannte Clarke schon seit 2 Jahren, wir waren in denselben Kunstkursen gewesen und hatten uns aneinander stets motiviert und inspiriert. Sie hatte wahrlich einen sechsten Sinn, wenn es darum ging, die Schönheit von Dingen oder Menschen einzufangen und auf Papier zu bringen. Ihre Bilder waren traumhaft schön und sobald man sie sah, konnte man nicht glauben, dass sie das Werk einer jungen Studentin waren. Die Farbauswahl, die Strichführung, das Setzen von Schatten - bei Clarke wirkte alles so professionell, als würde sie schon seit Jahrzehnten malen. Ich hatte sie für ihr Talent immer beneidet, denn ich war nicht einmal ansatzweise so gut wie sie und meinen Bildern fehlte stets das gewisse Etwas. Dabei hatte ich mich stets reingehängt. Anfangs hatte ich den Kurs nur zum Trotz belegt, da ich wusste, dass es Lilita ankotzen würde, wenn ich meine Zeit mit sowas unwichtigem verplemperte. Sie wollte stets, dass ich Medizin oder noch besser Management studierte, aber das war nun mal nicht meine Welt. Jura hätte mich vielleicht noch interessiert, aber ich wollte ihr definitiv nicht die Karten spielen und sie glauben lassen, sie hätte mich in der Hand wie es bei Will oder indirekt auch Mattie der Fall war.

Ich hörte Schritte hinter der Tür, vor der ich stand und wartete. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sie sich und eine Frau mittleren Alters mit langen braunen Haaren und teuren Designer-Klamotten, die ihren Körper an den richtigen Stellen betonten, sah mich fragend und mit leicht genervten Blick an. Als sie mich erkannte, änderte sich ihre Miene sofort in eine überraschte, ehe Freude die dunklen Augen erhellte. “Carmilla!” Sie trat hinaus und umarmte mich. “Schön, dich mal wiederzusehen.”, begrüßte sie mich und trat dann wieder einen Schritt zurück, um mich genauer anzusehen. “Hallo, Abby.” Ich kopierte ihr Lächeln und war erleichtert, dass sie mich noch kannte. Als ich kaum Freunde hatte in meinem ersten Jahr an der Uni, lernte ich Clarke kennen. Und wir verstanden uns blendend. (Vielleicht hatte ich auch einen kleinen Crush, das konnte ich heute nicht mehr sagen.) Wir hatten viel zusammen unternommen, ehe sie ein Jahr später Lexa kennengelernt hatte und ich plötzlich etwas in den Hintergrund geriet. Ich war Clarke nie wirklich böse gewesen, denn ich wusste, wie es ist, wenn man jemanden mochte. Man wollte so oft wie möglich bei dieser Person sein, auch wenn die Gefühle vielleicht nicht erwidert wurden. So war es damals auch bei Clarke und Lexa. Und so war es bei mir und Laura.

“Entschuldige bitte, dass ich so spät noch störe. Ich weiß, es ist schon spät, aber ich wollte fragen, ob Clarke vielleicht zu Hause ist und ich für ein paar Minuten mit ihr reden könnte?” Abby lauschte mir und setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf. “Keine Sorge, Carmilla, du störst nicht. Aber Clarke ist gerade noch im Kino mit Lexa. Aber sie sollte bald zurück sein. Wenn du magst, kannst du reinkommen und auf sie warten?” Der Blick, den sie mir zuwarf, war beinahe flehend und ich vermutete mal, dass sie etwas einsam war. Ihr Mann war vor 5 Jahren gestorben, als sein Flugzeug samt ihm abgestürzt war und seitdem war Clarke alles, was sie besaß. Und jetzt, da Clarke Lexa hatte, war Abby sicher oft alleine. Wie konnte ich da nein sagen? Außerdem mochte ich Abby und es war für Laura. “Gerne.”, erwiderte ich deshalb und Abbys Miene strahlte vor Freude. “Wie schön. Komm doch rein, wir können es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machen.” Ich folgte ihr ins Haus und bis ins Wohnzimmer, das mir nur noch entfernt bekannt vorkam. Meistens hatten wir in Clarkes Zimmer abgehangen, deshalb kannte ich nur den Weg von der Haustür bis hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

In der Wohnstube angekommen, bot Abby mir an, mich zu setzen und fragte, ob ich was trinken wollte. Ich nickte und fragte, ob ich einen Kakao - Lauras Einfluss auf mich war langsam nicht mehr lustig - bekommen könnte, ehe ich mich auf das unglaublich weiche Polster der unglaublich teuren Couchgarnitur sinken ließ. Während Abby in die Küche ging, sah ich mir die Bilder an, die den Raum schmückten und Erinnerungen längst vergangener Tage lebendig werden ließen. Clarke und ihre Eltern auf einem Kettenkarussel auf Coney Island, die junge Clarke in Reitanzug mit ihrem Pferd Ballerina, ein paar Bilder von Clarke in der High School und Fotos ihres verstorbenen Mannes Jake Griffin. Clarke hatte mir nicht allzu viel über ihren Vater erzählt. Er war Pilot bei der US Navy und war vor 5 Jahren bei einem Unfall, bei dem die Technik seiner Maschine versagte, ums Leben gekommen. Der Schmerz schien auch nach all den Jahren tief zu sitzen bei Clarke und ihrer Mutter, denn das halbe Zimmer war voll mit Fotos von ihm, die ihn stolz lächelnd, vor oder in einem Flugzeug oder zusammen mit seiner Familie zeigten. Ich hoffte nur, dass Abby mit ihrem neuen Lebenspartner, einem erfolgreichen Ingenieur namens Robert Singer, irgendwann so glücklich werden würde wie sie es mit Jake war. Dann würde sie vielleicht nicht mehr so einsam sein. Momentan musste sie es wirklich haben, da Robert, nach Clarkes Angaben, momentan in Australien residierte und erst im nächsten Jahr herziehen konnte.

Abby kam zurück mit einer Tasse Kakao und reichte sie mir, bevor sie sich mir gegenüber auf den edlen Polstern niederließ und mich erwartungsvoll ansah. “Wie läuft dein Studium? Und wie geht es deiner Familie?”, erkundigte sie sich und ich war mir sicher, sie wollte nur höflich sein, aber ich hasste diese Art von Konversation. Andererseits konnte sie ja nicht wissen, dass ich auf solche Themen empfindlich reagierte. Wir waren nie so sehr miteinander vertraut gewesen, dass ich ihr von der verkorksten Beziehung zu meiner Adoptivmutter erzählt hatte. Also versuchte ich, möglichst neutral zu antworten, ohne zu viel preiszugeben. “Es läuft eigentlich wie immer. Das Lernen ist stressig und nervt, aber sonst komme ich ganz gut klar. Und meiner Familie geht es soweit gut.” Sie tun das, was sie am besten können. Sich hassen. Und das den ganzen Tag. Abby schien zufrieden über die Antwort und sie nickte, bevor sie einen Schluck Kaffee nahm. “Und wie sieht es aus mit deinem Liebesleb-” Ich dankte allen Göttern im Himmel als in diesem Moment die Tür aufflog und man Schritte vernahm. Dann stand plötzlich Clarke im Türrahmen, verwirrt und überrascht auf das Szenario im Wohnzimmer blickend. “Carmilla?”, fragte sie und ihr Ausdruck nahm einen leicht verletzten Ausdruck an. Wer konnte es ihr verübeln? Ich meldete mich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bei ihr und dann auch nur, weil ich etwas von ihr wollte. Ich fühlte mich ehrlich schlecht.

“Uh, hi.”, begrüßte ich sie und winkte ihr schwach zu und sie musterte mich verwirrt, aber ebenso neugierig. Nervös spielte sie mit den Kordeln ihres Cardigans. Ihr Blick schweifte zu ihrer Mutter, dann zurück zu mir. “Sollen wir raufgehen?”, fragte sie und so leid es mir tat, Abby wieder alleine lassen zu müssen, nickte ich. Schließlich war das keine Angelegenheit, von der jeder mitbekommen sollte. Ich erhob mich, wünschte Abby alles Beste und versprach, mich wieder öfters bei ihr und ihrer Tochter zu melden. Dann folgte ich Clarke hoch in ihren Raum. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war. Die gleichen Poster vom Weltall, von Michael Jackson und Die Tribute von Panem zierten ihre Wände, dazwischen selbstgemalte Bilder und Fotos, die sie und Lexa zeigten. Das Bett war groß und mit Final Fantasy-Bettwäsche bezogen. Ihre Gitarre ruhte neben ihrem Kleiderschrank. Dafür, dass ihre Eltern Geld besaßen, war ihr Zimmer beinahe spartanisch eingerichtet. Nur der begehbare Kleiderschrank und vermutlich auch dessen Inhalt zeugten vom Gegenteil.

Clarke bedeutete mir, mich aufs Bett zu setzen und ich gehorchte. Die Matratze war so unglaublich bequem - kein Wunder, es war ein Wasserbett - und sofort fühlte ich mich an alte Zeiten erinnert. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als das schlechte Gewissen immer größer wurde. Ich hätte damals nicht einfach den Kontakt abbrechen sollen. Clarke war mir stets eine gute Freundin gewesen und das hatte sie nicht verdient. Anderseits hatte sie auch nicht meine abweisende und kühle Art verdient, die ich den Menschen in meinem Umfeld irgendwann entgegengebracht hatte. “Also. Warum bist du hier?” Ihr Ton klang weniger bissig als erwartet. Sie klang vielmehr ehrlich verwirrt und ich räusperte mich. Ich musste das Schritt für Schritt angehen. “Uhm. Ich weiß, ich war ein ganz schönes Arschloch, weil ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe. Das mit Ell hatte mich so fertig gemacht, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung. Und deshalb wollte ich mich aufrichtig bei dir entschuldigen.” Ich krallte meine Finger in den Stoff der Tagesdecke und atmete tief durch. “Und ich dachte, wenn du mir vielleicht verzeihen kannst, könnten wir beide ja mal wieder was zusammen unternehmen. Oder gerne auch mit Lexa, das ist kein Problem. Du hast ja bald Geburtstag, da dachte ich, wir könnten vielleicht irgendwo auf meine Kosten etwas essen gehen?”

Ich blickte zu ihr, wahrscheinlich ein wenig zu viel Hoffnung in den Augen. Jetzt ging es um alles. Clarke überlegte kurz, ehe sie lachend den Kopf schüttelte und mich in eine überraschende Umarmung zog. “Ich bin so froh, dass du dich mal wieder gemeldet hast, Carmilla. Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst.” Sie schien über ihre eigene Aussage nicht ganz glücklich und verbesserte sich. “Also als Freundin. Und klar ich würde liebendgerne etwas mit dir unternehmen.” Sie löste sich von mir und sah mich an. “Ich gebe nächste Woche eine Geburtstags-Poolparty in Bobbys Villa. Wenn du magst, kannst du ja vorbeikommen und wir können dort ein wenig reden und Spaß haben. Lexa ist sicher auch erfreut, dich kennenzulernen. Yes! Ich klopfte mir innerlich auf die Schulter. Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht. Clarke schien ganz aufgeregt. Wir sprachen noch eine Weile, bevor ich entschied, dass es Zeit wurde, nach Hause zu gehen. Ich verabschiedete mich von Clarke und ihrer Mutter und nahm ein Taxi bis zu meinem Apartment. Um nicht die ganze Zeit an Laura denken zu müssen, schaltete ich mein Handy aus und ging direkt ins Bett. Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich in den Schlaf driftete, war, dass ich Laura für mich erobern würde, komme was wolle.

 

~~°~~

 

_Eine Woche später_

 

Ich hatte gedacht, das Haus, in dem Clarke mit ihrer Mutter lebte, seie eindrucksvoll, aber Robert Singers Villa übertraf alles, was ich je gesehen hatte, bei Weitem. Schon auf dem Weg hierher hatte ich schnell gemerkt, dass die Gegend um uns herum immer reicher wirkte und als mein Taxi letztendlich einen geschlungenen asphaltierten Weg zu einem großen Metalltor hochfuhr, bestätigte sich dieser Eindruck. Als wir das Tor passierten, fuhren wir durch große Gartenanalgen, samt Pavillon, Grillplatz und Hollywoodschaukel. Dann tat sich die Villa - eine richtige Villa! - vor uns auf und mir stockte beinahe der Atem bei diesem Anblick. Ehrfürchtig glitt mein Blick über die gesamte Anlage und ich war sprachlos. Ich nahm meinen Kasten Bier und ging zur Haustür. Aus dem Inneren drang bereits laute Musik und ich verzog das Gesicht, denn die Jugend von heute hatte echt keinen Musikgeschmack. Ich klingelte und wartete und wartete, aber Clarke ließ sich Zeit. Na super. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Vielleicht war das ohnehin keine gute Idee, hierher zu kommen. Aber Clarke war nun mal meine Freundin und wenn es irgendwo gratis Alkohol gab, würde ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen. Vielleicht fand ich ja sogar ein hübsches Mädchen, das ich aufreißen konnte, um Laura endlich aus meinen Gedanken streichen zu können. Nach ihrem Date mit Danny hatte ich nicht mehr von mir gehört. Alles, was ich wusste, war, dass es - wie ich befürchtet hatte - zwischen ihnen gefunkt hatte und sie es nun miteinander probieren wollten. LaF und ich hatten uns nach dieser Nachricht eine Woche lang volllaufen lassen und bestimmt das halbe Eis der Stadt weggefressen, aber wir hatten uns, als wir da wie ein Häufchen Elend erbärmlich am Boden lagen, geschworen, nicht aufzugeben. Und heute war meine Chance. Ich würde den Plan von Perry - so hatte sich Lauras Chefin bei mir vorgestellt und ich finde den Namen seltsam, aber nun gut, ich durfte in der Hinsicht ohnehin nichts sagen - umsetzen und Laura zeigen, wie viel sie mir wirklich bedeutete. Aber erst einmal musste ich dafür reinkommen...

Ich klingelte erneut und endlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine braunhaarige junge Frau begrüßte mich mit einem warmen Lächeln. Das musste wohl Lexa sein. “Carmilla?”, fragte sie neugierig und auf mein knappes Nicken hin wurde ihr Lächeln nur noch größer. “Schön, dich auch mal endlich kennenlernen zu dürfen. Clarke hat schon viel von die erzählt. Du seist Grumpy Cat in menschlich oder so.” Sie lachte ein wenig und ich schüttelte bloß vergnügt den Kopf. In Wirklichkeit aber wurde das flaue Gefühl in meinem Magen nur noch größer. Wen sogar Clarke mich für miesgelaunt hielt, hatte ich vielleicht doch keine Chance gegen die freundliche und stets gutgelaunte Danny. Verdammt…

Ich hielt ihr das Six Pack Bier entgegen und Lexa nahm es dankend entgegen. “Komm doch rein. Clarke wartet schon auf dich. Ich hatte kurzzeitig sogar Angst, sie würde gleich durch die Decke schießen vor Aufregung.” Lexa schloss die Tür hinter mir und deutete mit einer Hand in Richtung einer Tür. “Die Party findet im Wohnzimmer statt.” Ich nickte, als ich ihr folgte und staunte nicht schlecht, als wir durch besagte Tür in einen großen Raum traten, der gefüllt mit tanzenden und lachenden Mensch war. Pffft, Wohnzimmer? Das war ein Wohnsaal. Augenblicklich fühlte ich mich fehl am Platze, als ich mich an den Partygästen vorbeidrängte. Als Clarke mich sah, sprang sie von ihrem Platz auf einem der Sofas auf und stürmte freudig auf mich zu. “Carmilla!” Sie zog mich in eine kurze Umarmung und ich konnte riechen, dass sie schon etwas Alkohol intus hatte. Das erklärte dann auch ihre Aufregung. Denn für gewöhnlich war Clarke ein ruhiger und nachdenklicher Mensch, der zwar gerne Risiken einging, aber sie vorher immer gründlich abwog. Dass sie neuerdings so sprunghaft war, war neu, störte mich aber kein bisschen. Es erinnerte mich sogar ein wenig an Laura. Verdammt. Schon wieder dachte ich nur an sie. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Das war jetzt definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

“Happy Birthday”, ewiderte ich und drückte Clarke kurz, ehe ich mein Geschenk aus der Hosentasche fischte und es ihr überreichte. Da ich vermutlich der untalentierteste Mensch war, wenn es um das Verpacken von Geschenken ging, hatte ich es einfach gelassen. Clarke blickte auf die längliche Box hinunter und machte einen aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie den Deckel aufschlug und sich das Armband ansah, das darin lag. “Oh, wow.” Clarke holte es heraus und blickte es sich genau an. Jetzt, wo ich das Haus sah, in dem sie feierte, wirkte mein Geschenk wie billiger Modeschmuck. “Sind das Planeten?” Sie fuhr andächtig über die Anhänger und grinste. “Es ist wundervoll, danke!” Sie kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich ein weiteres Mal. Dann trat sie etwas zurück. “Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Ich hoffe, du findest jemanden, mit dem du einen schönen Abend verbringen kannst. Ich weiß nicht, ob hier irgendwelche Leute sind, die du kennst, aber ich denke, du wirst mit meinen und Lexas Freunden klarkommen. Das sind nicht solche Idioten wie die Zetas.” Sie nickte mir aufmunternd zu und ich erwiderte es. Oh ja, da war ja mal diese Zeta-Geschichte gewesen... Ihre Sorge war ja schon niedlich. Aber ich würde mit Sicherheit schon jemanden finden, der mir Gesellschaft leisten konnte. Auf den ersten Blick waren die Frauen, die ich bisher gesehen hatte, ja ganz attraktiv und da die Party von Clarke und ihrer Freundin gegeben wurde, waren sicher auch nicht alle von ihnen hetero.

Ich verabschiedete mich von Clarke und Lexa und steuerte die Bar an, die an einer der Wände des Raumes aufgebaut und von einem Barkeeper beaufsichtigt wurde. Die Auswahl war für eine Geburtstagsparty unglaublich vielfältig, aber dann rief ich mir wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass das hier schließlich Clarkes einundzwanzigster Geburtstag war und seine Volljährigkeit musste man schließlich groß feiern. Ich bestellte mir einen Tequila und nutzte die Wartezeit, um den Raum ein wenig abzuscannen. Clarke hatte Recht. Auf den ersten Blick kannte ich niemanden und ich musste ehrlich sagen, mir gefiel der Umstand eigentlich. Es ersparte mir auf jeden Fall peinliche Konversationen. Doch dann entdeckte ich plötzlich ein allzu bekanntes Gesicht und beinahe hätte ich das Glas, das mir der Barkeeper gerade über den Tisch reichte, umgeworfen. Laura war hier. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, wurde sie von der Amazone, die ja jetzt ihre Freundin war, begleitet. Sofort verging mir jegliche Lust auf Feiern und Alkohol und ich wäre am liebsten gegangen, aber das konnte ich Clarke nicht antun. Verflucht.

Ich nahm den Tequila an und stürzte den Inhalt des Glases beinahe in einem Zug runter. Das würde ich jetzt brauchen. Ich beobachtete die beiden, wie sie lachend in einer Ecke standen und die Eifersucht machte mich beinahe wahnsinnig. Ich sollte das da neben Laura sein. Ich sollte diejenige sein, die sie zum Lachen bringt. Stattdessen war ich alleine hier und Gott, ich kam mir so erbärmlich vor. Ich leerte mein Glas und bestellte noch eines. Meine Augen verließen nicht ein einziges Mal das Pärchen am anderen Ende des Raumes. Wie Laura sie anlächelte. Dieses Lächeln sollte für mich bestimmt sein. Ich wunderte mich, was sie hier machte. Wieso sie hier war? Ob sie wusste, dass ich auch da sein würde? Wohl kaum. Ich schüttelte mein Glas etwas, sodass sich die Flüssigkeit darin zu rotieren begann und versuchte, nicht länger auf die beiden zu achten. Größtenteils zu meinem eigenen Wohle. Doch natürlich gelang mir das nicht so einfach wie geplant. Laura war einfach immer präsent. Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen, das mir erlaubte, mit ihr unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Hier auf dieser Party und ohne Danny. Wenn ich es recht betrachtete, klang das beinahe unmöglich und ich fluchte leise. Sollte ich vielleicht hingehen und die beiden begrüßen? Oder mir Laura einfach schnappen, wenn Danny gerade nicht hinsah? Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben. Aber verdammt, dafür musste ich mich in Bewegung setzen, denn von hier aus würde ich rein gar nichts erreichen.

Also bestellte ich noch zwei weitere Gläser, griff danach und steuerte dann in die Richtung, in der sich Laura und Danny befanden. Wenn ich da war, konnte ich mir immer noch etwas überlegen, aber jetzt musste ich erstmal an die beiden herankommen. Doch natürlich wurde ich, kurz bevor ich die beiden erreichte, aufgehalten. Und zwar von niemand geringerem als Elsie. Na super. Ich verdrehte die Augen, als die Blondine auf mich zukam und mich praktisch ansprang. “Carmilla”, schnurrte sie mir ins Ohr und sie war definitiv angetrunken. Und als wäre das alles nicht schon schlimm genug, drehte sich Laura in genau in genau diesem Moment um und sah mich mit Elsie. Sofort verzog sich ihr Gesicht in einen Ausdruck … der Wut? Des Schmerzes? Ich vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Elsie zog an meinem Arm und ehrlich, warum war sie bloß hier? “Anscheinend geht es dir besser.”, stellte ich fest, den Blick nicht von Laura abwendend, die mich ebenfalls ernst musterte. Schließlich hatte Elsie mir vor wenigen Wochen noch vom Tod ihres Bruders erzählt und ich hatte sie trösten müssen, weil sie geweint hatte wie ein Schlosshund und die Aufmerksam von jedem in der Bibliothek auf sich gezogen hatte. Irgendwann hatte sie sich beruhigt und mir Worte des Dankes zugeflüstert. Was im Übrigen genau der Moment war, den Laura gewählt hatte, um aufzutauchen und die ganze Sache völlig zu missinterpretieren. Na großartig. Der Blick, den Laura mir zuwarf, sprach Bände. Sie verachtete mich oder zumindest mein Verhalten. Ich seufzte und hoffte inständig, ich könnte sie noch umstimmen. Aber erstmal musste ich dieses nervige Anhängsel loswerden. Ich blickte kurz zu Elsie, die mich inzwischen am Arm gepackt hatte.

Jetzt gerade merkte man nichts mehr von ihrer Trauer und ich fragte mich, ob das am Alkohol lag oder einfach Elsies Art war. “Willst du mit mir tanzen?” Sie zog an meinem Arm und mir fielen fast die Gläser aus der Hand. Ich seufzte genervt und sah, wie Laura Danny etwas zuraunte, ehe sie sie am Arm davonzog. Verdammt. “Elsie… Ich hab gerade keine Zeit. Was hältst du davon, mir einen Drink zu holen?” Verständnislos blickte die junge Frau an meiner Seite auf die Drinks in meinen Händen und dann zu mir hinauf. “Aber du hast doch-” Ich unterbrach sie barsch. “Elsie!” Anscheinend dämmerte es ihr nach meinem harschen Ton endlich, dass ich gerade keinerlei Interesse hatte, meine Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie murmelte etwas verständnisloses und löste sich von mir, ehe sie in der Masse an Partygästen verschwand. Endlich. Ich sah mich um und entdeckte Danny und Laura in der Nähe der Toiletten. Jetzt nur die Ruhe bewahren, Karnstein!

So lässig wie möglich ging ich auf die beiden zu, möglichst darauf bedacht, nichts überschwappen zu lassen. “Danny, Laura, hey. Cool, dass ihr hier seid.”, begrüßte ich die beiden und es war nicht das Beste, was ich im Repertoire hatte, aber es war auch nicht ganz katastrophal. “Ich habe uns was zu trinken besorgt.” Ich streckte meine Arme aus und bot den beiden die Drinks an, die ich besorgt hatte. Danny musterte mich argwöhnisch und nahm einen der Drinks entgegen, aber sie schaute ins Glas, als bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass ich Gift hineingegeben hätte. Laura nahm das andere Glas und ich achtete penibelst darauf, dass sich unsere Hände berührten, aber sie dabei nicht anzublicken. Aufgrund von Dannys stupiden Verhalten jedoch verdrehte ich die Augen. “Mit den Drinks ist alles in Ordnung, keine Angst.” Ich fuhr demonstrativ mit der Fingerspitze meines Zeigefingers über den Rand des Glases und nahm den Finger dann in den Mund. Ich spürte Lauras Blick auf mir ruhen und grinste zufrieden. Köder Nummer Eins hatte sie schon einmal geschluckt. Ich legte noch eine Schippe drauf und leckte mir über die Lippen. Danny war so damit beschäftigt, mir zu misstrauen, dass sie gar nichts von alledem bemerkte und genau das war meine Intention. “Hmm.”, machte Danny nur und schnüffelte an dem Glas und das schien selbst Laura zu viel. Ich hätte beinahe losgekichert, als sie die Augen verdrehte, konnte mich aber noch zusammenreißen.

“Wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?”, fragte Laura und sie schien ehrlich interessiert. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck Tequila. “Ich bin eine gute Freundin von Clarke.”, erwiderte ich und zwinkerte und diesmal bekam Danny das mit. Sie schnaubte und riss Laura, die gerade einen Schluck ihres eigenen Drinks nehmen wollte, das Glas aus der Hand. “Trink das nicht, ich trau ihr nicht. Wir holen uns gleich etwas neues.” Oh oh. Danny musste schon einen sitzen haben, denn so bescheuert konnte selbst sie nicht sein. Ich kannte Laura nicht allzu gut, aber nachdem, was sie mir über ihren Vater erzählt hatte, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie allzu begeistert davon war, wenn Danny Wachhund spielte. Laura reagierte tatsächlich so wie erwartet und warf Danny einen wütenden Blick zu, ehe sie sie ihrer Freundin das Glas entriss und trotzig einen großen Schluck nahm. Danny sah sie entgeistert an und warf dann mir einen bösen Blick zu, als wäre es meine Schuld, dass sie ihre Freundin zu sehr bemutterte. Ein klitzekleines Grinsen allerdings konnte ich mir dennoch nicht verkneifen.

“Danny”, presste sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und bei ihrem Ton lief selbst mir ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Danny zuckte kurz zusammen, blieb aber dennoch standhaft und ich wich vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück, weil ich ahnte, dass das hier nicht so schön ausgehen würde. “Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser, verdammt. Ich bin 23 Jahre alt und Carmilla wird uns sicher keine K.O.-Tropfen oder dergleichen ins Glas getan haben. Hör auf, so irrational zu sein.” Autsch. Das schmerzte. Ich überlegte, ob ich die beiden vielleicht alleine lassen sollte, denn der Streit ging mich nun wirklich nichts an, aber anderseits konnte ich einfach nicht wegsehen. Laura wirkte so entschlossen, so feurig, dass ich den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden konnte. “Laura.” Nun war es an Danny zu zischen und ihr Ton klang leise und gefährlich. “Es ist nicht fair, mich so anzufahren, nur weil ich mich um dich sorge. Man sorgt sich nun einmal um die Person, die man liebt.” Mit den letzten drei Worten brach Dannys Stimme etwas und es schien sofort Lauras Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Beinahe schuldbewusst sah sie zu ihrer Freundin hinauf. “Es…” Sie griff Dannys Hand und sofort war mir klar, dass es das mit dem Streit war. Verdammt, das war es dann mit meinem Plan. “Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut, aber ich brauche keinen Aufpasser.”

Ach, fuck it. Ich musste mir echt nicht ansehen, wie sich die beiden wieder versöhnten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand. Ich hastete vorbei an Lexa und Clarke, die mir aufmunternd zulächelten, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Gesprächspartnern zuwandten. Als ich Elsie endlich fand - ich wusste nicht mal, dass ich nach ihr gesucht hatte - packte ich sie grob an den Schultern, drängte sie gegen eine Wand und küsste sie hart. Der rote Plastikbecher, den sie soeben in der Hand gehalten hatte, fiel zu Boden und die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit, die sich darin befand, breitete sich auf den Holzdielen aus. Elsie wirkte überrascht, küsste mich aber wenige Sekunden später mit der gleichen Inbrunst zurück. Ich stellte mir vor, dass es Laura war, die ich zwischen der Wand und mir immobilisiert hatte und der Druck gegen den Körper, der sich an mich krallte, wurde noch stärker. Erst aus Luftmangel löste ich mich von ihr und als ich Elsies Gesicht erblickte, wurde mir schlecht vor Wut.

Ich drehte mich um, um das Bad aufzusuchen und sah Laura, die mich mit großen Augen ansah. Anscheinend hatte sie alles gesehen und in dem Moment war es mir nur recht. Von Danny war weit und breit nichts zu sehen und ich vermutete, sie holte neue Drinks. Ich wischte mir lasziv mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen, um Elsies widerlichen Lippenstift von meinem Mund abzubekommen und löste den Blick nicht eine Sekunde von Laura. Aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte sie plötzlich ziemlich sauer und ich hätte beinahe ironisch aufgelacht, denn warum war sie sauer? Sie hatte keinen Grund dazu. Ich verdrehte die Augen und lief an ihr vorbei und nahm die Treppen hinauf in den zweiten Stock, auf der Suche nach einem Bad. Als ich es fand, ging ich hinein und wollte gerade die Tür hinter mir verschließen, als mir jemand die Klinke aus der Hand riss, in dem er mit voller Wucht die Tür aufriss. Laura schnaubte, ehe sie das Bad betrat und die Tür hinter uns verriegelte. Ich blickte sie genervt und zugleich verwundert an. “Was sollte das?”, fragte sie und gestikulierte wütend mit den Händen.

Erst verstand ich nicht, was sie meinte, doch dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. “Ach, jetzt interessiert es auf einmal, was ich zu sagen habe?”, fragte ich verbittert und ich sah, wie Lauras Gesichtzüge ein kleines bisschen weicher wurden. “Ich habe genau das getan, was du mir von mir erwartest, Laura!” Meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter und ich trat einen Schritt vor. “Ich habe mich an das erstbeste Mädchen geworfen, das mir begegnet ist. Weil so bin ich ja. Für dich bin ich ohnehin nur eine Weiberheldin und es hat dich das letzte Mal einen Scheiß interessiert, dass ich Elsie in der Bibliothek lediglich getröstet hatte, weil ihr Nichtsnutz von einem Bruder draufgegangen ist. Aber du hattest ja besseres zu tun, als dir anzuhören, was ich zu sagen hatte, anstatt mich zu verurteilen. Warum also glaubst du, dir jetzt das Recht herausnehmen zu können, mich zu kritisieren? Wofür überhaupt?! Weil ich mich schon seit Tagen danach sehne, dich zu küssen und stattdessen wen anderes geküsst habe, um dieses Gefühl irgendwie zu vergessen? Weil ich es nicht ertrage, dich mit Danny zu sehen, als Pärchen, wo wir uns noch vor wenigen Tagen verabredet hatten und ich mich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit auf etwas so sehr gefreut habe, dass ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen bin? Weil ich mich deshalb eine Woche lang nicht bei dir gemeldet habe, weil ich erst einmal meine Gefühle sortieren musste? Nein, du hast überhaupt kein Recht, mich für irgendwas zu kritisieren, denn du kennst mich nicht.” Ich holte tief Luft. Wow. So viel hatte ich noch nie in Gegenwart eines Mädchen gesprochen und als ich Lauras verletzten Ausdruck sah, bereute ich es schon beinahe wieder. Dieser Abend war komplett anders verlaufen als geplant und mal wieder hatte ich nichts auf die Reihe bekommen.

Laura sah zu Boden und ich drehte ihr den Rücken zu, umklammerte mit beiden Händen das Waschbecken. “Geh einfach”, flüsterte ich leise, aber bestimmt. “Danny sucht dich bestimmt und ich will echt nicht, dass sie auf Clarkes Geburtstagsfeier einen Aufstand macht, nur weil du verschwunden bist.” Meine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, so fest umklammerte ich das Porzellan. Es war mir egal. Alles war mir egal. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass sie verschwand. Doch sie rührte sich nicht und ich war kurz davor, mich umzudrehen und sie anzufahren, als ich plötzlich zwei Arme spürte, die sich von hinten um mich schlangen. Mir blieb der Atem weg und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passierte. “Es tut..” Lauras Stimme brach und ich spürte, wie sie mein Oberteil am Rücken mit Tränen durchnässte und ich wollte nicht, dass sie weinte. Nicht meinetwegen. Das war ich nicht wert. “Laura…”, setzte ich an, doch ihr Griff um meine Körpermitte wurde stärker. “Es tut mir so leid, Carmilla. Ich wusste nichts davon und ich… ich hätte dich nicht … nicht so verurteilen dürfen.”

Ihre Worte trafen mich. Die Aufrichtigkeit darin rührte mich, aber es linderte nicht die Wut und die Enttäuschung, die ich empfand. Eine Weile lang bewegte ich mich nicht, verharrte still in meiner Position und genoss Lauras Nähe. Erst als der Stoff meines Tops vollkommen durchnässt war, drehte ich mich um. Ich hob meine Hände, um ihr Gesicht zu umfassen und sie dazu zu bringen, mich anzusehen. Ihre Augen waren tränenverquollen und ich strich mit meinen Daumen sanft über ihre Wangen. “Pssst. Es ist okay. Du brauchst nicht zu weinen. Du solltest es nicht.” Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf und hinderte mich somit am Weitersprechen. “Doch. Ich habe dir Unrecht getan. Ich hätte dir zuhören sollen anstatt wahllos irgendwelche Schlüsse zu ziehen. Ich habe alles vermasselt.” Sie schniefte und legte ihre Hände an meine Ellenbogen. Noch immer streichelten meine Daumen die weiche und noch feuchte Haut ihrer Wangen. Ich war nie gut im Trösten gewesen, aber bei Laura fiel es mir aus irgendeinem Grund leichter als sonst.

“Ich habe mich auch gefreut.”, gestand sie und schloss die Augen. “Ich habe einen dummen Fehler gemacht. Es tut mir so leid.” Ihre Stimme zitterte erneut und ich konnte es nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen. Ich nahm meine Hände von ihrem Gesicht und zog sie stattdessen in eine Umarmung. “Es ist okay. Jetzt weißt du ja, wie es wirklich war. Lass uns die ganze Sache einfach vergessen, ja?” Sie blickte mich an, die Augen so voller Trauer, dass es meinem Herzen einen kleinen Stich versetzte. Ich drückte sie fester an mich und Laura klammerte sich an mich, als wäre ich ihr Rettungsring auf der offenen See, in der sie zu ertrinken drohte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so dastanden, aber irgendwann klopfte jemand von außen an die Tür und wir lösten uns voneinander. Inzwischen lächelte Laura sogar wieder etwas. “Du solltest wieder gehen. Danny macht sich sicherlich Sorgen um dich. Und diesmal zurecht.” Ich strich ihr die letzten Tränenspuren aus den Gesicht und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. “Uhm…” Sie atmete tief durch. “Sie ist weg. Nach Hause gegangen. Schon vor einer halben Stunde. Deshalb hatte ich nach dir gesucht, bevor ich dich…” Sie verstummte und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Verdammt… “Carm?” Ich blickte sie direkt an, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen. “Können wir das nachholen? Unsere Verabredung, meine ich.” In mir schrie alles nach einem Ja und gerne hätte ich sofort zugesagt, doch die Zweifel in mir obsiegten.

“Was ist mit Danny?”, fragte ich vorsichtig und ich sah, wie Laura nervös an ihrem Oberteil nestelte. Was ihr im Übrigen super stand. Ich hatte den ganzen Abend so viel Zeit damit verbracht, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie ich Perrys Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, dass ich Lauras Outfit kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte. Dabei sah sie umwerfend aus in der tiefblauen Jeans, dem weißen Top und den schwarzen Blazer. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt etwas anderes erwartet, aber nun machte mich ihr Anblick sprachlos. “Ich mag sie, ohne Frage. Aber ich finde, du hast auch eine Chance verdient. Vor wenigen Tagen war ich mir meiner Gefühle selbst noch nicht sicher und ich will nicht die falsche Entscheidung getroffen haben.” Sie nahm meine Hände in die ihre. “Diesen Samstag? Wir beide? Bitte sag zu.” Ich sah sie an und egal, ob es letzten Endes vielleicht doch die falsche Entscheidung war, gab es für mich in diesem Moment nur diese eine Antwort. “ _Absolut."_


	5. Step V - Picture Perfect

**Step V** \- _Picture Perfect_ _  
_

 

War das hier gerade ein Traum? Es musste einer sein, denn das hier konnte unmöglich real sein. Gerade eben noch hatte ich einen wunderschönen Abend mit Danny verbracht und jetzt war ich hier, lag in Carmillas Armen und spürte ihre Körperwärme, die mich umgab und mich zufrieden seufzen ließ. Eigentlich sollte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben und irgendwo hatte ich das auch, aber das hier gerade fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, um jetzt daran zu denken. Bei Carmilla zu sein, fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Als wären wir füreinander bestimmt. Und vielleicht waren wir das ja auch. Carmilla hatte mich von Anfang an in ihren Bann gezogen und egal wie kitschig es auch klingen mochte, vielleicht gab es so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick wirklich.

Ich spürte, wie Carmillas Hände auf Wanderung gingen und ich ließ es gewähren. Solange ich nicht mehr geschehen ließ, war es kein Betrug, kein Fremdgehen, oder? Ein leichtes Seufzen entfuhr mir, als ihre Fingerspitzen auf der Haut meiner Hüften herumtänzelten. Carmilla beugte sich zu mir hinunter, bis ihre Lippen dicht an meinem Ohr waren. “Ich hab auch schon einige Ideen, wie wir uns die Zeit vertreiben können, Cutie.”, raunte sie und ich bekam augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sich ihre Aussage auf jetzt oder auf unsere Verabredung bezog, aber es war mir egal. Solange sie mir weiterhin mit dieser Stimme Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte, war mir alles recht. Mein Verlangen, sie zu küssen, wuchs mit jedem Augenblick, der verstrich, und mit diesem Verlangen wurde auch das Schuldgefühl immer größer. Momentan war ich nun einmal mit Danny zusammen und ich war niemand, der fremdging. Bevor ich das mit Danny nicht geklärt hätte, würde es bei zärtlichen Berührungen zwischen Carmilla und mir bleiben. Aber Gott, sie machte es mir verdammt schwer mit diesen sinnlichen Lippen. Ich war fast schon ein wenig erleichtert, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte,denn ich hatte schon Angst, all meine Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen, sollte ich noch länger in diesem Badezimmer mit Carmilla eingesperrt sein. Genervt löste sich Carmilla aufgrund der erneuten Störung von mir und stampfte auf die Tür zu, bevor sie sie aufriss. “Was?”, entkam es ihr genervt und ein fremdes Mädchen blickte sie mit großen Augen an.

Ich eilte schnell dazu, denn ich hatte Angst, Carmilla könnte die junge Frau zerreißen, so wie sie sie ansah. Ich tätschelte ihren Arm. “Entschuldige Sie. Sie hat gerade erfahren, dass sie nicht zu ihrem Justin Bieber-Konzert kann und jetzt ist sie wütend. Beachte sie einfach nicht. Wir wollten ohnehin gehen. Entschuldige uns.” Ich zerrte Carmilla am Arm hinaus, mir das Lachen verkneifend, als ich sowohl ihren als auch den Blick des Mädchens sah. Ich zog sie um eine Ecke und wir blieben wieder stehen. Sofort warf mir Carmilla einen verständnislosen Blick zu. “Von jedem furchtbar schlechten Artisten, die dort draußen ihr Unwesen treiben und meinen, Musik machen zu müssen, musste es ausgerechnet dieser Knirps sein?” Sie grummelte gespielt und ich konnte mir ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es machte so viel Spaß, Carmilla zu ärgern. “Naja, was soll’s. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?” Sie sah mich verführerisch an und … verdammt. Ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen. Sonst konnte ich für nichts garantieren. Ich hielt sie mit meinen Armen auf etwas Abstand und stellte mich dann auf Zehenspitzen, bis unsere Lippen nur wenige Millimeter voneinander getrennt waren. Carmilla, voller Erwartung, dass ich sie gleich küssen würde, schloss die Augen und augenblicklich tat es mir ein wenig Leid, was ich als nächstes tat, aber es war notwendig. “Ich muss dann jetzt los. Mit Danny reden. Wir sehen uns am Wochenende”, flüsterte ich warm gegen ihre Lippen und drückte ihr stattdessen einen Kuss auf die Wange. Carmilla öffnete überrascht die Augen und blickte mich entgeistert an, als ich mich von ihr entfernte und sie schüchtern anlächelte. “Wir können uns ja simsen, okay? Aber diesmal antworte auch, sonst werde ich dich bis zum Mond schießen, das verspreche ich.” Ich grinste breit und ging dann ein paar Schritte rückwärts, die Augen nicht von ihrem hübschen und gleichzeitig verwirrten Gesicht nehmend. Dann wandte ich mich um und verschwand aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Es war bedauerlich, ich wäre unglaublich gerne noch bei Carmilla geblieben. Aber wie sagte man so schön? Man soll aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist. Und das war definitiv der Fall gewesen. Ich lief die Treppe hinunter zurück in den ersten Stock und machte mich auf die Suche nach Lexa und Clarke, um mich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Clarke war etwas traurig, verstand meine Gründe aber. Ich sorgte mich nach dem Streit doch ein wenig um Danny und wollte zumindest mit ihr reden, damit sie nicht gänzlich wütend zu Bett hing. Denn ich wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schlimm das sein konnte. Die beiden umarmten mich zum Abschied kurz und Clarke bedankte sich noch einmal für den Hoodie, den ich ihr geschenkt hatte - einen grauen, auf dem Stand: I like bike safety - ehe ich das Haus verließ. Bei meinem Weg durch den Garten musste ich unwillkürlich daran denken, wie es wohl wäre, mit Carmilla auf dieser Hollywood-Schaukel zu sitzen und die Schönheit der Nacht zu genießen. Und als ich das so dachte, wunderte ich mich plötzlich, was mit Danny passiert war. Vor wenigen Stunden noch war sie  ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens und meines Alltages gewesen und jetzt drehte sich fast jeder meiner Gedanken um Carmilla anstatt um sie. Die kühle Nachtluft blies mir um die Ohren, aber mir war noch immer angenehm warm von der Umarmung mit Carmilla. Danny zu umarmen war aufgrund des Größenunterschieds immer etwas seltsam, weshalb es in der Woche, die wir schon zusammen waren, selten passiert war. Doch bei Carmilla hatte es sich toll angefühlt und ich hätte sie am liebsten den ganzen Abend über umarmt. Als ich am Tor ankam, warf ich noch einmal einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zurück. Sollte ich Carmilla wirklich einfach zurücklassen? Ich entschied mich für ein klares Ja. Das ging sonst alles etwas zu schnell und ich wollte vorher mit Danny sprechen. Sie beide hatten eine faire Chance verdient. Der Wind sang seine Lieder, als ich den Weg weg von der Villa entlanglief. Ich lauschte ihnen und genoss die Stille, die mich umgab. Die Geräusche der Nacht waren seltsam beruhigend ich fühlte mich wohl. Es war ein wunderschöner Abend.

Ich passierte gerade eine Allee, die von Ahornbäumen gesäumt war, und ich bereute es, dass ich mein Fahrrad nicht mitgenommen hatte, aber Danny hatte mich gebracht und es erschien mir unpassend. Jetzt hatte ich keine Mitfahrtgelegenheit. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Rascheln zu meiner Linken und schnell wandte ich den Kopf in die Richtung und konnte gerade nur noch eine Silhouette ausmachen, die hinter einem der Bäume verschwand. Okay, irgendwer verfolgte mich. Sofort ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten, bereit mich gegen mögliche Angreifer und Entführer zu wehren. Wieder ein Rascheln. Ich erhob meine Stimme. “Wer ist da? Ich schwöre, ich bin sehr gut in Krav Maga, also würde ich es mir zweimal überlegen.” Meine Ton war bestimmt, aber im Inneren verspürte ich Panik. Es war zwar so, dass ich mich selbst verteidigen konnte, wenn es drauf ankam, aber bisher hatte ich dies zum Glück noch nie tun müssen. Doch Gott sei Dank war jede Angst unberechtigt, denn plötzlich trat Carmilla aus dem Schatten einer der Bäume, einen peinlich berührten Ausdruck im Gesicht. “Hey”, flüsterte sie.

Ich starrte sie an, einerseits erleichtert darüber, dass sie kein Massenmörder war, anderseits überrascht, dass sie mich verfolgt hatte. Ich strich mir versonnen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. “Hast du Angst bekommen, ich könnte auf meinem Weg nach Hause überfallen werden?”, fragte ich neckisch, obwohl mich die Tatsache, dass es stimmen könnte, doch sehr wurmte. Wieso glaubte nur jeder, er müsse mich beschützen? “Pfffft”, machte Carmilla nur und ging ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, die Hände tief in ihren Gesäßtaschen vergraben. Ihr Gang war elegant und geschmeidig und wieder einmal war ihr fasziniert von ihr. “Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, Cupcake, aber ich glaube, du müsstest eher mich beschützen als umgekehrt. Ich bin selbstverteidigungstechnisch eine absolute Niete.” Ihr Lächeln war ehrlich, wenngleich auch ein wenig zaghaft. Sie trat noch näher an mich heran bis sie kurz vor mir stand. Ihr Atem stieg aufgrund der eisigen Temperaturen in weißen Wölkchen vor ihrem Gesicht auf, aber ihre Augen strahlten so voller Wärme in diesem Moment, dass die Kälte nur noch nebensächlich erschien. “Vielmehr…” Sie streckte eine ihrer Hände aus und griff nach der meinen. “Ertrug ich es nicht, dich nicht bei mir zu wissen.” Sie spielte sanft mit meinen Fingern und mein Atem stockte bei ihren Worten. Wie machte sie das? Wie brachte sie mein Herz nur durch Worte so zum Flattern? Ich blickte zu ihr hoch und plötzlich war da wieder dieses Verlangen sie zu küssen. Ihre Lippen waren so weich und rot und für einen Moment dachte ich, dass es egal seie und ich zog sie an ihrer Hand etwas hinunter. Doch ehe sich unsere Lippen berühren konnten, wandte Carmilla den Kopf zur Seite und ich blickte sie in einem Anflug von Panik an. Hatte ich die Zeichen so missgedeutet?

Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit und als Carmilla dies zu merken schien, wanderten ihre Hände zu meinem Gesicht und umfassten es. Ihre Hände waren unglaublich warm und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, nicht mein Gesicht an die zarte Haut zu schmiegen. “Laura”, verlangte sie sanft wispernd meine Aufmerksamkeit und alleine schon die Tatsache, dass sie mich beim Vornamen nannte, war Grund genug, den Blick nicht von ihr abzuwenden. “Glaub mir, so gerne ich das mit dir tun würde, ich kann es nicht mit meinem Gewissen verantworten, wenn du Danny betrügst. Ich will nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst. Ich möchte dich fair erobern. Also solange du das mit Danny nicht geklärt hast und ich meine Chance bei dir hatte, muss es dabei bleiben.” Sie drückte mir einen federnden Kuss auf die Stirn und ich schloss die Augen. Ich wusste, dass sie recht hatte und insgeheim war ich ihr über alles dankbar, dass sie den Kuss verhindert hatte. Dafür war später noch genügend Zeit, aber ich musste erst mit Danny reden und Carmilla eine Chance geben. Wobei ich mir schon relativ sicher war, dass mich die dunkelhaarige Schönheit schon längst um den Finger gewickelt hatte. Denn seit diesem Abend war plötzlich jeglicher Gedanke an Danny nahezu verschwunden. Also nickte ich leicht verstehend und Carmilla lächelte zufrieden. Wir standen noch eine ganze Weile in der Allee, sanfte Zärtlichkeiten austauschend, als Carmilla irgendwann befand, es seie schon spät. Nur widerwillig löste ich mich von ihr - und ehrlich, ihr schien es nicht anders zu ergehen - und seufzte leise über den Verlust ihrer Körpernähe. “Also… uhm. Soll ich-” Ich unterbrach sie mitten im Satz und die Worte sprudelten ungewollt aus mir heraus. “Willst du mich vielleicht nach Hause begleiten? Also… uh, ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob das nicht zu weit weg ist und ich will dir keine Umstände bereiten. Du hast morgen schließlich auch Uni und ich will nicht, dass du-” Carmillas Lachen unterbrach mich in meinem Redeschwall. “Cupcake”, sagte sie sanft und sofort wurde mir bewusst, dass ich wieder geplappert hatte. Verdammte Angewohnheit. Vor Scham errötet blickte ich auf den Boden, in dem ich am liebsten versunken wäre, als sie weitersprach. “Das macht mir gar nichts aus. Meine ersten Vorlesungen sind erst am Nachmittag, ich habe genug Zeit zum Ausschlafen” Sie lächelte warm und wow… ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie bisher je soviel hatte lächeln sehen. Wir setzten uns langsam in Bewegung ich bemerkte, wie Carmilla unschlüssig auf meine Hand sah, die hin und wieder beim Laufen sanft gegen ihre stieß. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken griff ich nach der ihren und Carmillas Mund öffnete sich etwas, so als wolle sie etwas sagen, aber sie verblieb stumm. Stattdessen biss sie sich auf die Lippe und - war da etwa ein leichter Rotschimmer auf ihrem Gesicht? Ich musste mir das einbilden.

Wie auch schon bei den zärtlichen Berührungen davor war Carmillas Hand warm und weich und fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Ein wenig nagte das schlechte Gewissen an mir, aber hey, Händchenhalten war noch lange kein Seitensprung. Und es war sicherer. Und Danny wollte doch, dass ich in Sicherheit war. Also schob ich jegliche Schuldgefühle beiseite und genoss stattdessen Carmillas Gegenwart. Eigenartigerweise gelang es ihr, dass ich mich trotz der wenigen Worte, die wir austauschten, nicht eine Sekunde lang alleine fühlte. Sie hing mir stets interessiert an den Lippen und schien jedes Wort, das ich sagte - egal wie dämlich es auch war - aufzusaugen. Ihr war so viel ehrliche Aufmerksamkeit ehrlich nicht gewohnt, denn meist ging ich den Menschen in meinem Umfeld früher oder später (meistens früher) auf den Keks. (Wieso hieß das eigentlich ‘einem auf dem Keks gehen'? Das ist total unlogisch und Keks-Diskriminierung!)

Wir kamen an meinem Apartment an und auch wenn ich mich kaum an die Nacht, in der ich betrunken war und Carmilla mich heimbringen musste, erinnern konnte, kam mir das hier seltsam vertraut vor. Ich blickte die Fassade des Gebäudes hinauf und blieb an Theos Fenster hängen. Ob er wohl noch wach war und an seinem nächsten Projekt arbeitete? Das letzte war so gut angekommen, dass man ihm sogar ein Stipendium angeboten hatte, wenn er noch so ein tolles Modell hinbekam. Seitdem arbeitete er sogar noch härter als zuvor. Ich sorgte mich nur darum, was dann mit seiner Beziehung zu Mel werden würde… “So..” Carmilla riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und sofort lag meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei ihr. Sie lächelte und ergriff nun auch noch meine andere Hand, sah mich intensiv und mit ganz viel Wärme im Blick an. “Da wären wir.” Leider. Fast hätte ich mir gewünscht, der Weg zur WG wäre unendlich gewesen. Ich nickte bloß, denn ich wollte diesen Moment nicht kaputt machen. Außerdem wusste ich ohnehin nicht, was ich sagen sollte. “Willst du… Willst du vielleicht reinkommen?” Meine Frage war leise und ich wusste selbst nicht, wo sie herkam. Carmilla lachte zur Antwort nur leise. “Wir werden das alles nachholen, versprochen. Aber für heute… nehme ich mir ein Taxi, in Ordnung?” Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und nickte, denn was sollte ich auch darauf erwidern? Wieder hauchte mir Carmilla einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, dann drückte sie mich sanft in Richtung Eingang, da ich mich von alleine kein Stück bewegte. Ich konnte sie überreden, zumindest solange mit mir im Hausflur zu warten, bis ihr Taxi kam, und wie erzählten uns lustige Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit.

Als das Taxi kam, zog ich Carmilla zum Abschied in eine feste Umarmung und verdammt, wie konnte ihre Nähe nur so berauschend sein? Ich wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und winkte ihr hinterher bis das Taxi aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Dann drehte ich mich seufzend um und schritt die Treppen bis zur WG hinauf. Als ich eintrat, umgab mich sofort Stille, aber im Gegensatz zu der Stille, die mich in Carmillas Nähe umgeben hatte, war diese unangenehm. Sie zeugte von der Abwesenheit der Jungs. Will verbrachte die Nacht bei einem Freund, Kirsch schlief tief und fest - manchmal glaubte ich, er seie tot und dann musste ich ihn stets mit Eiswasser wecken - und selbst Theo schien zu schlafen und ich wollte ihn dabei nicht stören, denn er hatte Erholung verdient. Also musste ich bis zum Morgen warten, um den Jungs von meiner wunderbaren Nacht erzählen zu können. Ich ging direkten Weges in mein Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter mir, ehe ich mich dagegen lehnte. Wow, ich fühlte mich einfach… Noch immer kribbelte es mich dort, wo Carmilla meine Haut berührt hatte und an Schlaf war eigentlich momentan nicht zu denken. Trotzdem machte ich mich bettfertig und kuschelte mich wenige Augenblicke später in mein gemütliches Bett. Ich schaltete Netflix ein und sah mir solange Jessica Jones-Folgen an, bis ich in einen tiefen und wundervollen Schlaf fiel.

 

~~°~~

 

Der nächste Tag startete mit lautem Donnergetöse. Ich schrak aus dem Schlaf und saß kerzengerade im Bett, den Blick aufs Fenster gerichtet. Der Himmel war trist und grau und von tiefschwarzen Gewitterwolken durchzogen, jeden Moment dazu bereit, ihren Inhalt auf den Erdboden zu ergießen. Das Donnergrölen nahm mit jeder Minute an Lautstärke zu und es war wirklich ein unangenehmes Wetter. Starke Windböen schüttelten die Kronen der ans Haus grenzenden Bäume. Dass ich mit dem Fahrrad zur Universität fuhr, konnte ich vergessen. Ich schüttelte mich beim Anblick des Sturmes, der vor dem Fenster tobte, und zog mich um. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, duschen zu gehen, aber der Gedanke, das Gefühl von Carmillas Berührungen einfach hinfortzuwaschen, missfiel mir. Zumindest jetzt gerade. Ich wollte sie noch eine Weile spüren. Wer wusste schon,wann ich das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde? Als ich fertig war, trat ich hinaus und als ich das rege Treiben in der Küche hörte, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Die Jungs konnte so schnell nichts aus der Fassung bringen. Einfach ihre bloße Gegenwart und ihre aufgeweckte Art ließen das tumultartige Treiben vor dem Haus zumindest etwas erblassen. Ich grüßte die Jungs und nahm am Küchentisch Platz. Theo wünschte mir einen wunderschönen Morgen und stellte mir breit grinsend eine Schüssel vor die Nase. Ich beäugte ihn skeptisch. Trotz des Unwetter draußen schien er heute extrem gut gelaunt. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen; ich vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Ich beschloss, dass ich ihn später darauf ansprechen würde. Jetzt galt es erst einmal meinen Hunger zu stillen. Zumindest den, der zu stillen war. Mein Hunger auf Carmillas Nähe wuchs von Minute zu Minute und allmählich nahm meine Schwärmerei ungesunde und vor allem erschreckende Ausmaße an.

Ich füllte meine Schüssel mit Cornflakes und Kirsch reichte mir grinsend die Milch. Okay, hatte ich was verpasst? Ich nahm meinem Mitbewohner misstrauisch den Tetrapack ab und goss die weiße Flüssigkeit über meine Cornflakes, ehe ich meinen Löffel mit Cornflakes füllte und ihn mir in den Mund schob. Ich kam nicht mehr dazu fragen, was los war, als ein heller Blitz den Raum erhellte. “Oh mann”, sagte Theo von seiner Stelle an der Spüle und trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch die Hände. Er drehte sich zu uns um, den Blick ernst. “Das sieht echt nach einem üblen Unwetter aus. Wenn ihr heute nichts wirklich Wichtiges in der Uni zu tun habt, würde ich euch raten, hier zu bleiben.” Kirsch jubelte über diese indirekte Erlaubnis und stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Luft. “Das Training wurde ohnehin heute abgesagt. Ich werde den ganzen Tag in meinem Zimmer rumgammeln und Animes schauen!”, verkündete er freudig und Theo verdrehte die Augen und sah ihn tadelnd an. “Oder du kümmerst dich mal um dein Physik-Referat. Ich helfe dir auch, aber ich erledige sicher nicht deine ganze Arbeit, Wilson.” An das Referat erinnert hielt Kirsch plötzlich in seiner Bewegung inne und seine ganze Haltung sackte in sich zusammen. Er seufzte. “Uncool, Bro.”, murmelte er und schmollte. Anscheinend hatte er seine Hausaufgaben mal wieder völlig vergessen. “Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen, Großer”, stellte ich mich auf Theos Seite und tätschelte Kirschs große Pranke. Sein Schmollmund wurde größer - verdammt, er wusste, dass dieser Blick immer bei mir zog - aber ein Blick seitens Theo genügte und er seufzte ergeben. “Na schön.” Wie zur Verteidigung hob er die Hände in die Höhe. “Aber danach schaue ich mir stundenlang One Piece an und ihr könnt mich nicht davon abbringen!”

Theo lachte und stieß sich von der Küchenzeile ab, an die er sich gelehnt hatte, um sich zu uns an den Tisch zu gesellen. “Das klingt nach einem Kompromiss.” Er griff sich zwei Scheiben Toast und bestrich sie mit Erdnussbutter. “Und was ist mit dir, Laura?” Ich blickte ihn heran, meinen Mund voller Frühstücksflocken. “Uhm…”, murmelte ich mit vollem Mund und schluckte. “Ich habe ohnehin nur eine Vorlesung heute. Ich werde wohl auch hierbleiben.” Wenn ich ehrlich war, freute mich der Gedanke, mal endlich wieder mehr als ein paar Stunden mit den Jungs verbringen zu können. Das war in letzter Zeit selten der Fall und ich fand es schade. Ich unternahm gerne etwas mit den Chaoten, denn sie machten selbst aus den grusligsten Horrorfilmen eine Lachnummer. “Schade nur, dass nicht Will nicht da ist.”, fügte Theo mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster hinzu. Dicke Regentropfen prasselten gegen die Fensterscheibe und benetzten das Glas innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Ich war ehrlich gestanden mehr als erfreut darüber, bei diesem Wetter nicht alleine sein zu müssen. Ich hatte nicht unbedingt Angst vor Gewittern, aber ich konnte auch nicht behaupten, mich hundertprozentig wohlzufühlen, wenn es draußen so stürmte. Ich fragte mich, wie es Danny und LaF und meinen Freunden im Diner erging. Ob sie sich auch freigenommen hatten? Und Carmilla? Seit gestern bekam ich sie überhaupt nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken und ich fragte mich, was sie gerade trieb. Ich hatte sogar kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie anzurufen, hatte dann aber doch gezögert. Der Abend gestern war so schön gewesen, dass ich jetzt nichts zerstören wollte mit meinem haltlosen Geplapper. Wenn ich Carmilla anrief, dann wollte ich vorher gut darüber nachdenken, was ich sage. Ich kannte mich. Irgendwann schaffte ich es, jedem mit meiner Art auf die Nerven zu gehen. Unbeabsichtigt natürlich. Ich hatte manchmal einfach keine Kontrolle über mein Geplappere.

“Will ist sicher froh, mal eine Auszeit zu haben!”, steuerte Kirsch bei und schlang sein Käse-Sandwich beinahe in einem Stück hinunter. Ich und Theo schlugen ihm beinahe synchron auf den Arm und der Geschlagene zuckte zusammen und verschluckte sich beinahe. “Verdammt, ihr seid manchmal so brutal!”, beschwerte er sich und hustete. Ich musste kichern. Er hatte selbst Schuld, wenn er sich jedesmal wie ein Schwein am Esstisch benehmen musste. Theo grinste ebenfalls breit und nahm einen Bissen von seinem eigenen Sandwich, während er Kirsch auf die Schulter klopfte. Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief in Ruhe. Wenn man einmal vom Tosen des Regens und dem Donnergrollen absah. Allmählich nahm dass Gewitter immer mehr an Fahrt zu und nahm beunruhigende Ausmaße an. Der Wetterbericht hatte zwar von einem sturmgleichen Unwetter für heute berichtet, aber heutzutage konnte man den Ansagen im Fernsehen ja auch nicht immer Glauben schenken. Der letzte Mega-Sturm, den Burt Hummel bei Styria TV angekündigt hatte, hatte sich allenfalls als laues Lüftchen entpuppt.

Wie dem auch sei, ich war froh, dass die Jungs hierblieben und hoffte, Will ging es auch gut. Ich sorgte mich um meine Jungs, denn auch wenn sie schon erwachsen waren - zumindest mochte man das meinen - hatten sie nicht selten Unfug im Kopf. Und über die letzten Monate hinweg waren sie zu einem Teil meiner Familie geworden. Ich wollte keinen von ihnen jemals mehr missen müssen. Hin und wieder war es auch anstrengend, das konnte nicht abstreiten, denn gerade weil sie alle Männer waren, war es nicht immer leicht, mit ihnen zusammenzuleben. Aber ich hatte das selbst so für mich entschieden. Keine weiblichen Mitbewohner mehr, sonst würde ich nur wieder Gefahr laufen, mich unglücklich zu verlieben, wie es damals mit Jennifer der Fall war. Ugh. Mir gefiel die Richtung, in die sich meine Gedankenstränge entwickelten, absolut nicht, also versuchte ich, mich andersweitig abzulenken. Sofort war Carmilla wieder vor meinem geistigen Auge und nahm Jennifers Platz ein. Ich seufzte leise, denn langsam erschien mir meine Schwärmerei für Carmilla ungesund.

 

~~°~~

 

Wir waren inmitten der zweiten Hälfte des Hobbits, als mein Handy vibrierte. Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die Jungs dazu zu bringen, mit mir einen Film zu schauen, nachdem sie Kirsch Referat fertig vorbereitet hatten und nun saßen wir auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer - oder vielmehr saßen Theo und ich darauf, während Kirsch es sich davor gemütlich gemacht hatte - und aßen Poptarts. Es war kurz nach sechzehn Uhr und ich hatte den ganzen Film über damit gehadert, ob ich Carmilla nun anrufen sollte oder nicht. Ich wollte ihre Stimme hören und au irgendeinem Grund mochte ich den Gedanken nicht, dass sie bei solch einem Wetter irgendwo alleine war. Doch mit einem Blick auf mein Handy wurde mir die Entscheidung abgenommen. Verwundert blickte ich auf Carmillas Namen auf dem Display und zögerte keine Sekunde, den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. “Hallo?”, fragte ich, immer noch leicht verwundert darüber, dass es Carmilla war, die mich anrief. Als sie antwortete, klang sie leise und zögerlich. Und irgendwie ein wenig … ängstlich? “Hallo. Cupcake”, erwiderte sie, die Stimme rau und neckisch. Okay, Spitznamen. Also hatte ich mir wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet, einen Hauch von Angst in ihrer Stimme vernommen zu haben. “Schlimmes Wetter, oder? Bist du zur Uni gegangen?”, trieb sie Konversation weiter voran und ich war mir jedem Wort, das Carmilla sprach, sicherer, dass sie zumindest unsicher klang. Ich blickte entschuldigend zu Theo und Kirsch und verließ kurze Zeit später den Raum, um in aller Ruhe mit Carmilla reden zu können. Im Flur angekommen lehnte ich mich gegen eine der Wände. “Uhm. Nein. Es ist viel zu gefährlich, jetzt mit dem Auto oder dem Fahrrad zu fahren.”, entgegnete ich und biss mir auf die Lippe. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ich nervös. Mit Carmilla zu telefonieren fühlte sich doch anders an als mit ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sprechen. “Und du?”, fragte ich, in der Hoffnung, so vielleicht mehr über den Grund, weshalb sie so merkwürdig klang, herauszufinden. Am anderen Ende der Leitung blieb es still.

“Carmilla?”, fragte ich leise und ich härte ein Rascheln. War sie etwa im Bett? “Ja. Ich bin auch zu Hause.” Okay, irgendetwas war gar nicht in Ordnung. Ich tastete mich langsam vor. “Uh. Das ist toll.” Ich steuerte mein Zimmer an und schlüpfte hinein. “Dann kannst du es ja wie ich machen und Zeit mit deinen Freunden oder Mitbewohnern verbringen.” Wenn ihr ehrlich war, wusste ich nicht mal, ob Carmilla das eine oder das andere besaß. “Ich bin alleine.” Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen stand sie auf. “Ich wohne alleine und die wenigen Freunde, die ich habe, sind zu Hause, wo sie auch hingehören. Ich wollte … bloß fragen, wie es dir geht?” Plötzlich rieselte es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich wusste nicht, woher diese Eingebung kam, aber plötzlich war sie da und wieder einmal war mein Mund schneller als mein Gehirn. “Hast du Angst … vor Gewittern?”, flüsterte ich noch immer, obwohl uns niemand hören könnte und ich hörte Carmilla scharf die Luft einziehen. Also hatte ich recht. Ugh. Verdammt. Was sollte ich jetzt nur tun? “Es ist nicht schlimm.”, versicherte sie mir, doch das Schicksal schien es nicht gut mit ihr zu meinen, der wenige Sekunde später war ein lautes Donnergrollen zu vernehmen und ich hörte Carmilla leise winseln. Sie war ganz alleine und hatte Angst. Verdammt. Ich blickte zu meiner Tür, sammelte kurz meine Gedanken. Ich hatte keine Wahl.

“Okay, gib mir deine Adresse, ja? Ich werde zu dir kommen!” Erde an Laura Hollis, was zum Teufel tust du da? Ich biss mir erneut auf die Lippe und fuhr mir durch die Haare, denn ich wusste wirklich nicht, warum ich das gesagt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite allerdings war es glasklar. Selbst wenn ich nicht wusste, in welcher Beziehung ich momentan zu Carmilla stand, war sie mir unglaublich wichtig und deshalb machte ich mir ebenso Sorgen um sie wie um meine Freunde. Allerdings schien auch Carmilla nicht ganz überzeugt von der Idee. Oder sie wollte einfach nur ihre Angst überspielen. “Es ist wirklich okay, Laura. Ich muss mich nur etwas ablenken.” Laura? Okay, es war definitiv ernst. “Carmilla, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Moment, stur zu spielen. Sims mir deine Adresse, ich bin in einer halben Stunde da.” Ich hörte leise Worte des Protests, legte jedoch auf, ehe Carmilla weiteres sagen konnte. Ich wartete eine Weile und dachte schon, Carmilla würde stoisch bleiben, als plötzlich mein Display aufflackerte und mir verkündete, dass ich eine SMS hatte. Ich öffnete sie und blickte auf die Adresse darin. Es war nicht weit von hier. Meine Augen flogen über die Wörter und blieben an dem letzten besonders lange hängen. ‘Danke.’ Mit einem kleinen Lächeln klappte ich mein Handy wieder zu, sprang vom Bett auf, auf dem ich mich niedergelassen hatte, und verließ das Zimmer. Als ich im Wohnzimmer ankam, war Kirsch auf der Seite liegend eingeschlafen und ich verdrehte die Augen, weil er manchmal wirklich die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines jungen Welpe besaß. Theo saß noch immer dort, wo ich ihn zurückgelassen hatte und schaute gebannt auf den Bildschirm, während er seine Füße auf Kirschs Schultern gebettet hatte. Als er meine Schritte vernahm, sah er über die Rückenlehne hinweg zu mir. Meine Besorgnis schien ihm direkt aufzufallen und er erhob sich vorsichtig, stoppte den Film und kam auf mich zu.

“Alles in Ordnung, Laura? Du wirkst besorgt?”, fragte er nun selbst etwas besorgt und legte mir zur Beruhigung eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich nickte abwesend und er übte sanft Druck mit seiner Hand aus, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. “Nun sag schon, was ist los?” Seine Augen heftete sich an meine Lippen, so als erwartete er, dass ich etwas sagte. Ich war ihm so dankbar. Theo merkte einfach immer, wenn mich etwas bedrückte und er schaffte es fast immer, mich wieder zu beruhigen. Ich sah zu ihm hoch und öffnete den Mund. “Carmilla.”, war alles, was ich für den Moment herausbrachte, wusste ich doch nicht, was genau ich sagen sollte. Ich hatte Theo noch nichts von letzter Nacht erzählt und ich war mir nicht sicher, inwieweit er von meinen Gefühlen für sie wusste. Doch anscheinend kannte mich mein Mitbewohner besser als vermutet, denn plötzlich sah ich, wie sie seine Mundwinkel zu einem feinen Lächeln verzogen. “Wie kann ich helfen? Soll ich dich fahren? Willst du sie hierher einladen?” Bei seinen letzten Worten flog sein Blick unsicher zum schlafenden Kirsch auf dem Boden und das Chaos, das er stets hinterließ. Ich kicherte und beeilte mich, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. “Ich wollte eigentlich zu ihr. Und ich kann mein Rad nehmen.” Doch Theo schüttelte sofort den Kopf. “Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte. Ich bringe dich hin und werde dich abholen, wann immer du willst.” Verdammt, ich liebte ihn! “Danke!” Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und umarmte ihn. “Meinst du, Kirsch wird klarkommen?”, fragte ich mit einem Blick über seine Schulter. Theo löste sich von mir und zwinkerte. “Er wird es überleben. Gib ihm ein paar Folgen One Piece, ein paar Snacks und er kann sich gut selbst beschäftigen.” Gut, das stimmte. Ich blickte ungeduldig zur Uhr und Theo schien es zu merken und lachte. “Wir können sofort los. Ich schreib Kirsch nur kurz eine Nachricht. Hast du ihre Adresse?”, fragte er, ehe er in die Küche ging und eine Nachricht auf die Magnettfafel am Kühlschrank schrieb. Dann kam er zurück in den Flur und zog sich seine Lederjacke über.

“Hab ich!”, quiekte ich freudig und schlüpfte in ein Paar Turnschuhe. Kurz hatte ich daran gedacht, mich umzuziehen, aber immerhin war das kein Date und wenn Carmilla so interessiert an mir war wie ich an ihr, müsste sie mit einer Laura Hollis in Jogginghose und Tanktop auch in Zukunft leben können. Ich zog mir noch schnell meine Jeansjacke drüber und es konnte losgehen. Theo griff nach dem Autoschlüssel auf der Ablage im Hausflur und stattete mich mit einem Schirm für alle Fälle aus. Dann gingen wir zusammen hinaus. Es regnete in Strömen und wir rannten den kurzen Weg zu seinem Wagen. Großartig. Meine Frisur lag furchtbar. Ich fuhr mir fahrig mit den Fingern durch die nassen Strähnen und Theo grinste bloß belustigt über diese Geste und warf den Motor an. Ich gab ihm die Adresse durch und ganze zweiundzwanzig Minuten später waren wir da. Wegen des Unwetters waren die Straßen um einiges leerer als sonst gewesen, sonst hätte die Fahrt vermutlich ein ganzes Stück länger gedauert. “Pass auf dich auf, Krümel.”, verabschiedete er mich, als ich die Autotür öffnete und hinaustrat. “Werde ich. Und danke, Theo.” Ich lächelte ihn warmherzig an. “Gerne, Laura.”, erwiderte er ebenfalls mit einem warmen Lächeln und ich schloss die Tür und rannte erneut die kurze Strecke bis zu Carmillas Haustür. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass es ihre war. Ich überprüfte die Adresse noch einmal mit der, die sie mir geschickt hatte, und schluckte. Ich war richtig.

Ich suchte die Klingelschilder nach ihrem Namen ab und fand ihn auch schnell. “Ja?”, tönte es aus der Gegensprechanlage kurze Zeit später und Carmillas Stimme zu hören, versetzte mein Herz erneut in Aufregung. “Ich bin’s.”, antwortete ich, meine Stimme fest, obwohl es mir nicht gelang, die Sorge vollständig daraus zu verbannen. Ein Rauschen erklang und ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Die Treppen hinauf in ihn Carmillas Apartment wollten einfach nicht enden. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich vorankam, wuchs meine Unsicherheit darüber, ob ich das alles hier nicht überstürzte. Aber jetzt war ich hier und Carmilla erwartete mich und ich wollte mich vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging. Endlich tat sich eine geöffnete Tür vor mir auf und ich spürte schon aus der Entfernung eine Wärme, die mich heimsuchte und meine von der Regen feuchte Haut angenehm wärmte. Dann sah ich sie. Und egal, was sie gerade beschäftigte oder ihr Sorgen bereitete - sie war so wunderschön wie immer. Sie trug schwarze Leggings und ein simples graues T-Shirt und ihre dunklen Wellen waren zersaust, so als hätte sie den ganzen Tag im Bett verbracht. Sobald sie mich sah, wich die Besorgnis in ihrem Gesicht und machte ehrlicher Erleichterung Platz. Ich überwand die letzten Meter zu ihr, bis ich vor ihr stand, schüchtern lächelnd.

“Hey.”, flüsterte ich. “Hey”, flüsterte sie freudig zurück und wich etwas zur Seite, um mich hineinzubitten. Ich passierte sie und in dem Moment, in dem ich meine Füße über die Türschwelle setzte, fiel sämtliche Anspannung von mir ab und ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich schon etliche Male hier gewesen. Der Boden, die Wände, Carmillas bloße Existent - alles fühlte sich so richtig an. Ich blickte mich vorsichtig um, wollte ich doch nicht zu neugierig sein, bis ich irgendwann Carmilla hinter mir kichern hörte. “Fühl dich wie zu Hause, Cupcake.” Sie stellte sich hinter mich und half mir aus meiner Jacke, bevor sie sie aufhing und sich verlegen durch die Haare fuhr, den Blick nicht von mir abwendend. Noch immer hinter mir stehend spürte ich ihren warmen Atem in meinem Nacken und erschauderte wohlig. Wie machte sie das? Mein Blut so zum Kochen zu bringen und dabei nichts zu tun als zu atmen? “Danke.”, flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und ich spürte, wie sie von hinten nach einer meiner Hände griff und diese kurz drückte. Dann ließ sie von mir ab, bevor ich überhaupt antworten konnte. “Möchtest du etwas trinken? Etwas essen?”, fragte sie und steuerte die Küche an. Ich folgte Carmilla und beobachtete, wie sie zum Kühlschrank ging. “Was hast du denn?”, wollte ich wissen und sie riss die Kühlschranktür auf und warf einen skeptischen Blick hinein. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war sie nicht sonderlich begeistert von dessen Inhalt und ich hörte sie kaum verständlich murmeln, als sie weiter zu einem Küchenschrank ging. “Wie wäre es mit einer heißen Schokolade mit Marshmallows?”, fragte sie, augenscheinlich glücklich über ihren Fund. Ich nickte und grinste breit. “Ich liebe heiße Schokolade”, gestand ich und Carmilla zwinkerte mir zu. “Ich weiß.”

Plötzlich schien auch von ihr jegliche Anspannung abzufallen, denn sie wirkte auf einmal viel munterer und leichtmütiger als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Zwar zuckte sie noch hin und wieder zusammen, wenn ein Blitz oder ein Donnergrollen den dunklen Himmel zerrissen, aber insgesamt schien sie viel lockerer und ich fragte mich, ob sie sich wirklich so unwohl gefühlt hatte. Carmilla holte eine Darth Vader- und eine Nymphadora Tonks-Tasse aus ihrem Schrank und ich sah sie ungläubig an. Wer war hier bitte der Nerd?! Carmilla hob beide Tassen in die Höhe und musterte mich fragend. Ich grinste breit. “Tonks, keine Frage!”, entgegnete ich und Carmilla lachte nur und nickte, ehe sie die beiden Tassen mit Milch befüllte und sich an die Zubereitung unserer Heißgetränke machte.

Ich hörte sie rumhantieren, aber sonst war es angenehm still. Das Geräusch des Regens war beruhigend und der Donner hatte etwas nachgelassen. Ein paar Augenblicke später stellte Carmilla eine heißdampfende Tasse auf den Tisch und bot mir an, mich zu setzen. Sie nahm mir gegenüber Platz und versteckte ein zartes Lächeln hinter Darth Vaders Antlitz. Die Schokolade schmeckte erstaunlich gut und als ich Carmilla dafür lobte, schien sich eine leichte Röte auf ihrem Gesicht abzuzeichnen. Ich grinste, stolz darüber, diesen Effekt auf sie haben, und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

“Was sollen wir tun, um dich abzulenken?”, fragte ich und kaute einen der Marshmallows. “Hast du irgendwelche Filme hier? Oder ein Netflix-Abo?” Carmilla machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. “Ich habe eigentlich nur Horrorfilme. Und was ist … ein Netflix?” Mir fiel vor Schock beinahe Tonks aus den Händen und verdammt, wäre es schade um ihr hübsches Gesicht gewesen. “Du weißt nicht, was Netflix- Wie hast bisher überle…” Plötzlich bemerkte ich, wie sich das Gesicht meines Gegenübers zu einer Miene verzog, so als würde sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen müssen. “Cupcake…” Carmilla griff nach meiner Hand und wie hatte ich dieses Gefühl doch vermisst. “Das war ein Witz. Ich weiß, was Netflix ist. Also hör auf zu plappern.” Ich kaufte es ihr nicht ab und sie schien es zu bemerken, denn ein helles Kichern entfuhr ihrer Kehle und ihr Daumen strich sanft über meine Fingerknöchel. “Ich bitte dich. Netflix ist nahezu ein Paradies für einsame Lesben.”, witzelte sie und okay, sie wusste anscheinend doch, was Netflix ist. Gott sei Dank. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst getan hätte. Ihr Kichern wurde lauter und Carmilla so unbeschwert zu sehen, machte mich unglaublich froh. “Also dann Netflix? Hast du eine Lieblingsserie und einen Ort, wo wir gucken können?”, fragte ich und erhob mich mit meiner Tasse. “Orange is the New Black und Wohnzimmer!”, erwiderte Carmilla und erhob sich nun ebenfalls, um mir den Weg zu weisen. Ich folgte ihr in ihr Wohnzimmer und war überrascht, wie wohnlich und gemütlich es wirkte. Es war ein wenig unordentlich, aber es passte zu Carmilla. Eine schwarze große Couch stand in der Mitte des Raumes, davor ein kleines Couchtisch aus Glas. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing ein gigantischer Plasma-Fernseher und ich staunte nicht schlecht, denn für den unseren hatten die Jungs zu dritt drei Monate sparen müssen. Rechts von der Couch befand sich ein Kamin und davor eine kleine einladende Chaiselongue. Es war als würde man sich einen dieser erstaunlichen tumblr-Blogs über Inneneinrichtungen einsehen.

Carmilla bemerkte mein Erstaunen und zuckte nur lässig mit einer Schulter, ehe sie sich auf das Sofa warf. “Meine Mum hat das Apartment und die Inneneinrichtung gekauft, als ich mit der Uni anfing. Meiner Meinung nach etwas übertrieben, aber sie ist mindestens genauso starrköpfig wie ich, also kannst du dir denken, wie die Diskussion endete.” Zur Untermalung verdrehte sie die Augen. Dann stellte sie ihre Tasse auf dem kleinen Tischchen vor sich ab und klopfte die Polster neben sich. “Setz dich. Mach es dir bequem.”, forderte sie mich auf und wie konnte ich da nein sagen? Ich eilte zu ihr hinüber und nahm neben ihr Platz, als sie das Fernsehgerät einschaltete und Orange is the New Black in der Programmliste suchte. Ein heller Blitz gefolgt von einem unglaublich lauten Donner ließen sie innehalten und ich merkte, wie sich Carmillas ganzer Körper augenblicklich anspannte und sie beinahe panisch aussah. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell nachdenken wie mein Körper reagierte. Meine Arme legten sich beschützerisch um ihre Schultern und ich zog sie näher an meinen Körper, während sich Carmillas erstarrter Körper langsam zu entspannen schien. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das beruhigende Gefühl, während sie langsam die Fernbedienung, die sie bis jetzt fest umklammert hatte, sinken ließ. Es war nur eine simple Geste und doch fühlte es sich an, als wäre das hier im Moment alles, was zählte. Das Gefühl von Carmillas Muskeln, die sich langsam wieder entspannten, ihr Atem, der sich allmählich beruhigte. Nur ihr Herz schlug weiterhin wie wild. Ich nahm ihr vorsichtig die Fernbedienung aus der Hand, drückte die Play-Taste und legte sie weg, einen Arm noch immer um Carmilla gelegt. Als das Intro der Serie über den Bildschirm flackerte, lehnte ich mich vorsichtig etwas mit Carmilla zurück.

Zu sehen, wie sie sich allmählich beruhigte, sich in meinen Armen in Sicherheit wähnte, gab mir selbst ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Als wäre es meine Aufgabe, Carmilla vor allem Bösen auf dieser Welt zu beschützen. Und wie sie da so in meinen Armen lag, hatte ich zum ersten mMal das Gefühl, dass das hier vielleicht - wenn auch nur ganz vielleicht - für immer sein könnte. Sie sagte lange Zeit nichts, doch ihr Atem beruhigte sich allmählich und ihre Arme, die gerade noch meine Hüfte umschlungen hatten, wandern langsam höher und höher, bis sie schließlich meinen Hals erreichten. Carmilla hob langsam den Kopf und sah mir in die Augen und ihre Lippen waren so nah und ihr warmer Schokoladen-Atem kitzelte auf meiner Wange und verdammt, ich wollte sie mehr als alles andere in diesem Moment küssen. Doch das Engelchen auf meiner Schulter lieferte sich einen Kampf mit dem Teufelchen auf der anderen und obsiegte. Ich würde mein Verlangen so lange unterdrücken, bis ich mit Danny ins Reine gekommen war. Ich seufzte leicht gegen Carms Stirn und es war, als könne sie meine Gedanken gelesen, denn im nächsten Moment bemerkte ich, wie ihr Blick auf meinen Lippen ruhte und ihre Augen mir stumm ‘Bald’ vermittelten. Sie wollte es genauso sehr wie ich, das konnte ich spüren. Plötzlich schien das Gewitter um uns herum wie vergessen. Für Carmilla existierte nur noch ich. Ihre Hände wanderten von meinem Nacken zu meinem Gesicht, fuhren bedächtig über jeden Millimeter Haut, so als wäre ich ein wertvoller Schatz. Für einen kurzen Moment schien ihre Fassade kurz zu bröckeln und ihr Widerstand zu ermatten, als sie sich leicht vorlehnte.

Doch ehe ihre Lippen die meinen berührten, änderten sie ihre Richtung und hinterließen stattdessen einen federleichten Kuss auf meiner Wange. Und allein dieser Moment fühlte sich intimer an als alles, was ich bisher erlebt hatte. “Danke.”, flüsterte Carmilla gegen meine Wange, ihre Hände umfassten mein Gesicht, ihr Körper war fest an den meinen gepresst. “Für alles.” Für einen Moment wusste ich nicht, was ich erwidern sollte. Für Carmilla hätte ich so einiges getan und alles wäre eine Selbstverständlichkeit für mich gewesen. Also lächelte ich bloß sanft und langte zu der Decke, die fein säuberlich gefaltet auf der Couchlehne ruhte. Ich breitete sie über Carmilla aus und lächelte ihr warm zu. “Gerne.”, flüsterte ich und strich ihr ein Haar aus der Stirn. “Sollen wir weiterschauen?” Sie nickte und kuschelte sich an mich, legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und breitete die Decke über uns beiden aus. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte den Raum, gefolgt von krachendem Donner. Diesmal zuckte Carmilla nicht einmal zusammen. Wir schauten so lange Orange is the New Black bis uns die Augen zufielen und obwohl wir auf einer Couch schliefen, während draußen die Welt unterging, hatte ich selten so gut geschlafen wie in dieser Nacht.

 

~~°~~

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte sich das Unwetter gelegt. Die graue Wolkendecke war aufgerissen und warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das kleine Fenster in der Nähe des Sofas  ins Zimmer und wärmten mein Gesicht. Mein Blick glitt durchs Zimmer, fiel auf die benutzen Tassen heißer Schokolade, daneben das Paket Kekse, das wir - oder eher ich - geöffnet hatten, Carmillas braune Augen. Ich ließ einen kleinen Laut der Überraschung aus, denn ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Carmilla schon wach war und sie jetzt so zu sehen, noch immer an meinen Körper geschmiegt, ließ mein Herz Saltos vollführen, aber es fühlte sich eigenartig vertraut an. Ich wunderte mich, wie lange sie mich schon so beobachtete, aber ich wollte dieses Gefühl der Zweisamkeit nicht zerstören, also verblieb ich stumm und fuhr stattdessen andächtig mit einem Finger die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach. Sie blinzelte müde und schien die Berührung zu genießen - ich hätte sogar schwören können, dass sie wie eine Katze schnurrte, aber das konnte ich ihr ja natürlich nicht sagen - und als meine Fingerspitze von ihrer Wange zu ihren Lippen fuhr, biss sie mir spielerisch in die Fingerkuppe. Ich zog lachend meine Hand weg. (Sie war sowas von eine Katze!).

Noch einige Minuten saßen wir einfach auf der Couch, gaben unseren Gliedern die Zeit, aufzuwachen. Carmilla spielte gedankenversunken mit meinen Händen und ich warf ihr einen neugierigen Seitenblick zu. “Woran denkst du?”, fragte ich leise und sie sah zu mir, hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Ich bereute es sofort. Sie ließ meine Hände los, zog die Beine dicht an ihren Körper und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen, bevor sie ihr Kinn darauf bettete. “Gestern Nacht war schön.”, gestand sie und sie schien nervös und peinlich berührt, denn ihr Blick fixierte eine Stelle auf ihrer Hand viel zu intensiv. “Ich fürchte mich vor Gewittern seit einem Ereignis in meiner Kindheit.”, fuhr sie fort und ich konnte es spüren. Ich konnte spüren, dass es da noch mehr gab, das sie sagen wollte, aber sie war sich anscheinend nicht sicher, ob jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Ich war ebenso unsicher. Ich bohrte nicht nach. Stattdessen legte ich einfach meine Hand auf die ihre und schenkte ihr ein ermutigendes Lächeln. “Ich bin immer für dich da. Ob es nun gewittert oder nicht.” Meine Ehrlichkeit schien sie zu überwältigen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte und ich erwiderte das Nicken. “Ich will nicht mehr bis zum Wochenende warten.” Die Worte rutschten einfach aus mir heraus und ich hörte Carmilla leise lachen. “Glaub mir, es geht mir genauso. Aber ich habe schon alles vorbereitet und so ist die Vorfreude umso größer.” Carmilla schien jedoch selbst mit ihrer Antwort nicht ganz zufrieden. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schien zu überlegen.

Dann plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. “Hast du heute Abend Zeit?”, fragte sie und ich schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. “Ich hab heute Spätschicht im Diner.” Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hasste ich meinen Nebenjob. Carmilla schien enttäuscht, jedoch dauerte dieser Zustand nicht allzu lange an. Sie erhob sich plötzlich und stand direkt vor mir. “Hast du zusammen Schicht mit der großen Blonden?”, fragte sie mich und sah zu mir hinunter und ich verstand nichts. Zögerlich nickte ich und sie setzte ein süffisantes Lächeln auf und streckte mir ihre Hände entgegen, um mir beim Aufstehen aufzuhelfen. Ohne nachzudenken, ergriff ich sie und ließ mir aufhelfen. “Dann frag deine Chefin und deine Kollegin, ob sie nicht mitkommen wollen. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, versprochen!” Ich sah sie ungläubig an. “Carmilla, Perry wird nicht einfach das Diner früher schließen, nur weil du uns etwas zeigen möchtest.” Doch Carmilla schien eigenartig entschlossen. “Frag sie. Ich hatte neulich ein längeres Gespräch mit ihr und sie ist gar nicht so prüde wie man meinen mag. Vertrau mir.” Und ehe ich noch etwas erwidern konnte, machte Carmilla auf dem Absatz kehrt und steuerte die Badezimmertür an.

Ich wartete, bis sie hinauskam und ging dann ebenfalls hinein, um mich für die Uni fertig zu machen. Ich hatte weder eine Zahnbürste noch sonst irgendetwas bei mir - schließlich hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, über Nacht zu bleiben - deshalb wusch ich mir nur das Gesicht. Ich würde eh noch einmal zurück zur WG müssen. Als ich zurück ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer trat, das man auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer durchqueren musste, saß Carmilla auf ihrem Bett und musterte mich süffisant grinsend. “Das ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass eine Frau, die aus meinem Badezimmer kommt, nicht zumindest halbnackt ist.” Ich schnaubte. “Oh please”. Lächelnd verdrehte ich die Augen, denn ihr schien es wieder mehr als gut zu gehen. Mein Blick suchte eine Uhr und ich erschrak fast, als ich sah, dass es weit nach 12 Uhr Mittags war. Verdammt. Ich seufzte und kramte mein Handy aus der Tasche. 3 Nachrichten, 2 davon von Danny. Dazu hatte ich gerade wirklich keinen Nerv, also ignorierte ich die SMSen erst einmal und steckte das Gerät zurück in meine Gesäßtasche. Carmilla hatte sich inzwischen wieder von ihrem Bett erhoben. “Wie wäre es mit Frühstück und dann fahre ich dich heim und anschließend zur Uni?”, bot sie an und ich wollte erst ablehnen, weil das Angebot viel zu nett war, aber andererseits schätzte ich jeden Moment, den ich weiterhin mit ihr verbringen konnte. Also nahm ich es einfach an und Carmilla schien darüber erfreut.

Sie leitete mich in die Küche und ich nahm an der Theke in der Mitte des Raumes, zu der mich Carmilla führte, Platz. “Cornflakes, Cornflakes oder…” Carmilla öffnete Schrank für Schrank, den dass die Suche im Kühlschrank erfolglos war, wussten wir beide ja bereits. ”Oder Cornflakes.” Ich lachte, denn manchmal war Carmilla einfach nur unglaublich. “Cornflakes klingt super!”, bestätigte ich grinsend und Carmilla erschien ein wenig erleichtert und holte zwei Schüsseln und eine Packung Cornflakes hervor. “Entschuldige meine Nahrungsknappheit. Ich kam gestern nicht mehr zum Einkaufen.” Sie nahm mir gegenüber Platz und reichte mir einen Löffel und Milch. Ich nahm beides dankend entgegen und wir verdrückten grinsend unser Frühstück, ehe wir zusammen ihr Apartment verließen und sie mich heimbrachte.

Theo und Kirsch waren beide schon außer Haus, als ich ankam. Ich hatte Carmilla angeboten, mit reinzukommen, aber da ich noch duschen und mich umziehen wollte, entschloss sie sich dazu, im Auto zu warten. Mir war es ehrlich gesagt sogar recht, denn das war dann doch etwas zu viel der Intimität. Ich beeilte mich, um sie nicht zu lange warten zu lassen und eilte eilig die Treppen hinunter, nachdem ich fertig war. Carmilla saß geduldig im Wagen und lächelte mir zu, als ich wieder neben ihr Platz nahm. “Oh, jetzt riecht sie wieder gut”, sagte sie neckisch und ließ de Motor an. Pfffff. Ich schlug ihr spielerisch auf den Arm und spielte beleidigte Leberwurst, aber ehrlich gesagt konnte ich ihr nicht sauer sein. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich toll an, meine Zeit so mit ihr verbringen zu können. Ich konnte den heutigen Abend kaum erwarten.

 

~~°~~

 

“Laura, es ist kalt. Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?” Perry schlang fröstelnd die Arme um den Oberkörper und ich musste zugeben, dass ich mir selbst nicht mehr ganz sicher war. Ich blickte auf die SMS, die Carmilla mir geschickt hatte und überprüfte den dort drin angegebenen Treffpunkt. “Uhm ja.” Meine Stimme war zaghaft, denn das konnte doch nur ein Fehler sein. Oder? Ich blickte die dunkle Gasse hinauf, aber nichts und niemand war zu erkennen. “Ganz schön gruslig. Ich dachte eigentlich, wir gehen in den Club rein.” Brittany zog sich ihren Schal enger um den Hals und stieß kleine Seufzer aus, die in weißen Wölkchen zum Himmel stiegen. “Aber wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Der Club ist so extravagant, ein Abend dort kostet vermutlich mehr als ich im Monat verdiene.” Sie lachte unsicher und ignorierte Perrys Blick. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass Brittany recht hatte. Der Club, vor dem wir geparkt hatten, wirkte protzig und nobel und ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht, warum sich Carmilla mit uns am Hintereingang dieses teuer wirkenden Etablissement treffen wollte. Ob sie wohl hier arbeitete? Wenn das der Fall war, war ich ehrlich gesagt etwas neidisch. Ich blickte noch einmal auf mein Telefon, denn ich konnte mir immer noch keinen Reim aus diesem Ort hier machen, da ging plötzlich die Tür zu meiner Rechten auf und jagte mir einen riesigen Schrecken ein. Carmilla schien sichtlich darum bemüht, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, knipste stattdessen aber ein Strahlen in ihr Gesicht und selbst Perry schien von Carmillas positiver Erscheinung leicht überrumpelt. “Kommt rein.” Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite und machte Platz für uns. “Ist das legal?”, fragte Perry, als sie mit vor Misstrauen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an ihr vorbeischritt. Brittany folgte ihr und schien ganz aufgeregt zu sein. Ich bildete das Schlusslicht. “Keine Sorge, wenn ich jemanden einschleuse, ist das okay.”, erwiderte sie und schloss die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich blickte sie fragend an, verstand ich doch nicht ganz, was sie damit meinte, aber Carmilla hüllte sich bloß in mysteriöses Schweigen. “Danke, dass du gekommen bist.”, wisperte sie mir zu und nahm mich kurz in den Arm. Über Carmillas Schulter hinweg sah ich Perry und Brittany vielsagend grinsen. Ich streckte ihnen die Zunge raus.

Carmilla löste sich wieder von mir und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. “Kommt mit, ich zeige euch den Club.” Sie machte eine ausladende Geste mit der Hand und bedeutete uns zu folgen. Nach einem kurzen Blickaustausch leisteten wir der Aufforderung jedoch Folge. Wir gingen hinter Carmilla her durch ein paar Türen und schmale mit Linoleum ausgelegte Gänge, bis wir den eigentlichen Teil des Clubs erreichten. Ich war baff, denn das hier war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Hammer. All die Lichter, vornehmlich in blau und weiß gehalten, die enorm große Bühne in der hintersten Ecke des Clubs, eine Bar von der manche nur träumen konnten, eine riesige Tanzfläche… Der Club war definitiv nicht billig und ich wunderte mich wirklich, welche Position Carmilla hier innehatte, wenn sie uns problemlos umsonst hier hineinschleusen konnte. “Okay, kommt mit, ich möchte euch gerne jemanden vorstellen.” Wie selbstverständlich griff Carmilla nach meiner Hand, um mich mit sich zu ziehen. Als sie merkte, was sie da tat, errötete sie und ließ - ganz zu meinem Leidwesen - wieder los. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihr zeigen sollte, dass es für mich vollkommen in Ordnung war, jedoch empfand ich es in Perrys und Brittanys Gegenwart doch etwas unangenehm, denn keiner der beiden wusste um die Ausmaße, die dieser Crush angenommen hatte und ehe ich nicht alle Fronten abgesichert hatte, wollte ich lieber Vorsicht gelten lassen.  
Carmilla führte uns an einen Tisch in unmittelbarer Nähe der Bühne, an dem eine äußerst elegant und gleichzeitig streng wirkende junge Frau saß. Sie war von unglaublicher Schönheit, jeder Zentimeter ihrer dunkelfarbigen Haut schien makellos und ihr schwarzes Haar glänzte im dämmrigen Licht der Clubbeleuchtung. Ich hatte selten jemand so schönes gesehen - lediglich Carmilla überragte sie an Schönheit noch. “Das” Mit ausladender Geste und einem überaus zufrieden wirkenden Lächeln deutete Carmilla auf ebenjene Frau. “Ist meine Schwester, Matska Belmonde. Sie ist stellvertretende Geschäftsinhaberin des Heaven’s Gate.” Ihre Stimme strotzte nur so vor Stolz und mir wurde sofort klar, wie wichtig Matska für Carmilla sein musste. Ich konnte es an dem Strahlen in ihren Augen erkennen und aus irgendeinem Grund brannte ich plötzlich danach, ihre Schwester besser kennenzulernen.

Die junge Frau erhob sich von ihrem Platz und umarmte Carmilla kurz, ehe sie sich zu uns wandte und uns eines prüfenden Blickes unterzog. “Mattie, das sind Laura” Bei Erwähnung meines Namens konnte ich erkennen, wie die Augenbrauen der Älteren ein wneig höher wanderten und ein wissender Blick ihre schönen Züge zierte. Ich schluckte und spürte ihre Musterung plötzlich noch intensiver. “Und ihre Chefin, Lola Perry und ihre Mitarbeiterin Brittany S. Pierce.” Mattie schmunzelte etwas über Brittanys vollen Namen und lächelte dann freundlich. “Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen.” Sie schüttelte uns der Reihe nach die Hände und blickte dann zu Carmilla, die aus irgendeinem Grund nervöser schien als gerade. “Bitte setzt euch doch. Und nennt mich Mattie.” Mattie deutete auf die freien Plätze an dem Tisch, an dem sie saß, und wir nahmen im Halbkreis Platz. Erst Carmilla, dann ich, gefolgt von Perry und ganz außen Brittany. Letztere schien etwas unsicher damit, Mattie gegenüberzusitzen, wirkte Carmillas Schwester doch erhaben und wie eine Königin aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Ich warfroh, nicht an ihrer Stelle sein zu müssen und genoss meinen Platz neben Carmilla, die mich zwischendurch ansah, als wäre ich die einzige Person in diesem mit Partygängern überfüllten Nachtclub. “Wollt ihr etwas trinken? Die Drinks gehen aufs Haus, weil ihr Freunde von Carmilla seid.” Mattie schlug die Beine übereinander, strich sich ein paar Falten aus dem Rock ihres schwarzen enganliegenden Kleides und stützte dann ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, ehe sie ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände auflehnte und alle süßlich grinsend anblickte. Perry versuchte zu widersprechen, doch Mattie winkte ab. “Das geht schon in Ordnung, wirklich. Zerbrech dir dein hübsches Köpfchen nicht deswegen.” Wow, flirtete Mattie gerade etwa mit Perry? Ich blickte vorsichtig zu meiner Chefin, die anscheinend auch das Fehlen von Subtilität in der Stimme der jungen Frau bemerkt hatte. Ich hätte sogar schwören können, dass sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen abzeichnete, aber das konnte ich bei dem Licht, das hier vorherrschte, nicht wirklich ausmachen.

Mattie rief eine Bedienung an den Tisch, eine junge und attraktive Latina, die unglaubliche Kurven besaß und Mattie zuckersüß anlächelte, als sie zu uns an den Tisch trat. “Santana, bitte kümmere dich noch um unsere Gäste und dann lass dich von Quinn ablösen, in Ordnung?” Mattie nahm Santana einen Stapel Getränkekarten ab und reichte sie uns. Ich nahm dankend eine entgegen und mein Blick flog über die bunte Auswahl an Coktails, Spirituosen und Softdrinks. Ich entschied mich für eine Baileys Colada und als ich Santana die Karte zurückgab, entging mir der Blick, mit dem sie Brittany musterte, nicht. Huh, sie war ebensowenig subtil wie ihre Chefin. Nachdem jeder seine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte, verschwand Santana wieder und ich war ehrlich neidisch auf den Schwung ihrer Hüften, wenn sie lief. Ihr Gang war elegant und gleichzeitig sexy und sie schien das nicht einmal bewusst zu machen. Ich hingegen kam mir beim Laufen oftmals wie ein Pinguin vor. “Also.” Mattie zog das Wort in die Länge und musterte uns interessiert. “Ihr seid also Carmillas Freunde?”, fragte sie. “Ja!”, platzte es mir auf Anhieb heraus. “Kann man so sagen.”, antwortete Perry, den Blick auf Carmilla gerichtet. “Nö.” Brittany schüttelte vergnügt den Kopf. “Ich hatte lediglich das Vergnügen, sie aus dem Diner werfen zu dürfen.” Oh nein, Brittany, sei still! Ich seufzte innerlich frustriert auf. Manchmal war sie eine wirkliche Trantüte.

Ich blickte schnell zu Mattie, die für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht über diese Aussage wirkte, dann jedoch in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. “Oh ja, das passt zu meiner Carmilla.” Uhh, gerade nochmal gut gegangen. Ich blickte zur Carmilla und stellte amüsiert fest, dass sie genervt mit den Augen rollte, als sie an das Ereignis zurückerinnert wurde, schien sich aber nicht wirklich dafür zu schämen. Und so im Nachhinein betrachtet musste selbst ich zugeben, dass ich an diesem Tag überreagiert hatte. Ich war ihr schon lange nicht mehr sauer. Schmunzelnd griff ich unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand und sie zuckte bei meiner Berührung kurz zusammen und schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln. Dann ertönte plötzlich ein Räuspern und verwirrt blickten wir beide zu Mattie. “Eure Getränke sind da.” Sie nickte zu Santana, die abwartend auf uns blickte, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und mir meine Baileys Colada und Carmilla ihren Mojito hinstellte. “Hebt euch das Rumturteln für später auf.”, witzelte Brittany und ich schluckte. Wenn selbst meine verpeilte Mitarbeiterin die offensichtliche Spannung zwischen Carmilla und mir bemerkte, dann musste ich es viel zu offensichtlich zur Schau stellen. Verdammt. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und griff hastig nach meinem Glas, um meinen Mund irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Gut, dass Danny nicht da war - ich hätte ihr mit meinem Verhalten vermutlich unbeabsichtigt das Herz gebrochen und ich war nicht so jemand, der einfach so mit den Gefühlen anderer spielte.

Wieder einmal verdrehte Carmilla bloß die Augen und ich musste leise kichern. Santana teilte die letzten Getränke aus und nahm dann neben Mattie, die etwas näher zu Carmilla aufrutschte, Platz. Sie winkte fröhlich in die Runde und lächelte. “Hey, ich bin Santana Lopez.” Ich war neidisch auf ihre natürliche Schönheit. Santanas Blick wanderte zu mir, über Perry hinweg und blieb letztendlich an Brittany hängen. Ihre Augen wanderten auffällig über den Körper meiner blonden Mitarbeiterin - oder zumindest über das, was davon zu sehen war - und sie war tatsächlich ebenso wenig wie subtil wie ihre Chefin. Im Privaten, kurz nach meinem eigenen Outing, hatte Brittany mir anvertraut, dass sie Beziehungen mit Männern und Frauen gehabt hatte und ich war gleichermaßen überrascht und erfreut darüber gewesen, dass sie sich mir diesbezüglich anvertraut hatte und ich nun wen hatte, mit dem ich darüber reden konnte. Ob Santana wohl ihr Typ war? Ich würde es ihr definitiv gönnen. Brittany war, ebenso wie ich, schon viel zu lange Single. Auch, wenn sie meinte, glücklich mit dem Umstand zu sein, so war ich mir sicher, sie würde sich über einen Menschen an ihrer Seite, der sie über alles liebte, freuen. “Wann beginnt dein Auftritt?”, riss Mattie Santana aus ihren Gedanken und warf einen Blick auf ihre goldene Rolex. Santana lehnte sich etwas zurück und grinste. Das Weiß ihrer Zähne hätte glatt jemanden blenden können. “Jetzt!”, erwiderte sie und sprang plötzlich auf. Sie schälte sich aus ihrem Arbeitsblazer und warf ihn neben Mattie auf die Sitzbank, ehe sie auf die Bühne zuschritt. Und diesmal bewegte sie ihre Hüften extra, sodass ihr nahezu perfekter Hinter im Takt zu ihrem Gang wippte. Sie schaffte es, gleichzeitig elegant und sexy zu wirken. Carmilla bemerkte mein Starren und versetzte mir einen sanften Stoß mit den Ellbogen in die Hüften. Ich wandte den Blick von Santana ab und schenkte stattdessen ihr meine Aufmerksamkeit. ‘Eifersüchtig?’, formte ich lautlos und ich sah, wie Carmilla zur Antwort mit den Augen rollte und sich mit einem kaum hörbaren ‘Tze’ von mir abwandte. Ich kicherte und drückte ihre Hand unter dem Tisch ein wenig fester.

Inzwischen hatte Santana die Bühne erreicht. Sie stellte sich in die Mitte und umfasste das Mikrofon vor sich mit festem Griff. Mattie lehnte sich zufrieden grinsend in ihrem Platz zurück und auch Carmilla schien zu wissen, was gleich passieren würde. Neugierig blickte ich zur Bühne. Im unmittelbaren Umkreis der Bühne verdunkelte sich der Club plötzlich und das blaue Licht der Scheinwerfer wechselte seine Farbe zu einem satten Rot und richtete sich gänzlich auf die junge Frau auf der Bühne, die selbstsicher auf ihr Publikum hinunterstarrte. Ich blickte mich um. Die Augen nahezu aller in unmittelbarer Nähe Anwesenden waren auf Santana gerichtet. Manche jubelten und pfiffen, obwohl es noch nicht einmal angefangen hatte und ich vermutete, dass das hier nicht Santanas erster Auftritt war. Plötzlich ertönte leise Musik und Santana begann zu singen. Binnen weniger Augenblicke füllte sich der Nachtclub mit den Klängen ihrer Stimme.

 

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway_

_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_

_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

 

Ich blickte mit einer Mischung aus mildem Unglauben und Überraschung zur Bühne. Santana war wirklich gut. Ihre Stimme war kraftvoll und rau und erinnerte mich ein wenig an Carmillas, wenngleich Santanas Stimmfarbe etwas heller war. Sie schmetterte die Lyrics durch den Raum, als ginge es um ihr Leben.

 

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down_

_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_

_And she's not backing down_

 

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

 

Das Publikum war begeistert. Jubelrufe und lautes Gegröle, Pfiffe und Geklatsche ging durch die Reihen an Gästen und vom Klang ihrer Stimme verzaubert, merkte ich gar nicht, wie ich mich immer mehr an Carmillas Körper gepresst hatte. Doch anscheinend schien ihr das auch nicht viel auszumachen, hatte sie doch nichts gesagt oder getan, um mich abzuhalten. Die Stimmung war einfach grandios und selbst Perry schien Spaß zu haben. Ob nun wegen der tollen Musik oder dem Fakt, dass Brittany beinahe sabberte, als sie Santana so auf der Bühne sah, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.

Die Worte, die Santana sang, legten sich um mich und Carmilla wie ein Schleier und plötzlich schien jeder Anwesende im Raum allmählich zu verblassend und zu verschwinden, als mich ihr Blick ganz zufällig traf. Braune Augen, die tausende von Geschichten zu beinhalten schienen, blickten in die meinen, ehe sie kurze Zeit später zu meinen Lippen wanderten. Es war offensichtlich, was Carmilla dachte und seltsamerweise empfand ich es als kein bisschen störend. Im Gegenteil. Hätte sie sich jetzt zu mir hinuntergebeugt, hätte ich das nur allzu begrüßt. Das dämmrige Licht der Scheinwerfer warf rote Schatten auf ihre Haare und hinter ihr hätte sich eine ganze Galaxie voller Sterne befinden können, nichts hätte heller erstrahlt als sie. Ich rang um Beherrschung, aber nur kurz. Wem machte ich eigentlich was vor? Wir wollten das hier offensichtlich beide. Also warum zurückhalten? Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und drückte ungewollt ihre Hand unterm Tisch etwas fester. Das erweckte Carmillas Aufmerksamkeit. Ihre Augen verließen meine Lippen und stattdessen suchte sie meinen Blick. Und während wir uns lange anstarrten, um uns herum Santanas Gesang und das zustimmende synchrone Klatschen des Auditoriums, merkte ich plötzlich, wie sich Carmillas Haltung veränderte. Ihre Fassade war gebröckelt, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Realisation darüber flackerte plötzlich durch das Braun ihrer Iriden und ich wusste augenblicklich, was in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen vorging. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und ein undefinierbares Lächeln umschlich ihre Mundwinkel. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.

Die letzten Worte von Santanas Lied glitten über die Lippen der Bedienung, ehe sie verstummte und die Musik leise ausklang. Carmilla löste unter dem Vorwand zu applaudieren ihre Hand aus der meinen und ich fühlte mich, als hätte mir jemand einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Die Abfuhr seitens Carmilla nahm mich ein wenig mit, aber ich wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Sie wollte genauso gut wie ich, dass das mit uns klappte, aber sie wollte es auf eine saubere und faire Art. Und das war nicht fair. Nicht gegenüber Danny. So groß das Verlangen auch war, mir war in diesem Moment eines bewusst: ich musste mit Danny Schluss machen. Was auch immer ich mit ihr hatte und so schön es auch war - es war nicht das, was ich wollte. Ich konnte retrospektiv jedoch auch nicht sagen, was genau es war, das ich wollte. Alles, was ich wusste war, dass das mit mir und Danny keine Zukunft haben würde. Nicht, wenn in mir mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, das Verlangen wuchs, Carmilla gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu drücken und meine Lippen auf die ihren zu pressen. Ich hob ebenfalls die Hände, um in den tosenden Beifall der anwesenden Gäste einzustimmen. Meine Haut fühlte sich dort, wo Carmilla mich wenige Sekunden zuvor noch berührt hatte, kalt an. Wie konnte sie nur so einen Einfluss auf meinen Körper ausüben? Jede Faser meines Körpers schrie nahezu nach einer erneuten Berührung ihrerseits, aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken, klatschte stattdessen, als ginge es um mein Leben. Mein Herz raste wie ein Pferd auf der Rennstrecke, ein unförmiger Gallopp, auf und ab. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wäre mir dieses lebenswichtige Organ im nächsten Moment aus der Brust gesprungen. Ob wohl jemand hören konnte, wie es Saltos schlug? Doch in Anbetracht des vorherrschendes Lautstärkepegels schien ich mir darüber keine Sorgen machen zu müssen. Lautes Gejubel, ungestümer Applaus und schrille Pfiffe sowie Zurufe und die Wünsche nach einer Zugabe vermischten sich zu einem einzigen Meer aus Geräuschen. “Wow, Santana hat es echt drauf!” Brittany klatschte beinahe etwas zu überschwänglich in die Hände. Sie hatte sich weit nach vorne gelehnt, um einen besseren Blick auf die Latina erhaschen zu können und typisch Brittany streifte der Saum ihres Ärmels dabei ein Glas und stieß es um. Ehrlich, manchmal konnte man glauben, die junge Blondine seie gut 20 Jahre jünger. Ich musste leise lachen, als Perry mit ihr zu schimpfen begann, bevor sie mit einer Serviette die Sauerei wegwischte, und Brittany sich schmollend zurücklehnte. Erst als die Geräusche um uns herum verebbten, wagte ich einen Seitenblick zu Carmilla. Sie schien unzufrieden; zumindest war ihr Kiefer angespannt und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe als würde sie dadurch das Verlangen stoppen können, mich zu küssen. Jetzt, da ich wusste, dass sie das Gleiche wollte, fiel es mir schwerer als je zuvor. Verdammt, wo war die Ablenkung, wenn man sie mal brauchte?

“Danke” Santanas Stimme drang an mein Ohr; sie schien ein wenig außer Atem zu sein, hatte sie doch ihre ganze Power in diesen Song gesteckt. Okay, ich nahm alles zurück, anscheinend sollte ich einmal im Leben Glück haben und meine Ablenkung bekommen. “Ich freue mich, dass euch der Auftritt gefallen hat! Ich würde euch nur allzu gerne eine Zugabe geben, aber stattdessen würde ich euch liebendgerne eine Freundin von mir vorstellen, die heute hier ebenfalls für uns singen will.” Jetzt wurde es interessant. Neugierig lehnte ich mich etwas vor. Santana machte eine Geste in Richtung unseres Tisches und grinste breit. Was zum... ? “Carmilla, würdest du bitte zu mir auf die Bühne kommen?”

Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Witz sein. Doch als sich Carmilla plötzlich neben mir erhob und sich an Perry und Britt vorbeidrängte, realisierte ich, dass das hier wirklich geschah. Carmilla würde singen und Herr im Himmel, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie überhaupt singen konnte. Mit vor Erstaunen geöffneten Mund sah ich zu, wie Carmilla in Richtung Bühne schlenderte, der Gang leicht unsicher, so als debattierte sie mit sich selbst, ob sie das wirklich tun sollte. Mein Blick ruhte etwas zu lange auf ihrem Hintern und uff, waren ihre Beine immer schon so lang gewesen? Dass Carmilla bildhübsch war, wusste ich nicht erst seit heute, aber jetzt, wo meine Gefühle mich in der Hand hatten, kam ich mir vor wie ein verliebter Schuljunge, der mehr als auffällig den Körper seiner Lehrerin inspizierte. Carmilla stieg die Stufen zur Bühne herauf und ich hatte nur Augen für sie. Alles andere verschwand in den Hintergrund. Meine Freunde, die anderen Gäste, Santana, die Carmilla eine Gitarre reichte. Unbewusst hatte ich den Atem angehalten und erst, als Carmilla sich in die die Mitte der Bühne stellte, ein paar Einstellungen an der Gitarre vornahm und dann zu mir blickte, gelang es mir, die Luft aus meinen Lungen zu entlassen. Santana legte ihr aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter, sprach ihr zu und verschwand dann hinter der Bühne, ließ Carmilla alleine mit dem gespannten Publikum zurück. “Guten Abend, Leute.” Carmilla trat unsicher nach vorne, griff mit einer Hand nach dem Mikrofon, das vor ihr aufgestellt war. “Das hier heute ist mein erstes Mal, also bitte habt etwas Nachsicht. Dieser Song ist für einen besonderen Menschen in meinem Leben.” Sie steckte das Mikrofon zurück in die Halterung und nahm dann auf einem Hocker Platz, den ihr ein Mitarbeiter des Clubs während ihrer Ansprache hingestellt hatte. Ihre Finger begannen, der Gitarre Klänge zu entlocken, dann folgte ihre Stimme.

  


_You were in college working part-time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

 

Ich war überwältigt. Ach was, das traf nicht mal ansatzweise das, was was ich in diesem Moment dachte. Carmillas Stimme öffnete Tore zu neuen mir unbekannten Welten. Jedes Wort, jeder Satz war wie eine eigene Geschichte, die nur darauf pochte, erzählt zu werden. Es war unbeschreiblich, wiemso ein paar Worte so genau sein konnten, so wahr. Ich konnte mich mit jedem einzelnen von ihnen identifizieren. Und auch, wenn ich wusste, dass Carmilla diesen Song nicht selbst geschrieben hatte, fragte ich mich, wie viel von dem, was sie sang, stimmte. Empfand sie so? War Musik ihr Weg, einem ihre Gefühle mitzuteilen? Meine ganzer Körper kribbelte und eine feine Gänsehaut überzog die nackte Haut meiner Arme, als der Rhythmus von Carmillas Stimme jede Faser meines Körper erbeben ließ.

 

_I say, Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes_

_I can see it now_

 

Sofort musste ich an die vergangene Nacht denken. An das Gewitter und Orange Is The New Black und die Intimität, die wir geteilt hatten, als ich sie zu beruhigen versuchte. Wie wir zusammen auf der Couch eingeschlafen waren, wie die Wärme ihres Körpers mich sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt hatte. Damals war das alles, was ich wollte. Ich dachte, mehr benötigte es nicht, um glücklich zu sein. Ich dachte, eine Freundin wie Danny zu haben, liebenswürdig und stets um einen bemüht, würde genügen. Carmilla jedoch hatte mir gezeigt, dass es überhaupt nicht genügte. Dass es noch so viel mehr gab. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich erst glücklich werden konnte, wenn ich aus meiner Komfortzone ausbrach. Ich wollte nicht nur jemanden, mit dem ich auf der Couch kuscheln konnte, während die neueste Folge meiner Lieblingsserie über den Bildschirm flackerte. Ich wollte so viele Abenteuer wie möglich erleben, auch mal über meine Grenzen gehen und jeden Tag neue Erinnerungen sammeln. Danny war nie der Typ Frau gewesen, der sich auf sowas allzu oft einließ. Sie zog es vor, etwas zu machen, von dem sie wusste, dass alles gut laufen würde. Die typischen Date-Ideen, die ich meist dankend ausschlagend musste, weil ich bald kein Essen in superkleinen Portionen serviert und umgeben von Kerzenschein mehr sehr konnte. Was sprach mal gegen etwas Neues? Doch Danny hatte sich zu sehr in alte Verfahrensweisen verfahren, sodass sie alles Neues geängstigt hatte. Wir waren keine 48 Stunden ein Paar gewesen, als ich es gemerkt hatte. Doch naiv wie ich war, hatte ich geglaubt, dass genau das reichen würde. Dass es das war, was ich wollte. Ich lag falsch. Denn mit jeder Sekunde wurde mir eines immer mehr bewusst: ich wollte nur Carmilla, nichts anderes.

 

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

 

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

 

Wann war das geschehen? Wann hatte mich die hübsche Dunkelhaarige auf der Bühne so in ihren Bann gezogen? Ich war mich sicher, dass ich Carmilla schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung verfallen war - bis vor Kurzem hätte ich das niemals zugeben - aber wann war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, dass ich mir eine Welt, in der Carmilla kein Teil meines Alltags war, nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Wo war sie all die Zeit gewesen?

Ich spielte mit einer der Servietten vor mir auf dem Tisch, weil ich dringend eine Beschäftigung brauchte, ansonsten konnte ich für nichts garantieren. Ich musste mich auf etwas anderes fokussieren als ihre weichen Lippen, über die die wunderschönsten Worte taumelten, oder diese langen zarten Finger, die an Saiten der Gitarre zupften, als wären sie eigens für diesen Grund erschaffen worden. Jede ihrer Bewegungen wirkte bestimmt, konzentriert, sie war mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache. Ich hatte Carmilla noch nie so vor Stärke und Selbstbewusstsein strotzen sehen wie in diesem Moment und jeder der an diesem Tisch Anwesenden wusste, dass es Carmilla Karnstein auch so schon nicht an Selbstbewusstsein mangelte. Doch dort oben auf der Bühne schien sie sich ihrer Sache vollkommen sicher. Zu einhundert Prozent, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Es wirkte als hätte jemand die Tür zu dem goldenen Käfig, in dem sie sich normalerweise von der unliebsamen Realität der Außenwelt versteckte, geöffnet. Sie wirkte frei und gelassen. Und ebenso ihre Gedanken und Gefühle,

  


_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

 

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

 

So langsam neigte sich das Lied dem Ende zu und ich musste gestehen, dass es mich ziemlich traurig machte. Die letzten Zeilen glitten über Carmillas Lippen, ein letztes Mal erklang der Refrain, Wörter, die ihre Gefühle widerspiegelten. Und dann war Stille. Es war vermutlich nur der Bruchteil ein Sekunde, ein halber Atemzug, in dem Publikum verstummt war, die Luft angehalten hatte oder überrascht zu Carmilla hinaufsah. Für mich war es eine Ewigkeit, in der mein Herz wie wild gegen meinen Brustkorn sprang, so als würde es sich danach sehnen, zu der Dunkelhaarigen auf die Bühne zu springen. Dann brach der Jubel aus. Und während die Menschen um mich herum Carmilla feierten, als wäre sie der erste weibliche Präsident der USA, konnte ich nur wie erstarrt dasitzen. Perry, die breit grinsend und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen grinste, Brittany, die ununterbrochen Jubelrufe von sich gab und Mattie, die mit dem gleichen süffisanten Lächeln wie das ihrer Schwester zu Carmilla aufsah - sie alle waren plötzlich verschwunden und ich befand mich plötzlich in einem leeren Raum, in dem ich einzig und alleine Carmilla gegenübersaß. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und wir starrten uns lange und intensiv an, mein Gesicht bar jeglicher Emotionen, weil ich immer noch zu berührt war um irgendetwas spüren zu können. Ich fühlte ein Prickeln hinter den Augenlidern, doch es gelang mir erfolgreich, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Das Braun ihrer Augen schien wärmer als je zuvor und leuchtete selbst in dieser Entfernung und in diesem Moment realisierte ich, dass ich diese Augen überall wiedererkennen würde. Ganz langsam hob ich unter ihrem fortwährend intensivem Blick die Hände und begann zu applaudieren. Und mit jedem Aufeinanderklatschen meiner Hände wuchs meine Zuneigung. Als Carmilla sanft lächelte - ein Lächeln, das einzig allein für mich reserviert war - lächelte ich zurück. Und dann spürte ich im nächsten Moment plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. “Laura?”, hörte ich Perrys leicht besorgte Stimme, die mich dazu brachte, den Blick von Carmilla abzuwenden. “Alles in Ordnung? Du warst völlig weggetreten.”  Erst jetzt, da ich wieder in der Realität war, bemerkte ich das unaufhörliche Rufen der Menschen um uns herum, die nach einer Zugabe verlangten. “Alles perfekt”, erwiderte ich mit einem kleinen aber ehrlichen Lächeln und wandte meinen Blick wieder zu Carmilla, die mich noch immer ansah, als wäre ich die einzige Person in diesem Raum.

Ich beobachtete, wie sich ihre Hand langsam von den Saiten der Gitarren löste und zum Mikrofon griff, ehe sie es an ihre Lippen führte. “Tut mir Leid, Leute, aber eine Zugabe wird es nicht geben. Das Lied war für einen mir besonders wichtigen Menschen bestimmt und ich wollte nur, das sie es hört. Und da mir das gelungen ist.” Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl und ließ den Blick von mir ab, um ihn einmal durch die Reihen an Zuhörern schweifen zu lassen. “Wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Abend.” Und mit diesem Worten und einem Grinsen, das so breit war, dass es beinahe ihre Ohren berührte, sprang sie elegant von der Bühne, lehnte die Gitarre daran und schritt dann zurück an unseren Tisch, den Blick nicht von mir ablassend, das Grinsen noch immer breit. “Das war sensationell!” Mattie erhob sich und umarmte sie kurz, als sie bei uns angelangt war und sich zurück auf ihren Platz zwischen mir und ihrer Schwester begeben wollte. “Danke, Mattie.” Carmilla erwiderte die Umarmung setzte sich neben mich und plötzlich wirkte sie schüchtern. Sie wartete, bis alle wieder einigermaßen beschäftigt waren - Brittany plapperte aufgeregt mit Santana, die kurz nach Carmillas Auftritt ebenfalls zurückgekommen war und Perry und Mattie tauschten sich darüber aus, wie es so war, selbständig zu sein und ein eigenes Business zu führen - ehe sie ihren Kopf in meine Richtung wandte. Ihre Hände ruhten nervös in ihrem Schoß und ich versuchte, so emotionslos wie möglich zu wirken, was mir ziemlich schwerfiel, da ich ihr am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre, um ihr zu danken. “Hat es dir gefallen?” Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass es nur mir möglich war, sie zu verstehen. Ich schüttelte hastig den Kopf und spürte, wie Carmilla neben mir zusammenzuckte und sich plötzlich anspannte. Schnell griff ich zu ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. “Ich habe es geliebt. Das war das Schönste, das jemals irgendjemand für mich getan hat. Danke.” Und dann, kurz im Anschluss. “Sobald ich zu Hause bin, werde ich mit Danny reden.”

 

~~°~~

 

Ich hatte noch am gleichen Abend mit Danny Schluss gemacht. Natürlich war es mir schwer gefallen, meine Finger zitterten beim Anwählen der Nummer und meine Stimme war in dem Moment belegt, als ich die ihre hörte. Sie klang so voller Hoffnung, voller Liebe und es zerriss mich fast. Ich liebte sie. Das tat ich wirklich. Ich hatte es ernst gemeint mit ihr und nichts an meinen Gefühlen zu ihr oder unserer Beziehung war halbherzig. Doch es war einfach nicht genug. Meine Gefühle für Carmilla waren nun einmal noch größer und ich würde es mir mein Leben lang nicht verzeihen, vielleicht die einzige Chance im Leben verpasst zu haben, mit dem Menschen, der vielleicht der Richtige an meiner Seite war, zusammen zu sein. Und genau das sagte ich Danny auch. Ganz ehrlich und offen heraus. Denn ich wollte keinesfalls im Streit auseinandergehen und sie auch nicht als Freundin verlieren, so klischeehaft und egoistisch das auch sein mochte. Aber wir waren noch nicht so lange zusammen und ich hoffte, es würde den Schmerz etwas lindern. Als Danny jedoch zu weinen begann, brachen auch bei mir alles Dämme. Ich verbrachte eine gute halbe Stunde damit, mich unter Tränen bei ihr zu entschuldigen und ihr zu versichern, dass es nicht an ihr lag und dass sie ein toller Mensch war - was vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprach - nur das meine Gefühle einfach nicht ausreichten. Sie verstand es, aber ihre mit Tränen belegte Stimme hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack bei mir und vor lauter Schuldgefühlen konnte ich die Nacht über kein Auge zutun und verbrachte den nächsten Tag fast ausschließlich in meinem Zimmer. Nur der Gedanke an Samstag besserte meine Laune etwas. Am Freitagabend schrieb mir Carmilla eine SMS, in der stand, dass sie schon die Minuten zählte und es kaum erwarten konnte, mich zu sehen und Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. An diesem Abend fiel mir das Schlafen etwas leichter als noch eine Nacht zuvor.

 

~~°~~

 

_Samstag_

 

Carmilla war überpünktlich. Ich war gerade fertig geworden und wollte mein Handy nach Nachrichten von ihr überprüfen, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen eilte ich aus meinem Raum und sah gerade noch, wie Theo zur Tür gehen wollte. “Ist für mich!”, rief ich ihm zu und lief an ihm vorbei, breit grinsend. Er schüttelte bloß amüsiert den Kopf und ging zurück in die Küche. Als ich die Tür öffnete, sah ich Carmilla, den Blick nervös auf die Wand neben der Tür gerichtet. Als sie mich sah, änderte sich ihr Ausdruck in ein scheues Lächeln. “Hey.”, begrüßte sie mich. “Hi”, grüßte ich zurück und spürte die Wärme in mir aufsteigen. Ich fühlte mich großartig und der Abend hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen. Ich musterte sie von oben bis unten genauestens und … wow. Sie trug eine schwarze eng anliegende Bluse mit langen Ärmeln und ihre Lederhose, die ich so an ihr liebte. Ihr Haar fiel ihr in geschmeidigen Wellen über die Schultern und sie hatte ein dezentes Make-Up aufgetragen. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Carmilla schien mein Starren zu bemerken und ihr typisches selbstgefälliges Grinsen fand seinen Weg in ihr Gesicht. “Gefällt dir, was du siehst?”, fragte sie in einem flirtenden Ton und mit angehobenen Augenbrauen. Ich schluckte, denn verdammt ja… Ich nickte energisch und sie grinste und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. “Nun, das Gleiche kann ich auch von mir behaupten, Cupcake”, erwiderte sie mit raspelnder Stimme und musterte mich ebenso intensiv, als wolle sie mich mit ihrem Blick ausziehen. Plötzlich wurde mir noch heißer. Ich hatte mir mit meinem Outfit alle Mühe gegeben, denn schließlich wollte ich ihr gefallen. Und anscheinend waren die schwarze Skinny Jeans, die weinrote Bluse und der schwarze Blazer genau die richtige Wahl gewesen. Ich trat näher hinaus, rief den Jungs über den Schultern noch eine Verabschiedung zu und griff zu meiner Handtasche, die ich im Flur positioniert hatte. Carmilla griff sofort nach meiner Hand und der Kontakt mit ihrer warmen Haut ließ mich erschaudern. Sie zog mich sanft mit sich, die Treppen hinunter und nach draußen zu ihrem Wagen. Ein Landrover mit großer Ladefläche. Ich blickte sie fragend an, denn das war nicht das Auto, mit dem sie tagtäglich fuhr, also was war das? Sie grinste nur wissend über meinen verwunderten Ausdruck und zog mich weiter. Am Wagen angekommen hielt sie mir die Tür auf und ließ meine Hand erst dann los, als sie um das Auto herumging, um auf dem Fahrersitz Platz zu nehmen. Als sie saß, schnallte sie sich an, justierte kurz und den Spiegel und drehte sich dann zu mir um. “Bist du bereit, Cupcake?” Ihre Stimme war warm und sanft und zusammen mit der Wärme in mir und der heißen Luft der Klimaanlage hatte ich das Gefühl, jeden Augenblick zu schmelzen. Alles in mir kribbelte vor vorfreudiger Erwartung. Carmilla hatte mir nicht gesagt, was wir unternehmen oder wo wir hingehen würden, also musste ich ihr vertrauen. Was ich in diesem Moment tat. Blind. “Immer”, wisperte ich ihr als Antwort und sie lächelte zufrieden zurück und startete den Motor.

Die Fahrt verlief angenehm. Carmilla stellte mir ein paar Fragen bezüglich meines Tages, über den ich ihr mit größter Freude berichtete. Wenn Carmilla mich über meinen Tag ausfragte, hatte ich nie das Gefühl mich inmitten eines Verhörs zu befinden, wie es manchmal bei Danny der Fall gewesen war. Ich wusste, dass sich Danny nur um mich sorgte, aber manchmal war ihre Besorgnis einfach zu viel gewesen. Carmilla hingegen schien es ernsthaft zu interessieren und sie verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht vor Besorgnis oder weil ihr etwas missfiel. Stattdessen wuchs das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen von Sekunde zu Sekunde, während sie die ganze Fahrt über meine Hand hielt und diese hin und wieder sanft drückte. Ich bekam kaum etwas von der Umgebung um uns herum mit, weil ich so vertieft war in unser Gespräch. Erst als sie anhielt, blickte ich hinaus. Wir waren auf einem plattgetrampelten Feldweg abseits der Stadt und uhm… damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich blickte verwirrt zu Carmilla und sie lächelte nur und wandte sich zu mir. “Harry Potter oder Titanic?” fragte sie mich und ich war ernsthaft verwirrt. Und außerdem war die Antwort doch offensichtlich. “Harry Potter, keine Frage!”, sagte ich bestimmt und Carmilla brachte ein ehrliches Lachen hervor. “Nun gut, ist zwar nicht unbedingt der romantischste Film, aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt mit nichts anderem gerechnet.” Sie ließ den Motor erneut an und ich hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach.

Wir fuhren einige Meter geradeaus, als sich vor uns eine Abzweigung auftat. Beide Wege waren jeweils hell erleuchtet mit abertausenden Lichterketten und Teelichtern und zwei Schilder, auf denen ‘Titanic: links’ und ‘Harry Potter 1-3: rechts’ stand, taten sich vor uns auf. Carmilla bog rechts ab und ich blickte erstaunt hinaus auf das Lichtermeer, das uns den Weg zeigte. Wir fuhren auf eine große Lichtung, auf der weitere Autos standen und langsam dämmerte es mir, wo wir waren. Die riesige Leinwand am anderen Ende der Lichtung bestätigte meine Vermutung. “Ein Autokino?”, fragte ich erstaunt und voller Vorfreude, denn das etwas, das ich schon immer mal tun wollte. Carmilla grinste als Antwort nur breit und fing an, das Auto so zu drehen, dass die Ladefläche zur Leinwand zeigte. Ein junger Mann, der sich um die Einreihung der Fahrzeuge kümmerte, half ihr dabei. Wir waren in einer der hintersten Reihen, etwas abseits der anderen Wagen, aber es gefiel mir so am besten. Es vermittelte mir ein Gefühl von mehr Privatsphäre. Ich brachte kein Wort  heraus, so erstaunt war ich. Carmilla kurbelte das Fenster hinunter, gab dem jungen Mann von gerade etwas Geld - unser Eintritt vermutlich und verdammt, sie war echt eine Gentlewoman - und stieg dann aus, um mir wieder die Tür aufzuhalten. Sie half mir hinaus und wenn ich noch nicht zuvor sprachlos gewesen war, wäre es jetzt definitiv passiert. Ähnlich schon wie die Abzweigungen war die ganze Lichtung erhellt in warmen gelben Lichtern, die von Lichterketten, Girlanden und Laternen in den Bäumen und zahllosen Teelichtern und Kerzen erzeugt wurden. Leise Musik ertönte und erfüllte die Luft mit ihren Klängen, während nach und nach mehr Autos auf die Lichtung strömten. Ich sah, wie Carmilla die Tür zur Rückbank öffnete und eine Decke und ein paar Kissen hervorholte und sie dann auf der Ladefläche ausbreitete. Es folgten eine Flasche Champagner, zwei Gläser und mindestens 5 Pakete Kekse und ich hätte sie in diesem Moment umknutschen können. Nachdem sie alles ausgebreitet hatte, grinste sie stolz und sah zu mir. “Gefällt es dir?”, fragte sie und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, denn verdammt ja, das war das wunderbarste und romantischste, das je jemand für mich getan hatte.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihr antworten sollte und alles, was ich tun konnte, war, näher an sie heranzutreten und sie in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, die sie augenblicklich erwiderte. “Ich liebe es”, flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und ich spürte, wie sie der bei der Berührung mit meinem Atem eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. Ich wich etwas zurück, sodass ich ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. In diese wunderschönen Augen und auf diese sinnlichen Lippen. Gott, wie sehr ich sie in diesem Moment küssen wollte. Ich merkte, wie auch sie mir auf die Lippen sah und verdammt, was sollte schon passieren? Ich hob meinen Kopf etwas mehr an und sie beugte ihren ein wenig hinunter, brachte nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen unsere Lippen. Plötzlich ertönte eine Lautsprecheransage, dass der Film in Kürze beginnen würde und Carmilla und ich erschraken und stieben auseinander, einen verlegenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, denn wir hatten völlig vergessen, dass wir von Leuten umgeben waren. “Uhm…”, begann ich zu stottern und Carmilla kicherte nur warm und griff nach meiner Hand. “Lass es uns bequem machen, Cupcake”, wisperte sie und half mir auf die Ladefläche, ehe sie ebenfalls hinaufkletterte. Ich saß ein wenig unsicher auf dem weichen aus Decken gemachten Untergrund und wusste nicht so recht, was ich tun sollte. Mich hinlegen? Mich in den Schneidersitz setzen? Ein warmes Lachen ertönte neben mir, als Carmilla meine Unbefangenheit zu merken schien. Sie entledigte sich ihrer Stiefel und stellte sie vor der Ladefläche auf den Boden und ich tat es ihr gleich. Während ich langsam meine Schnürsenkel öffnete, spürte ich, wie Carmilla auf allen Vieren um mich herumkroch und sich eines der Kissen schnappte, um es horizontal an das Fahrerhäuschen des Landrovers zu lehnen. Meine Schuhe fielen neben den ihren auf den Boden und plötzlich spürte ich ihre Arme, die sich von hinten um meine Körpermitte schlangen und dieses Mal war es Carmillas heißer Atem, der mein Ohr streifte und einen ähnlichen Effekt bei mir herbeiführte wie schon zuvor bei ihr. “Entspann dich einfach, Laura”, flüsterte sie und die Tatsache, dass sie meinen echten Namen benutzte verstärkte das Kribbeln in meinem Körper nur.

Ich befolgte ihren Rat und ließ mich von ihr mitziehen, bis sie schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen das Fahrerhäuschen lehnte und mich im Arm hielt. Mein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Schulter und ich spürte ihre Brust gegen meinen Rücken und ihren warmen Atem auf meiner Kopfhaut und es war einfach alles perfekt. Ich hob den Kopf und lächelte ihr scheu zu und sie erwiderte das Lächeln nur und griff nach einer Decke, die sie über uns beiden ausbreitete. Die Kälte der Nacht war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Der Film begann und ich kuschelte mich enger an Carmilla und sie schlang die Arme um meine Mitte und ließ ihre Hände auf meinem Bauch ruhen, wo ich ihre Finger mit den meinen verwob. Ich versuchte, meinen Blick auf die Leinwand zu konzentrieren, aber das fiel mir deutlich schwerer als geglaubt, denn zu wissen, dass Carmilla hinter mir saß und ihre regelmäßige Atmung zu hören, brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand. Verdammt, ich wollte mich am liebsten einfach zu ihr umdrehen und sie küssen, bis sie nicht mehr wusste, wo hinten und vorne war, aber hier waren einfach zu viele Leute. Ich löste eine meiner Hände von meiner Position auf meinem Bauch und legte sie stattdessen auf Carmillas Knie, das angewinkelt neben mir unter der Decke ruhte, und drückte es leicht. Gedankenversunken malte ich Muster auf das Leder und spürte plötzlich ihre Nase, die die Haut unter meinem Ohr entlangstrich, gefolgt von ihrem heißen Atem. “Solltest du dich nicht lieber auf den Film konzentrieren, Creampuff?”, raunte sie mir mit ihrer rauen Stimme zu und verdammt, sie hatte nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung, was das für einen Effekt auf mich hatte. “Ich kenne die Filme in- und auswendig”, gestand ich und ich spürte, wie sich ihre Brust sanft hob und senkte, als sie ein leises Lachen ausstieß. “Warum wundert mich das nicht, huh?” Ich spürte sie gegen meinen Nacken grinsen. “Ich bin halt ein riesiger Nerd”, erwiderte ich mit einem Grinsen und wandte den Kopf zu ihr - und unsere Lippen trafen sich beinahe. Verdammt.

Ich schluckte und sah schnell zurück zur Leinwand. Carmilla kicherte hinter mir und drückte mich noch enger an sich. “Du bist adorable”, flüsterte sie mir zu und brachte mich damit zum Erröten. Den Rest des Filmes schwiegen wir. Hin und wieder tauschten wir Blicke aus und ich wusste, dass das erst unser erstes Date war, aber noch nie hatte ich mich bei einem ersten Date zu jemanden so hingezogen gefühlt. Carmilla vergrub ihre Nase tief in meinem Haar und ich hatte das Gefühl, sie selten so tiefenentspannt gesehen zu haben. Zu Beginn des zweiten Films brachen wir die Flasche Champagner an. Während Carmilla die prickelnde Flüssigkeit in die Gläser, die sie mitgebracht hatte, goss, wechselte ich meine Position, bis ich neben ihr saß, meinen Körper eng an sie gedrückt. Sie reichte mir ein Glas und lächelte. “Ich würde dir nach dem Film gerne noch etwas zeigen.”, erklärte sie, während wir anstießen und sie einen großen Schluck Champagner zu sich nahm. Ich tat es ihr gleich und hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Mir war es egal, ich kannte die Filme ohnehin, aber mich wunderte, dass Carmilla noch mehr hatte, das sie mir zeigen wollte, denn der Abend konnte jetzt schon kaum noch perfekter werden. Aber sie lächelte nur mysteriös und leerte ihr Glas. Ich konnte das Ende des Films plötzlich kaum erwarten.

“Darf ich jetzt schauen?”, fragte ich, während ich orientierungslos um mich herumtastete. Carmilla kicherte nur. “Noch nicht, Cupcake.” Sie drückte demonstrativ ihre Hand fester auf meine Augen, um diese zu verdecken und küsste mich auf die Wange, als ich schmollte. Ich errötete, denn damit hatte ich absolut nicht gerechnet und es war fies, dass ich sie dabei nicht sehen konnte. Anderseits… auf irgendeine schräge Art fand ich es wundervoll so. Carmilla blind vertrauen zu können, während sie mich wer weiß wo hinführte und mich mit Küssen auf die Wange beruhigte. Und ihre Lippen waren genauso weich wie erwartet.

Nach dem Film waren wir weitergefahren. Ich bedauerte es ein bisschen, denn ich hätte noch Stunden so mit Carmilla auf der Ladefläche ihres Rovers verbringen können, während über uns die Sterne um die Wette leuchteten, aber langsam neigte sich der Abend dem Ende zu und es wurde spät. Wir waren zurück zum abgelegenen Trampelpfad gefahren und bogen dann, statt wie erwartet rechts, links ab. Immer tiefer in den Wald. Für den Bruchteil einer Millisekunde hatte ich Angst, Carmilla könnte vielleicht doch eine Serienmörderin sein, aber als sie abermals während der Fahrt ihre Hand auf die meine legte, verflogen sämtliche Zweifel in Nullkommanichts. Wir hielten abermals auf einer, diesmal leeren, Lichtung an und wäre Carmilla nicht bei mir gewesen, hätte ich mir vor Angst vermutlich in die Hosen gemacht. Aber ich fühlte mich nicht eine Sekunde unsicher in ihrer Gegenwart, selbst dann nicht, als sie mir die Augen verband und mir süße Worte ins Ohr wisperte, damit ich mich von ihr führen ließ. Wenn ich ehrlich war, wäre ich Carmilla in dem Moment bis ans Ende der Welt gefolgt.

Wir liefen gefühlt eine Ewigkeit und ich genoss ihre Berührungen auf meiner Haut und das Kribbeln, das sie in mir auslöste. Irgendwann blieben wir stehen und ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als Carmilla mich ein weiteres Mal auf die Wange küsste, bevor sie die Augenbinde löste. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Dann sah ich es. Die Decke, die auf dem Hügel, auf dem wir standen, ausgebreitet war. Kissen und eine Steppdecke lagen verstreut darauf und ein großer Picknickkorb stand im weichen Gras daneben. In unmittelbarer Nähe glimmten unzählige Teelichter in der Nacht. Es war … Ich drehte mich zu Carmilla um, die mich schüchtern anlächelte und verlegend den Nacken kratzte. “Wie- Was- Wann-”, stammelte ich und bekam kein anständiges Wort heraus. Das hier war einfach zu viel und mir fiel es schwer, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich ihren Weg in meine Augen bahnten. Bevor Carmilla reagieren konnte, lag ich in ihren Armen, meine eigenen fest um ihren Nacken geschlungen. “Uff.” Sie grinste in mein Haar und strich mir beruhigend mit einer Hand über den Rücken und mit der anderen zog sie mich am Nacken näher an ihren warmen Körper, während ich mit den Tränen kämpfte. “Anscheinend gefällt es dir.” Sie klang erleichtert und ich löste mich von ihr, sah sie fassungslos an. “Carm, das ist…”, setzte ich an und verdammt, ich wollte sie gerade einfach nur küssen. Sie lächelte ihr selbstgefälliges Lächeln, als sie den Spitznamen hörte und ich hätte sie geschlagen, wäre mein Verlangen, sie zu küssen, nicht größer gewesen. Also hörte ich auf meinen Instinkt und hob leicht den Kopf an. Kurz sah ich, wie etwas in Carmillas Augen aufflammte, ehe sie mein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm und sich zu mir hinunterbeugte, ermutigt von der Zustimmung in meinen Augen. Endlich...

Unser erster Kuss war explosiv. Leidenschaftlich. So so nötig. Carmilla drückte mich an sich, fest, so als wäre ich ihr Eigentum und Herr im Himmel, wenn sie mich so küsste, konnte sie meinetwegen alles mit mir machen. Meine Hände krallten sich in ihre Haare, zupften sanft daran, um sie näher an meinen Mund zu bekommen. Ihr Atem war heiß und so süß und es prickelte überall in und an meinem Körper. Ich hätte sie glatt inhalieren können. Meine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, wanderten von ihren Platz um Carmillas Hals weiter südwärts, fuhren über Schultern, an Seiten hinab und blieben letztendlich auf Hüften ruhen. Ich zog sie noch näher an mich heran, sofern das überhaupt möglich war. Ihr Mund bewegte sie sich so perfekt auf dem meinem, als wären wir füreinander geschaffen worden. Es war alles … so perfekt. Carmillas leise Geräusche spornten mich weiter an und im nächsten Moment spürte ich ihre Zunge, die über meine Lippen strich und fragend um Einlass gewährte. Natürlich ließ ich sie gewähren und kurz darauf spürte ich, wie sie jeden Zentimeter meines Mundes erforschte. Sie schmeckte nach Kirsch-Lipgloss und Champagner und ich fühlte mich mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, berauschter. Dieser Moment nahm alles ein. Um uns herum gab es nichts mehr, nur wir beide. Mein Umfeld zerfloss zu einem Meer aus Farben, denn alles, worauf ich mich konzentrieren konnte, war Carmillas Körper, der fest an den meinen gepresst hat. Die Kühle der Nacht, die mir eben noch durch die Glieder gefahren war und mich zum Frösteln gebracht hatte, war wie verflogen. Plötzlich war mir heiß. Verdammt heiß. Ich verbrannte regelrecht unter Carmillas Berührungen. Ihr leises Seufzen machte mich verrückt. Wie konnte jemand nur so gut küssen? Mit so viel Leidenschaft und Inbrunst? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir da standen, in der kühlen Herbstnacht unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel, aber es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Erst aus Luftmangel lösten wir uns voneinander und schwer atmend lehnte Carmilla ihre Stirn an die meine. “Cupcake, das war…”, brachte sie heraus, verstummte aber sogleich wieder, um weiter durchzuatmen. Ich sah sie an. Umwerfend? Gigantisch? Phänomenal? Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln; vermutlich das ehrlichste und glücklichste, das ich je bei ihr gesehen hatte. “Perfekt”, flüsterte sie, so leise, dass nur ich es hören könnte.

Ein eisiger Wind blies uns durch die Haare und Carmilla lachte nur leise, als ich zu bibbern anfing und sie lehnte sich wieder etwas vor, um weitere kleine Küsse von mir zu stehlen. Unsere unregelmäßige Atmung und das leise Kichern, das uns vor Freude in unregelmäßigen Abständen entfuhr, füllten die Stille der Nacht. Es war der beste erste Kuss mit einem Menschen, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte. “Wir sollte uns setzen.”, schlug sie vor und zog mich an der Hand mit zur Decke. Wir ließen uns auf dem weichen Untergrund nieder und Carmilla griff zur Steppdecke und warf sie um unsere Schultern, als ich mich enger an sie kuschelte. Dann griff sie zum Picknikkorb und öffnete ihn, um dessen Inhalt zum Vorschein zu bringen: Verschiedene Arten von Früchte, Schokoladensoße, Eiskrem, Käsespieße und Unmengen an Keksen. Ich lachte, als sie außerdem eine Thermoskanne mit heißen Kakao herbeizauberte, denn sie kannte mich inzwischen einfach gut genug. Ich sah sie an, die Augen voller Zuneigung. Ihre braune Augen bohrten sich in die meinen und es war so viel Wärme darin, dass es mir den Atem raubte. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als sie noch einmal zu küssen. Der Kuss dauerte lange und war gleichzeitig sanft, aber auch voller Lust. Wir lösten uns langsam voneinander und sahen uns lange an, keiner sagte ein Wort. Wir genossen bloß die Zweisamkeit. Irgendwann fing Carmilla an zu gähnen und ich fragte sie, ob wir aufbrechen sollten, denn schließlich war es schon spät und wir saßen schon seit Stunden hier und zu unserem Leidwesen mussten wir morgen auch beide früh raus. Sie weigerte sich erst, nach kurzen, aber intensiven Küssen jedoch konnte ich sie doch dazu überreden. Sie erhob sich nur widerwillig und ich tat es ihr gleich. Wir packten alles zusammen, befreiten die Decke von den Tellern und Schüsseln, die Carmilla für unser Picknick vorbereitet hatte, und machten und schließlich auf den Weg zurück. Unsere Hände berührten sich, so nah liefen wir nebeneinander her und irgendwann griff Carmilla einfach nach meiner Hand und hielt sie, den Blick zur Seite gewandt. Ich grinste, denn wer hätte geglaubt, dass Carmilla Karnstein verlegen werden konnte, wenn es ums Händchenhalten ging?

Der Rückweg zum Wagen dauerte lange, aber es war gut so. Ich genoss jede Sekunde, die wir zwei länger miteinander verbringen konnten und Carmilla schien es genauso zu ergehen. Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht und vermutlich würde ich morgen große Probleme beim Aufstehen haben, aber diese Nacht war es allemal wert gewesen. Ich würde nie wieder schlafen, wenn es bedeutete, so wundervolle Abende mit einem so wundervollen Mädchen verbringen zu können. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wünschte ich mir, dass so etwas wie Zeit nicht existieren würde. “Wann hast du das eigentlich alles vorbereitet?”, fragte ich und Carmilla sah zu mir und lächelte. Sie hob unsere ineinander verwobenen Hände an und drückte zärtliche Küsse auf meine Knöchel. “Eigentlich hat LaF mir dabei geholfen.”, gab sie zu und ich musste lachen. Wir kamen am Wagen an und stiegen ein und jeder Meter, den wir fuhren, schmerzte, weil er uns näher an den Abschied brachte.

Irgendwann nach zwei Uhr kamen wir an der Kreuzung vor meiner WG an; hier würde sich unser Weg gleich trennen. Ich war ehrlich betrübt, obwohl ich wusste, dass es kein Abschied für immer war. Aber jetzt gerade wollte ich einfach nicht, dass sie ging. Nicht jetzt, wo ich Carmillas wahre Seite kannte und so verliebt in sie war, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Wir blickten hinauf zu meinem Apartment. Keiner von uns wollte so recht die Hand des anderen loslassen, also standen wir bestimmt 5 Minuten reglos unter dem Licht einer Straßenlaterne. Carmilla warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu; anscheinend ging in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen etwas vor sich. Ich sah sie fragend an und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. War sie etwa … nervös? Doch anstatt sofort etwas zu sagen, hob sie nur unsere miteinander verschränkten Hände und drückte erneut sanfte Küsse auf meine Fingerknöchel. “Ich möchte mich nicht von dir trennen. Noch nicht.”, gab sie zu und ihre Ehrlichkeit überwältigte mich. Sie empfand genauso wie ich. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und ging kurz die Optionen durch. Ich wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, mit ihr in der WG aufzuschlagen, aber anscheinend hatte sie das auch gar nicht im Sinn gehabt. “Willst du…”, setzte ich zögerlich an, ehe sie mir tief in die Augen sah. Doch Carmilla unterbrach mich.

“Willst du mit zu mir?”, platzte es aus ihr heraus und sie blickte mich beinahe bittend an. Ich erwiderte die Intensität ihres Blickes und anstatt auf ihre Frage zu antworten, lehnte mich etwas vor und küsste sie innig. Denn mal ehrlich, wie konnte ich so einer Einladung widerstehen? “Gerne.”, erwiderte ich und strich mit den Daumen über ihre Wange. “Lass uns gehen. Es ist schon spät.” Carmilla lächelte nur und nickte. Dann zog sie mich langsam mit sich. Ich dachte, diese Nacht hätte erstaunlich angefangen, aber das Ende war noch viel besser als alles, was ich mir ausgemalt hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war ich wirklich glücklich und das zeigte ich Carmilla auch. Wir lachten ohne Grund, als wir zurück zu Carmillas Wagen liefen. Plötzlich schien die Nacht noch jung und Schlaf irrelevant. Wir waren ohnehin Studenten, da war es nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn man mal eine Nacht durchmachte. Und mit niemanden würde ich das im Moment lieber tun wollen als mit Carmilla an meiner Seite. Der Wagen startete und wir fuhren los. Beinahe gleichzeitig fing es an, zu regnen. Uns konnte es nicht weniger interessieren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Nie hatte ich die Tropfen, die ihren Weg über das Glas der Autoscheiben fanden und die Lichter der Stadt reflektierten, interessanter gefunden. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, aber mit Carmilla schien alles so viel intensiver zu sein. Ich nahm alles viel bewusster wahr. Wir hielten an einer Ampel und nutzen die Gelegenheit, uns aneinander Küsse zu rauben. Ich kam mir voll wie ein verliebter Schuljunge, aber das machte mir nichts. Carmilla lächelte und hätte man mir vor wenigen Wochen erzählt, sie seie in der Lage, so viel und so ehrlich zu lächeln, hätte ich es nicht geglaubt. Sie jetzt so zu sehen ließ mein Herz höher schlagen.

Als wir ankamen, regnete es in Strömen. Carmilla parkte das Auto und wir rannten das letzte Stückchen zu ihrem Apartment. “Was ist mit den Sachen?”, fragte ich, als wir völlig durchnässt an der Haustür ankam. “Die holen wir morgen.” Carmilla strich sich die nassen Haare zurück und fuhr sich anschließend durchs Gesicht. Sie war klitschnass, aber sie hätte nicht wundervoller in diesem Zustand aussehen können. Ich musste kichern und Carmillas linke Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. “Was ist so lustig, Laura?”, verlangte sie zu wissen und trat näher an mich. Laura. Da war er wieder. Mein Name. Ich könnte ihr ewig dabei zuhören, wie sie ihn sagte. “Nichts!” Ich hob zur Untermalung meiner Worte die Schultern, aber Carmilla schien mir nicht zu glauben und begann teuflisch zu grinsen. Sie kam noch einen Schritt näher und irgendwas an der Art wie sie ging, machte mich stutzig und versetzte mich in Alarmberereitschaft. Doch sobald ihre Hände mein Gesicht umfassten, wähnte ich mich wieder in Sicherheit und hob etwas den Kopf in vorfreudiger Erwartung auf den Kuss, den ich glaubte, gleich von ihr zu bekommen. Doch kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten, flogen ihre Hände plötzlich zu meinen Seiten und sie fing an, mich zu kitzeln. Ich prustete und wand mich, hasste ich es doch, wenn ich gekitzelt wurde. Carmilla quälte mich mehrere Minuten.

“Carm…”, winselte ich und sie stoppte und grinste mich an. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in meine und wieder umfasste sie mein Gesicht und näherte sich meinen Lippen. Ich musterte sie genauestens, schloss aber die Augen, als sie ihre Lippen letztendlich auf die meinen presste. Ich seufzte leise in den Kuss hinein. Ihre Lippen waren feucht, ebenso wie ihre Wangen und Wassertropfen von ihren Haarspitzen tropften auf mein Gesicht, aber es störte mich nicht im Geringsten. Stattdessen ließ ich meine Hände in die Gesäßtasche ihrer Lederhose gleiten und zog sie enger an mich. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich perfekt an den meinen und so verbrachten wir mindestens zehn Minuten damit, uns zu küssen und Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen. “Wir sollten reingehen, du fängst an zu zittern.” Ich fuhr ihre Arme hinauf, als sie anfing, zu zittern, und sie nickte, wandte sich zur Tür um schloss sie auf, ehe sie vorging. Aufregung überkam mich. Ich war erst einmal bei Carmilla gewesen und ein wenig nervös war ich schon. Ich würde den Jungs später Bescheid geben müssen und dürfte am nächsten Tag sicher zig Fragen beantworten dürfen, aber wenn ich dafür im Gegenzug eine Nacht mit Carmilla verbringen durfte, war es das allemal wert. Also betraten wir das Gebäude und nahmen die Treppen in den dritten Stock, in dem sich Carmillas Apartmentwohnung befand. Ich machte es ihr schwer, die Tür aufzuschließen, da es mir schwerfiel, die Hände von ihr zu lassen. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit allerdings gelang es ihr endlich, die Tür aufzuschließen und wir taumelten zusammen in ihre Wohnung, unsere Lippen nicht voneinander lösend. Sie schloss die Tür mit einem beherzten Kick zu und drückte mich augenblicklich gegen die Tür, den Kuss nicht unterbrechend. Wow. Carmilla war eine erstaunliche Küsserin. Hätte ich das schon bei Clarkes Party gewusst, hätte ich sie schon in unserem Moment der Zweisamkeit, als es zwischen uns geknistert hatte, geküsst. Ich spürte, wie sie mich noch fester gegen die Tür drückte, damit sie sich noch näher an mich pressen konnte. Ich war wie berauscht. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum. Alles, was gerade zählte, das Gefühl von Carmillas Lippen auf den meinen. Es war berauschend. Carmilla war wie ein Tsunami, der mich mit sich riss in einer Woge von Emotionen. _Sie war bildschön._


End file.
